


The Wedding verse

by merrick_ds



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 107,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del verse de Tinalia: The Wedding 'verse'</p><p>La familia de Jensen intenta encontrarle una novia misteriosa como parte de un concurso de radio</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La Novia Misteriosa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wedding verse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/111691) by Tinalia. 



> No poseo nada; tales eventos son simplemente el producto de la mente aburrida de una chica. Sin embargo, la historia del hombre y la mujer conociéndose en el altar por un concurso de radio es 100% real. Paula y Zane se conocieron y casaron en el altar en 1999. Aún están felizmente casados y tienen tres hijos, Max, Jack y Olive.

 

 

Había estado haciendo una entrevista para una estación de radio local en Vancouver, hablando sobre la filmación de Supernatural, cuando los locutores habían planteado la pregunta temida- “ _¿Entonces, escuchamos que ahora estás soltero?”_

Jensen había intentado valientemente mantenerse al margen de esos temas desde hace algunos meses.

Danneel sacó a relucir el matrimonio una mañana, después de una agradable noche fuera, bebiendo unos tragos con Jared y algunos otros amigos. Ella preguntó si se dirigían hacia allá, si ese era el camino que llevaba su relación y Jensen, no tan amablemente, se había encogido de hombros y dicho _‘no lo sé’_. Recuerda la forma en que su rostro alegre y brillante se había vuelto frío en sólo cuestión de segundos; como la calidez de sus ojos se había opacado y endurecido, pero simplemente no pudo hacer que le importe. Se había cansado de su análisis de la evolución de su relación a cada paso, si era el momento adecuado de conseguir un perro, o compartir el departamento de Los Ángeles, o el momento adecuado para que Jensen consiguiera su propio sitio.

Si hubiera estado de acuerdo, ella habría escogido un perro del cual, eventualmente, él se habría encargado, habrían ido a la mitad del departamento de Los Ángeles, en el que ella terminaría viviendo sola y bueno, a Jensen le _gustaba_ vivir con Jared. No podía entender porque ella estaba haciendo un enorme problema sobre eso. Jared le había dicho muchas veces que era más que bienvenida en la casa de ambos. Eso, por supuesto, había dado lugar a otra discusión— Jensen y Jared tenían _su_ casa, mientras que después de dos años de estar juntos, Jensen y Danneel no. Jensen había bromeado acerca de que él y Jared habían estado juntos por cuatro años. Y si, Jensen en realidad debió haber sabido que no lo encontraría divertido.

Así que, cuando rechazó la palabra con ‘M’ igual que un particular aderezo de ensalada que no le gustaba, ella echaba humo, gritando que con el tiempo su relación se había convertido en un estira y afloja; que ella siempre estaba arrancando los metafóricos dedos de Jensen lejos de Jared, sólo para que él se sujete dos veces más fuerte. Con saña le dijo que sentía que Jensen preferiría convivir con Jared en su pequeño departamento de soltero en lugar de concentrarse en una relación seria con ella; Jensen se había sentado ahí, la mente trabajando como engranajes cayendo en su sitio y le dijo que no les veía casándose en un futuro inmediato.

Ella había dejado caer sus brazos a sus costados, frustrada- “¿Entonces, _cuándo_ nos ves casándonos?”

Jensen la miró, presionando firmemente el tema en frente de su rostro para que ella finalmente pueda _entenderlo_.

-“ _No_ nos veo casándonos”

Las ganas de pelear la habían abandonado y empacó su bolsa, colocando sobre la mesa de la cocina la llave de la casa de Jared que solo había logrado conseguir a la fuerza de Jensen el mes pasado y se fue para siempre. Jensen pensó en enviarle por FedEx sus cosas restantes a su casa en LA, sólo para descubrir que no había ninguna.

Pasó un mes y Jensen felizmente firmó conjuntamente la hipoteca de Jared. Cuando vertiginosamente hicieron planes para construir una gran terraza trasera, tal vez conseguir una piscina, pensó que Danneel podría haber estado en lo cierto.

 

***

 

Así que cuando los conductores de Radio del propio ‘The Beat’ de Vancouver le preguntaron- “ _¿Entonces, escuchamos que ahora estás soltero?_ ”, Jensen asintió y confirmó que, de hecho, había estado soltero durante varios meses, lo que pareció darle a los anfitriones un mudo permiso para continuar.

-“¿Y estuviste con la bellísima Danneel Harris por dos años?”

Jensen asintió, pensando en maneras de salir del tema- “Si, casi tres. Simplemente queríamos cosas diferentes”

Y luego ellos sacaron la palabra con ‘M’.

-“Bueno, ¿escucharon eso señoritas? Nuestro propio Jensen Ackles está de vuelta en el mercado. ¿Crees que sí te encontramos la pareja perfecta, te casarías con ella?”

Jensen se rió- “No lo sé. No me veo como del tipo matrimonio. Y dudo que puedan encontrar a mi pareja perfecta”

Ben, uno de los anfitriones, se volvió petulante- “Apuesto a que podríamos”

Matt, el otro locutor, intentó un enfoque diferente- “Tus padres están felizmente casados, ¿no?”

Jensen asintió, orgulloso y lleno de cariño ante el pensamiento de su familia- “Si lo están. Felizmente casados por 39 años”

-“¿Y creciendo en ese ambiente, nunca quisiste un matrimonio propio, feliz y duradero?”

Jensen se encontró persuadido ante la idea, pensando que tal vez, sólo tal vez, necesitaba un empujón en la dirección correcta; tal vez sólo necesitaba relajarse y abrirse a la idea de tener un compañero para toda la vida, la unión de su familia con otra.

Los anfitriones mencionaron una ‘Boda Misteriosa’ que había ocurrido hace algunos años y estuvo en todas las noticias. Un hombre que había querido casarse formó parte de un concurso para encontrarle la novia perfecta. Su familia, después de mucha deliberación, le escogió una novia de una lista de candidatas y la pareja se conoció en el altar y se casaron.

-“Y hasta hoy siguen felizmente casados, Ben”

-“Con dos hijos, Matt”

-“Y con un tercero en camino, si no me equivocó”- añadió Matt.

Ben volvió al micrófono- “¿Qué piensan, radioescuchas? ¿Deberíamos hacer nuestro pequeño concurso? ¿Quién por ahí se casaría con Jensen Ackles? ¡Denos una llamada aquí en ‘The Beat’ y reanudaremos esto después de unos mensajes!”

Después de algunas embarazosas llamadas telefónicas de admiradoras, algunas propuestas al aire de señoras que sonaban lo bastante mayores para ser su abuela y una propuesta inapropiada de un radioescucha gay, Jensen dijo que si su familia estaba detrás de ello, participaría.

 

***

 

Era a mitad de la mañana del día siguiente, cuando el móvil de Jensen sonó en el set. Resultó ser nada menos que su propia mamá, quien estaba chillando en el auricular con entusiasmo sobre la idea de Jensen comprometiéndose. Jared se rió de forma continua por los siguientes veinte minutos.

Aparentemente, la madre de Jensen había estado escuchando en línea su entrevista de radio y había telefoneado a la estación por ello. El concurso fue creado— las inscripciones de las novias potenciales serían recolectadas durante el próximo mes y la familia tendría que trabajar en encontrar a su compañera perfecta. Jensen tenía el presentimiento de que había tomado una enormemente mal informada decisión.

-“Creo que es genial”- había dicho Jared, mientras descansaba de lado sobre uno de los reclinables del salón- “Es hora de que te establezcas, viejo”

Jensen frotó una de las dos botellas de cerveza heladas sobre el rostro de Jared, riendo cuando Jared farfulló y se la quitó de encima, intentando mirarle con enojo a través de su diversión antes de tomar la botella ofrecida- “Puedo ser viejo, idiota, pero todavía puedo patearte el culo”

Jared río- “Como que será una lástima— que te mudes y vivas con la Sra., pero creo que será bueno para ti. Mientras te haga feliz”

Jensen se sentó en el sofá, llevando la cerveza a sus labios- “No creo que funcione así de inmediato. Nos casaremos, esencialmente tendremos citas, nos conoceremos el uno al otro y eventualmente conseguiremos nuestro propio lugar, un completo extraño y yo, estableciéndonos de por vida… no veo eso”- finalmente tomó un trago, pensando en Danneel y en cómo no pudo ser capaz de darle lo que libremente estaba planeando darle a un extraño. Bajó la cabeza y suspiró- “Danneel va a odiarme”

Jared se sentó, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas- “Hay una razón por la que ustedes no estaban funcionando y lo entenderá un día. Ella encontrará a alguien con quien funcione y estará bien”- Jensen levantó la mirada, buscando a Jared por respuestas, como se encontraba haciendo una y otra vez- “Y tu familia no va a dejar que te cases con alguien de quien no estén 100% seguros”

-“¿Crees que ellos encontrara a mi pareja perfecta?”- preguntó Jensen.

Jared sonrió, sereno y auténtico- “Te conocen— cubrirán todas las bases, no dejaran piedra sin voltear y todo eso. Si hay alguien que pueda encontrar con quien puedas ser feliz el resto de tu vida, serán ellos”

Animado por la seguridad de Jared, Jensen sonrió- “¿Quieres ser mi padrino?”

Jared sonrió, chocando el cuello de su botella con la de Jensen- “Pensé que nunca lo pedirías”

 

***

 

Tres meses más tarde, Jensen se estaba poniendo nervioso. Su familia estaba siendo vaga, no le dejaban saber que estaba sucediendo, si ellos habían encontrado a alguien— y lo tomó como una señal de que quizás ellos _no_ _estaban_ encontrando a nadie.

Empezó a pensar que no era material de matrimonio, tal vez era de muy alto mantenimiento, demasiado exigente, estirado y el público general lo veía. Incluso tuvo el horrible pensamiento de que probablemente nadie había entrado al concurso. Jared le dio tranquilidad a sus dudas, diciéndole que había literalmente miles de solicitantes y que la familia aún estaba trabajando en ellas. Jensen le preguntó cómo lo sabía, a lo cual Jared le dijo que Mackenzie le había estado manteniendo informado.

-“Parte de mis deberes de padrino”-sonrió Jared, comiendo una cuchara de yogurt del bote y palmeando la espalda de Jensen- “Te tengo cubierto tío. No te preocupes”

 

***

 

Un mes después, alguien llamó a la puerta de su tráiler. Jensen _necesitando_ vencer a Jared en _Gears of War,_ no apartó la mirada de la pantalla de televisión mientras gritó- “Adelante”

La puerta se abrió y Jared detuvo el juego— para mucha exasperación de Jensen— ante el ruido de murmullos.

-“ _¿Bajó que roca fue criado ese muchacho? ¿Ni siquiera puede saludar a sus padres en la puerta…?”_

_-“Está jugando videojuegos Donna, sólo—”_

Jared chilló- “¡¿Oigo a unos mamá y papá _Ackles_?!”

Jensen sonrió, casi tropezándose con la mesita de café en su apuro de unirse a ellos y abrió la puerta, agarrando al padre más cercano y abrazándole fuerte. La risa ronca de su padre sonó en su oído y Jensen le apretó- “Hey, papá”

-“¿Cómo te va, hijo?”

-“Estoy bien, ¿y tú?”- preguntó Jensen, alejándose y sonriendo al rostro de su padre, dándole a Alan una palmadita en el hombro como buena medida. Distraídos por el ruido de risitas y chillidos pasando detrás de ellos, los hombres Ackles echaron un vistazo y encontraron a Jared balanceando a su madre de un lado a otro, abrazándola hasta sacarle el aliento para obvio deleite de Donna- “¡Tío! ¡Baja a mi mamá!”

Jared le sacó la lengua antes de alejarse y sonreír a la madre de Jensen- “¿Cómo estas hermosa?”

-“¡Oh, _tú_!”- exclamó Donna, dándole una palmada en el pecho y colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro- “Estoy maravillosa, encanto. ¿Cómo está mi Jared?”

Jared lanza una mirada hacia Jensen y se pavoneó- “ _Tu_ Jared está muy bien, Mamá Ackles”

Jensen rodó los ojos y murmuró- “Lame botas”

-“Besa traseros”- añadió Alan y Jensen se rió, palmeando a su papá en la espalda.

 

***

 

Jared y Jensen llevaron a Alan y Donna a cenar en uno de sus restaurantes locales favoritos, _Deuce_ , y lo padres de Jensen los pusieron al día con los acontecimientos de la familia. Donna habló de Josh y su esposa y de cómo habían decidido mudarse a una casa algo más grande para hacer espacio para más niños— Jared sonrió mientras Jensen resplandecía ante la idea de llegar a ser tío de nuevo. Alan les informó cómo estaba progresando Mackenzie en su último año de la Universidad. Los chicos discutieron la filmación durante un rato y les dijeron los planes para la casa. Jensen les dijo a sus padres sobre la hipoteca que ahora comparte con Jared, ante lo cual Alan y Donna comparten una sonrisa, pero aclaró que si se casa todo cambiaría.

Jensen comenzó una tormenta de escenarios de boda en su cabeza, mientras se tranquilizaba en los baños de restaurante, sabiendo que su familia no pensarían que es un fracasado, ni le obligarían a casarse si no quería hacerlo. Sacó el tema al volver a la mesa.

-“Entonces, sobre este asunto de la novia misteriosa, ¿cómo funciona exactamente?”- preguntó Jensen, mirando de Alan a Donna y viceversa- “¿Me encuentran una novia, nos conocemos en el altar y nos casamos?”

Alan se aclaró la garganta- “Te buscamos la pareja perfecta, tú decides si quieres seguir adelante con ello y si decides que si quieres, te ayudamos a planear la boda con la estación de radio y te casas”

Jensen asintió, jugueteando con su servilleta- “¿Han encontrado a alguien?”

Donna sonrió- “Lo encontramos”

Jensen retrocedió- “¿Ustedes… lo hicieron?”

Alan asintió- “Lo hicimos. Sólo estamos esperando la confirmación”

Jensen le dirigió un vistazo a Jared, quien estaba ocupado comiendo tranquilamente el resto de su cena, antes de volver a sus padres- “¿Confirmación?”

-“Nos hemos reunido. Sólo estamos a la espera de escuchar si acepta”- dijo Donna, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de vino y sonriendo cálidamente a Jared. Jared le dirigió una rápida sonrisa y volvió a su comida.

Jensen miró entre sus padres- “¿Bueno? ¿Cómo es?”

Alan sonrió- “Amable, amigable…”

-“Una persona hermosa, muy familiar, cariñosa”- interrumpió Donna- “Tu pareja perfecta…”

-“Pareja perfecta”- añadió Alan, asintiendo en acuerdo.

Jensen dijo sin expresión- “Bueno, eso es _vago_ ”

Alan hizo una mueca- “¿Fan de los Vaqueros de Dallas?”

Donna rió- “No podemos decirte mucho”

Alan habló de nuevo- “Kenz le escogió”

-“Si, ella lo hizo”- dijo Donna, tocando con una mano el antebrazo de Alan- “En realidad, no podía creer la elección tan obvia que era. Siempre supe que tu hermana era una chica inteligente”

Jensen se sentó, con incredulidad, mientras sus padres reían ante la aparente broma de Donna.

 

***

 

Cuando llegaron a casa, Jared decidió irse a la cama, declarando que no se sentía bien. Donna le dio un beso en la mejilla, pasando su mano por su cuello y hombro y Alan apretó su brazo antes de que se dirigiera a su habitación. Jensen le siguió con ojos preocupados hasta que se perdió de vista.

Jensen se quedó con sus padres durante otra hora, bebiendo lentamente una copa de vino en el sofá mientras discutían su inminente matrimonio. Jensen les preguntó si sentían que estaba tomando la decisión correcta y ellos contemplaron el silencioso miedo al fracaso y posible miseria en el rostro de su hijo, con compasión pero básicamente emocionados por él.

Al final del día, era sólo decisión de Jensen si quería seguir adelante con esto o no. Sabía que su familia le apoyaría, sin importar lo que decida.

Pero podía leer en el rostro de sus padres, tan claro como el día, que ellos creían en la elección que habían hecho. Y sabía que si de eso dependía, hacer feliz a su familia sería un gran peso en su decisión.

Ahora tenía que esperar por la confirmación.

 

***

 

Dos semanas después, Jensen recibió la llamada de la estación de radio. Ellos le explicaron que su pareja perfecta que habían encontrado accedió a casarse y le dijeron que la decisión de lo que sucedería a continuación, dependía de él. Jensen miró a Jared, quien estaba apoyado contra el banco de la cocina en el tráiler de Jensen, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y puso una mano sobre la bocina de su celular.

-“Es la estación”- susurró Jensen- “La novia accedió. ¿Qué hago?”

Jared resopló mirando a Jensen por debajo de su flequillo revuelto y sonrió- “¿Qué quieres hacer?”

Jensen estaba perdido- “No lo sé. Necesito… necesito una razón. Necesito saber que no voy a joder mi vida, o la vida de alguien más”

Jared dio un paso adelante, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Jensen- “No piensen en eso. Sólo piensa en tener a la persona perfecta. ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?”

-“No le puedo imaginar”

-“No le imagines, imagina como te sentirías pasando su vida juntos”- dijo Jared, dándole a los hombros de Jensen un suave apretón- “Tú y tu pareja perfecta, tu alma gemela”

Jensen cerró los ojos, suspirando, antes de mirar a Jared- “No creo en almas gemelas”

Jared rodó los ojos- “Dios, es como hablar con una pared de ladrillos…”

-“Tú…”- Jensen frunció el ceño, con los ojos muy abiertos- “¿Sabes quién es?- Jared iba a protestar- “¿Lo sabes, cierto?”

Jared suspiró, rodando los ojos de nuevo- “Si, algo así”

Jensen le sujeta con su mano libre, presionando su celular contra su propio pecho- “¿Entonces, qué hago?”

Jared negó con la cabeza- “No me puedes preguntar—”

-“Tú me _conoces_ ”- dijo Jensen, mirando a Jared esperanzado- “Confió en ti. ¿Qué hago?”

Se sintió como si algunos minutos pasaron entre los dos hombres, mientras continuaban mirándose fijamente, buscando respuestas y consuelo, hasta que Jared sonrió y asintió- “Di que si”

Jensen exhaló fuertemente, sin darse cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración cuando, aparentemente, había estado esperando que Jared le diera su futuro en una bandeja.

Puso el teléfono en su oreja, tomando su futuro— sin importar cuán aterrador pareciera— y le abrazó cerca de su corazón con dos simples palabras.

-“Lo haré”

 

***

 

Los planes de boda se unieron más rápido de lo que Jensen podía comprender. Su madre supervisó todo y actuó como enlace entre Jensen y la estación de radio. Jensen expresó que aparte de no tener una transmisión de radio en vivo durante la ceremonia, no le importaba lo que ella escogiera hacer, que aceptaría todo lo que ella quisiera. Donna le regañó por teléfono, diciéndole que era su boda y que debería tener algo que decir— Jensen la tranquilizó diciendo que tenía plena confianza en la habilidad de su madre para hacer algo hermoso.

Mientras hablaba con ella una noche, exigió ser puesta en altavoz.

- _“Chalecos, ¿de qué color?”_

-“Champagne”- murmuró Jared, escupiendo Doritos sobre la mesa de la cocina mientras hablaba.

-“¿Champagne?”- preguntó Jensen, enarcando una ceja.

-“Sip”- respondió Jared, agarrando más Doritos de la bolsa- “El color le dará brillo a tus ojos y mejillas”

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “Realmente eres una enciclopedia de rarezas andante”

-“Hazlos de satín, Mamá”- exclamó Jared hacia el teléfono.

-“ _De acuerdo, anotado. ¿Flores?_ ”

Jared arqueó una ceja hacia Jensen, haciendo un gesto para que tomara una decisión.

-“Uh, uhhh…”- Jensen miró a Jared en busca de ayuda- “Uh… ¿rosas?”

-“ _¿Color?_ ”

-“Rojo”- dijo Jensen, con confianza, hasta que Jared chasqueó los dedos y señaló a su camiseta- “¡No, blanco!”

-“ _¡Blanco será!_ ”

Jensen suspiró como si fuera un hombre que acababa de esquivar una bala. No podía esperar a que todo este suplicio se acabara.

 

***

 

Fue un esmoquin negro a medida, lazo negro, camisa blanca y chaleco champagne lo que se encontró usando cinco semanas después; al segundo día de un hiato de cuatro semanas en el rodaje de Supernatural. Se miró en el espejo, arreglando su corbata y abrochando la chaqueta del esmoquin, suspiró profundamente, sus hombros tensos con ansiedad. Donna y Mackenzie entraron rápidamente en la habitación.

-“Oh, cariño”- jadeó Donna, tocando delicadamente la mandíbula de Jensen con una mano y sonriéndole con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- “Estas hermoso”

Jensen se sonrojó- “Gracias mamá. Te ves muy bien. Estás _brillando_ y esas cosas”

Mackenzie se puso a alizar el cuello y corbata de Jensen, deslizando un pañuelo blanco doblado en el bolsillo del frente de su chaqueta y fijando una rosa blanca a su chaqueta encima de este.

-“Mack, tú…”- comentó Jensen, sujetando a su hermanita por la cintura y manteniéndola apartada, mirando a su vestido negro, ajustado como un guante, con un escote de corte bajo- “¿Papá te deja llevar esto?”

Ella le miró, volviendo a acomodar su chaqueta- “Tengo 24, Jensen”

-“Y le darás a cada hombre en esa iglesia una _hernia_ ”

Mackenzie hizo un guiño- “Ese es el objetivo del juego”

Él suspiro- “¿Dónde está Jared?”

Donna agitó una mano, restándole importancia a su pregunta- “Estará aquí, cielo”

-“¡Es mi padrino!”

Josh escogió ese momento para asomar su cabeza en la habitación- “ _Yo soy_ tu padrino. Jared me pidió que lo hiciera por él. Él estará…”- miró a Donna- “uh… _tarde_ ”

Jensen palideció- “¿Qué?”

Mackenzie habló con firmeza y seguridad- “Cálmate Jens. Estará aquí, lo prometo. Él no te dejaría hacer esto sin él”

Josh resopló- “No, desde luego que no lo haría”- sacando una botella de cerveza de sus espaldas, se la entregó a su hermano- “Jared me dijo que te de una cerveza. Te relajará, mantendrá los nervios a raya por un rato”

Jensen tomó la botella y la bajó con grandes tragos, Mackenzie golpeó su brazo- “¡Hey! ¡Cuidado! ¡Derramas cerveza sobre ese traje y _acabaré_ contigo!”

Jensen se disculpó e iba a secar su boca con su manga, por lo que Mackenzie gritó y le golpeó en el brazo. Se disculpó otra vez, permitiendo a Mackenzie secar su boca con una servilleta en su lugar.

Cuando Mackenzie dejó la habitación para conseguirle a Jensen otra cerveza, se giró hacia la ventana, haciendo crujir sus nudillos— ante lo que su madre su estremeció y se quejó para que se detenga— y se retorció las manos- “¿Dónde _está_ Jared? Se supone que debe estar aquí”

-“Oh, cariño…”

-“Lo necesito aquí, mamá. No puedo hacer esto sin él”- dijo Jensen.

Donna paso una mano sobre su hombro y bajo por su brazo- “Estará aquí”

Jensen frunció el ceño- “¿Pero dónde está? ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede estar aquí el día de mi boda? Prometió que estaría aquí”

-“Hey, hey”- Donna dio un paso adelante, tirando de sus solapas, mirando a los ojos de su hijo con una severa, pero cálida mirada- “No, el Jared Padalecki que _conozco_ va a cumplir su palabra— los dos sabemos que eso es verdad. Ten un poco de fe, cielo. _Estará_ aquí”

Mackenzie escogió ese momento para regresar con la cerveza de Jensen, la cual bebió cuidadosamente. Su madre y hermana se desvivían por él, mientras Josh simplemente mantuvo una mano en la espalda de Jensen y eventualmente, Alan entró diciendo que era momento de empezar. Jensen miró a su madre con preocupación mientras ella articuló _estará aquí_ y Mackenzie le dio, una vez más, otro golpecito y acomodando las líneas de sus hombros y pecho.

-“Te ves tan guapo, Jens”- le susurró al oído- “Igual a un príncipe”

Se sonrieron cálidamente el uno al otro- “Y aunque tienes totalmente demasiado escote mostrando para mi gusto… estás hermosa, Mack”- Mackenzie se sonrojó y le dio las gracias- “Hazme un favor, lleva el cabellos suelto. Te ves mucho más joven así”

-“¿Estás diciendo que me veo _vieja_ con él recogido?”

Jensen sonrió- “No, solo me gusta suelto”

Ella se quejó, desapareciendo al baño mientras comenzaba a remover las horquillas- “Esas son dos horas de mi vida dedicadas a arreglarme el cabello que nunca recuperaré…”

 

***

 

Caminó por el pasillo con su padre, para aligerar el espíritu.

Al llegar a su lugar en el altar, se dio la vuelta, con las manos juntas delante de él, escuchando a Josh tranquilizarle distraídamente. Luego Alan volvió, sosteniendo a Donna y Mackenzie en cada brazo y escoltándolas a los bancos delanteros de la izquierda.

Jensen sonrió a Mack, sonriendo a las ondas largas de cabello sedoso que caían por debajo de los hombros; recordándole mucho cuando era joven, siempre correteando por el patio tan rápido que sus rizos al vuelo era en lo único que podías mantener los ojos. Estaba radiante, orgullosa y emocionada mientras le devolvió la mirada.

Contempló al resto de su familia; la esposa de Jeff, Karen, con su hija, Elle, sentada en sus rodillas; los padres de Karen, suegros de Josh, sus abuelos y algunos tíos, tías y primos.

Detrás de ellos estaban sentados un gran número de amigos de Jensen; Christian Kane, Steve Carlson, Jason Manns, Tom Welling y Michael Rosenbaum, todos con sus respectivas parejas.

Siguiéndoles estaba su familia de Supernatural. Distinguió a Erick Kripke, John Shiban y Robert Singer con sus esposas, rodeado por varios miembros del equipo— todos desde Shannon y Jeannie, sus maquillistas, a Ivan y los otros de efectos especiales.

Jim Beaver con su hija y Misha con su esposa, sentados, acompañados de Cliff, el guardaespaldas de Jensen y Jared. La pequeña e íntima iglesia estaba repleta.

Sus ojos vagaron por el lado derecho de la iglesia donde vio a Jerry Wanek y a Phil Sgriccia con sus esposas, Ben Edlund con su esposa y Sera Gamble con su novio… más y más miembros del personal de Supernatural. Miró a cierto par de ojos y se dio cuenta de que Jeffrey Dean Morgan estaba mirándole, sonriendo como un idiota y asintiendo en reconocimiento. Entonces, vio a Chad Michael Murray con su novia, Sophia Bush con una cita… y a toda la familia Padalecki— los abuelos de Jared e incluso su genial primo Stewart.

El padre y la hermana de Jared le dieron una enorme sonrisa y le saludaron con la mano, Jensen se sintió aliviado, porque si la familia de Jared estaba aquí, seguramente Jared estaría.

Jensen se dio cuenta con un sentido naciente de algo sin identificar, escondido en la parte de atrás de se cabeza, que conocía a todos los rostros que le devolvían la mirada. Buscó a personas que no reconociera, tratando de ver si los padres de su novia estaban ahí, pero no pudo encontrar a nadie.

Miro a Josh a su izquierda, quien estaba frunciendo el ceño y claramente articuló la palabra, _¿qué?_ Y giró su derecha, donde Jeff Padalecki estaba de pie a unos pasos de distancia, vestido igual que Josh— exactamente lo mismo que Jensen, pero con chalecos de satín negro. Un cura se paró ligeramente detrás de él, listo para la ceremonia.

La marcha nupcial comenzó y las puertas de la parte de atrás de la pintoresca iglesia se apartaron para nada menos que Ben y Matt de la estación de radio. Y…

Jared caminando del brazo de su madre.

Jensen dio un suspiro de alivio, sabiendo que Jared no le abandonaría en un día tan importante como este y estaba tan absolutamente contento por este giro de los acontecimientos que, al principió, no captó lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo.

Entonces, Jensen comenzó a sentirse un poco raro, como si le estuvieran jugando una broma, incapaz de entender que estaba sucediendo a pesar de que estaba llevándose a cabo en frente de sus ojos. Miró de Josh, quien palmeó su espalda, a Jeff, quien le guiñó un ojo y de vuelta a Jared y Sherry, esperando a que algo malo suceda.

Llegaron al altar y Jared besó la mejilla de su madre, quitando suavemente su mano de su antebrazo.

Jensen intercambió una sonrisa con Sherri, antes de mirar de vuelta a Jared- “Tío sabes que adoro a tu mamá, pero no me voy a casar con ella”- sonrió de nuevo a Sherry- “No te ofendas cariño”

Sherry y los primeros bancos de la iglesia, soltaron una risa en voz baja ante las palabras de Jensen. La madre de Jared dio un paso hacia Jensen, estirándose para besar su mejilla- “No me ofendo, cielo”

Fue cuando Jared se situó junto a Jensen, el cabello cayendo elegantemente en sus ojos y cayendo en capas alrededor de sus orejas y nuca, sonriendo efusivamente- “ _Yo seré_ el que se case contigo hoy”

 

***

 

La habitación permaneció mortalmente silenciosa por algunos momentos, hasta que el cerebro de Jensen retrocedió a lo que se había dicho.

-“Lo siento, _¿qué?_ ”

Jared apretó sus manos en frente de él y se inclinó para susurrar- “Soy la novia misteriosa”- sonrió y levantó las manos para sacudirlas a los lados de su cabeza- “¡Sorpresa!”

-“No puedes hablar en serio”

Jared asintió, asegurándole- “Soy muy serio”

Jensen echó un vistazo a su familia, a la de Jared; a todos sus amigos combinados, todo el rato con la boca abierta como un pez, aturdido y sin palabras. Se volvió hacia Jared, descubriendo que estaba usando un chaleco de satín color champagne muy parecido a que él mismo llevaba.

-“¿Estás…? ¿Seriamente, en serio?”

Jared asintió.

-“¿Qu…?”- Jensen respiró- “¿Por qué?”

Jared, petulante, levantó la cabeza y le miró desde arriba, como si fuera un ser superior- “Porque no hay nadie en el mundo más perfecto para ti”- hizo un gesto hacia sí mismo- “… que _yo_. Incluso nuestras familias lo creen”

-“¿Mi… mi _familia_ te escogió?”

Jared se pavoneó- “Por supuesto que lo hicieron. ¡Por qué no lo harían!”- le sonrió a Jensen- “Me escogieron porque soy tu pareja perfecta. Y porque soy el único que nunca se hartará de ti”

Jensen se burló- “Oh, _en serio_ ”

Jared simplemente asintió, igual que si la información fuera tan cierta como que el sol sale todos los días.

Jensen, de nuevo, miró a sus familiares y amigos, centrándose en sus padres. Allí sentados, sonriéndole, tomados de la mano, llenos de alegría, llenos de esperanza. Los Padalecki estaban casi igual.

-“ _¡Hey! ¡Pensé que se suponía Dean Winchester era un hombre!_ ”- exclamó de repente Ben Edlund, a través de la iglesia, haciendo que varias persona saltaran en sus asientos.

-“ _¡Lo es! ¡Este es sólo alguna chica llamada Jensen!_ ”- respondió Eric Kripke, quien rápidamente fue golpeado en el pecho por su esposa. Los ocupantes de la iglesia reían disimuladamente y a carcajadas. Eric levantó sus dos pulgares hacia los chicos- “¡Los queremos muchacho! ¡Dense prisa para que podamos comer!”

Por encima de las risas que le siguieron, Jensen volvió a mirar a Jared- “¿Estás seguro de esto?”

Jared sonrió- “No estaría aquí sí no lo estuviera”

Jensen consideró la situación por unos momentos, mirando brevemente a su esperanzada familia, como para afirmar su decisión, y cuadró los hombros- “De acuerdo. Venga”

Un fuerte _‘¡Woohoooo!’_ y _‘¡Yoww!’_ sonó de entre los invitados a la boda, por un sonriente Chad Michael Murray y Michael Rosenbaum, completado por un agudo chiflido de Sera Gamble. Siguieron más risas emocionadas y el cura silenciando a los invitados con un divertido regaño.

-“Estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar y solidificar la unión de Jensen Ross Ackles y Jared Tristán Padalecki”- habló el cura fuerte y claro- “Los dos vienen juntos como iguales, como pareja, compañeros del corazón y estamos aquí para honrar el compromiso del matrimonio que hacen hoy, el uno con el otro. Si alguien, por cualquier motivo, cree que no deberían unirse en matrimonio, que hable ahora o que callé para siempre”

Jared y Jensen miraron a los invitados, justo a tiempo para ver a Mackenzie mover sus manos hacia el sacerdote, instándolo impacientemente a continuar.

-“Ahora, repite después de mi”- dice el sacerdote, asintiendo hacia Jensen- “Yo Jensen Ross Ackles…”

Jensen tosió y se aclaró la garganta- “Yo Jensen Ross Ackles…”

-“Tomó a Jared Tristán Padalecki…”

Jensen levantó la vista y le sonrió a Jared- “Tomó a Jared Tristán Padalecki…”

-“Para ser mi legitimo esposo…”

-“Para ser mi legitimo esposo…”

El sacerdote continuó- “En la salud y en la enfermedad…”

-“En la salud y en la enfermedad…”- continuó Jensen, repitiendo las palabras del sacerdote sobre la riqueza y la pobreza y amarle mientras viva- “… hasta que la muerte nos separe”

El sacerdote pasó por el mismo verso con Jared, quien le devolvió a Jensen la mirada, recitando las palabras del sacerdote mientras sonreía como loco.

Llego el momento de los anillos, Josh y Jeff dieron un paso adelante, cada uno con una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

El sacerdote continuó- “Con este anillo yo te desposo”

-“Con este anillo yo te desposo”- repitió Jensen, tratando de poner el anillo que le dio Josh en el dedo anular de Jared, mientras él movía los dedos juguetonamente, mordiendo su lengua y sonriendo. Jensen le golpeó en el brazo; los invitados rieron y finalmente fue capaz de deslizar el anillo en la complaciente mano de Jared. Jared siguió, diciendo las palabras y colocando el anillo que Jeff le entregó en el dedo de Jensen.

Jared chilló, rebotando en sus zapatos- “Mira Jens. ¡Anillos a juego!”

Los invitados de la boda rieron ante las payasadas de Jared, todos acostumbrados a ello y el cura les sonrió a ambos.

-“Por el poder investido en mi, los declaro esposo”- el sacerdote señaló de Jensen a Jared- “Y esposo. Pueden sellarlo con un beso”

Desafortunadamente, Jensen no había dejado de ser amigo de Christian Kane, como siempre se decía que haría.

-“ _Si._ _¡HAGANLO!_ ”

Y las risas histéricas que estallaron a través de la iglesia pronto se convirtieron en vítores y aplausos, cuando Jensen y Jared se besaron suavemente en la mejilla y se sonrieron por primera vez como esposos.


	2. La Luna de Miel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared y Jensen salen de viaje a su luna de miel y Jensen está seguro que es la mejor de la historia.

 

 

Un acogedor restaurante local fue reservado exclusivamente para la recepción. Las paredes eran de un verde turquesa medio oscuro, forrado con paneles de madera oscura. Por debajo de las ventanas, en la parte delantera del restaurante estaban los gabinetes con respaldos de madera. Toda la sala estaba llena de mesas redondas vestidas con manteles blancos, cubiertos de plata fina y centros de mesa que consistían en lirios sin tallo, flotando en floreros circulares llenos de agua, con pequeñas velas parpadeantes creando el ambiente. Esto, como Jensen se enteró, era el esfuerzo acumulado de sus madres y hermanas.

El restaurante estaba básicamente dividido en dos partes, con la barra curvada y la puerta de la cocina en un lado y con las puertas a los servicios del otro. El frente del restaurante tenía la mayoría de los asientos— mientras que en la línea invisible que se formaba entre la barra y los servicios comenzaba un suelo de madera, desocupado para el baile y el entretenimiento en vivo, con más mesas rodeándolo.

La mayoría de los invitados estaban sentados cuando Jensen y Jared llegaron, siendo recibidos ruidosamente, ante lo cual Jensen les saludó con la mano y Jared les alentó levantando los brazos, aclamando y aullando junto con ellos. Jensen estaba a punto de darle un codazo en el estomago, pero no tuvo oportunidad ya que Jared empezó a dirigirle a su mesa, con las manos sobre sus hombros.

Su mesa era la más grande del restaurante, con capacidad para doce personas sentadas cómodamente. Jensen y Jared se sentaron flanqueados por sus madres, padres, hermanas y hermanos, con la esposa e hija de Josh completando el círculo.

Los invitados se movían por la habitación visitando las otras mesas y socializando. Jensen y Jared fueron abordados por la mayoría, levantándose de sus asientos para los abrazos y los apretones de manos como los buenos caballeros en que fueron criados. Se tomaron más tiempo para abrazar a quienes no habían visto durante un tiempo, especialmente a Jeffrey Dean Morgan, a quien no habían visto cara a cara en cerca de un año. Jensen estaba emocionado por su sorprendente asistencia, igual que Jared, quien asumió que Jeff estaría ocupado filmando su última película. La sonrisa de Jeff era todo dientes blancos y redondeadas mejillas sin afeitar; su familiar palmadita en la espalda.

-“Como si pudiera perderme _esto_ ”- dijo Jeff, sacudiendo la cabeza ante ellos cariñosamente- “Mis chicos atando el lazo y todo. Tengo que decir que estuve sorprendido al oír las noticias”

-“Aún así sabías más que _yo_ ”- respondió Jensen.

Jeff se rió entre dientes, en voz baja y cálido- “Chicos son geniales juntos. Discuten como un viejo matrimonio. Sólo que no pensé que el siguiente paso sería el verdadero marimonio”

-“Ni nosotros”- respondió Jared, mirando a Jensen y riendo- “Supongo que nuestros padres pensaron que deberíamos hacerlo oficial”

La recepción pasó al siguiente nivel después, cuando Chris y Steve tomaron las guitarras acústicas y taburetes en la plataforma elevada, cerca de la pista de baile. El rostro de Jensen palideció, dándose cuenta de que iban a cantar. Cantar _qué_ , no estaba seguro. Dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de Jared, preguntando qué estaban haciendo Chris y Steve. Jared casi perdió la calma, viendo la palidez fantasmal en las facciones de Jensen, pero consiguió sofocar su reacción a una simple sonrisa, diciéndole a Jensen que agarrara a su madre para un baile.

Jensen y Jared estuvieron atrapados en la pista de baile por casi una hora, bailando con la madre y hermana del otro, así como con las propias, e incluso compartieron un baile con Sera Gamble y Shannon y Jeannie, sus maquillistas, entre otras. Las actuaciones de Chris y Steve fueron apropiadas— para el desfallecido alivio de Jensen. Incluso lograron poner una sonrisa en su rostro cuando tocaron “The Way You Look Tonight”. Era suave y auténtica, y tenía a todas las damas en la cercanía embelesadas.

Después de eso, todo el mundo permaneció sentado para la cena y comenzaron los discursos.

Alan y Donna se pusieron de pie juntos, unidos como siempre, mientras Alan hablaba sobre la primera vez que hablaron con Jared. Jensen se había quedado dormido en el sofá de Jared, dormido como un tronco después de una noche fuera por el cumpleaños de Jared y su celular había sonado. Jared respondió, acostumbrado a la domesticidad de estar con Jensen, incluso desde entonces y se dio cuenta un poco tarde de que no podría no haber causado la mejor impresión al padre de su mejor amigo. Para completa diversión de Alan, Jared se convirtió en alguien hilarantemente nervioso y arrepentido, cavándose un agujero del tamaño de Texas, hasta que Alan le sacó de su miseria.

-“ _Cálmate, Jared. Está bien_ ”- había dicho Alan, sonriendo ante el vergonzosamente dolido suspiro filtrándose a través del auricular- “ _Ya nos agradas_ ”

-“ _Oh, gracias a_ Dios”

Megan elogió a Jensen, señalándole como el hombre más perfecto que había conocido, caballeroso, leal, increíblemente guapo en pantalla y aún mejor en carne y hueso y lo enojada que estaba de que nunca tendría la oportunidad de casarse con él. Siguió con una imitación de una mirada fulminante en dirección de Jared, a lo cual, Jensen lideró el rugido de risas que se desató en toda la habitación. Ella brindó: “¡Salud!”, genialmente y tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino. Jensen simplemente no pudo dejar de rodear la mesa y abrazar a Megan, dándole a su asombrosa nueva cuñada un besito en la mejilla como buena medida.

Gerri y Sherri brindaron por Jensen y Jared, diciendo que su unión no era convencional, ni por casualidad, pero que no podían imaginar a dos personas más adecuadas.

Les hablaron con cariño y brindaron muchas veces antes de que todos se detuvieran para cenar.

Jason Manns se levantó e hizo una actuación en acústico, la cual fue, eventualmente, seguida por el corte del pastel. Con las manos de ambos sobre el cuchillo, Jensen se inclinó y amenazó a Jared con el fuego del infierno y la castración, si Jared tan sólo pensaba en _intentar_ empujar el pastel en su rostro.

-“No te lo iba hacer a _ti_ ”- dijo Jared en voz baja, sutilmente asintiendo en dirección de Michael Rosenbaum, pensando que el chico se lo merecía después de su ‘brindis’

El cual había sido corto, directo y consiguió que a todo el mundo se desternillara de risa.

-“A la salud de quienquiera que sea el activo”- dijo Mike, alzando su vaso de vino, su amplia sonrisa cambiando a una mueca de dolor para máximo impacto- “Y, uhm, ¡la mejor de las suertes para el pasivo!”

La habitación jadeó colectivamente y en esos dos o tres segundos de silencio, Alan había reído espontáneamente, palmeando su rodilla. Jared se le unió— igual que el resto de la habitación— sus entusiasmadas carcajadas dividiéndose en descaradas risotadas mientras observaba a Alan reír hasta las lágrimas.

Jensen había mirado boquiabierto a Michael y su padre, quienes estaban señalando y riendo el uno al otro, como si encontraran al otro demasiado impresionante para comprender y se preguntó cuándo se había congelado el infierno y por qué nadie se lo había notificado.

Jensen estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo con ese plan, mientras cortaron dos grandes pedazos del pastel de bodas de cinco pisos.

-“A la de tres”- murmuró.

Contaron juntos, sonriendo mientras se deslizaban en la familiaridad del trabajo en equipo y luego agarraron a Rosenbaum por la parte d atrás del cuello y estrellaron el pastel en su rostro, embadurnándolo sobre sus mejillas y frotándolo por su cabello cortado al ras.

 

***

 

Una vez que la recepción terminó y los todos los invitados se despidieron, los Padalecki y Ackles regresaron a casa con Jensen y Jared. Alan, Gerry, Josh y Jeff se sentaron en el salón con una cerveza, mientas Donna Sherri, Mackenzie y Megan se movían urgentemente por toda la casa, ayudando a los chicos a empacar. Elle, la hija de Josh, estaba acurrucada en el sofá sobre las piernas de su papá y cayó dormida. Karen sonrió, después de haber puesto una copia de la licencia de matrimonio de Jared y Jensen en un marco bellamente adornado y lo colocó en la repisa de la chimenea.

En sus habitaciones separadas— la de Jared en el piso inferior de la casa y la de Jensen en el de arriba— Jared y Jensen se sentaron inútilmente en sus camas, escuchando a sus madres y hermanas debatir sobre que ropa llevar y el lugar de la maleta para ponerlos, de acuerdo al itinerario del viaje. Jared sacó su celular del bolsillo, tecleando un mensaje y presionando _enviar_ con el pulgar. Arriba, el iPhone de Jensen emitió un pitido y Jensen lo sacó de su chaqueta para leer el nuevo mensaje.

 

 

\----------------------------------------

Remitente: JT

_Ropas eskogidas d akuerdo al tono d piel_

\----------------------------------------- 

 

 

Jensen rió con disimulo, respondiendo y enviando.

 

 

\------------------------------------------

Remitente: Jensen.

_Camisas en orden de itinerario._

\------------------------------------------ 

 

 

\------------------------------------------

Remitente: JT

*Suspiro*

\------------------------------------------

 

 

\------------------------------------------

Remitente: Jensen.

_¿A dónde vamos?_

\------------------------------------------

 

 

\------------------------------------------ 

Remitente: JT

;P

\------------------------------------------

 

 

Jensen rodó los ojos e iba a responder cuando su madre le arrebató su teléfono de las manos

-“¡Hey!”

Donna sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia él- “Bonitos modales tiene mi hijo. ¿Quieres ayudarnos a tu hermana y a mí a organizar _tu_ maleta o prefieres viajar desnudo?”- ella captó a Jensen empezando a rodar los ojos y le golpeó en la oreja- “¡Y no me pongas esos ojos a _mí_ , Jensen Ross!”

-“¡Ow! ¡Lo siento!”- exclamó Jensen, protegiendo su oreja con una mano en caso de un nuevo asalto, agarró un par de vaqueros y una camiseta del cajón más cercano y se los entregó- “¡ _Aquí está_!”

Mackenzie niega con la cabeza, arrancando la camisa azul celeste de su mano la cual tenía las palabras _‘My Milkshake Brings All The Boys To The Yard’ (Mis malteadas traen a todos los chicos a la barra*)_ impresas al frente, mirándola como si fuera una enfermedad- “No vas a llevar _eso_ ”

Jensen suspiró- “¿Y por qué no?”

-“Ningún hijo mío va a llevar una camiseta con slogan a su luna de miel”- subrayó Donna.

-“Ni siquiera puedo creer que sea _tuya_ ”- dijo Mackenzie, haciendo una mueca ante Jensen- “Con una camiseta como esa, alguien en alguna parte _debió_ haber visto venir todo esto”

Jensen tomó la camiseta de nuevo- “Fue un regalo de Jared”- ambas, su madre y su hermana, le dirigieron una mirada- “Siiii, ya entendí. _Su_ Jared es todo maravilloso y apropiado, _mi_ Jared es un gigante hombre-niño que aún encuentra los pedos en la primera categoría de entretenimiento. Unan los puntos gente”

 

***

 

Después de ducharse, Jensen vestía vaqueros, botas cafés y una camisa de vestir negra, por ordenes de Mackenzie; Jared estaba vestido de manera similar en vaqueros, deportivas converse y una camisa de vestir blanca, la cual se le ajustaba al torso de tal manera que tenía a Donna coqueteándole descaradamente, para completa diversión de Jared.

Sus familias se reunieron y llevaron a los chicos al Aeropuerto Internacional de Vancouver, donde fueron abrazados y besados de despedida, después de pasar por aduana. Donna y Sherri estaban de pie juntas con un brazo alrededor de la otra, despidiéndose con la mano y exigiendo reportes a cada oportunidad.

Llegaron a su puerta y Jared le entregó a Jensen su pase de abordar para que se lo entregue a la azafata. Jensen le echó un vistazo a su información de vuelo antes de dárselo y cuando su destino por fin se registró en su cabeza, se giró hacia Jared tan rápido que le dio un susto a la azafata.

-“Lo sé”- dijo Jared, empujando los nudillos de una mano bajo la barbilla de Jensen- “Cierra la boca antes de que empieces a babear por todas partes”

-“¿Italia?”- preguntó Jensen, con los ojos muy abiertos- “¿Vamos a _Italia_?”

Jared sonrió y asintió- “Italia”

-“¡Pero siempre he _querido_ ir a Italia!”

-“ _Lo sé_ ”- rió Jared, asintiendo en agradecimiento a la azafata cando ella le entregó sus pases y los dos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo al avión- “Nos dirigíamos de regreso a Los Ángeles durante el hiato de la primera temporada y estabas hablando sobre tu compañero de cuarto, uh, Reese… y de cómo él estaba ausente por ese viaje familiar anual al que siempre iba—”

-“Oh _si_ , fueron a Paris ese año”- continuó Jensen tirando de la correa de su mochila por sobre su hombro.

-“Y dijiste que ellos fueron a Italia el año anterior y me dijiste que era de los lugares del mundo en el que no había estado, al que más deseabas ir”- terminó Jared, cargando su propia mochila sobre su hombro y pavoneándose con aíre de suficiencia cuando Jensen le miró.

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “Entonces, ¿debó asumir que, en realidad, tienes algo que ver con todo esto?”

Jared se encogió de hombros- “Eh. Solamente lo planeé todo”

Jensen le sonrió, finalmente, verdaderamente emocionado sobre su viaje. No había tenido demasiado tiempo para dejar que los muchos eventos del día se procesaran apropiadamente, pero había gastado un fugaz pensamiento sobre su luna de miel con Jared. Conocía las ideas románticas que tenían sus madres y esperaba un escenario completamente diferente— uno que habría sido la causa de mucha vergüenza e incomodidad.

Jared le conocía mejor que nadie más en el mundo entero; vio partes de la personalidad de Jensen que incluso su familia no conseguía ver. Disfrutaban prácticamente de las mismas cosas, generalmente compartían los mismos puntos de vista; se conocían tan intrincadamente el uno al otro, que podían anticipar los pensamientos del otro, incluso sin siquiera compartir una mirada y aún así, de vez en cuando, se sorprendían el uno al otro. Si Jared había planeado toda su pequeña aventura, entonces Jensen no podía esperar a que empiece la diversión.

-“Y te esforzaste mucho por guardar el secreto”

Jared le empujó- “Ese es sólo _uno_ de nuestros destinos, así que está bien”

-“¿Quieres decir que hay más?”- preguntó Jensen emocionado- “¿Qué podría ser mejor que Italia?”

Jared sonrió, empujando a Jensen con el hombro- “¿Jugar _golf_ en Italia?”

Jensen se quedó boquiabierto- “¿Vamos a jugar _golf_?”

Jared asintió orgullosamente- “En la Toscana, para ser exactos”

Jensen chilló bajito, en un esfuerzo por contener un poco masculino chillido de alegría y agarró la camisa de Jared en sus puños, rebotando en su sitio antes de tranquilizarse lo suficiente para hablar con su habitual voz varonil- “Tío, eres… simplemente—”

Jared pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jensen- “Lo sé”- se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Jensen, ante lo que Jensen rió y le golpeó con fuerza- “Soy un esposo impresionante”

-“Si, esposo impresionante. No sé si me acostumbraré a eso”- dijo Jensen dándole un empujoncito- “¿Aún puedes ser Jared, mi impresionante mejor amigo?”

Jared le sonrió, acercándole brevemente- “Por supuesto, no voy a renunciar a ese título por nada”

 

***

 

Los cambiaron a primera clase, ya que al ser un vuelo nocturno de Vancouver a Italia no estaba muy ocupado. Los chicos cayeron en sus asientos ajustables, acomodándose con las almohadas y mantas que su maravillosa azafata les había ofrecido. Cuando estuvieron cómodos, ambos se pusieron a hablar de su día— llenando los pequeños espacios cuando no estaban juntos.

Jared, a petición de Jensen, le reveló cómo se llegó a dar todo. Le explicó que sucedió cuando los padres de Jensen habían llegado a la ciudad; que mientras Jensen usaba el baño durante su cena en Deuce, ellos le habían dicho que encontraron a la pareja perfecta de Jensen— que _él_ era la pareja perfecta de Jensen. Él se había reído, sólo para tomarlo en serio cuando Donna comenzó a enlistar todas las formas en las que la familia Ackles creía que Jared era la perfecta otra mitad de Jensen.

Hicieron comentarios simples que muchos otros habían hecho en el pasado— que estaban entrelazados, eran complementarios, almas gemelas en todos los sentidos que importaban— y Jared había resaltado que _matrimonio_ era lo que ellos les estaban pidiendo. Alan se adelantó diciendo que si alguien podía ser más adecuado para estar con el otro por el resto de sus vidas, serían Jared y Jensen.

-“¿Te convencieron de casarte conmigo en los tres minutos que estuve en el baño?”- preguntó Jensen, acurrucado en su manta.

Jared negó con la cabeza- “No. Expusieron todo y me dijeron que pensara en ello”

-“No te estabas sintiendo mal después de la cena, ¿o si?”

-“Solo necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar. Era algo importante”

Se tumbaron en silencio durante unos momentos, antes que Jensen continuara.

-“¿Qué te hizo decir si?”

Jared respondió honestamente- “Pase dos semanas intentando encontrar una razón lo bastante buena para _no_ casarme contigo. Cuando miras lo obvio— que ambos somos heteros— parece un poco estúpido en comparación. Has sido la parte principal de mi vida los últimos cuatro años y ni siquiera puedo imaginar que eso cambie. Me encanta tenerte cerca todo el tiempo, me haces feliz y sé que es lo mismo para ti. Y pensé, hey, casarme con mi mejor amigo… ¿qué puede estar mal?”

-“¿Y si conoces a una chica y te enamoras? ¿Entonces qué?”

Jared le sonrió adormilado- “Soy un hombre casado. Y no soy del tipo infiel”

-“No, pero y si—”

-“Entonces lo resolveremos juntos”- le aseguró Jared, picando la frente de Jensen con un dedo- “A dormir. Tenemos una luna de miel que disfrutar y necesitaremos toda la energía que podamos conseguir”

Jensen cerró los ojos y golpeó la cabeza en su almohada- “Si, porque eso no estuvo lleno de insinuaciones, _en absoluto_ ”

Jared rió y pronto los dos estaban profundamente dormidos.

 

***

 

Varias horas más tarde, llegaron al aeropuerto de Florencia (o ‘Aeroporto di Firenze’ como recitó Jared impresionantemente) y cogieron un taxi a ‘Fattoria di Sezzate’, que podría traduciré como ‘La Aldea de Sezzate’— una casa de campo bellamente cuidada en el pueblo de Chianti.

Jensen salió del taxi, moviendo sus lentes de sol de sus ojos a encima de su cabeza, mientras miraba su estancia con asombro.

-“¿Qué piensas?”- preguntó Jared mientras sacaba sin esfuerzo sus maletas del maletero del taxi, las mangas de su camisa cuidadosamente dobladas alrededor de los codos en el clima más cálido.

-“ _Jesucristo_ ”

-“No es mucho. No es un alojamiento de cinco estrellas ni nada, pero pensé que tenía personalidad”- explicó Jared- “Espera hasta que veas el interior”

-“¿No es _mucho_?”- preguntó Jensen- “Es hermoso”

Jared sonrió, dejando caer las maletas a los pies de Jensen- “Me alegra que lo apruebes”

El interior de la casa era todo de techos altos, muebles antiguos y chimeneas. Presionaron sus palmas a la calidez que emitían las paredes de piedra agrietada, respiraron el aire refrescante del campo de la Toscana y se maravillaron mientras leían una pequeña placa de madera que detallaba la historia del lugar. La casa estaba llena de flores y había una botella de vino de obsequio, proveniente del viñedo al final de la propiedad, junto con una nota escrita a mano del dueño del edificio dándoles una calurosa bienvenida a la casa.

En el piso de arriba, la habitación era acogedora y llena de luz con una pesada cama de madera, armarios, cómodas y más flores frescas. Jensen rebotó sobre la cama y luego se dejó caer sobre su espalda, apenas conteniéndose de dormir

-“¿Cómodo?”

Jensen cerró sus ojos y estiró los brazos hacia afuera- “Oh _Dios_ mío”

Jared se rió antes de acostarse también, suspirando cuando el colchón pareció ceñirse a las curvas de su cuerpo- “Oh, _oh_. Mierda”

-“¿Podrías dormir? Yo podría dormir”- murmuró Jensen, entrelazando las manos sobre su pecho.

-“Ahora estamos en el horario de Italia”- rió Jared- “Son casi las siete de la mañana”

-“¿Sólo una siesta?”- rogó Jensen, girando su cabeza hacia Jared- “¿Por favor? Lo que tengas planeado aún estará ahí más tarde.

Jared rodó sobre su costado y ahuecó una almohada bajo su cabeza- “Bien. Pero sí te niegas a levantarte más tarde, te cargaré hasta afuera y te lanzaré a la piscina”

-“¿Tenemos piscina?”

-“Sip”

Jensen, ya medio dormido, murmuró- “ _Impresionante_ ”

Jared sonrió, estirándose y poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Jensen y él movió su mano para cubrir la de Jared, apretándola antes de caer completamente inconsciente.

 

***

 

Más tarde ese día, cuando se ducharon y refrescaron, fueron a jugar golf en el Campo de Golf de Chianti, a sólo diez kilómetros de su maravilloso hogar temporal. Cuando Jensen vio que el campo se encontraba en las colinas y se dio cuenta del nivel de habilidad requerido, se le hizo agua la boca ante el desafío.

Jensen le lanzó un palo de golf a Jared y le hizo posar con él mientras tomaba una foto con su teléfono. Obtuvieron una fotografía de Jared llevando sus pantalones color beige, una camisa polo blanca y una gorra deportiva color verde protegiendo sus ojos del sol, mientras estaba de pie con ambas manos sobre la parte superior de la empuñadura de su palo, sacando el trasero y una expresión al estilo _Blue Steel_ en su rostro.

La envió a su compañero de golf habitual, Tom Welling, sabiendo que iba a estar enojado por lo que se estaba perdiendo, Jensen añadió un mensaje.

_Jugando Golf en la Toscana. ¿No se ve muy bien J?_

Jared y Jensen casi se mojan de la risa cuando, a mitad de su primer curso, obtuvieron una respuesta.

Remitente: Tommy

_¡Cabrones!_

_***_

 

Jared y Jensen regresaron a casa cuando el sol se estaba poniendo.

El propietario del edificio había abastecido el refrigerador y las alacenas, a petición de Jared, por lo que los chicos decidieron cocinar bistecs y cebollas, afuera en la barbacoa de piedra y hacer una ensalada mediterránea para acompañar. Jensen se detuvo a medio camino mientras llevaba los ingredientes de la ensalada; Jared casi choca contra su espalda y ambos miraron al jardín de atrás— las lámparas de jardín colgantes encendidas, emitían un resplandor cálido sobre el camino de piedra que llevaba a la piscina y a la palapa situada en medio de la sección de flores silvestres.

Jensen se quedó boquiabierto- “Oh… _wow_ ”

-“Huh”- Jared se quedó mirando, sujetando una cesta llena de filetes envueltos, cebollas y papas- “Así que _eso_ es lo que hace ese interruptor”

Se pusieron a trabajar haciendo la cena, poniéndose agradablemente achispados con unas copas de vino tinto; llevaron todo a la mesa de madera y se sentaron cuando terminaron. Comieron la cena, platicando, bebiendo y riéndose de la cara del otro enrojecida por el vino. Cuando acabaron, llevaron sus copas y otra botella de vino con ellos a un lugar sobre el césped, donde se acostaron sobre las sillas para asolear y miraron a la extensión de cielo nocturno más grande de lo normal.

-“¿Por qué el cielo es mucho más grande aquí?”

-“No hay rascacielos, edificios grandes y ese tipo de cosas”- respondió Jared con un suspira- “Hombre, parece infinito”

Jensen suspiró con él- “Estamos en la _Toscana_ ”

Jared sonrió, dando un sorbo a su copa- “Lo sé”

-“Esto es en serio impresionante”

-“Realmente lo _es_ ”

 

***

 

Se alojaron en Fattoria di Sezzate por el resto de la semanas. Iban a nadar durante el día para mantenerse frescos en el clima cálido y disfrutaban del cielo nocturno y el jardín suavemente iluminado mientras nadaban por la noche. Compartir una cama con Jared en el clima cálido de la Toscana era incluso más incómodo, que la vez que Jensen se había quedado dormido en la cama de Jared mientras practicaban sus líneas y había despertado con demasiado calor y sudado, con la frente de Jared apoyada en su brazo. Así que nadaban por la noche antes de ir a la cama— Jensen no pasaría demasiado calor y la calidez de Jared equilibraría cualquier escalofrío que pudiera darle. Era agradable y fácil.

Subieron cinco kilómetros por la carretera, habiendo decidido hacer un recorrido ahí. Jared y Jensen casi mueren de emoción cuando descubrieron que el recorrido natural era a caballo— ante lo cual, más tarde, ambos hombres prorrumpieron efusivamente en como prácticamente fueron vaqueros de verdad por un día. Esa noche, pasaron una hora juntos en la palapa del jardín mientras llamaban a sus familias. Donna estaba especialmente emocionada de escuchar lo que Jensen había pensado de su luna de miel hasta ahora y orgullosamente le dijo cuánto tiempo y esfuerzo había puesto Jared en planearlo. Jensen miró hacia Jared, quien animadamente le decía a su padre sobre el paseo a caballo.

-“No es necesario que _me_ lo digas, mamá”- dijo Jensen sonriendo, cuando Jared le sonrió- “Se lo increíble que es”

Se las arreglaron para regresar al campo de golf y terminar su juego antes de que su estancia termine y tomaron más fotos, riendo a carcajadas juntos mientras las enviaban a Tom, solo para restregárselo.

 

***

 

Viajaron a lo largo de la costa a Marina di Carrara, donde pasaron otra semana. Está vez estaban en un hotel impecablemente-limpio; en la suite de recién casados. Lleno de grandes habitaciones de colores neutros, balcones, vistas al mar, suaves almohadas blancas y edredones de pluma en una gigantesca cama. El aire acondicionado de la habitación ayudó mucho con sus arreglos para dormir. Jensen dormía profundamente y se acercaba más al lado de la cama de Jared, sí hacía demasiado frío.

Cenaron en un restaurante diferente cada noche, probando la comida. Jensen se quejaba de que iba a engordar con todo lo que estaba comiendo y Jared lo justificaba todo, como Jensen sabía que lo haría: verdadera comida toscana en auténticos restaurantes toscanos sólo por tiempo limitado— así que lo disfrutarían mientras pudieran. Jensen tuvo que estar de acuerdo con eso, de todo corazón, incluso si sentía la necesidad de aflojar su cinturón debajo de la mesa.

Vagaron a lo largo de la playa que componía la vista del balcón de su habitación. Al nadar, lucharon y se sumergieron entre sí, observando a la gente nadar y surfear a su alrededor. Tomaron el sol acostados sobre toallas, con gafas de sol y sombrillas de playa manteniendo a raya lo peor del sol mientras platicaban, leían o tomaban una siesta. Durante su caminata, Jared se quedó en silencio, pensativo.

-“Sadie y Harley amarían este lugar”- dijo- “Se estarían divirtiendo mucho con nosotros en este momento”

Jensen sonrío, los ojos escondidos detrás de sus lentes de sol- “Me estaba preguntando que trajo el repentino cambio de humor. Extrañas a los niños”

-“Extraño a los niños”- confirmó Jared con un asentimiento.

-“Supongo que ahora también son mis niños, ¿eh?”- dijo Jensen.

Jared sonrió ante esto- “Tío, eran tuyos desde el momento que empezaste a dejar a Sadie entrar a tu habitación para acurrucarse por las mañanas y darle a Harley trozos de comida a escondidas por debajo de la mesa”

Jensen farfulló por haber sido descubierto- “¡Oh, como si tú no lo hicieras!”

Jared rió ante la mirada en el rostro de Jensen- “Lo hago y soy totalmente culpable de eso, pero tú _mientes_ sobre consentirlos. Estás tan ido por mis cachorros”- Jensen ni siquiera pudo encontrar forma de negarlo- “Lo siento, por _nuestros_ cachorros”

Jensen le sonrió a Jared, dándole un empujoncito con el codo- “Nuestros cachorros”

Siguieron caminando, sintiendo la arena seca en sus pies descalzos, la cálida brisa a través de sus cabellos y el sol sobre su piel expuesta. Jared lanzó una mirada a su lado, a Jensen, notando sus suaves y desgastados vaqueros doblados hasta las pantorrillas, su camisa blanca con un par de botones abiertos en la parte superior y la piel de sus piernas, pecho, antebrazos y rostro que brillaban con un nuevo y saludable bronceado.

-“Tengo que decir Jens”- dijo Jared, sonriendo a su compañero- “La Toscana te sienta bien. Estás todo relajado, bronceado y mejor que nunca. Realmente deberías ver lo que estoy viendo en este momento. Te ves genial”

Jensen le devolvió la sonrisa- “Me _siento_ genial”

Jared se mordió el labio, de forma encantadora- “¿Todavía no te has cansado de mi?”

Jensen pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, a lo que Jared ausentemente deslizo un brazo a su alrededor- “No puedo pensar en nadie a quien prefiera tener conmigo”

Cuando un grupo de mujeres jóvenes en bikini pasaron cerca de ellos, mirando a Jensen y Jared como potencial diversión, Jensen ni siquiera pudo molestarse en soltarse de Jared y en su lugar pasó su brazo por debajo del de Jared, desde que era más alto y más cómodo de esa manera. Jared respondió con un hola y una sonrisa cuando una de las chicas les llamó y arropó a Jensen en su costado mientras continuaron por la playa.

 

***

 

La siguiente semana, los chicos volaron a los Estados Unidos y Jared sorprendió a Jensen una vez más, diciéndole que se dirigían a Albrightsville, Pensilvania. Él se devanó los sesos buscando una posible razón; qué podría estar pasando ahí para que Jared deseara perder los pocos días de su luna de miel; y pronto lo encontró.

Llegaron al final del día al ‘Inn en Jim Thorpe’, un hermoso, tradicional y bien conservado hotel desde la década de 1800. Tenían registrada la suite principal, la cual daba a un balcón de ornamentado hierro fundido que se extendía en la longitud del hotel y miraba a la calle Broadway. Sentados en el balcón, en una mesa a la luz de las velas con una botella de vino para completar, Jensen leyó el folleto del hotel, deteniéndose en un sector determinado y lanzando una inexpresiva mirada a Jared.

-“Por favor dime que no venimos aquí por los fantasmas”

Jared frunció el ceño- “¿Eh?”

Jensen bajó la mirada al folleto y leyó- “¿Fantasmas? Algunos de nuestros huéspedes anteriores han afirmado que llegaron a tener contacto con fantasmas por todo el establecimiento. Esto podría ser resultado de un incendio en el hotel—”

-“¡Mierda! ¿Hay fantasmas?”- exclamó Jared.

-“Como dije antes, por favor no me digas que estamos aquí en algún equivocado intento de ser Sam y Dean”

-“¡No! ¡Quiero decir, ni siquiera sabía!”- respondió Jared, pasando una mano por su cabello- “Me refiero a que sí alguien puede manejar un par de fantasmas, esos seríamos nosotros… pero no, vinimos aquí por Skirmish”

Jensen frunció el ceño- “¿Skirmish? ¿Dónde lo he escuchado antes?”

Jared agarró un panfleto de la pila que Jensen había llevado con él y le dio la vuelta, tirándolo hacia abajo y señalándolo con el dedo- “Skirmish”

Jensen bajó la mirada a la fotografía debajo del logotipo y miró a Jared- “¡No me digas!”

Jared sonrío- “¡Si te digo!”

-“¿Paintball?”- chilló Jensen, mirando boquiabierto a Jared, quien casualmente estaba asintiendo igual que un maestro Zen- “Amigo, sí fuera una mujer, podrías haber salido con mucha suerte en este momento”

-“Impresionante, ¿verdad?”

Jensen niega con la cabeza y le sonrió ampliamente a su esposo- “ _Impresionante_ ”

 

***

 

Skirmish, el campo de paintball no. 1 en América, resultó que estaba a solo diez minutos de la posada, así que los chicos se decidieron por una noche de sueño decente y se dirigieron al lugar al día siguiente.

Jared y Jensen fueron colocados en un equipo con Marko, Paul, Dennis, Jake, Aaron, Nate, Matt y otro Matt, quienes fueron puestos contra otros diez de su grupo. Jared descubrió, mientras esquivaba por poco una bola de pintura a su casco, que Marko iba a casarse en un par de días y que los hombres que estaban jugando con él, igual que en contra, eran parte de su fin de semana de despedida de soltero. Después de que ellos le dieron a los otros una paliza con bolas de pintura y agotaron sus energías en tantos campos de batalla como pudieron, Aaron y Nare arrastraron a Jared y Jensen a las saunas con el resto de ellos.

Para deleite de Jared, Marko los invitó a tomar una cerveza más tarde esa noche en su hotel, donde para su despedida de soltero había reservado un piso entero; y antes de que lo supieran, ambos estaban dirigiéndose a un estado de embriaguez para competir con el resto de ellos. Cuando Paul y Jake comenzaron a cantar ciertas canciones de sus días en la Universidad, Jared exigió que le enseñaran las letras y pronto todo el mundo estaba gritando, a todo volumen e increíblemente desafinados.

Jared suspiró con nostalgia, sentado en el piso del pasillo de espaldas a la pared- “Nunca fui a la Universidad”

Dennis se sorbió la nariz, palmeando la rodilla de Jared- “¿Por qué no, hombre?”

Jared se encogió de hombros contra Jensen, quien se sentó a su lado, y los dos se miraron perezosamente- “Fui directo a la actuación”

-“¿Actuación?”- pregunto Dennis.

-“¡ _Mierda_! ¡Eres ese _tipo_!”- dijo Marko arrastrando las palabras y señalándole- “He estado hablando contigo todo el jodido día y nunca hice _click_. Lindsay jodidamente _ama_ tu serie, hombre. Hey, ¿realmente te permiten conducir ese auto?”

-“¿Qué jodida serie?”- preguntó Dennis.

-“ _¡Supernatural!_ ”- respondió Marko, yendo a sentarse en frente de ellos- “Así que, el auto, ¿te dejan? Ese es un viaje placentero, hombre. Apuesto que si quisiera uno, Lindsay me apoyaría por completo”

Jensen resopló- “Tenemos seis de ellos”- se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo- “Y he conducido cada uno”

Marko estampó una mano en su cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de comenzar a jalarse el cabello- “Oh Dios mío. Eres _Dean_. Soy el idiota más grande en la faz de la tierra. Me parecían tan familiares pero no lo capté. Linds va a matarme por no saberlo”

Jensen río y agitó la mano hacia él- “Está bien, hombre, has sido genial con nosotros”

-“Si, hombre. Nos invitaste a tu despedida de soltero”- añadió Jared, Jensen y él chocaron el cuello de sus botellas antes de moverlas para chocarla con la de Marko- “Has sido muy agradable. Estamos contentos de haberte conocido”

-“Tengo que llamar a Linds”- tartamudeó Marko- “Va a estar muy enojada si se entera de que pase el rato con los jodidos Sam y Dean sin llamarla”

Jensen asintió, cerrando los ojos soñoliento- “Adelante, hombre. Llámala”

Cuando se las arregló para conseguir que su novia responda el teléfono y le dijo que estaba pasando, ella razonó que si realmente estaba con Jared y Jensen, quería hablar con ellos. Marko le pasó el teléfono a Jared, quien ya estaba abriendo y cerrando la mano por él, de todas maneras y Jared educadamente intento actuar sobrio por teléfono con la prometida de Marko. Jensen rió disimuladamente cuando escucho los signos delatores de chillidos emocionados procedentes del altavoz del móvil.

Marko, con órdenes de Lindsay, tomó algunas fotos de Jared y Jensen, quienes estaban más que felices de complacerle y cuando Jensen ya no podía estar de pie por sí solo, Jared decidió que era tiempo de dormir.

-“Chicos, en serio son jodidamente geniales”- dijo Marko, palmeando con fuerza el hombro de Jared- “También juegan tremendo al paintball”

-“Fue un día divertido, hombre”- respondió Jared, abrazando a Marko de despedida- “Buena suerte con la boda. Diviértete un montón”

Marko se llevó una manos al pecho- “En serio geniales, hombre. Chicos, son de lo más adorable”- Marko abrazó a Jensen, quien se sumió tanto en el abrazo que prácticamente estaba siendo sujetado- “Y amigo, Dean es como mi espíritu afín. Él es asombroso. _Tú eres_ asombroso”

-“Tú eres asombroso, amigo”- Jensen dijo arrastrando las palabras, yendo de buena gana a los brazos de Jared cuando Marlo le dejó ir- “Ten una bonita boda, hombre. Te quiero”

-“También te quiero, amigo”- respondió Marko, balanceándose borracho sobre sus pies- “¡ _Te_ quiero Jared!”

Jared se despidió con la mano de él y de los demás cuando comenzaron a andar por el pasillo- “¡Los quiero a _todos_ , chicos!”

 

***

 

De regresó en su hotel, Jared se cepilló los dientes, mientras Jensen yacía inconsciente. Con las luces apagadas, Jared tropezó cuando se puso a quitarle las botas y ropa a Jensen, dejándole en sus bóxers negros y camiseta blanca. Una vez hecho esto, Jared se cambió a sus pantalones de pijama y se quitó su camisa de vestir antes de tirarse en la cama. Jaló a Jensen hacía él y tiró de las mantas sobre ellos al mismo tiempo, conciliando el sueño sólo después de unos breves momentos.

Por la mañana, Jared les ordenó un desayuno grasoso y galones de café, consolando a Jensen con el hecho de que no tenían planes y podían quedarse en cama todo el día, curándose la resaca. Así que eso fue lo que hicieron.

Su último día en la posada, pasaron el día caminando por el centro de la ciudad, paseando por la calle Broadway y pasando el rato fuera en el balcón. Con su teléfono en altavoz, Jensen estaba sentado mientras ponía al día a su madre, una vez más, sobre sus aventuras, girando los hombros con la esperanza de aliviar un poco de la tensión que causaron las bolas de pintura. Jensen hizo una mueca ante el dolor, cuando Jared comenzó a frotar el músculo.

-“ _¿Jared? ¿Arreglarías el hombro de mi bebé?_ ”

-“Estoy en eso, mama”- respondió Jared, frotando sus manos sobre los hombros de Jensen, tratando de calentar el musculo a través de la camiseta antes de comenzar a masajearlo.

-“ _¿Entonces, qué sigue?_ ”

-“Nuevo México”- respondió Jared, haciendo una mueca al sentir la tensión en el hombro de Jensen.

-“¿Nuevo México? ¿En serio?”- preguntó Jensen- “¿Qué demonios hay en Nuevo México?”

Jared sonrió- “Texas Reds Steakhouse, aparentemente han ganado como la mejor carne en el país los últimos tres años consecutivos. Pensé en que los pongamos a prueba”

Jensen gimió, por ambos, la lenta liberación de tensión en su hombro y el fantasma del hambriento amor a la carne de su estomago- “Joder te _amo_ ”

Jared rió- “Lo sé”

En lugar de echarle la bronca a su hijo por el ridículo lenguaje de su hijo, Donna suspiró felizmente para sí misma.

 

***

 

Al día siguiente, después de un agotador vuelo, llegaron a Nuevo México donde la todoterreno de su padre estaba aparcada y esperando por ellos en el aeropuerto. Jared suspiró felizmente, ya sintiéndose mejor de tener algo familiar a su alrededor. Jensen se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero, cansado y somnoliento.

-“Puedes dormir después del filete, ¿está bien? Nos iremos directamente a San Antonio después de comer”- dijo Jared, dándole al muslo de Jensen un ligero roce.

-“¿San Antonio?”- preguntó Jensen, con ojos llorosos cuando parpadeó hacia Jared.

Jared asintió- “Nos quedaremos en casa de mis padres esta noche y volaremos a casa mañana”

Jensen asintió, cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho y apoyándose en su asiento, acurrucándose nuevamente en la capucha de la sudadera del equipo de futbol de Texas de Jared, la que le había dado diciéndole que la usara en el avión, él mismo siempre se encontraba usando una sudadera que le hacían sentir más cálido, relajado y en última instancia, más propenso a dormir durante el viaje.

Después de experimentar en el Texas Read Steakhouse, Jensen estaba tan cansado y lleno que cayó dormido cuando regresaron a la todoterreno. Jared sonrió a su forma de dormir acurrucado contra el asiento mientras conducía y decidió que el gran debate sobre Texas Read Steakhouse, tendría que esperar a otra ocasión.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Padalecki en San Antonio unas horas después, en lugar de despertar a Jensen, Jared cuidadosamente le cargó hasta la casa, los músculos gimiendo por el peso y el largo viaje. Jared le acostó en la habitación de invitados más cercana, Jensen gruñó, acurrucándose más y volviendo a dormir. Jared hizo un trabajo rápido metiendo las maletas y cerrando todas las puertas antes de volver a la habitación y caer en la cama junto a Jensen, sin pensarlo dos veces.

 

***

 

-“Tío, la familia no está aquí”- dijo Jensen, apoyándose en la puerta y frotándose los ojos, mientras Jared se estiraba hasta que su espalda tronó.

-“Si, lo sé. Están en Vancouver esperándonos”- murmuró Jared bostezando- “Te habría dicho algo antes pero estabas bastante ocupado estando inconsciente. ¿Desayuno?”

-“Pregunta tonta”- respondió Jensen, con una sonrisa de suficiencia- “Ve a hacerlo, Sasquatch”

Después del desayuno, ambos se ducharon y cambiaron antes de meterse junto con las maletas en un taxi y ser llevados al aeropuerto. Mientras documentaban, Jared dio su opinión sobre Texas Read Steakhouse— el filete era decente pero no el mejor que haya probado. Jensen estuvo de acuerdo, todavía optando por su restaurante de carnes favorito en Vancouver y prometió probar su lealtad a ellos cuando realmente pudiera sentir su estomago de nuevo.

Jensen durmió una siesta en el vuelo a casa, su cabeza metida cómodamente bajo la barbilla de Jared.

 

***

 

De regresó en Vancouver, los chicos tomaron un taxi. Llegaron a casa, sacaron del taxi las maletas y comenzaron a caminar por la entrada. Ambos chicos respirando tanto aire de Vancouver como podían, suspirando ante la familiar esencia de su casa antes de que Jensen golpeara rápidamente con una mano el pecho de Jared, deteniéndolo.

-“Espera”

-“¿Qué pasa?”- preguntó Jared.

-“Antes de entrar ahí y ser atrapados por nuestras familias, yo…”- Jensen habló en voz baja y con seriedad- “Gracias… esto fue, en serio, lo más divertido en toda mi vida y realmente estoy muy contento de haberlo pasado contigo y amé cada segundo de ello. Así que… gracias, hombre”

Jared sonrío- “De nada, tío. También fue divertido para mi”

Jensen le devolvió la sonrisa antes de adelantarse y abrazar a Jared, suspirando y sumiéndose en el abrazo cuando Jared le rodeó con los brazos y lo sujetó fuerte.

Su momento fue interrumpido cuando los clanes Padalecki y Ackles irrumpieron ruidosamente desde la puerta principal, corriendo por los escalones de la entrada para abrazar a los dos hombres, Jared y Jensen compartieron una sonrisa justo antes de apartarse para saludar a los demás.


	3. Las Renovaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen y Jared deciden renovar la casa para acomodarla a su nueva vida de casados.

 

 

Ser atacado por chuchos de 200 libras era la idea perfecta para un bienvenido a casa de Jared.

Después de que Sherry les explicó rápidamente que habían llegado unos días antes, Jared había corrido dentro de la casa, reuniéndose con sus canes en el pasillo. Jensen se rió, incapaz de decir quien había tacleado a quien y pasó por encima de la conmoción cuando Harley y Sadie dejaron a Jared de espaldas, ladrando y saltando encima de él. Media hora después, Jensen encontró a Jared todavía acostado en el suelo del pasillo, acariciando a sus cachorros muy contento, mientras ellos descansaban sus cabezas sobre el torso de Jared.

Jensen se apoyó contra la pared, cruzando los brazos y divertido, negó con la cabeza ante Jared y los perros tumbados tranquilamente en el suelo- “Pa y Gerry están haciendo asado para cenar”

Jared le sonrió cansado- “¿No son nuestras familias las mejores?”

Jensen tenía que concordar ahí, pero negó con la cabeza cuando Jared le dio unas palmaditas al suelo junto a él, como un gesto para que se uniera a la pequeña reunión familiar- “Nah. Si me acuesto ahora, voy a quedarme dormido. Y no he probado la cocina de Pa en meses”

-“¿Hizo su marinado especial?”

-“Por supuesto”

-“Yummmi”

-“Ve a lavarte y le daré de comer a los niños”- dijo Jensen, tendiendo la mano para ayudar a Jared a levantarse del suelo.

-“Somos tan hogareños”- sonrió Jared, agarrando la mano de Jensen y levantándose, dado una palmadita al pecho de Jensen cuando estuvo de pie.

-“Éramos hogareños _antes_ de casarnos”

Jared sonrió mirando hacia abajo- “Sip. Pero ahora estamos casados, así que Chad y Chris no pueden decirnos una mierda por ello”

Jensen siguió la línea de visión de Jared, hacia abajo, a sus manos unidas y los anillos de boda que brillaban en sus dedos. Jared tocó con el pulgar su propio anillo.

-“Bueno, mira eso”

Ellos casi saltaron por la interrupción, mirando a través del pasillo hasta donde Donna estaba de pie, sonriéndoles, luciendo reacia a romper el momento- “La cena está casi lista, muchachos. ¿Por qué no vienen a sentarse y nos ponen al día para adelantar?”

Jensen pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Jared y le dio un tirón bajándole a su nivel- “Claro que sí, mamá. Vamos cielo…”

Jared simuló golpearle en el estómago- “Muéstrame el camino, _cariño_ ”

 

***

 

Las familias abarrotaron la terraza trasera durante la cena, los miembros más jóvenes optaron por sentarse en el borde de la terraza, mientas que los mayores en las pocas sillas que lograron reunir. Ambos, Jensen y Jared, se sentían mal por la falta de asientos y espacio, a pesar de que nadie se estaba quejando. Jared se había disculpado profusamente, pero Sherry y Donna amorosamente le habían restado importancia, simplemente felices de tener a los chicos en casa.

Mientras Gerry estaba diciéndoles a todos sobre una conversación que tuvo con su vecino en San Antonio después de la boda, Jared se inclinó hacia el lado de Jensen y le habló al oído en voz baja.

-“Deberíamos empezar con la extensión de la terraza”

Jensen se volvió más hacia Jared, mirándole a los ojos- “¿Tú crees?”

-“Si”- continuó Jared, haciendo un gesto hacia el patio- “Extenderla hacia la línea del pasto, poner algunos bonitos escalones ahí y conseguir algunos muebles. De esa manera podemos albergar decentes reuniones familiares. Tengo la sensación de que tendremos una gran cantidad de ellas en un futuro próximo”

Jensen sonrió, dándole un empujoncito a Jared- “A Sadie y Harley les encantaría una piscina. Tío, podríamos conseguir una piscina spa—”

Jared jadeó emocionado, con la boca abierta- “Una _gran_ piscina spa. Con un mini refrigerador, así podemos beber cerveza _en_ la piscina spa”

Jensen parpadeó- “Es como si me estuvieras leyendo la mente”

Las conversaciones familiares continuaron. Jensen habló de la recepcionista en el hotel Marina di Carrara, quien había flirteado descaradamente con Jared cuando les había registrado, incluso después de darse cuenta de que Jared había reservado la suite de luna de miel. Entonces, Jensen se había acercado y entrelazado su brazo con el de Jared, sonriéndole. Jared le devolvió la sonrisa, tomando la mano de Jensen y la mujer había suspirado tristemente, poniendo su mejor sonrisa de empleada mientras le daba a Jared sus tarjetas magnéticas y pidió un botones al vestíbulo del hotel para ellos. Jared pasó a explicar que el botones, Vincenzo, también los había mirado decepcionado.

Jensen se había enfurecido tanto, al darse cuenta y creer que estaban siendo discriminados por aparentar ser una pareja gay de recién casados, que le había preguntado al botones cuál era su problema.

-“ _No hay ningún problema, señor_ ”- había respondido Vincenzo, sus palabras en inglés unidas con un acento italiano, mirando de Jared a Jensen confundido.

_-“¿Entonces, el hecho de que mi esposo y yo estemos aquí para disfrutar nuestra luna de miel no es un problema? Porque seguro pareces disgustado”_ \- le había encarado Jensen, su voz adquiriendo se usual tono brusco de Dean. Jared agarró a Jensen por el bíceps, sujetándole de inmediato.

El hombre había mirado avergonzado alrededor del vestíbulo, intercambiando una mirada con la recepcionista- _“Yo no estaba… no se trata de eso, señor”_

A Jensen estaba a punto de fundírsele un fusible- _“¿Entonces de qué?”_

_-“Estaba admirando su trasero, señor”_ \- dijo Vincenzo, pasando una mano por su cabello negro y aparentemente esperando a que el piso se lo tragara- “ _Luego me di cuenta que era usted casado. Pido disculpas”_

Las mejillas de Jensen se habían puesto de color rosa brillante, al enterarse que su botones no estaba siendo odioso, si no que le estaba dando un repaso, mientras la recepcionista había estado con Jared. Jared se había carcajeado tan fuerte que se les pidió dejar el vestíbulo y retirarse a su habitación.

-“¿Fue incómodo verlos después?”- preguntó Megan.

Jared se rió- “No, para nada. Terminamos saliendo a cenar con Vince y su amigo, Julio”

-“Una extraña situación, pero eran unos chicos de los más agradables”- añadió Jensen, compartiendo una sonrisa con Jared, cuando él estuvo de acuerdo.

 

***

 

Las familias Padalecki y Ackles se fueron a sus hoteles un par de horas después, ante lo que Jared y Jensen se sintieron incluso peor— por ser incapaces de acomodar a sus familias en su propia casa. Los chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones separadas, Jensen vistiéndose en su habitual pantalón de pijama y camiseta sin mangas, mientras que Jared se quedó con sus propios pantalones de pijama. Ambos se acomodaron en la cama, agotados pero finalmente felices de estar en casa.

Jensen abrió la boca para repasar uno de los momentos divertidos de la noche, mirando al otro lado de la cama, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Jared estaba en su propia cama, abajo en su propia habitación. Ahuecó su almohada para estar más cómodo, sintiéndose ligeramente estúpido y desilusionado.

En el piso de abajo, Jared estaba haciendo girar sus pulgares y tarareando para sí mismo, lanzando miradas a su celular en su mesita de noche y a la puerta de su habitación, preguntándose si Jensen se estaba sintiendo tan fuera de lugar como él. Cuando miró al verde resplandor de los números digitales en su reloj de cabecera y notó que había estado despierto durante media hora, se apresuró a lanzar sus cobijas y salir de la habitación.

Camino a lo largo del piso de madera a las escaleras e iba a subir los primeros tres escalones de una sola vez cuando chocó con Jensen, sujetándole para mantener el equilibrio mientras era empujado de nuevo al piso, balanceándose sobre sus pies y enderezando al otro hombre que había caído hacia adelante.

Jensen resopló una carcajada, una mano en el cuello de Jared mientras la otra lanzaba un pulgar en dirección a las escaleras- “¿Ibas—?”

-“Si”- Jared se rió, dando una palmadita en donde sus manos estaban descansando en los costados de Jensen- “¿Quieres—?”

Jensen se tragó una carcajada, sonriendo y asintiendo- “Si”

Jared echó la cabeza hacia atrás con cansancio, respirando con alegría mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor del cuello de Jensen- “Vamos”

Los chicos charlaron felizmente sobre la tarde mientras caminaban de regreso a la habitación de Jared, de la misma manera en que lo hacían cada noche desde su boda y continuaron hablando en voz baja cuando se acomodaron en la cama frente al otro, acostados de lado con las manos dobladas bajo sus barbillas. Sus voces se volvieron más suaves, arrastrando las palabras con cansancio hasta que no pudieron permanecer despiertos por más tiempo. Jensen se hallaba igual que Jared, con los ojos cerrados, labios suaves y relajados al inhalar y exhalar profundamente.

-“Jared…”

-“Mmm hmm…”

Jensen movió la rodilla hacia adelante por debajo de las sabanas, hasta que tocó la de Jared- “Buenas noches”

Jared sonrió entre las sabanas amontonadas bajo su barbilla y presionó la rodilla contra la de Jensen- “Buenas noches Jens…”

 

***

 

En la mañana, cuando Jared se levantó de la cama, el rostro de Jensen resbaló desde su lugar contra el omoplato de Jared y él le reacomodó las sabanas mientras Jensen se acurrucaba y se dormía de nuevo. Jared se trasladó hasta su cajón de ropa, sacando una camiseta y pantalones de chándal con rayas, y se dirigió a la cocina para encender la cafetera.

Se puso las zapatillas de deporte que estaban junto a la puerta, reunió a los perros y les puso las correas antes de que todos salgan de la casa para su carrera matutina. Cuando regresaron, Jared soltó a los perros en el patio de atrás y se dirigió al baño para una ducha, quitándose la camiseta sudada en el camino. Después, regresó a la habitación y se vistió, deslizándose en unos bóxer blancos, desgastados vaqueros suaves y secó su cabello con la toalla antes de lanzarla en el cesto de ropa. Jensen giró en la cama, inhalando audiblemente y dejando caer un brazo sobre sus ojos, justo cuando Jared pasaba el cuello de su camiseta sobre su cabeza.

Jensen gimió suavemente mientras exhalaba y Jared sonrió, tirando de la camisa sobre su estómago- “Buen día”

Jensen se frotó los ojos- “Mmmm…”

Jared se movió para sentarse en el borde de la cama, picando con un dedo el vientre de Jensen, riendo y atrapando la muñeca de Jensen cuando su mano se desvió para golpearle- “Así que, el plan para hoy—”

-“Es dejarme _dormir_ , maldición…”

-“Es discutir los arreglos para dormir”- dijo Jared- “Si compartir cama va a ser algo permanente. Porque si es así, deberíamos pensar en cambiar una de nuestras habitaciones en otro cuarto de huéspedes. Entonces nuestras familias podrían quedarse aquí cuando estén de visita”

-“¿Si?”- dijo Jensen con voz ronca, abriendo los ojos para mirar a Jared- “Esa es una buena idea. Estoy de acuerdo con eso”

-“¿Si?”

Jensen asintió- “Si”

-“Porque podemos, ya sabes. Compartir la cama”- dijo Jared, su boca curvándose en una sonrisa de superioridad- “Después de todo estamos casados”

Jensen le devolvió la sonrisa adormilado, estirando el brazo para tocar el rostro de Jared- “Oh querido, ¿estás tratando de seducirme?”- movió las cejas- “Porque puedes, sabes, _estamos casados_ ”

Jared rió, alejando la mano de Jensen con un golpe- “Ya quisieras, princesa. Ahora arriba. ¡Tenemos planes de renovación que elaborar!”- se puso de pie, dando un palmada en el trasero de Jensen por encima de las sabanas, cuando él rodó sobre su estómago- “ _¡Levanta!_ El café está listo cuando tú lo estés”

-“¡ _Más vale_ que sea así!”

 

***

 

Jared regresó a la habitación diez minutos más tarde para encontrar que Jensen se había vuelto a dormir, así que recurrió a quitar las almohadas y sabanas de la cama y a quedarse de pie en medio de la habitación gritando a todo pulmón ‘¡Levántate!’ ‘¡Levántate!’ en larga sucesión, mientras Jensen intentaba bloquear el ruido tapándose los oídos con las manos y gritando ‘¡Cállate!’ ‘¡ _Cállate_!’ como respuesta.

Cuando Jared no se detuvo, Jensen se removió para salir de la cama, apenas evitando golpear su rodilla contra el estribo de la cama y se lanzó hacia él. Jared manipuló a un incrédulo Jensen hasta cargarlo sobre su hombro y lo llevó por las escaleras; Jensen gritó y maldijo, estallando en carcajadas cuando se sujetó a la barandilla, frustrando el avance de Jared. Pero Jensen se desbarató, irrumpiendo en un ataque de risitas poco varoniles cuando Jared hundió su pulgar en su costado, ganando la batalla de forma efectiva.

Jared gruñó, inclinándose para volcar a Jensen en un taburete de la isla de la cocina y Jensen le golpeó en el brazo, con menguante dignidad- “ _Idiota_ ”

-“Deja de ser un bebé”- respondió Jared, entregándole la taza de café que había preparado para él- “Hice café”

Jensen le fulminó con la mirada, pero tomó la taza.

-“La familia vendrá para el almuerzo antes de irse a casa”- dijo Jared, dando un sorbo a su propia taza de café- “Tenemos una semana antes de que volvamos a trabajar. Calculó que podríamos construir un baño en la habitación antes de eso”

Jensen frunció el ceño- “¿Un baño en la habitación?”

-“Si, para la habitación principal”- dijo Jared, mirando al techo pensativo- “Siempre he querido uno”

-“¿Así que ahora estamos renovando las habitaciones?”- preguntó Jensen.

-“Nah, sólo la nuestra. Podríamos mudarnos al piso de arriba, a tu habitación, tirar la pared que da a la oficina y hacer una enorme habitación principal con baño propio. La habitación de invitados de arriba puede ser la nueva oficina, mi habitación y la oficina del piso de abajo pueden ser nuestros cuartos de huéspedes”- respondió Jared encogiéndose de hombros- “Imaginó que nuestros padres serán quienes más nos visiten y siempre podemos poner colchones inflables en la oficina para cualquiera que se cuele”

Jensen parpadeó- “Has estado pensando mucho en esto, ¿no?”

Jared rodó los ojos- “He estado despierto las últimas dos horas”

-“¿Pensaste en todo esto las últimas _dos horas_?”- preguntó Jensen- “¿Qué sigue? ¿Ir de compras por una cama nueva?”

Los ojos de Jared se ampliaron- “Absolutamente podríamos hacerlo”

Jensen se rió.

-“¡Oh, vamos! ¡Nuestra primer gran compra como una pareja casada! Podríamos conseguir una maldita _súper_ king. Siempre he _querido_ una de esas”- dijo Jared, aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos de nuevo, antes de mirar a Jensen- “Soy un hombre casado. Esto es nuevo para mí”

Jensen rió entre dientes, tragando su café- “Es nuevo para mí también, Jay”

-“Este es el tipo de cosas que haces cuando estás casado”- dijo Jared, sentado en el taburete opuesto a su esposo- “Ahora que, casarme contigo no era exactamente lo que esperaba hacer con mi vida, pero aquí estamos y quiero hacer, ya sabes, cosas de gente casada”

Jensen miró a Jared por un momento, observando a Jared deslizarse sin pensar en su inocente expresión de cachorrito cuanto más tiempo se mantuvo en silencio. Jensen bajó la mirada a su café mientras se lo llevó a los labios, procediendo a mirar a Jared sobre el borde de la taza cuando tragaba, entonces muy cuidadosamente colocó la taza de nuevo en la barra frente a él, tamborileando con un dedo a lado de ella.

Jared se removió en su asiento.

-“¿Súper King, eh?”- preguntó Jensen, habiendo decidido finalmente sacar a Jared de su incertidumbre- “¿Exactamente, qué tan grande es una de esas?”

-“Diez como yo podrían caber en una”- respondió Jared, parpadeando en dirección al techo- “Probablemente”

Jensen terminó su café y se levantó para lavar la taza en la pileta- “También podríamos ir a por todas y conseguir nueva ropa de cama mientras estamos en ello”

El rostro de Jared se iluminó, girando en su asiento para sonreírle a Jensen- “Genial”

Jared recitó con rapidez los detalles de cómo conseguir que algunos de sus amigos constructores del set de producción ayudaran con la renovación antes del fin de semana y Jensen le sonrió mientras proponía ideas animadamente, preguntándose en silencio si Jared había sentido la misma suave alegría a las reacciones de Jensen con sus planes para su luna de miel, como Jensen estaba sintiendo ahora.

 

***

 

Sus familias habían llegado para el almuerzo, improvisaron con la enorme cantidad de sobras de las cenas pasadas y se sentaron a comer en la mesa del comedor— el único lugar en la casa que _podía_ acomodar cómodamente a sus familias. En un momento de asombro, Jared simplemente observó a todos sentados alrededor él, pasándose la ensalada y las papas, charlando y riendo entre ellos, notando por primera vez que la línea entre su familia y la de Jensen era borrosa.

Sherry y Donna naturalmente eran cercanas, siendo las madres de dos mejores amigos; Alan y Gerry, cuando estaban juntos, veían partidos de futbol y habían ido a jugar golf en un par de ocasiones; Jared sabía que Megan y Mackenzie hablaban como mejores amigas por mensajes de texto y correos; y Jeff y Josh, en los últimos cuatro años se habían unido por su posición como los hermanos mayores de la familia.

Pero ahora, se dio cuenta que su madre hablaba con Josh sobre su vida familiar, Alan y Megan platicaban sobre sus cursos de la Universidad, Donna y Gerry estaban discutiendo sobre algunas decisiones del consejo local, mientras Jensen les escuchaba y Mackenzie se reía con Jeff, aparentemente flirteando cuando le dio un empujoncito con el cuerpo, mientras él sujetaba una de sus muñecas con una manos y reía por sus palabras.

Jared sonrío para sí, mirando en torno a su gran familia y suspiro con satisfacción a los felices murmullos y risas que llenaban la habitación. Jensen había captado su tren de pensamiento y le sonrió al otro lado de la mesa, con ojos cálidos. Jared le pateó suavemente en la espinilla con un pie, riendo cuando Jensen casi se resbaló de su silla en un intento por patearle de vuelta. Sherri le dio una palmada en el antebrazo a Jared, diciéndole que se comporte antes de hacerle un gesto a Josh para que continúe con su hilo de conversación.

Después del almuerzo, la familia se dispersó por la casa, aseándose en el baño o platicando en el salón. Jensen y Sherri desocuparon la mesa mientras Jared limpiaba los platos y Donna colocaba todo en el lavavajillas y después de eso, Donna y Sherry hicieron café y té para todos. Cuando llegó el momento de partir, todos se abrazaron, Jared sutilmente le dio un codazo a Jensen, señalando con la cabeza en dirección de Mackenzie mientras Jeff la abrazaba con fuerza, los dos compartieron cálidas sonrisas y promesas de volver a reunirse pronto. Jensen miró a Jared, asombrado y aturdido, y Jared le regreso una mirada recelosa.

Hablaron sobre ello más tarde, mientras estaban colgando las sabanas recién lavadas afuera, para que se secaran.

-“¿Jeff y Mack?”

-“No lo sé, hombre”- respondió Jared, negando con la cabeza.

-“Pero… ¿cuándo sucedió _eso_?”

-“No sabemos si algo pasó por así decirlo, pero note que estaban un poco…”- Jared se giró para mirar a Jensen con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol- “ _Coquetos_ en el almuerzo y luego estuvo esa muy significativa despedida—”

-“Pero—”

-“¿Jens? Vamos a estar tranquilos con esto ¿de acuerdo? Es demasiado pronto para decir algo. Si— y eso es un muy gran _si_ — algo surge de esto, entonces lidiaremos con ello”- Jared habló en un tono muy marital para los oídos de Jensen y recordó que nunca más iba a estar solo en una decisión. Eso le ayudo a calmarse, momentáneamente- “Además, no es algún imbécil-escoria-de-la-tierra con tu hermana. Es Jeff”

Jensen suspiró, sacudiendo la funda de almohada en su mano con un chasquido antes de pasársela a Jared- “No tengo ninguna queja de Jeff”

Jared se encogió de hombros, sujetando la funda de almohada a la línea de ropa- “Lo sé. Sólo estás haciendo cosas de hermano mayor, como las que haces cuando ella está infeliz en lo más mínimo o cuando agita sus pestañas”- entonces Jared le sonrió- “Se cómo se siente”

Jensen sonrió, mirando a Jared con ojos entrecerrados- “Entonces… ¿calculas que podemos tener la habitación terminada para el fin de semana?”

Jared sonrió- “Pete y los muchachos vendrán mañana por la mañana para elaborar los planos así que tenemos que sacar todas tus cosas de tu habitación”

-“¿Cómo lograste eso?”- preguntó Jensen, pasándole a Jared otra funda de almohada.

-“Regalo de bodas”- dijo Jared riendo- “Y tenemos que proveerles con cerveza”

 

***

 

Pasaron el resto del día transportando las pertenencias de Jensen fuera de su habitación y por el rellano de las escaleras a la que pronto-sería la nueva oficina, poniéndose al día con la lavandería y desempacando sus maletas. Jared puso música a todo volumen en el estéreo del salón y Jensen seguía el ritmo con la cabeza mientras dividía el contenido de su maleta en pilas de limpios y sucios. Cuando todo estuvo fuera, Jensen metió las manos en el interior de los bolsillos, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera haber olvidado y salió con un par de cajas de plástico transparente que contenían sus tarjetas de memoria de su cámara digital. Las metió en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros antes de cerrar su maleta e ir a guardarlo en el armario del pasillo.

Más tarde, esa noche, después de que pusieron juntos las sabanas limpias en la cama de Jared. Jared hizo palomitas mientras Jensen colocó la portátil de Jared sobre la mesita de café en el salón y había conectado la cámara digital a tiempo que Jared entraba, pasando por encima de las rodillas de Jensen y girando para sentarse en el sofá junto a él.

Jared apoyó un brazo extendido a lo largo de la parte posterior del sofá y se metió un puñado de palomitas a la boca- “¿Camm mmas?”

Jensen le miró por encima del hombro, sonriendo- “¿Perdona? No entendí el intento de conversación inteligente”

Jared tragó y sonrió- “¿Casi terminas?”

Jensen puso en marcha la opción de presentación de diapositivas y se echó hacia atrás, extendiendo la mano para agarrar las palomitas de maíz a tiempo que Jared le ofrecía el tazón. Revivieron juntos su luna de miel, primero a través de algunas fotos tomadas en el viaje a Italia— el cielo nocturno extendiéndose más allá de las alas del avión; Jensen dormido, la cabeza contra la almohada y un cacahuate encajado en su nariz; las alas del avión blanco brillante por el reflejo del sol; Jared sonriendo como un tonto detrás de sus lentes de sol, su brazo alrededor de una sonrojada aeromoza; Jensen delante de un cartel en italiano con una demasiado pronunciada sonrisa y dos pulgares hacia arriba.

Siguieron numerosas fotos de la campiña toscana, antes de que Jared suspirara señalando a la pantalla de la portátil- “Mira. _Casa_ ”

Jensen hizo un sonido de acuerdo, sonriendo a una fotografía de la parte delantera de su hogar temporal en la Toscana, masticando más palomitas- “Extraño el jardín”- le dio un empujoncito con la cabeza al brazo extendido de Jared cuando se giró para mirarle- “Deberíamos hacer uno”

Jared se volvió hacia él- “¿Hacer un jardín?”

Jensen asintió, robando las palomitas en la mano de Jared cuando iba a ponerlas en su boca. La protesta de Jared fue interrumpida cuando Jensen jadeó y señaló la pantalla- “Oh _mira_ … es el más hermoso campo de golf que haya visto en toda mi _vida_ ”

Continuaron observando, ambos hombres entusiasmados con las fotos de ellos con Marko y sus amigos, rostros alcoholizados e histéricamente felices; se rieron con las fotografías de la mañana después, Jared siendo todo sonrisas cansadas y ojos soñolientos, y un recién despierto Jensen sentado en la cama, frotándose los ojos y haciéndole un gesto obsceno con el dedo a la cámara.

Había un conjunto de fotos documentando el regreso a casa, todas de Jensen dormido, la cabeza colgando hacia un lado, brazos cruzados sobre su estómago y viéndose extremadamente cómodo usando la capucha de la sudadera de Jared.

Jensen, frustrado, dejo caer una mano en dirección general a la portátil- “¿Por qué? ¿ _Por qué_?”

-“ _¡Porque si!_ ¡Mira! ¡Mira que adorable te ves cuando duermes!”- exclamó Jared.

Jensen gruñó, incapaz de soportar la visión de su propio rostro hinchado y dormido devolviendo la mirada y Jared le dio un golpecito en el antebrazo cuando puso de golpe las manos sobre sus ojos- “Es- espera, espera, espera. Jensen mira”

Jensen continuó escondiendo el rostro- “¿Oh dios, qué? ¿Ahora estoy babeando?”

-“No, _no_ ”- respondió Jared, tirando de las manos de Jensen- “Oh, vamos, _tenía_ que hacerlo. ¡Empezaste a dormir encima de _mí_!”

Jensen suspiró, dejando caer las manos de su rostro y mirando a la portátil, viendo una foto similar de él durmiendo en el todoterreno. Sin embargo, esta vez, estaba acurrucado contra el costado de Jared— Jared llevaba una suave sonrisa, los ojos cerrados y su cabeza descansando encima de la de Jensen, ambos brazos colocados alrededor de él.

Jared sonrió- “Me detuve y estuve ‘awww’ por ti como por, cinco minutos. Y tenía que ponerlo en la cámara, así que la coloqué sobre el tablero y la dejé en automático”

-“Y me acurrucaste”

Jared asintió- “Te acurruqué. A mama Ackles le va a _encantar_ ”

 

***

 

Cuando el timbre sonó con fuerza en la mañana, Jensen pateó la espinilla de Jared. Jared gruñó, soltó un gemido y lanzó a ciegas una mano hacia atrás, su golpe rozando la cadera de Jensen antes de conectar con su hombro. Jensen gruñó pateando de nuevo con más fuerza y Jared respondió con una patada.

-“Vete a la mierda”

-“Abre la puerta”- murmuró Jensen.

-“ _Tú_ abre la puerta”- respondió Jared, frotando su nariz en la almohada.

Un momentáneo silencio llegó del otro lado de la cama y Jared suspiró, acomodándose para dormir cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo. Jensen gimió desde el fondo de su garganta.

-“Harley, Sadie… abran la puerta”- gritó Jensen.

Jared resopló, arropándose con las cobijas- “Deja a nuestros niños fuera de esto”

Jensen gimió de nuevo, esta vez cuando las cobijas se deslizaron lejos de él. Dio media vuelta y se acurrucó contra la espalda de Jensen; sus brazos curvados sobre su estómago, entre ellos, mientras su frente descansaba contra el omoplato de Jared- “Dejo a los niños fuera de esto, sí atiendes la jodida puerta”

Jared exhaló con cansancio por la nariz- “Abriré la puerta sí haces el desayuno”

Jensen le dio un empujoncito con sus brazos a la espalda de Jared- “No-oh. Es tu turno de hacer el desayuno”

Jared abrió un ojo- “Ambos estamos lo bastante despiertos para estar teniendo esta conversación. Hora de levantarse”

Jensen suspiró, su aliento calentando la camiseta de Jared- “Diez minutos más”

El timbre sonó una tercera vez, ahora acompañado por los ladridos de Sadie y Harley, el sonido de sus collares tintineando y las uñas repiqueteando contra el piso de madera en el recibidor.

Jared giró cuidadosamente, acomodándose de nuevo en el capullo de mantas y presionó su boca contra el nacimiento del pelo de Jensen- “Café sí sales de la cama”

Jensen hizo un suave y adormilado ruido de protesta. Jared estaba maravillosamente cálido y confortable, completamente cómodo acurrucado contra su compañero de cama, pero tan increíblemente despierto que dolía. Abrió sus ojos sin ninguna fuerza real y miró a las tupidas pestañas de Jensen, percibiendo los masculinos contornos de su rostro que se suavizaban al dormir. Suspiró, maravillado por la capacidad de Jensen de regresar a dormir cuando quisiera y sonriendo para sí cuando vio un musculo en la ceja de Jensen contraerse, movió sus brazos para abrazar a Jensen sin pensarlo dos veces.

Jensen suspiró, moviendo su cabeza para encajar mejor contra la clavícula de Jared y él decidió que todo lo demás en el mundo podía esperar— todo lo que importaba era el agradablemente acogedor pequeño universo que había continuado en la cama de Jared. Así que naturalmente, una vez que cedió a las suplicas de Jensen por prolongar el sueño, el celular de Jared empezó a timbrar desagradablemente desde la mesita de noche.

Jared gimió, girando sobre su espalda y estiró su mano para alcanzar el celular, levantándolo para mirar la pantalla.

-“Oh _mierda_ ”- se lamentó Jared mientras respondió la llamada y puso el teléfono en su oreja, girando hasta estar sentado al borde de la cama al mismo tiempo que Jensen iba a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Jared- “¿Pete? Hey hombre… si, lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora… si, estaré ahí ahora mismo”

Jared se puso de pie de un salto, golpeando con fuerza las piernas de Jensen cuando paso junto a la cama- “¡ _Arriba_ Jensen!”

Jared caminó rápidamente a la puerta principal, deslizando sus manos en el collar de Harley, mientras quitaba el seguro y abría la puerta, sonriendo tímidamente a Pete, Cody y Brian del set de producción, quienes estaban sentados en los escalones pacientemente.

-“¿Interrumpimos tu sueño de belleza, princesa?”- preguntó Brian, dándole unas palmaditas a Sadie, cuando ella casualmente pasó por la puerta para darles la bienvenida.

-“Lo siento chicos”- se disculpó Jared, palmeando a Pete en el hombro mientras el hombre se levantaba. Harley resopló contra la restricción de Jared, con la lengua de fuera- “Nos dormimos”

-“Entonces, ¿Dónde está el esposo?”- preguntó Cody, los ojos brillando con diversión.

Jared estaba a punto de quejarse de que Jensen se quedó en la cama, pero fue interrumpido por el crujir de las tablas del suelo cuando Jensen arrastra los pies adormilado hasta la puerta del frente, el cabello revuelto y los ojos entrecerrados mientras la luz del sol parecía atacarle desde todos los ángulos. Jensen se detuvo cuando llegó junto a Jared, inclinándose ligeramente para darle una palmadita a Harley antes de enderezarse y apoyarse contra el brazo de Jared.

-“¿Siquiera estás despierto?”- preguntó Jared, con una risa en la punta de la lengua.

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “Café”

-“De acuerdo. Adelante muchachos”- Jared hizo pasar a todos antes de cerrar la puerta y soltar a Harley- “¿Café?”

Pete, Cody y Brian accedieron, siguiendo a Jared a la cocina mientras conducía a Jensen con manos cuidadosas sobre sus hombros. Cuando todo el mundo tuvo una humeante taza, subieron las escaleras a la vieja habitación de Jensen y discutieron los nuevos planes. Se decidió que la pared entre la recamara y la oficina sería derrumbada y el cuarto de baño se construiría en la segunda mitad de la oficina, creando un baño bastante grande y un generoso espacio adicional para el dormitorio.

Pete y Brian midieron cada ángulo de la habitación, dictando números para que escriba Cody y los esbozara en un plano del piso, mientras Jensen y Jared discutían donde iría todo. Se reubicaron en la cocina, hojeando un catálogo de accesorios para baño que Pete había llevado. Jensen y Jared coincidieron con el mismo conjunto de doble lavabo y ducha y Pete no perdió tiempo en conseguir un teléfono y ordenarlos de la tienda local. Cuando todo estuvo arreglado, Pete, Cody y Brian se marcharon por los suministros, mientras Jensen y Jared se turnaron para ducharse antes de que volvieran.

 

***

 

Jensen estaba de pie en la puerta de su antigua habitación, una mano sobre su boca cuando Jared destruía la pared con un mazo, mandando a volar trozos de yeso y revoque en todas direcciones.

Los ojos de Jensen aterrizaron en un trozo que se deslizó por el suelo de la habitación hasta quedar frente a él.

-“¿Seguro que sabes lo que estás haciendo?”- exclamó Jensen, mientras Jared estrellaba el mazo contra la pared y conectaba de nuevo, los músculos pulsando bajo las mangas de su camisa con el esfuerzo.

Jared se giró, sonriendo como un maníaco mientras deslizaba sus gafa protectoras sobre su cabeza- “Pete me está dejando tener el mazo ¿no?”

Jensen sonrió con superioridad- “Por supuesto que lo está. Le estamos pagando”

Pete rió al otro lado de la habitación- “Tiene permitido destruir la pared. Me imaginé que no sería un gran peligro”

Jensen enarcó las cejas- “Confía en mí, sí alguien es capaz de destruir una pared de la forma equivocada, ese sería Jared”

Jared hizo un estremecimiento de broma, llevando dramáticamente una mano a su pecho- “Oh, cariño, me lastimas”

-“Honestidad, mi amor”- respondió Jensen, esquivando un grumo de yeso cuando paso silbando junto a su cabeza- “Una de las bases para un matrimonio duradero”

 

***

 

Al final del día, Jared y Jensen habían derrumbado la pared y retirado la alfombra de ambas habitaciones; Cody había terminado la nueva pared que las separaba, Brian había comenzado a colocar los nuevas tuberías y cableado y Pete había instalado una nueva puerta en el encuadre mientras supervisaba el trabajo de los demás. Todos comentaron los significativos avances que hicieron cuando se sentaron en la terraza de atrás bebiendo unas cervezas, observando a Harley y Sadie jugar en el sol menguante.

Al día siguiente, Jared y Jensen ya estaban despiertos y listos cuando Pete, Brian y Cody llegaron y todos se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato, esperando conseguir terminar otra gran parte de los trabajos Jared y Jensen fueron a comprar pintura, papel tapiz y azulejos, después de que les informaron las medidas de la habitación y cuánto necesitarían.

Cuando regresaron horas más tarde, los otros hombres habían fijado algunos clavos sueltos en el suelo y lo habían tratado, cambiando todo el aspecto de la habitación. La tablas de madera pálida fueron selladas y pulidas, causando que Jared se quedara boquiabierto— anteriormente no había sido consciente de que un piso tan hermosos se escondía bajo su alfombra. Se pusieron a embaldosar el suelo y la mitad inferior de las paredes del baño, mientras Codie terminaba de instalar la enorme cabina de la ducha que habían llevado antes. Brian termino de perforar los paneles para los interruptores de luz y comenzó a fijar el nuevo inodoro a la tubería que había puesto anteriormente. Una vez más, cuando terminaron por el día, relajados con una cerveza, repasaron lo que aún quedaba por hacer,

 

***

 

Las ventanas estaban abiertas, mientras Jared y Jensen pintaban al siguiente día. Brian estaba fijando las nuevas luces de techo en el baño y Pete y Codi instalaban el nuevo conjunto de doble lavabo. Jared llevaba una bandana, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por lucir _cool_ — para la inmensa diversión de Jensen y pronto Brian tuvo que quedarse de pie y supervisar, no sea que Jensen volviera a pintar a Jared. Cuando terminaron todo, los cinco se pararon en la habitación principal terminada, disfrutando la vista.

Jensen silbó, apoyando su codo en el hombro de Jared- “Tres días”

-“Dijiste que lo querías a toda prisa”

-“Chicos _redefinieron_ el término ‘a toda prisa’”- respondió Jared con una carcajada.

-“Cualquier cosa por los amigos”- dijo Brian con una descarada sonrisa, empujando a Cody cuando estaba todo ‘awww’ y fue a abrazarlo.

Pete estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y suspiró- “Lo que sea por _cerveza_ ”

 

***

 

Pete, Cody y Brian terminaron quedándose a cenar y por unas bebidas, volviéndose más bulliciosos mientras más consumían. Jensen y Jared recitaron historias de su luna de miel, entreteniendo a sus compañeros de trabajo hasta el punto de risa histérica. Cuando llegó el momento de que los chicos se vayan, todos estaban ebrios, tambaleándose y riendo, tratando de bajar las escaleras de la entrada para ir hacia el taxi que les esperaba, sin caerse sobre sus traseros.

Al día siguiente, Jared y Jensen sufrieron sus resacas en silencio, detrás de sus gafas de sol mientras vagaban por una gran tienda de muebles para el hogar. Juntos, probaron varias camas y cada vez resultaba más difícil volverse a levantar.

Fue mientras estaban acostados en la sexta cama que Jared se volvió y gimió en dirección a Jensen- “Creo que esta es”

Jensen movió las caderas, rebotando y moviéndose sobre el colchón para hacerse una mejor idea.

-“Deberíamos revisar todas, por si acaso”- respondió Jensen.

Jared suspiró- “Pero estoy _cansado_ ”

Jensen rodó los ojos- “Querías que compráramos una cama nueva. La primera gran compra de casados y todo eso, ¿recuerdas? Y salí de una perfectamente cómoda cama para venir aquí como me pediste. Querías esto, así que lo haremos apropiadamente”

Jared gruñó, dejándose caer en otras camas con Jensen por los siguientes 20 minutos y aunque a regañadientes admitió que la onceava cama en la que se acostaron era tres veces más cómoda que la sexta, además de que tenía un juego de mesitas de noche y una mesita auxiliar. Los chicos pagaron por el conjunto y arreglaron la entrega para el día siguiente.

Jensen había expresado su amor por la suite de recién casados junto a la playa en su hotel Marina di Carrara— todo paredes blancas, suelos de madera y ropa de cama blanca. Así que, de acuerdo a la forma en que la nueva habitación fue pintada, decidieron escoger un conjunto de sabanas y edredón blanco. Jared apiló en su carrito de compras una gran alfombra peluda, una suave manta de punto, cojines, un edredón relleno de plumas y almohadas; y Jensen agarró las sábanas, diciéndole a Jared que confiara en él cuando frunció el ceño confundido a la mención de una mayor densidad de hilos.

Jensen se lo explicó al día siguiente, mientras montaban su nueva cama; sus muebles del dormitorio habían sido entregados esa mañana. Le dijo a Jared— quien siempre había disfrutado la infantil comodidad de las sabanas de franela— que la densidad de hilos era determinada por la cantidad de hilos en una pulgada cuadrada de material y que cuanta más alta sea la cuenta, más sedosa era la sábana.

Jared amontonó una de sus nuevas sabanas en sus manos, frotándola contra su mejilla.

-“Oh… _wow_ ”- dijo, jadeando y frotándose el otro lado del rostros- “¿Dónde _escuchaste_ de esto?”

Jensen terminó de deslizar las almohadas en las fundas- “De mamá. Ella las compró tan pronto como Oprah comenzó a promocionarlas”

-“¿Oprah?”

-“Amigo, Oprah sabe todo”- respondió Jensen- “Y aparentemente tú has estado usando las mismas sábanas desde que tenías doce”

-“¡Hey! ¡Me gusta la suavidad!”

-“ _Tío_ , son _sábanas de franela_. Únete a mí en el siglo 21”

-“Tío, eres _malo_ ”- dijo Jared, golpeándole con una almohada- “Eres un _mal_ esposo”

Jensen levantó una mano para alejarla de un golpe- “Oh no, _no_ voy a rebajarme a tu nivel”

Jared le golpeó de nuevo- “Hombre _malo_ —”

-“Tú y tus payasadas infantiles—”

Golpe- “Vamos, nenaza—”

-“Estúpidos modos de crío—”

-“Mírame, soy un niño _bonito_ ”- golpe- “No te metas con mi cabello—”

-“No, _ni_ siquiera vayas por ahí—”

-“ _Oooh_ , soy _responsable_ ”- golpe- “No sé cómo ser un niño—”

-“¡Oooh! ¡Soy Jared!”- golpe- “No sé cómo _no_ ser un niño”

-“¡Soy tan estirado! ¡Nunca me divierto!”

Jensen agarro una sábana y la balanceó, aterrizando un golpe en el costado de la cabeza de Jared- “¡La evolución obviamente me brincó porque aún soy un mono!”

Jared se carcajeó y le golpeó de vuelta. La pelea de almohadas estaba _en marcha_.

 

***

 

Más tarde, esa noche, los chicos decidieron abrir sus regalos de boda. Recibieron artículos como tarjetas de regalo de tiendas de decoración para el hogar, caras botellas de vino y una lujosa máquina para expresos. Regalos memorables que incluían camisetas de _Sra. Acles_ y _Sra. Padalecki_ de parte de Michael Rosenbaum, grandes toallas personalizadas con _Jared_ y _Jensen_ de Tom Welling y _Matrimonio Gay para Dummies_ de Misha.

Sus favoritos fueron unas hermosas fotografías de Harley y Sadie puestas en marcos de hierro de Melanie, la cuidadora; un exquisito cofre de madera de los padres de Jared y unos libreros a juego de los de Jensen, que estaban simplemente esperando la confirmación de entrega.

Jensen encontró un álbum de fotos unido con tela, envuelto en una gran cinta de malla color plata y extendió la mano para tomarlo, tocando el hombro de Jared.

-“Hey, mira”- dijo Jensen, tirando del listón mientras Jared miraba por encima del hombro de Jensen- “Álbum de fotos”

-“Oh wow”- exhalo Jared, notando el diseño con tenue brillo sobre la tela blanca y el _Jared & Jensen_ bordado con plata en la parte inferior; una elegante foto en blanco y negro de los anillos de boda colocado en el interior de la cubierta.

Jensen abrió el álbum— con una nota doblada en el interior— y paso las paginas una por una, ambos hombres asombrados por el cuidado puesto en este. Por lo que decía la nota, su álbum de fotos era un esfuerzo en conjunto de Megan y Mackenzie. Al pasar cada página, vieron más y más imágenes bellamente fotografiadas en blanco y negro, de cada momento de su boda y recepción. Había fotos de todos y junto a ellas, en las páginas negras del álbum, había mensajes de sus invitados, escritos a mano en color plata, todos deseándoles amor y felicidad.

-“Oh mi… _dios_ ”- susurró Jensen, al encontrarse fotos de la actuación y de Christian, Steve y Jason sonriendo.

-“Me encanta”- respondió Jared, su voz igual de suave.

Sus corazones se calentaron al leer los mensajes de sus familias y sonrieron al ver los rostros de sus padres y hermanos llenos de esperanza y alegría por su futuro juntos.

Jared apoyo la barbilla en el hombro de Jensen, mirando amorosamente las fotos y Jensen se volvió hacia él, sonriendo a su esposo- “Creo que estoy muy contento de casarme contigo”

Jared levantó la mirada hacia él- “¿Si?

Jensen asintió con la cabeza- “Si”

Jared le sonrió, moviéndose para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Jensen- “Estoy muy contento de que dijeras si”

Ambos miraron hacia abajo, a la última página de su álbum, una foto simple de ellos dos sentados juntos en la mesa, solos, sonriéndose alegremente el uno al otro en medio de algo de lo que solo ellos formaban parte— el mundo a su alrededor olvidado.


	4. Ansiedad por Separación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen termina su semana de filmación antes y va a visitar a Christian en Portland, mientras Jared se queda en Vancouver.

 

El lunes siguiente, estaban de vuelta en el set vestidos con sus ropas de Sam y Dean, actuando con emoción para las cámaras y metiéndose de lleno al trabajo con renovado vigor. Jensen ya había sido enviado al tráiler médico, mostrando orgullosamente su primera herida de batalla de la semana. Jared le echó la bronca, su voz afilada con preocupación mientras le regañaba por no ser lo bastante cuidadoso, pero pronto se estaba riendo de él cuando lavaron la alarmante cantidad de sangre, revelando un corte patéticamente diminuto en la mano de Jensen.

Jensen se le quedó mirando decepcionado- “Huh”

-“¡Eso no es un corte! ¡Eso es un _rozón_!”- resolló Jared, doblándose por la cintura mientras intentaba recuperarse de su histérico ataque de risa.

-“Pensé que sería más grande”

-“¡Ni siquiera vas a necesitar una bandita!”

-“Cállate”

Jared se secó una lágrima de la esquina de su ojo- “Oh, Jesús. Esto es en serio patético”

Jensen le fulminó con la mirada y le señaló- “ _Cállate_. Estabas preocupado. Qué pasó con ‘¡eres un idiota Jensen!’ ‘¡Tienes que ser más cuidadoso, Jensen!’ ‘¡Vas a provocarme un _ataque al corazón_ , Jensen!’ ¡Estabas barriendo el suelo conmigo no hace ni dos minutos!”

Jared le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con condescendencia mientras se movía hacia la puerta del tráiler- “Obviamente no tenía por qué haberme molestado”

-“¡Idiota!”

Jared rió, gritando a través de la puerta justo antes de que se cierre- “Voy a decirles que volverás a trabajar en cinco, _Rambo_ ”

 

***

 

Era la tarde del siguiente día, mientras filmaban una difícil escena de Sam y Castiel, que Jensen vio a Misha jugueteando con su celular entre tomas. Jensen y Jared le observaron atentamente, resoplando y arqueando las cejas el uno al otro ante la aparente diversión en el rostro de Misha.

-“Debes estar jugando algún mortal juego de Serpiente”- dijo Jensen, agitando una mano en frente del rostro de Misha para llamar su atención.

Misha se rió de su pantalla del móvil mientras tecleaba- “Sólo estaba alistando a los _minions_ para la convención de este fin de semana”

Jared hizo una mueca- “Olvidé eso”

-“Por supuesto que si… no vas a _ir_ ”- dice Misha lanzándole una mirada- “¿Tienes algunos trozos de _información_ que les pueda pasar para mantenerlos ocupados?”

Jensen dio una palmada con una mano firme en el pecho de Jared mientras abría la boca para hablar.

-“No, no”- dijo Jensen- “Sólo la verdad”

Misha contestó sin expresión- “Que están ocupados filmando. Y están _casados_ …”

-“Estamos ocupados filmando, si”- dijo Jensen- “El resto no es asunto de nadie, excepto nuestro”

Misha guardó su teléfono, repentinamente serio- “Sabes que eventualmente tendrán que decir algo. Están casados. Ese tipo de cosas no se mantiene en secreto por mucho tiempo”

-“Gracias, Capitán Obvio”- Jared soltó un bufido.

-“Lo resolveremos cuando todo se haya calmado. No quiero que nos hagan tomar decisiones con una pistola en la cabeza”- dijo Jensen, compartiendo una mirada con Jared- “La presión no va bien conmigo”

Misha sonrió- “Hombre inteligente, Ackles”

-“Por eso me case con él”- sonrió Jared.

Misha arqueó una ceja- “ _Cierto_ … De todos modos, si eso surge, haré lo mío y sostendré algo brillante. O los hipnotizaré. Tal vez si este experimento de máquina del tiempo va de acuerdo al plan, nadie tendrá tiempo de hacer preguntas”

 

***

 

Al día siguiente en el set, después de recibir un mensaje de texto de Eric que decía misteriosamente: _Vengan conmigo_. _Tienen que ver esto, chicos_ , Jared se dirigió con Jensen al tráiler de Eric. Cuando subieron fatigosamente los escalones y entraron, Eric estaba sentado en su escritorio con su computadora, dando clicks emocionado con el ratón y agitando su mano hacia ellos.

A continuación, Eric citó retazos de los sitios de fans donde la boda de Jensen era el principal tema de discusión, cada idea más ridícula que la anterior. De acuerdo a algunos, Jensen se había casado con una modelo local de Vancouver llamada ‘Missy’— quién diablos era Missy, los chicos no tenían ni idea. Otros creían que se había casado con una buena chica tejana— una novia de sus años de instituto quien por casualidad permaneció cercana a sus padres. Algunos fans creían que simplemente se casó con una desconocida y se habían unido para encontrar tanta información sobre ella como sea posible. La mayoría se rehusaba a creer que estuviera casado y punto.

Entre las opciones más bizarras, unos pocos creían que Jensen se había casado con fines de ciudadanía y otros pensaban que era una estratagema para recaudar fondos para la caridad. Cuando Eric mencionó que una buena cantidad creía que Jensen había regresado con Danneel y se casó con ella, Jensen se quedó en silencio, consolándose con la calidez de la mano de Jared alrededor de su muñeca.

Entonces vino el premio gordo.

-“Y por último”- continuó Eric, mirándolos por encima de su computadora- “Jensen se casó con Jared”

La mirada preocupada de Jared se movió de su esposo a su jefe- “¿Qué?”

Eric sacudió la cabeza- “No lo _saben_ exactamente… es ese grupo, más-grande-de-lo-que-creen, de fans del slash que ha estado a la caza de su homosexualidad desde el inicio”

-“¿A la caza… de nuestra _homosexualidad_?”- preguntó Jensen.

Eric se encogió de hombros con aire de suficiencia- “Ellos están asumiendo. Pero no tienen idea de que están asumiendo _correctamente_. Es un poco poético”

La conversación dio un giro serio cuando Eric mencionó que la red y los productores habían estado recibiendo llamadas sobre la misteriosa boda de Jensen, las cuales habían sido rechazadas educadamente. Fue entonces que Jensen reforzó la decisión de no tomar ninguna decisión hasta que todo se haya calmado. Jared, una vez más, estuvo de acuerdo y Eric les sonrió con orgullos a ambos hombres.

 

***

 

Cuando los chichos llegaron a casa más tarde, con frío por filmar en la noche, ambos se sacaron las botas y colgaron sus abrigos, suspirando elogios a Melanie, la cuidadora de los perros, por haber encendido el termostato con anticipación a su llegada a casa. Jensen fue a la cocina, frotándose las palmas y soplando en ellas, mientras Jared fue a ver a los perros.

Encontró a Harley y Sadie acurrucados en sus camas cerca de la puerta de atrás, Jared se agachó y acarició suavemente la parte superior de sus cabezas, murmurándoles en voz baja y con amor. Jensen casualmente caminó hasta ahí, con una notita verde fluorescente en una mano, mientras estira la otra para acariciar juguetonamente el cabello recién lavado de Jared, haciendo que su esposo ruede los ojos y siga acariciando a sus cachorros.

Jensen sujetó la nota en frente del rostro de Jared para que lea.

 

_Los chicos ya han comido._

_¡No se coman mi Chino!_

_Melanie_

_XOXO_

-“Ohh, compró comida china”

-“La cual no tocaremos”- dijo Jensen dándole un golpe a la cabeza de Jared- “Nos agrada Melanie, queremos conservar a Melanie”

Jared sonríe, levantándose de donde estaba arrodillado- “Me estremeces cuando hablas de ‘nosotros’ de esa manera”

Jensen sonríe- “Voy a tomar una ducha”

-“Te veo en la cama”- dijo Jared, dándole una nalgada al trasero de Jensen cuando se volvió para irse. Jensen le agarró por la muñeca y Jared, riendo, luchó contra él, esquivándole en vano cuando Jensen le pateó en la espinilla con un pie en calcetines- “¡ _Ow_!”

Jensen rápidamente jaló la camiseta y la camiseta interior de Jared por encima de su cabeza y huyó dejándole enredado en su ropa. En lugar de luchar con ellas, Jared se las quito, moviendo la cabeza para quitar el cabello de sus ojos y apagó las luces del piso de abajo antes de subir las escaleras.

Apagando las luces y saliendo del cuarto de baño, Jensen se estremeció mientras caminaba en sus bóxer negros y rápidamente se metió en la cama. Gimió ante la calidez que proveía la manta eléctrica y ahuecó la almohada debajo de su cabeza, metiéndose más entre las cobijas. Jared ya estaba durmiendo, tranquilo y sereno, con un mechón de cabello sobre el puente de su nariz. Jensen suavemente lo hizo a un lado con un dedo antes de acomodarse y de inmediato se quedó dormido.

 

***

 

Jensen estaba en su tráiler con Cliff, el guardaespaldas de Jared y él, cuando Melanie llamó a su puerta al mediodía del siguiente día. Jensen le hizo un gesto para que entrara en la habitación, murmurando un hola con la boca llena de sándwich. Harley y Sadie entraron animadamente detrás de ella y la chica jaló sus correas, conteniéndoles y diciéndoles que se sienten.

Charlaron sin rumbo y con sencillez sobre los planes de Melanie para tener todo listo para la cena de cumpleaños de su novio y lo agradecida que estaba con Jared por dejarle la tarde libre. No mucho tiempo después, ella le dio un vistazo a su reloj y necesitaba irse, por lo que le paso las correas y con un último beso en la frente de ambos perros, se despidió felizmente y se fue.

Jensen deambuló por las afueras del set, aventándoles una pelota de tenis a los perros mientras permanecía en el rango visual de Cliff, quien estaba hablando con los miembros del equipo a unos cien metros de distancia. Harley y Sadie corrieron entusiasmados hacia la pelota y Sadie llegó primero, Harley se alejó de un salto y la siguió mientras corría de regreso a Jensen, listo para el siguiente tiro. Jensen murmuro halagos a Sadie, tomando la pelota de sus dientes y aventándola de nuevo, esta vez Harley tuvo éxito. Jensen riñó a Sadie cuando ella miró con desprecio a Harley, nada impresionada de que él tuviera la pelota y no ella.

El teléfono de Jensen vibró en su bolsillo y lo sacó dándole una mirada a la pantalla, viendo un mensaje de texto de Christian.

 

Remitente: Kane

_¿Qué paso hijo? ¿Cómo has estado?”_

 

Jensen sonrió, presionó el botón de llamada y puso el teléfono en su oreja.

Christian respondió de inmediato- “ _¿Supongo que no estás ocupado?_ ”

-“Ya he terminado esta semana”

-“ _Huh, eso no había pasado en…_ ”

-“¿Nunca?”

Christian se rió- “ _¿Entonces, qué estás planeando hacer en tu tiempo libre?_ ”

-“Dormir”- respondió Jensen con una carcajada- “Y llamaré a Tiff para poner mi departamento en el mercado”

-“ _¿Vas a vender el departamento?_ ”

-“Si. Ya no hay necesidad de que lo tenga”

-“ _Parece oficial_ ”

-“Algo así”

-“ _Bueno, si no estás haciendo nada, vuela conmigo, hombre. Tengo una escena mañana en la mañana y habré terminado esta semana. Podrías quedarte el fin de semana, tendremos una fiesta de alcohol con Steve_ ”

Jensen suspiró- “No puedo. Jared no termina hasta el sábado”

-“ _Oh… cierto. Olvide que ustedes chicos están atados ahora. No más fines de semana de soltero con el dúo diabólico_ ”

-“No es eso. Estoy seguro que él estaría bien con que te visite, pero es diferente ahora”- dijo Jensen- “Me sentiría culpable por no llevarle, incluso si él me dice que vaya”

- _“Wow. De verdad_ estás _casado”_

-“Haces que suene como algo malo”

- _“¿No lo es?”_

Jensen sonrió- “Te diré que es… algo más”

-“ _¿Entonces, tienes que estar de acuerdo y hacer todo lo que él diga por el resto de tu vida porque él te fastidiara hasta la muerte si no lo haces?_ ”

-“¿De qué pobre y deshonesto hijo de puta obtuviste tu concepto de matrimonio?”

-“ _¿No es la regla número uno de un matrimonio feliz? ¿Hacer lo que sea que la esposa diga y ella estará feliz?_ ”

-“Estás tan dañado”

Christian se ríe- _“Así que, ¿estás de acuerdo con que él es la esposa?_ ”

-“Es una relación con igualdad de oportunidades”

-“ _¿Así que él es el dominante?_ ”

-“¡Tío! ¡Basta!”

- _“De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sólo consúltalo con él, ¿está bien? Sería grandioso ponernos al día”_

-“Si, lo sería”- respondió Jensen- “Pero no te prometo nada”

 

***

 

Jensen estaba con su control del Xbox— jugando Maiden— cuando Jared entró trastabillando después de que sus escenas le hubiese liado todo el día, toda su actitud parecía agotada. Los perros, quienes estaban cómodamente acurrucados en el piso a los pies de Jensen, alzaron sus cabezas cuando Jared cerró la puerta del tráiler. Jensen levantó la vista desde el sofá, repitiendo el movimiento para darle un segundo vistazo cuando se dio total cuenta del estado de su esposo. Jared pasó una mano temblorosa por su cabello, sorbiendo la nariz y parpadeando mientras se dirigía hacia el fregadero y se servía un vaso con agua.

Jensen detuvo el juego, sus ojos sobre los hombros tensos de Jared y la estatura encorvada- “¿Estás bien?”

Jared se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz ronca- “Si, sólo necesito un minuto”

-“¿No salió bien la escena?”

-“No, estuvo bien”- respondió Jared, haciendo una pausa para beber el agua- “Sólo necesito salir de ella ahora”

Jensen le miró con cautela cuando se acercó y arrodilló junto a los perros, sonriéndoles a través de los ojos húmedos y los saludó en voz baja. Vio la forma en que contemplaba a sus cachorros, en busca del consuelo de su familia; e hizo la conexión de que Jared había accedido a algunas seriamente dolorosas emociones para sus escenas del día. El corazón de Jensen le dolía en el pecho mientras miraba más allá del fallido intento de valentía aletear en el rostro de Jared y vio la frágil vulnerabilidad ahí, lista para abrir una brecha en cualquier instante.

-“Jared…”

Jared se sorbió la nariz y parpadeó, liberando lágrimas rápidas y limpiándolas con su manga igual de rápido- “Estoy bien”

Jensen extendió la mano y tiró de su brazo- “Ven aquí”

-“No, estoy bien”- respondió Jared, encogiéndose de hombros débilmente para sacudirse el contacto de Jensen- “Sólo necesito un minuto…”

-“Si, bueno puedes hacer eso mientras te estoy abrazando, ¿de acuerdo?”

Jared finalmente permitió que Jensen le acercara y respiró el familiar aroma de la camiseta de Jensen, centrándose en este y permitiendo que le tranquilizara mientras Jensen le sujetaba fuerte, frotando una palma arriba y abajo de la columna de Jared. Exhaló un fuerte suspiro liberador, la opresión en su garganta aliviándose mientras Jensen le mecía suavemente. Cerró los ojos, apoyando la mejilla contra la clavícula de Jensen y agarró en un puño la parte de atrás de la camisa de Jensen, sintiendo los dedos peinando suavemente su cabello y siendo consolado por el gentil _shhh_ que le susurraba.

 

***

 

Guardando los platos y utensilios en los armarios y cajones más tarde esa noche, Jared volvió a su estado normal, para gran alivio de Jensen— pero el colapso de Jared le había sacudido y aún seguía en su mente. Había querido visitar a Christian tan pronto como su amigo lo había mencionado, pero estando reacio a ir sin Jared decidió que pasaría. Y ver a Jared tan consternado antes, sólo había servido para reafirmar su decisión.

Jared le preguntó sobre su día y Jensen repitió su conversación con Melanie, transmitiéndole su gratitud por tener la tarde libre, para gran placer de Jared; y su día con Cliff y los perros, también mencionó sus planes de contactar con Tiffany, su agente, para poner en venta su departamento de Los Ángeles.

-“¿Quieres vender tu departamento?”- preguntó Jared.

-“Ya no lo necesito”- dijo Jensen, devolviéndole una sonrisa a Jared- “Tengo una casa aquí”- su sonrisa se atenuó- “Quiero decir… si eso está bien contigo. Lo siento. _Dios_ , _todavía_ lo sigo haciendo”

-“¿Haciendo qué?”

-“Esencialmente, estamos en una relación y estoy tomando decisiones por nosotros, sin hablarlo primero contigo”- dijo Jensen frustrado, pasándose una mano por el cabello- “Como si no hubiese aprendido nada de Danneel haciendo berrinche sobre el tema”

La sonrisa de Jared se ensanchó- “Está bien, hombre. Además, me conoces y confió en las decisiones que tomas. _Y_ sé que si no estuvieras seguro, vendrías a hablar conmigo al respecto”

Jensen suspiró- “Creo que realmente fui un mal novio”- miró a Jared junto al fregadero- “Parece que nunca pude mantenerla feliz el tiempo suficiente. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo contigo?”

-“Tío, hemos estado en la vida del otro casi 24/7 los últimos cuatro años… y no me has defraudado ni una vez”- dijo Jared, mirando a Jensen con una suave sonrisa-“Eres un mejor amigo excelente. Y hasta ahora, has sido un marido bastante impresionante”

Jensen suspiró de nuevo, esta vez aliviado- “Gracias, hombre”

-“Ni lo menciones”- respondió Jared felizmente, pasándole a Jensen los platos de la cena.

Jensen los apiló en uno de los aparadores en la isla de la cocina- “Chris y yo hablamos hoy por teléfono”

-“¿Si? ¿Cómo está?”

-“Está bien”- dijo Jensen, haciendo una pausa y riéndose entre dientes- “Apenas evitó partirse la cabeza durante una escena de pelea el martes”

Jared se rió- “Caramba, ese hombre es rudo”

-“Si lo es”- dijo Jensen, riendo con él- “Mañana pasaremos un rato jugando Halo en línea”

-“¿Tiene el día libre?”

-“Si, ya ha terminado el rodaje de la semana”

Jared asintió, acomodando los vasos en una de las alacenas altas- “¿Por qué no vas a visitarle?”

Jensen sonrió para sí mismo, porque _por supuesto_ que Jared lo sugeriría- “En realidad me lo pidió”

-“¿Y vas a ir?”

Jensen negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta del lavavajillas- “Tengo horas de sueño con mi nombre en ellas. Y diálogos que aprender”

Jared rodó los ojos, riéndose- “Estoy seguro que eso puede esperar”

Jensen se apoyó contra el banco de la isla, cruzando los brazos sobre su torso- “Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a cenar mañana en la noche. Y el sábado son las bebidas por el cumpleaños de Pete, así que deberíamos dejarnos llevar y ahogarnos en alcohol, hombre”

Jared le dio una mirada mientras enjuagaba el fregadero de la cocina- “Jensen”

Jensen levantó las cejas y se mordió el labio inferior- “¿Si?”

Jared se dio la vuelta para mirarle de frente, observándole mientras secaba sus manos con un paño de cocina- “Si quieres ir, entonces ve”

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “Nah…”

-“En serio hombre. Siempre estás con ganas de pasar un rato con él y cada vez que puedes, saltas ante la oportunidad”- dijo Jared, aventando el paño sobre el banco detrás de él- “Eso no tiene que cambiar. Todavía puedes hacer tus cosas. No voy a detenerte porque no soy esa clase de persona”

-“Sé que no lo eres”- respondió Jensen mientras rascaba una marca en el banco con una uña.

-“Entonces ve”- instó Jared, una suave sonrisa en su rostro cuando se acercó y apretó los hombros de Jensen- “Ve, diviértete y asegúrate de llamarme borracho. Porque eso nunca pasa de moda”

-“Sólo…”- Jensen suspiró, sus ojos centrándose en un cuadro de la camisa de Jared- “No lo sé”

-“Ve a reservar un vuelo ahora, antes de que sea tarde”- Jared le dio a Jensen una palmada en el pecho cuando se movió para salir de la habitación- “¿Y ves lo que acabas de hacer?”

Jensen le miró mientras Jared se detuvo en el umbral, su mano cerrándose alrededor del marco de madera- “… eres un _buen_ esposo, Jens”

Después de un momento de silencio, Jensen escuchó a Jared abrir la ducha en el piso de arriba. Durante unos momentos, se quedó mirando fijamente a la laptop colocada cerca de la mesita de café cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre ella, antes de apagar las luces e irse a la cama.

 

***

 

Cuando Jensen despertó a la mañana siguiente, estirándose con un enorme gemido descansado, encontró una nota en la almohada en lugar de Jared. Echando un vistazo a su reloj de la cabecera, dedujo que Jared se había ido a trabajar hace unas horas y suspiró mientras alcanzaba a ciegas el papel.

 

_Buen día_ _J_

_Como sé que no hiciste nada con respecto a visitar a Chris, te reservé un vuelo. Cliff pasará a recogerte alrededor de las 12:30 y te llevará al aeropuerto_ — _él sabe a dónde vas._

_Tu bolsa, llaves y pasaporte están por la puerta principal listos para irte. Ven a decir adiós antes de que te vayas._

 

Considerando que Jared conocía a Jensen como la palma de su mano y las líneas en sus nudillos— y viceversa— Jensen en realidad no debería estar sorprendido. Pero lo estaba.

 

***

 

Jensen llegó al set y caminó entre la multitud del equipo reunido alrededor del estudio de sonido. Se disculpó amablemente pasando a través de varios compañeros de trabajo, los cuales le recibieron con alegría de una forma u otra y vio a Jared bromeando mientras cortaba una escena con Jim Beaver. Jared vio a Jensen entre la habitación llena de gente y la sonrisa en su rostro decayó— brevemente— antes de regresar igual de brillante, aunque menos entusiasta. Jensen intercambio un saludo con Jim y Jared se excusó con permiso del director, siguiendo a Jensen fuera.

-“¿Estás bien?”- preguntó Jensen, refiriéndose al ligeramente apagado humor de Jared.

Jared le restó importancia- “Si, estoy bien”

-“Así que me estás enviando lejos, ¿eh?”

Jared rió, saludando con la mano a Cliff, quien estaba sentado en su automóvil estacionado más abajo en el lote- “De esta manera no puedes sentirte mal por ir. Porque _yo_ te mandé”

Jensen sonrió- “Eres un astuto bastardo, ¿lo sabías?”

-“Por supuesto”- respondió Jared, sonriendo hacia él mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho- “Entonces… supongo que te veré el domingo”

Jensen asintió- “Supongo que sí”

-“Bueno, di hola por mí y en serio”- Jared hizo un gesto de teléfono con su mano- “ _Llamada de borracho_ ”

Jensen rió y asintió- “Haré mi mejor esfuerzo”

-“De acuerdo”- respondió Jared, sonriéndole cálidamente.

Ambos se quedaron de pie ahí, sonriéndose el uno al otro por algunos incómodos minutos antes de que Jensen se cansara de sentirse como estúpido y envolvió los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Jared en un abrazo. Jared de inmediato sacó sus brazos de entre ellos y los deslizó alrededor de la cintura de Jensen, apretándolo fuerte y luego liberándolo cuando Jensen gimió con placer.

-“Te veré el domingo”- dijo Jensen- “Te llamaré”

-“Está bien”- dijo Jared, asintiendo brevemente y luego cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y poniendo morros para un beso.

Ahogó una risita, sacando el pecho ante la idea de Jensen rodando los ojos y sus manos se crisparon nerviosamente con el instinto natural de protegerse del rudo empujón que sabía tenía que recibir. Sin embargo, casi saltó fuera de su piel cuando sintió el casi pico contra sus sobresalientes labios y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato, mirando boquiabierto mientras los labios de Jensen formaban la sonrisa más petulante que había visto.

-“ _¡Awww!_ ”- exclamó Cliff desde el auto, riendo odiosamente.

Jared soltó un bufido de sorpresa cuando Jensen estalló en carcajadas, despidiéndose con la mano de Jared por sobre su hombro mientras caminaba hacia el auto.

El viaje no fue largo, pero la aduana siempre era una molestia, por lo que era casi dos horas y media después cuando el vuelo de Jensen aterrizo en Portland, Oregón.

Estaba exaltado del café en el vuelo y sintiéndose bastante _entusiasmado_ ante la perspectiva de ponerse al día con Christian; su renuencia inicial aparentemente había desaparecido durante su vuelo.

Cuando Jensen fue recibido con la amplia sonrisa de Christian, sintió el familiar burbujeo de emoción que usualmente acompañaba el ver a su buen amigo después de una largo periodo de tiempo separados. Christian estaba relajado, llevando un gorro, vaqueros y camiseta, la cual estaba metida en la parte delantera detrás de la hebilla de su cinturón y dio unos pasos adelante, con los brazos extendidos mientras Jensen llegaba hasta él.

-“¡Ven aquí!”- gruñó Chris con entusiasmo, agarrándolo en un fuerte abrazo y palmeando con rudeza su espalda- “Es bueno verte, chaval”

-“A ti también”- respondió Jensen mientras Christian le sostuvo con los brazos extendidos.

-“¡Te ves bien!”

Jensen rodó los ojos- “Gracias. Igualmente”

Christian sonrió- “¿Tienes ganas de cantar esta noche?”

Jensen se rió- “Lo veremos después de unas cervezas”

 

***

 

Fue esa noche que Jensen se encontró en el bar Dante’s, sentado con un exuberante y alegremente encantador Aldis Hodge— a quien en realidad no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer cuando apareció en Supernatural— una de las coestrellas de Christian, Tim Hutton con su esposa Aurora y una nueva amiga de Christian, Dylan, con quien Christian parecía bastante fascinado.

Aldis, quien había bebido el doble que Jensen, término arrastrándolo al escenario donde aplaudieron en sus muslos, marcaron el ritmo con los pies y cantaron la última canción de Steve y Chris, antes de volver con el grupo a la mesa.

Aldis le preguntó por Jared y Jensen le puso al tanto, diciéndole que él estaba atascado filmando un episodio centrado en Sam. Cuando empezó a entrar en detalles, Aldis se tapó los oídos con las manos, gritando que no quería escucharlo.

-“¡Veo la serie, hombre, no me lo arruines! Si me dices la más mínima cosa me voy a volver loco y necesitaré saber más, ¡así que no-digas- _nada_!”

Cuando Aldis se fue por otra ronda, Jensen platicó con Dylan, esperando obtener algún tipo de percepción sobre la mujer que Christian había estado observando durante toda su actuación. Al final, resultó que Dylan era una de las maquillistas principales en el set de Leverage y parecía que la mayor parte de su trabajo la pasaba cubriendo cualquier moretón o corte que Christian parecía acumular durante el rodaje. Jensen divertido pensó que se literalmente se estaba perfilando un romance.

Más tarde, mientras Jensen se instalaba en la cama de la habitación de invitados de Christian, envió un mensaje a Jared, deseándole suerte con las escenas finales para filmar al día siguiente y una buena noche de sueño. El propio Jensen terminó durmiendo inquieto, dando vueltas toda la noche; la sombra del anhelo por un cuerpo junto a él jodiendo con su subconsciente.

De vuelta en Vancouver, Jared durmió en su tráiler con Sadie y Harley acurrucados a los pies de su cama, con un llamado temprano por la mañana y sin una razón para volver a casa.

 

***

 

La siguiente noche, Jensen, Christian, Steve y Jason se ponían al día con guitarras y una cerveza, mientras Aldis entretenía a los demás con sus habilidades con la barbacoa.

Christian saltó de su asiento cuando David Boreanaz y su esposa aparecieron, dándoles un gran abrazo y poniéndose al día intensamente con ellos por la siguiente hora más o menos. Aldis le presentó a Jensen a Beth Riesgraf, otra de sus compañeras en Leverage y a una amiga de Dylan, Bianca, quien inmediatamente le lanzó a Jensen una mirada lasciva como si fuera carne en exposición.

Jensen estuvo mezclándose entre varios asistentes a la fiesta en un intento de mantenerse ocupado y lejos de ella y tuvo que reír cuando Dylan le miraba disculpándose y pronunciando las palabras _lo siento mucho_ , lo cual ella ya había hecho varias veces durante la noche.

Cuando Bianca finalmente le atrapó, Dylan trabajo como interferencia, deslizando una mano reconfortante alrededor del brazo de Jensen y llevándole con Christian y David.

-“Chris”- dijo Jensen, lanzando un brazo alrededor de Dylan en un medio abrazo- “Esta chica es asombrosa”

-“De nada”- dijo Dylan, mientras regresaba con las mujeres, diciendo en voz baja por encima del hombro hacia Jensen- “y _lo siento_ ”

Jensen se rió, dándole un codazo a Christian- “En serio hombre, ¿cuál es la historia?”

Christian se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello- “Hemos estado pasando el rato”

-“¿Haciendo qué?”- interrumpió David; él y Jensen se sonrieron el uno al otro en un acuerdo tácito para interrogar.

-“Películas, cenas, bebidas en Dante´s…”- dijo Chris.

-“¿Entonces, están saliendo?”- preguntó Jensen.

Christian negó con la cabeza- “¿No?”

David respondió- “Pero acabas de decir—”

-“No fueron citas”

-“¿La llevaste a McCellan’s?”- preguntó Jensen.

-“¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Si voy a salir a cenar, bien podría ir a mi restaurante favorito”- replicó Christian.

David miró fijamente el perfil de Christian- “Mi chico está _saliendo_ ”

Chris le golpeó en el estómago- “¡No lo estoy!”

Jensen asintió- “Apuesto a que incluso compartiste el pastel de lodo de chocolate de postre”

-“¡Estaba grande! ¡No podía comerlo todo yo solo!”

-“Christian, _cariño_ … eso es una _cita_ ”- dijo David riendo por lo bajo, deslizando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Jensen le dio un codazo de nuevo- “Entonces, ¿ya la besaste?”

El rostro de Christian lucia a medio camino entre confundido y enojado- “¡No!”

Jensen sonrió y lanzó su brazo por encima del de David- “Entonces hazlo. Ella es una chica muy hermosa, dulce, _divertida_ con un poco de actitud de acábalos, a quien le agradas a pesar de tus tendencias extremas de macho alfa. Serías un idiota si no lo haces”

David asintió, palmeando el estómago de Christian- “Estoy de acuerdo. Muy bien dicho, Jensen”

-“ _Gracias_ David”

 

***

 

Cuando Jensen fue a buscar a Christian hacia el final de la noche y le encontró afuera dejando a Dylan en un taxi, sonrió y se escondió en el marco de la puerta principal cuando Chris y Dylan se encontraron en un casto primer beso. Al despedirse, Chris suavemente enmarcó la mandíbula de Dylan con sus manos y la atrajó para otro, el cual dejó a Christian bastante aturdido, si su sonrisita tonta y la sonrisa de suficiencia de ella eran una indicación.

Cuando el taxi se perdió de vista, Christian gimió y se pasó las manos por la cara, estallando en una entusiasmada y vaquera exclamación de victoria, mientras caminaba aparentemente ebrio a la casa. Jensen corrió sigilosamente por la casa, cogió una cerveza, su teléfono celular y se dirigió a la terraza de atrás.

-“Tío, Chris tiene novia nueva”

-“ _¡No te creo! ¿Cómo es?_ ”- respondió Jared

-“Su nombre es Dylan y ella tiene este largo cabello rubio y huele como incienso y es como esta bonita y feliz chica gitana con un anillo de turquesa en el dedo del pie—”

Jared se rió- “ _¿Le estabas viendo los dedos del pie?_ ”

-“Ella estuvo corriendo por ahí toda la tarde, en un largo vestido veraniego con los pies descalzos y medio estaba esperando que fuera a abrazar un árbol, hablara sobre la esencia de la vida o lo que sea, pero ella es solo… es realmente adorable y Chris… Dios, _Chris_ , está tan ido por ella, ¿sabes?”

-“ _Eso es genial, hombre. ¿Cómo se conocieron?_ ”

-“Ella es una artista del maquillaje en su serie. Cubre todas sus cicatrices de batalla”

-“ _Jesús. Una épica historia de amor perfilándose”_

-“¡Lo _sé_! ¡Eso fue lo que _pensé_!”

Jared suspiró- “ _Dios, te extrañó_ ”

Jensen rodó los ojos, incluso si su sonrisa aumentó- “También te extraño, Sasquatch”

-“ _Entonces_ ”- continuó Jared y Jensen pudo escucharle poniéndose cómodo en el sofá para una larga charla- “¿ _Qué más ha estado pasando_? ¿ _Cómo está Aldis_?”

Christian se quedó de pie en la puerta de atrás, apoyado contra el marco mientras observaba a Jensen sentado en la terraza, apoyado contra una de las vigas de madera con su teléfono en la oreja, su rostro tan abierto y espontaneo con alegría que Christian apenas lo reconoció.

Cuando Steve chocó con él por detrás, Christian le golpeó en el hombro y puso un dedo en sus labios.

-“¿Qué está haciendo?”

-“Está al teléfono con Jared”

-“¿Qué está diciendo?”- preguntó Steve, inclinándose como si pudiera escuchar y la nariz de Christian fue golpeada con el cálido aroma de colonia y whisky.

-“No tengo idea, pero _míralo_ ”- dijo Christian, cruzando los brazos sobre su torso- “Creo que no me he tomado el tiempo de simplemente _verle_ , ¿sabes? Quiero decir, sé que el chico ha sido su mejor amigo por unos años, pero no creo que haya hecho así de feliz a Jensen antes”

Steve miró a Christian con complicidad, el rostro sonrosado de sentarse en el sol toda la tarde- “La pregunta es: ¿creemos que es algo bueno?”

Christian volvió a mirar a Jensen, a la relajada línea de sus hombros y la forma en que las líneas de risa y los ojos verdes resaltaban todo el camino desde el borde de la terraza y algo se revolvió en su pecho.

La lenta pero segura sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Christian le dio a Steve toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

Christian hizo una seña con la cabeza hacía Jensen- “Viéndole así… ¿cómo pude ser algo _malo_?”

Steve sonrió- “Vaya. Tener novia te ha vuelto blando”

Christian le golpeó en la espalda en su camino de vuelta- “¡Ella es—! ¡ _Cállate_!”

 

***

 

Al día siguiente, cuando Christian, Steve y Dylan estaban despidiendo a Jensen en el aeropuerto, todos los chicos llevaban lentes de sol, Jensen hizo una mueca mientras Dylan le sonreía serenamente— aparentemente libre de resaca.

-“No creo que ni _mis_ lentes oscuros puedan protegerme de este rayito de sol”- gruñó Jensen, picando con un dedo el brazo de Dylan.

-“¿En serio no tienes ni el más mínimo dolor de cabeza?”- preguntó Steve- “Te vi tomar el whisky como un campeón”

Dylan sonrió- “Se llama ‘agua’. La bebes antes de ir a la cama y ta-rán… sin resaca. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez”

Steve negó con la cabeza- “Un hombre de verdad sufre su resaca con orgullo, cariño”

Christian se estremeció dolorosamente ante la mención de resaca y Dylan frotó suavemente su estómago con simpatía- “Ugh. Jensen, eres un imbécil por siquiera esperar que te trajera al aeropuerto en este estado. Te odio”

-“También te odio, ven aquí”- dijo Jensen, agarrando al hombre en un abrazo, luego hizo lo mismo con Steve.

-“Dile hola a Jared por mí. Tráelo la próxima vez” dijo Steve al palmear la espalda de Jensen.

-“Lo haré”- respondió Jensen mientras se alejaba, sujetando a Steve con los brazos extendidos y dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de volverse a Dylan- “Fue encantador conocerte, Dylan”

-“Igualmente, Jensen”- respondió, inclinándose para un medio abrazo— ya que Christian rehusaba a soltar la mano que estaba sujetando— y un beso en la mejilla- “Si Jared es como tú dices, no puedo esperar a conocerle”

Jensen sonrió- “Definitivamente la próxima vez”

Era una imagen divertida la que hacían los tres, pensó Jensen para sí mismo cuando caminaba por las puertas. Miró a Steve despidiéndose con la mano como si su resaca fuera una parte natural de él; Christian parecía a punto de derrumbarse conforme más tiempo estaba de pie y Dylan sujetaba la mano de Christian con fuerza, sonriendo adorablemente ante su dolor. Fue en ese momento que Jensen deseo tener una cámara con él. Decidiendo que el puñetazo en la cara que obtendría del flash destellando en los ojos de Christian valdría totalmente la pena.

Al ser recibido por Cliff en el aeropuerto internacional de Vancouver, inmediatamente preguntó dónde estaba Jared, a lo que Cliff le explicó que Jared había llevado a los perros a la playa por el día y se topó con un pequeño problema para conseguir que los perros vuelvan al auto. Al parecer, Sadie había querido quedarse y se rebeló contra los deseos de Jared, de ahí que se le hiciera tarde para estar de regreso.

Cliff apenas se había retirado de la calzada con un toque de bocina cuando la SUV de Jared rugió, derrapando hasta detenerse cerca de la casa. Jared saltó del vehículo, vestido con una camiseta blanca sin mangas, bermudas grises y sandalias en una extraña representación del clima soleado de Vancouver y en unas pocas zancadas, estaba sacándole la vida a Jensen con un abrazo, quien estaba de pie cerca de los escalones de la entrada con su bolsa.

-“Siento no haber ido por ti”- se disculpó Jared, lanzando una mirada asesina al carro- “ _Alguien_ decidió ser maleducado”

-“Está bien”- dijo Jensen con una risa, dejando caer su bolsa y jalando a Jared de nuevo hacia él- “¡Hey!”

Jared le envolvió en sus brazos, tanto como pudo alcanzar y le apretó- “ _¡Hey!_ ”

La espalda de Jensen crujió placenteramente y gimió- “¿Cómo estás?”

Jared los balanceó de un lado a otro mientras apoyó su barbilla en hueco del hombro de Jensen- “ _Mucho_ mejor”

Jensen sonrió y soltó un bufido- “Tonto”

-“Ni siquiera _niegues_ que lo amas”- respondió Jared, disfrutando la forma en la que Jensen simplemente se fundía con él aún más. Frunció el ceño cuando vio tres grandes cajas de cartón en el escalón de entrada- “¿Qué diablos es eso?”

-“¿Qué diablos es _qué_?” preguntó Jensen, tratando de mirar sobre su hombro mientras aún estaba siendo fuertemente abrazado por Jared.

-“ _Esos_ ”- dijo Jared, dejando ir a Jensen y tirando de él por el brazo. Recogió una de las cajas y le dio una sacudida experimental, casi dejándola caer cuando algo tintineo en su interior. Jensen sacó un papel doblado de debajo de la esquina de una de las cajas.

-“Regalos de boda de las f… fans… Disfrútenlo. _Misha_ ”- leyó Jensen.

Jared se quedó boquiabierto- “¿En serio?”

-“P.D. La mayoría de ellos son para los dos. Parece que las fans son más intuitivas de lo que sospechamos originalmente”- terminó Jensen, poniendo la nota en su bolsillo.

-“Wow…”- dijo Jared- “ _¡Genial!_ ”

-“¿No estás preocupado por esto en lo más mínimo?”- preguntó Jensen.

Jared miró a Jensen como si estuviera a punto de decirle todos los secretos de la vida- “Jensen, _regalos_ ”

Jensen sonrió, rodando los ojos- “Está bien, adentro entonces”

Jensen observó con adoración como Jared abría la puerta principal y metía las cajas al interior, charlando animadamente sobre el viaje a la playa mientras dejó salir a los perros del auto y apenas se detenía por aire al describir cada pequeño detalle, para que Jensen pueda imaginarse todo. La mirada en su rostro hizo que Jensen detenga lo que estaba haciendo.

-“¿Qué pasa?”- preguntó.

Jensen negó con la cabeza, su sonrisa calentando su mirada cuando se inclinó y se abrazó a Jared una vez más- “Es realmente bueno estar en casa”

Jared suspiró, sonriendo para sí y abarcándolo completamente, puntuando sus suaves palabras con un apretón cariñoso- “En realidad lo es”


	5. El Problema del Celibato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida sexual de Jensen y Jared— o la falta de ella— por fin entra en cuestión.

 

 

Una mañana, Jared se paró frente al gran espejo en el baño de la habitación, recién salido de la ducha con sus bóxer blancos de Calvin Klein mientras flexionaba uno de sus bíceps curvando su mano y se cepillaba los dientes con la otra. Vio a Jensen entrar detrás de él medio dormido y frotándose los ojos con la base de la mano, Jared rápidamente dejó caer su brazo y dio una última cepillada antes de escupir en el lavabo y enjuagar su cepillo de dientes color rosa encendido— el cual había agarrado Jensen la última vez que fueron al supermercado.

-“Buen día”- murmuró Jensen, estirando la mano dentro de la ducha y abriendo la llave.

-“Buen día, bebé”- respondió Jared, sonriendo como un loco al inmediato disgusto de Jensen por el término.

-“No-oh. Ni _siquiera_ lo pienses”- gruñó Jensen.

-“¿Por qué no, bebé?”

Jensen frunció el ceño- “ _Ew_ ”

Jared le miró con toda la falsa inocencia que pudo reunir- “Pero _bebé_ —”

-“Te _patearé_ el culo. No estoy bromeando”

Jared se rió mientras Jensen rápidamente se despojaba de sus bóxer negros y entraba en la ducha- “Simplemente te amo en las mañana. Eres un rayito de sol”

-“Tu culo, Jared. Mi pie”

-“¿Quieres un beso?”- preguntó Jared, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la ducha- “¡Soy todo menta fresca!”

Jensen agarró la botella de gel de ducha y echó un chorro en la cara de Jared antes de trazar con el gel una minuciosa espiral en su toallita de baño y ponerse a trabajar en tallar su pecho, sonriendo para sí, mientras Jared farfullaba y escupía en el lavabo afuera de la ducha, maldiciendo y gritando.

-“Ya me siento mucho mejor”- suspiró Jensen felizmente.

 

***

 

Habiendo sobrevivido esencialmente por el servicio de bufet y comida para llevar, desde que regresaron de su luna de miel y con una desesperada necesidad de comida, los chicos decidieron ir de compras en su último día de trabajo esa semana; visitando su supermercado local armados con una lista de la longitud del antebrazo de Jared.

Jensen obedientemente empujaba el carrito del supermercado en torno de la larga tienda siguiendo a Jared, quien abastecía el carrito con los productos que agarraba de cada anaquel que encontraban. Mientras Jared seguía adelante para agarrar lo siguiente que le llamara la atención, Jensen mentalmente revisaba la lista y todo lo que no coincidía— lo cual era una buena cantidad de comida chatarra con la que Jared había llenado el carrito— lo ponía de vuelta en el anaquel.

Jensen juraba que Jared no sabría la diferencia al final del día, ya que nunca comentaba sobre los productos con los que _realmente_ terminaban; o tal vez Jared _si lo hacía_ y simplemente continuaba con su ridículo método de compra para joderle. De cualquier modo, caían en una verdadera y probada rutina cada vez.

Por lo que también fue rutina cuando Jensen detuvo el carrito de compras para echar un vistazo a la selección de condones. Después de un momento de dar una ojeada al familiar paquete, su mano se estiró para agarrar su usual compra del anaquel, a punto de soltarlos en el carrito sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jared.

Jared le devolvió la mirada, su expresión algo que Jensen nunca había visto antes. Jensen le miró de nuevo, todavía sujetando la caja de Magnum Trojan en la mano y no estaba seguro si Jared estaba asombrado, desilusionado o dándose cuenta por primera vez que, hey… _una pequeña cosa llamada sexo todavía existe en el mundo_. Observó los ojos de Jared caer sobre la caja negra en la mano de Jensen, mirándola como si supiera que es, pero no lo entendiera del todo.

Jensen puso bruscamente la caja de vuelta al anaquel, mientras miraba a Jared de nuevo a los ojos.

-“Uh… costumbre. Lo siento”

Jared parpadeó- “Si. Se me olvidaba que estás uh…”

-“¿Estoy—?”

Jared plantó una dudosa sonrisa que se desvaneció inmediatamente- “Estás acostumbrado a tener, uh— como una regular… cosa”

Cuando Jared no dio más detalles, Jensen empujó el carrito hacia adelante- “Salgamos de aquí”

Jared se alejó hacia la caja, Jensen llevando los comestibles. Descargaron las compras para que las pase el cajero y volvieron a cargar el carrito con sus productos embolsados cuando todo estuvo escaneado. La cuestión del pago fue una faena en sí misma cuando ambos hombres, en toda la confusión e incomodidad, iban a pagar. Jared rechazó a Jensen, ofreciendo su tarjeta, por lo que Jensen agarró un puñado de billetes de su cartera mientas terminaban la transacción y los metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Jared, mientras empujaba el carrito hacia el exterior, dejándolo atrás.

El viaje a casa fue en silencio.

 

***

 

Tan pronto como Jensen puso la Land Rover en neutral, Jared estaba fuera como un flash, corriendo a la parte trasera del vehículo y abriendo la puerta. Jensen cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras giraba la llave para apagar el motor y con cansancio desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, abriendo la puerta del conductor para unirse a Jared.

Jared paso junto a él, los brazos sobre cargados con las bolsas de la compra, mientras se abría paso hasta los escalones de la entrada, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta e hizo su camino al interior. Jensen agarró las bolsas restantes y cerró de golpe las puertas de la Rover antes de caminar penosamente hacia la casa, inflando las mejillas ante el pensamiento de la incómoda conversación que estaba a punto de tener lugar.

Cuando llegó al interior, Jared estaba moviéndose ajetreado por la cocina, colocando cosas en los armarios o el refrigerador y Jensen con indecisión colocó las bolsas que llevaba en la barra.

-“Jared”

Jared repentinamente se quedó absorto en la etiqueta de un frasco de pasta para hornear mientras la ponía en la alacena- “¿Sip?”

-“¿Qué pasa?”

Jared esbozó una sonrisa forzada en dirección general a Jensen, saliendo de la habitación para poner la pasta de dientes en el baño de la habitación, gritando hacia atrás al subir las escaleras- “¡No pasa nada!”

Jensen suspiró, un enorme peso asentándose en su pecho por la idea de que Jared estuviera incómodo o molesto. El problema era que, no sabía _qué_ había alterado a Jared, y hasta que no lo _hiciera_ , no sería capaz de arreglarlo. Así que cuando Jared volvió a entrar a la cocina y se zambulló en otra bolsa de comestibles, Jensen cerró de golpe una mano alrededor de la muñeca de Jared.

-“Habla conmigo”

-“¿Qué quieres que diga?”- preguntó Jared, mirando a donde la mano de Jensen se unía con su brazo.

-“¿Qué sucedió ahí?”- preguntó Jensen- “Alucinaste”

-“No lo hice”

-“Entonces, ¿cómo lo _llamarías_?”

-“No importa”

-“Obviamente _si_ ”

-“¿Podemos dejarlo así, por favor?”

-“Vamos a hablar de eso, te guste o no”

-“Tú—”- comenzó Jared, suspirando para sí y volviendo la cabeza para mirar a Jensen a los ojos- “Tenías condones”

Jensen asintió -“Si”

-“Para sexo”

-“Eso es para lo que generalmente se usan”

-“¿Con quién estabas planeando tener sexo?”

Jensen parpadeó- “ _Con nadie_ ”

-“¡Pero tenías condones!”

-“¡Lo sé, te lo dije, es un hábito!”- dijo Jensen, soltando la muñeca de Jared y pasando una mano sobre su cabeza- “La última vez que fui a una misión de compras decente en un supermercado, estaba teniendo sexo”

-“Con regularidad, para ser exactos”- dijo Jared, mirando a Jensen como si estuviera dispuesto a entender.

-“Entonces entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, es sólo un hábito. No quise decir nada con eso”- dijo Jensen.

-“Ese es el asunto, Jensen”- dijo Jensen, apoyando sus manos en la encimera de la isla de la cocina- “Siempre has tenido relaciones sexuales con regularidad. Estuviste con Danneel por más de dos años e incluso cuando se separaron, aún te las arreglaste para echar un polvo. Yo no he tenido sexo desde Sandy y…”- Jared compartió una breve mirada con Jensen antes de añadir- “Durante mucho tiempo, sólo fue Sandy. Ni siquiera pude— con Genevieve… porque era demasiado pronto… y supongo que me he acostumbrado a no tener relaciones sexuales. Sólo… pienso en ello, pero no… lo _hago_ ”

-“Entonces, ¿Qué me estás diciendo en este momento?”- preguntó Jensen después de un momento de silencio.

Jared le miró de forma significativa- “Creo que… podemos tener un problema”

-“Así que como tu libido esta en pausa, pero el mío no, piensas que voy a… ¿qué? ¿ _Qué_ piensas que voy a hacer, Jared?”

-“Yo—”

-“¿Crees que voy a salir a ligar?”

El silencio de Jared fue toda la respuesta que necesitó Jensen.

-“Sé que no bateamos para el equipo de casa aquí, pero estamos _casados_ , Jared. Compartimos una casa y una hipoteca, y tenía la impresión de que eso _significaba_ algo. Que la santidad del matrimonio era algo que entendías—”

-“Sólo estoy diciendo que si necesitas… ya sabes—”

-“¿Echar un polvo?”

-“Si—”

-“¿Entonces, qué? ¿Tengo tu permiso para salir y acostarme con cualquiera?”

-“¡No!”

-“¡¿Entonces _qué_ , Jared?!”

Jared inhaló con enojo- “Estoy diciendo que si sientes la necesidad de ir y follar algo, entonces vamos a tener un problema”

-“No _quiero_ salir y _follar algo_ , Jared. El pensamiento nunca pasó por mi mente. Pero perdóname por pensar como cualquier chico normal sobre la _posibilidad_ ”- Jensen le miró con desagrado- “Tu fe en mi me asombra por completo”

Jensen salió enfurecido y Jared suspiró, siguiéndole mientras dejaba la habitación- “No quise decir eso. ¿A dónde vas?”

-“Voy a dar una vuelta”

-“Jensen, por favor. Realmente no quise decir eso. Vamos a hablarlo por un se—”

Se detuvo en seco cuando Jensen cerró de golpe la puerta entre ellos.

 

***

 

Jared estaba acurrucado sobre su lado derecho, con la mano derecha apoyada en la almohada a su lado, mientras que la otra se aferró a las sábanas sobre su pecho cuando levantó la cabeza de su almohada como un perro en alerta por el sonido de las llaves tintineando en la cerradura de la puerta delantera.

Jensen había salido furioso de la casa hacía poco más de dos horas y Jared había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo sentado en el sofá, esperando, pensando y haciéndose preguntas, dejando que su cabeza corriera frenéticamente con la posibilidad de que, tal vez, esta era una discusión que no podía solucionarse. Cuando se formó un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse con la tristeza que esa idea le provocó, se secó los ojos y se levantó para terminar de guardar las compras pendientes y cargar el lavavajillas.

En el momento que terminó todo, Jared estaba sorbiendo a través de ojos borrosos, tratando valientemente de aguantar un poco más. Cuando las lágrimas finalmente cayeron, estaba en la ducha, tallando con fuerza el champú de su cabello. Concentrado en lavarse e ignorando el ardor detrás de sus parpados. Nunca fue educado para avergonzarse por llorar, pero aún tenía la suficiente disposición para decirse como todo un hombre que las lágrimas en la ducha no contaban. Y si él no estaba llorando por esa discusión, sin duda significaba que no era tan malo.

Así que se quedó rígido, mientras escuchaba los pasos moverse por el piso de abajo; escuchó el grifo de la cocina abrirse y cerrarse, y luego el tintineo que acompaña a un vaso siendo colocado en el fregadero segundos después. Cerró los ojos cuando los dudosos pasos subieron las escaleras, deteniéndose en la puerta del dormitorio y casi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente entraron.

Jared permaneció inmóvil, fingiendo dormir mientras Jensen se desvestía y se deslizaba cuidadosamente en la cama, detrás de él. Se acostaron en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que la cama se hundió y Jared de repente pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Jensen a lo largo de su espalda. Se asombró de su capacidad para permanecer quieto cuando la mano de Jensen se apoyó gentilmente en su brazo y la suave yema de su pulgar rozó la costura de su manga hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Respiró profundamente cuando Jensen apoyó la barbilla en su hombro por un momento, luego presionó su boca en el mismo punto antes de alejarse por completo.

Jared sintió como que sólo pudo respirar de nuevo cuando los leves ronquidos de Jensen llenaron la habitación.

 

***

 

Jared despertó por sí solo, para encontrar las sabanas en el lado de la cama de Jensen revueltas y frías. Hizo una mueca al resplandor del sol filtrándose a través de las cortinas de calicó de gran tamaño antes de salir de la cama.

Cuando Jared llegó a la cocina sin señal de Jensen a la vista, vio la puerta de atrás abierta completamente y escuchó los sonidos de los perros alborotando afuera. Agarrando una taza de café, de la cafetera que debió poner Jensen, se acomodó la banda de la cintura de sus pantalones de pijama y caminó hacia la terraza trasera.

Jensen estaba sentado en el borde de la terraza observando a los perros olfateando por el patio, su cabello revuelto y los hombros ligeramente bronceados, como acariciados por el sol, mientras bebía café de la taza en una mano y daba una calada al cigarrillo de la otra. Jared sabía que Jensen era un fumador, pero sabía bien que sólo fumaba en ciertas ocasiones, usualmente en una reunión social mientras bebía o en momentos de estrés, por lo que dedujo que Jensen estaba teniendo un momento tan difícil como él.

Jared hizo una pausa por un momento, antes de reunir el coraje para acercarse hasta el borde, donde dejó su taza, colocó una palma hacia abajo y se bajó a sí mismo para sentarse a su lado. Se sentó cerca, con sus rodillas tocando las de Jensen, necesitando simplemente conectar de nuevo; la distancia entre ellos era algo ajeno.

-“Lamento haberme ido de esa manera”- dijo Jensen, entrecerrando los ojos por el sol y tirando la ceniza de su cigarrillo- “Pero necesitaba calmarme antes de que pudiera decir algo de lo que me habría arrepentido”

Jared asintió, su voz aún ronca por el sueño- “Yo _dije_ cosas de las que me arrepiento”

-“No, no”- protestó Jensen- “Tenías razón. Tenemos un problema”

El corazón de Jared dio un vuelco- “No tenemos que hacer un problema de ello. Si tú… si tú necesitas—”

Jensen finalmente se volvió para mirarle- “No _quiero_ , Jared”

Jared asintió con la cabeza, mirando a su taza- “Entonces vamos a… no sé, ¿ser _célibes_ por el resto de nuestra vida de casados?”

Jensen dijo firme y seguro- “Si eso es lo que se necesita”

Jared le miró a los ojos- “¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, yo como que estoy un poco acostumbrado… tan triste como suena, pero tú—”

El sol resaltaba las puntas de las pestañas de Jensen, causando que el verde en lo profundo de sus ojos brillara al mirar a Jared- “Estamos casados. Estamos juntos en esto. Eres tú o nadie, ¿de acuerdo?”

La sinceridad en las palabras de Jensen finalmente logró filtrarse a través de las inseguridades de Jared, haciendo que sus antiguas preocupaciones se sintieran menos y las nuevas que parecieron surgir durante su discusión de anoche casi desaparecieran. Y con una rápida mirada, Jared vio que Jensen— quien aún le estaba examinando— entendió que había dicho lo correcto.

Jared sacudió la cabeza para sí- “Sólo… no puedo creer que no pensara en todo esto antes de la boda. Ni siquiera paso por mi mente”

-“¿Sobre qué _pensaste_ antes de la boda?”

La boca de Jared se torció en un pobre intento por sonreír, todavía entristecido y desilusionado consigo mismo- “La idea de casarme contigo era demasiado genial y emocionante. No pensé en nada más”

Jensen presionó su codo en el hueco entre el brazo y el costado de Jared- “Estamos bien”

Jared devolvió el gesto golpeando la nariz con el hombro de Jensen, respondiendo silenciosamente, _‘Si, estamos bien’_.

 

***

 

Sus mañanas eran iguales por ahora, despertaran juntos o no. Por lo general, Jared despertaba primero, llevaba a los perros a correr y volvía a casa para una ducha, antes de despertar a Jensen. Él se ducharía, Jared haría café y los días de trabajo, entonces Cliff llegaría a recogerles para llevarlos al set. Sus duchas eran el único momento en que no estaban juntos y hacían uso de ellas cada día— masturbándose como cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas.

Así que, después de estar casados dos meses, las cosas entre Jared y Jensen finalmente se habían puesto tensas. Pareció que tan pronto como el tema del sexo— o la falta de este— había surgido, era en todo lo que Jared y Jensen lograban ser capaces de pensar.

Jensen estaba tenso, estresado y se escabullía por cigarrillos más a menudo. Y Jared se ponía rígido e impredecible, ejercitándose en la cochera o el gimnasio con más regularidad. No era para decir que no se llevaban bien; su relación seguía siendo tan feliz y relajada como lo normal— simplemente promovían estar más tiempo separados, permitiéndose pensar libremente en sus propias cabezas y extinguir de ese modo cualquier discusión o irritación que tuvieran entre sí.

Por lo que, cuando Cody les invitó al bar local por su cumpleaños el viernes por la noche, Jared y Jensen creyeron que era exactamente lo que necesitaban y aprovecharon la oportunidad.

La noche no podría haber ido mejor— ambos, Jared y Jensen, quedaron medianamente borrachos, hablando animadamente con sus compañeros de trabajo y aún seguían un poco tocados cuando regresaron a casa, cayendo totalmente dormidos al minuto que tocaron la cama.

Resultó que, al día siguiente era cumpleaños de unos de los asistentes de director y el equipo había organizado otra reunión en el mismo bar, así que Jared y Jensen salieron de nuevo, cediendo y aceptando de mala gana después de ser acosados por los chicos.

Ambos se vistieron con camisas de botones y vaqueros— riéndose del otro cuando se dieron cuenta que llevaban el mismo color y jugaron a piedra, papel y tijeras para ver quien tenía que cambiarse— y se fueron.

Hicieron las rondas, saludando a todos en el grupo antes de que Jensen se fuera a conseguir las bebidas. Jared estaba hablando con Brian sobre el partido de futbol de los Vaqueros contra los Gigantes, que se transmitió esa tarde, cuando Jensen regresó con dos cervezas, entregándole una a Jared.

-“Gracias”- dijo Jared, sonriendo y chocando el cuello de su botella con la de Jensen.

Brian, quien ya tenía algunas cervezas, tomó un tragó de su botella y señaló a Jared- “Como es que los Vaqueros ganaron incluso con su inhalación de drogas esta jodidamente más allá de mi comprensión”

-“Hey, hey, ¡ _hey_!”- protestó Jensen.

-“¡Ese es un rumor de mierda y lo sabes!”- respondió Jared con una sonrisa- “Si hubiera algo de verdad en ello, habría saltado con las pruebas antidrogas al azar para este momento. No ha sucedido nada desde el fiasco de Lett”- Jared sacó el pecho e hizo un gesto en dirección general de Jensen y él- “Sólo estas amargado porque nosotros ganamos”

-“¡Si, como no!”- contestó Brian, riéndose de la cara de suficiencia de Jared- “¡No es que ustedes chicos lleven el uniforme y jueguen _por_ ellos! ¡Creo que viviré, muchas gracias!”

-“Wow, imagínate si lo hiciéramos”- sonrió Jensen, dando golpecitos con el dorso de su mano en el estómago de Jared.

Jared se pavoneó- “Creo que seríamos asombrosos”

-“Ustedes son tan idiotas”- dijo Brian sacudiendo la cabeza divertido- “Me alegra que decidieran honrarnos con su presencia”

-“¡Se necesita de uno para reconocer a otro!”- replicó Jensen infantilmente. Jared lo encontró hilarante.

Cuando los tragos comenzaron a circular, Jared estuvo impresionado de que Jensen— lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás y con los ojos cerrados— bebiera tres en rápida sucesión.

Golpeando la mesa con el tercer vaso de chupito, Jensen eructó educadamente en su puño antes de señalar a Jared- “Tu turno, Sasquatch. Iguálame”

Jared, incapaz de retroceder ante un desafío, especialmente cuando estaba planteado por Jensen, humedeció sus labios con la lengua y agarró el trago que Jensen deslizó a través de la mesa para él- “De acuerdo”

Jensen le miró con descaro mientras Jared apuraba el trago, bajaba el vaso y agarraba el siguiente que Jensen le dio. Cuando tragó el tercero, puso cara de profesional— a pesar de la quemazón en el fondo de su garganta- y se inclinó sobre la mesa para sonreírle a Jensen, la voz ronca por el whisky- “Jaque mate”

Jensen negó con la cabeza sonrió- “No es jaque mate hasta que se acaba. Una vez más”

 

***

 

Tres horas más tarde y Jared estaba andando en la línea entre borracho y con nauseas. Se sentó en el bar, bebiendo una cerveza con cuidado mientras su estómago se calmaba, después de los tragos de tequila que Jensen le había llevado minutos antes, meditando el ir al baño para vomitar rápidamente así estaría listo para la siguiente ronda, pero imaginó que sería una victoria automática para Jensen si era pillado.

Cuando Jensen se inclinó sobre él y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Jared, él sonrió.

-“¿Cómo te va?”- preguntó Jensen, moviendo las cejas- “¿Crees que puedes manejar más?”

Jared se enderezó en el taburete y se volvió hacia él, extendiendo las rodillas- “Puedo manejar cualquier cosa que me lances”

Jensen sonrió- “Bueno, eso suena interesante”

Jared sonrió, disfrutando de ver a Jensen tan de buen humor- “Haz lo que quieras, Ackles”

Jensen sacó un doble trago de tequila de detrás de su espalda, sonriendo tontamente mientras lo paseaba lentamente de ida y vuelta por debajo de la nariz de Jared.

El estómago de Jared se estrujó rebeldemente- “¿Más tequila?”

-“¡Amas el tequila!”

-“Si, pero actualmente se está mezclando en mi estómago con el whisky que tomamos antes”

Jensen inclinó la cabeza a un lado- “¿Estás dándote por vencido?”

-“¡No!”- respondió Jared, haciendo un movimiento para agarrar el vaso.

Jensen le entregó a Jared su vaso y llevó hacia adelante el vaso en su otra mano, removiendo el líquido dorado antes de extender la mano para chocar el de Jared- “Salud”

Jared sonrió, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y tragaba. Jensen sonrió y lanzó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jared, dejado un beso en su sien cuando Gabriel, el cumpleañero, se deslizó en el taburete de la barra junto a ellos.

-“Chicos, creo que estoy _jodido_ ”- dijo Gabriel, parpadeando borracho hacia los dos.

Jensen se rió y le señaló, su rostro tomando un brillo alegre y rosado cuando Jared puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Jensen y lo movió de modo que estuviera sentado contra la parte interior del muslo de Jared.

-“¿Te diviertes, Gabe?”- preguntó Jensen.

-“Si, no vas a perder el conocimiento antes que el resto de nosotros, ¿verdad?”- añadió Jared, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jensen.

-“Mi estanima ya no es lo que solía ser”- respondió Gabe, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la barra.

Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió incansablemente, jadeando- “¡ _Estanima_!”

Jared quedó con el rostro lleno del cuello de Jensen, sujetando a su esposo mientras él parecía permitir que sus risitas le dominaran por completo hasta el punto en que se dejó caer hacia atrás en sus brazos. Jared simplemente le observó, con la misma sonrisa tonta que siempre tenía cuando Jensen estaba feliz y despreocupado. Al calmarse, Jensen puso una mano en la rodilla de Jared cuando se inclinó y agarró la botella de cerveza de Jared que aún estaba en la barra y tomó un sorbo.

-“Necesitamos más tragos”- dijo Jensen con voz ronca una vez que hubo tragado, apoyándose contra Jared- “¿Jack o Jim?”

-“José”- dijo Jared, apoyando la cabeza contra los omoplatos de Jensen- “Vamos a seguir con un solo tipo de alcohol a partir de ahora”

Jensen sonrió- “Cualquier cosa por ti, debilucho”

-“ _¿Debilucho?_ ”- respondió Jared, levantando la cabeza indignado para fulminar a Jensen con la mirada- “¡Ve por los tragos, viejo!”

Durante el resto de la noche, Jared y Jensen quedaron increíblemente borrachos y como consecuencia directa, Jensen se volvió cada vez más táctil. Jared, como regla general, era por naturaleza una persona extremadamente cariñosa y aunque el propio Jensen era igual, también era más consciente de con quién escogía ser cariñoso. Así que cuando sus inhibiciones se reducían por el alcohol, Jared se deleitaba en la libertad con la que Jensen interactuaba con la gente.

Y Jensen _estaba_ interactuando, más bien en exceso, con su gran grupo de compañeros de trabajo. Revoloteando de persona a persona, como una ebria mariposa social, tomando tragos, charlando, fumando y partiéndose el culo de risa, mientras Jared estaba de pie con un pequeño grupo y bebía cerveza tras cerveza.

Jensen continuó llevándole tragos; cada uno bajando con más facilidad que el anterior. Él caminaría tranquilo, apurando su propio trago de tequila en el camino antes de pegarse al pecho de Jared y ofrecerle el otro. Jared deslizaría un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazaría acercándole mientras lo bebía, y Jensen tomaría el vaso vacío, preguntándole si quería otro.

En algún punto al final de la noche, Jared bebió su último trago de tequila y casi se derrumbó sobre Jensen, cubriéndolo con sus brazos y torso.

Jensen le sostuvo, abrazándole- “¿Te rindes?”

Jared eructó ruidosamente, presionando un puño en su boca- “Me rindo”

Jensen gritó de alegría, balanceando sus cuerpos- “¿Ves? ¿ _Ves_? ¡Ganaré, _cada vez_!”

-“Está bien, idiota”- gruñó Jared.

Jensen sonrió contra la mejilla de Jared- “Es hora de ir a la cama para ti, Sasquatch”

Jared tuvo que acceder ahí.

 

***

 

Cogieron un taxi a casa, desplomándose juntos en el asiento trasero mientras observaban borrachos todas las luces de la calle que pasaban y tropezaron por el camino de entrada, los hombros y brazos chocando mientras hablaban sobre la noche y la muy atractiva perspectiva de la cama.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, Jared fracasó en deslizar la llave dentro de la cerradura, por lo que Jensen le dio un codazo hacia un lado para hacerlo, mientras que Jared intentaba mantener el equilibrio contra la longitud de la espalda de Jensen. Después de un torpe duelo entre las llaves y la cerradura, finalmente entraron, quitándose las botas. Jared deambuló cuidadosamente hasta la puerta de atrás, las manos tocando las paredes conforme caminaba, antes quitar el seguro y abrirla, silbándole a los perros. Jensen se sirvió un vaso de agua en la pileta de la cocina, salpicando un poco la parte delantera de su camisa— para su completa diversión— y bebiéndolo todo antes de rellenarlo y entregárselo a Jared cuando entró en la habitación; Harley y Sadie siguiéndole medio dormidos.

-“Ugh, no creo que mi estómago pueda aguantar más líquido”- Jared hizo una mueca.

-“Me lo agradecerás en la mañana, confía en mí”- respondió Jensen, colocando su brazo alrededor de las costillas de Jared, mientras él bebía obedientemente la mitad del vaso antes de tirar el resto en el fregadero.

-“Cama”- murmuró Jensen contra la camisa de Jared, empujando y tirando de él para salir de la habitación y subir las escaleras.

Al llegar arriba, tropezaron al entrar en su habitación y cayeron hacia atrás, chocando con la puerta. La cabeza de Jensen hizo un ruido sordo al golpearse contra los paneles de madera al cerrase de golpe. Jensen se rió entre dientes a través de un gemido, su rostro arrugándose ante los latidos que de repente reverberaban desde la parte posterior de su cráneo.

Jared resopló, levantando sus manos para acunar la cabeza de Jensen y se inclinó hacia adelante contra Jensen en su pérdida de equilibrio- “Aw mierda, ¿estás bien?”

Jensen gimió de dolor desde el fondo de su garganta, parpadeando para abrir los ojos cuando los dedos de Jared acariciaron su cabello. Descubrió que mientras más tiempo quieto, más lugares se presionaban contra Jared; dedos de los pies, muslos, _entrepierna_. Podía sentir los músculos en el interior de los antebrazos de Jared moverse sinuosamente desde donde estaban presionados contra sus hombros, al tiempo que sus manos se curvaban alrededor de la mandíbula de Jensen y podía sentir el vientre de Jared presionando contra el suyo con cada inhalación que daba.

La presión del cuerpo de Jared contra el suyo era reconfortante, íntimo y fue suficiente para decidir que no lo odiaba. Su reciente falta de actividad sexual, sin importar lo mucho que la ignorara, había producido una comezón que necesitaba rascarse. Eso, junto con el hecho de que el tequila nunca fallaba en ponerle de un humor cachondo y supuso que cualquier contacto humano sería sumamente bienvenido. Al infierno, él había estado encima de Jared la mayor parte de la noche de alguna manera u otra, pero no parecía poder evitarlo. El afecto era afecto— pero viniendo de Jared, era cálido y familiar, y en estado de ebriedad, se encontró lo bastante despreocupado para disfrutar de ello tan a menudo como le gustaba.

La respiración de Jared caía en cálidas ráfagas sobre las mejillas de Jensen por su proximidad y su voz era suave, pero fuerte en el silencio- “¿Jensen?”

Jensen extendió los dedos, donde sus manos estaban colocadas en la espalda de Jared y los deslizó hacia arriba, lento y agradable, sobre los contornos de sus músculos. Jared dejó que su frente tocara la de Jensen, tragando y respirando con dificultad, mientras las manos de Jensen se movían suavemente por su espalda y a través de sus costados, luego deslizándose hacia arriba por sus costillas y bajando por su pecho.

El calor se filtraba desde los lugares donde las manos de Jensen se movían hasta la boca del estómago de Jared y se presionó hacia adelante, despertando una aterradoramente nueva excitación en el propio vientre de Jensen.

Jared no se movió, incluso cuando le echó un vistazo al interruptor de luz en la oscuridad- “Jensen, q—”

Jensen suspiró- “Cierra los ojos”

Jared hizo lo que le dijo, permitiendo a Jensen mover sus manos a lo largo del mismo camino de antes, aunque está vez más lento y provocador. Cuando Jared sintió la respiración de Jensen acercarse a sus labios, los separó justo a tiempo para que la caliente y húmeda boca de Jensen se fundiera sobre la suya. Al momento que la mandíbula de Jensen se abrió bajo sus manos y la lengua rozó sus dientes, Jared deslizó una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Jensen y lo llevó hacia adelante con impaciencia, empujando su lengua para que se rozara contra la de Jensen.

Sus bocas pronto encontraron un ritmo; separándose entre sí, las lenguas buscándose y terminando con un golpe de labios. Una y otra vez siguió, agresivo, devorador, hasta que Jared no pudo aspirar el aire suficiente y tuvo que apartarse. Llenando sus pulmones con un profundo jadeo, Jared sintió las manos de Jensen bajar por la longitud de su torso hasta que las puntas de sus dedos rozaron el cuero de su cinturón, esperando una objeción. Sin una, Jensen tanteó la hebilla y tiró de ella para soltarla, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Jared jadeaba bruscamente contra los labios de Jensen; la boca de Jensen estaba abierta para inhalar y exhalarlo de vuelta mientras sus dedos soltaron el botón de los vaqueros de Jared y bajaron la cremallera. Jared se movió hasta que sus codos estaban a cada lado de la cabeza de Jensen contra la pared, apresándolo— sus hombros subiendo y bajando con cada respiración y sus caderas presionándose contra las de Jensen.

Todos los músculos del torso de Jared estaban tensos y temblando contra él cuando Jensen metió sus manos entre sus cuerpos para desabrochar su propio cinturón. Cuando su pantalón estuvo abierto, Jensen paso una mano a lo largo del cuerpo de Jared hasta su brazo, donde le agarró la muñeca y tiro de ella hacia abajo, sujetándola entre sus caderas. Jensen colocó su otra mano en la espalda baja de Jared y le empujó hacia adelante, presionando la espalda contra la puerta mientras dirigía la mano de Jared hacia sus propios vaqueros.

Jensen deslizó su mano en el interior de sus vaqueros, paseando el pulgar a lo largo de su media erecta excitación, mientras Jared hacía lo mismo con la propia, antes de que ambos se liberaran de la restricción de sus vaqueros. Cuando comenzaron a acariciarse juntos, Jared le acarició con la nariz, acercándose, su nariz chocando con la de Jensen compartiendo el mismo aliento una y otra vez.

Ahora completamente excitado, Jared movió su mano con abandono, su puño rozando la cadera de Jensen con cada caricia y Jensen tocaba la suya. Jensen presionó su boca en la mejilla de Jared, jadeando contra él con cada roce de su polla. Jared movió su codo de la pared, deslizándolo detrás de Jensen y acercándolo más, a medida que continuaron acariciándose a sí mismos durante varios minutos.

Deseando más, Jensen se soltó y estiró el brazo para pasar la mano a lo largo de la polla de Jared, haciéndole soltar un agudo grito ahogado de sorpresa. Jared jadeó en la oreja de Jensen, estirando la mano para devolverle el favor, ante lo cual Jensen se movió hacia adelante y Jared le empujó hacia atrás; la puerta traqueteando por el abuso; sus ojos abiertos cayeron sobre la silueta del rostro del otro entre las sombras.

La cálida punzada en el vientre de Jared iba en crescendo, echándosele encima tan rápido como un camión Mack y sus caderas se movieron en suaves ondas, insistentes pero todavía controladas mientras el placer se erigía convirtiéndose en demasiado y se corrió— la tensión a lo largo de sus músculos y el aire en su pecho escapando de él con cada pulso. Jared jadeaba agitado, empujándose contra Jensen y acariciándolo más fuerte a tiempo que bajaba su cabeza y rozaba con su boca la longitud del cuello de Jensen. Jensen arqueó la espalda, su cabeza golpeando la puerta— el dolor en su cráneo anulado por el anhelo pulsante en su entrepierna.

Jared acarició con la nariz el camino al interior del cuello de la camisa de Jensen y besó la piel, haciendo un puño alrededor de la polla de Jensen y usando su palma para frotarla. Jensen se quedó sin aliento y gimió, agarrando la camisa de Jared y dejando caer la cabeza contra el hombro de Jared, estremeciéndose mientras Jared le acariciaba a través de su orgasmo.

Se desplomaron encima del otro, Jared sosteniendo a Jensen contra la puerta, intentando recomponerse— metiéndose a sí mismo de nuevo en sus bóxers y quitándose la camisa. Captándolo, Jensen hizo lo mismo, aun tratando de calmar su respiración, empujó y pateó hasta quitarse los vaqueros. Jared lanzó su camiseta y vaqueros a un lado, moviéndose hacia la cama donde cayó y arrastró las cobijas sobre sí mismo. Jensen le siguió, sus extremidades como pesos muertos, tan pronto estuvo en posición horizontal y miró a la blanca sombra del techo; la habitación oscilando con la niebla del alcohol.

Para el momento en que la respiración de Jensen se normalizó y el llamado del sueño le atrajo, Jared ya estaba dormido.

 

***

 

Al despertar en la mañana, Jared estaba acostado sobre su estómago, completamente arropado entre las sabanas y su mejilla pegada a la almohada. Levantó la mirada para ver a Jensen observándole desde el borde de la cama, recién duchado y vestido con una camiseta suave y vaqueros. Hizo una mueca ante el leve dolor de cabeza golpeando sus sienes y suspiró.

-“Tengo Tylenol”- dijo Jensen, haciendo un gesto hacía el cajón de la mesita de noche- “¿Agua o café?”

-“Agua”- dijo Jared con voz áspera, levantándose cuidadosamente sobre sus codos con un gruñido- “Jesús, ¿Bebí todo el bar?”

Jensen sonrió vacilante- “Posiblemente”

Jared aceptó agradecido el agua y las pastillas, bebiéndola lentamente antes de entregarle de nuevo el vaso- “¿Por qué te ves tan ileso, gilipollas?”

-“Fue el agua antes de acostarme”- respondió Jensen- “Imagina cuan peor sería en este momento si no hubieras tomado nada”

Jared gruñó, a punto de desplomarse hacia adelante sobre las almohadas, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la puerta cerrada de la habitación, vagas memorias de ir a trompicones borracho pasaron a través de su bruma mañanera. Echó un vistazo al piso, buscando ropa esparcida sobre este y no encontró ninguna.

Jensen le miró en silencio, viendo los pensamientos de Jared sobre su rostro- “Ya están en la lavadora”

Jared tragó- “Así que… anoche nosotros…”

Jensen bajó la cabeza, asintiendo a sus manos cruzadas- “Lo siento Jared”

Las cejas de Jared se alzaron con sorpresa- “ _¿Lo sientes?_ ¿Por qué?”

-“¿ _Por qué_?”- repitió Jensen, mirándole a los ojos, horrorizado- “Me embriagué hasta olvidarme de todo y abusé de la persona más cercana en algún intento equivocado de desahogo. ¿Cómo es que no estás enojado?”

Jared frunció el ceño- “¿Por qué estaría enojado?”

Jensen le miró boquiabierto- “Te das cuenta de que _tú_ fuiste la persona de quien abusé, ¿no?”

-“Bueno, si”- se burló Jared- “Pero yo no lo llamaría _abusar_ …”

-“¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que he hecho? La— la _magnitud_ —”

-“Oh _Dios_ mío”- dijo Jared señalando a Jensen- “¡Estás alucinando!”

Jensen balbuceó y saltó de la cama, paseando por la habitación con sus brazos cerniéndose sobre su cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de tirar de su cabellos desde la raíz- “Oh Dios mío…”

-“Tío, estás pensando demasiado en esto….”

-“¡¿ _Pensando_ demasiadoen _esto_?!”

-“Jensen… _¡Jensen!_ Sien— ¡Siéntate!”- exclamó Jared, sentándose y golpeando la mano sobre la cama, donde Jared estaba sentado momentos atrás- “Vas a darte una maldita hernia”

-“¡¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo con esto?!”

-“Porque fue un verdaderamente honesto impulso del momento, ¿está bien? Estábamos _borrachos_ , hombre”- dijo Jared- “Las mierdas pasan”

Jensen hizo una pausa, mirándole tan decepcionado consigo mismo, que a Jared le dolió verlo- “Te debo algo mejor que eso, Jared”- se sentó de nuevo, centrando sus ojos en la cabecera de la cama- “No eres un ligue de borrachos, eres mi mejor amigo. Eres… eres mi esposo”

Jared golpeó con una mano su pecho desnudo- “¿Te parezco ofendido?”

Jensen negó con la cabeza.

-“Estábamos borrachos, calientes y solo _necesitábamos_ algo”- dijo Jared, estirando una mano para acariciar el hombro de Jensen- “No te odies por esto. Estamos bien, ¿de acuerdo?”

Jensen asintió- “De acuerdo”

-“De acuerdo”- repitió Jared, acostándose de nuevo y cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza, girando su trasero de vuelta al colchón- “ _Tío_ ”

-“¿Qué?”

-“Tenías totalmente mi polla en tu mano”- sonrió Jared.

Jensen le fulminó con la mirada- “¡Cállate!”

Jared asintió descaradamente- “¡Mírate, todo mojigato!”

-“Voy a matarte en sueños si no te callas en este jodido momento”

-“Aw, ¿esa es la manera de hablarle a tu esposo?”

-“Esposo o no, aún eres un gigantesco dolor en el culo”

Jared soltó una risilla, sosteniendo su mano en el aire frente a él- “¿Tu mano se ve diferente? La mía si”

Jensen gruñó, robando una almohada y golpeándole con esta. Jared la bloqueó con un codo y pasó un dedo por la palma de su mano- “En serio, como que casi puedo sentir una huella de tu polla, justo _aquí_ ”

Jensen le golpeó en el costado con un puño, saliendo hecho una furia de la habitación- “¡Jodidamente te _odio_!”

-“¡Mentiroso!”- le siguió la voz de Jared.


	6. La Emergencia Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen aprende lo valioso que es Jared en una situación difícil cuando reciben malas noticias de Texas.

 

 

 

Fue una fría y helada mañana de Vancouver la que encontró a Jared y Jensen sentados en los escalones de la puerta principal, envueltos en gruesas ropas invernales y con las manos enguantadas encerrando humeantes termos de café, esperando pacientemente la llegada de su transporte compartido para el trabajo.

Jensen suspiraba a regañadientes después de cada sorbo de café, encorvándose sobre sí mismo conforme más tiempo esperaba. Si tuviera opción, aún estaría en la cama durmiendo, cálido y acogedor, envuelto por los cuatro costados y con nada espectacularmente importante en su agenda diaria. Reflexionando brevemente sobre la posibilidad de hacer novillos y regresar a la cama, lanzó una mirada nostálgica a la puerta cerrada, su aliento expelido en una nube blanca al volver la cabeza.

-“Ni siquiera lo pienses”- le advirtió Jared, bebiendo un trago de café caliente mirando fijamente la puerta.

-“No estaba pensando en nada”- murmuró Jensen.

-“Chorradas”

Jensen suspiró de nuevo infelizmente, llegando a la conclusión de que _si_ decidiera volver a la cama, tendría que pelear para conseguir que sus extremidades completamente congeladas vuelvan a la maravillosa inconsciencia y tendría que encontrar una manera de pasar a Jared para hacerlo. Jared, quien por casualidad es la persona madrugadora más asquerosamente feliz en el mundo que haya conocido, incluso en climas bajo cero.

-“¿Por qué demonios tuve que casarme con una persona madrugadora…?”

-“Porque si no fuera por mí, dormirías toda tu vida”- respondió Jared, levantando la mirada a las pocas nubes blancas asentadas sobre el horizonte azul claro- “El clima será asombroso hoy”

-“Lástima que estaremos trabajando en el estudio de sonido”

-“Nunca se sabe”- dijo Jared- “Bob podría cambiar las cosas. Te apuesto un enorme y gordo Jackson que hoy terminaremos rodando fuera con el impala”

-“Un enorme y gordo Jackson y cocinar la cena por una semana”- añadió Jensen, estrechando los ojos en dirección a Jared- “ _Y_ lavaras la ropa mientras te señalo y me río”

Jared resopló- “Efectivo, cena y lavandería. Estas cavándote un maldito agujero empinado, amigo”

-“Solo espera hasta que tú estés _en ese_ , árbolote”- replicó Jensen, empujando el hombro de Jared. Jared le empujó de vuelta, riéndose en voz baja mientras Jensen estabilizaba el vaso térmico en sus manos- “ _Odio_ las mañanas frías y tú eres un completo fenómeno por pensar de forma diferente”

Después de un momento de silencio, Jared habló- “Las mañanas frías no son tan malas”

-“Como dije, eres un fenómeno”

-“Mi mamá solía hacer esta cosa cuando éramos niños si hacía mucho frio en las mañanas”- respondió Jared- “Supongo por eso me gustan un poco”

-“¿Ah sí?”- preguntó Jensen, su curiosidad aumentando repentinamente. Disfrutaba oír a Jared hablar de su vida familiar en su casa de Texas, ya que siempre le provocaba su propio cálido sentimiento de nostalgia- “¿Qué hacía?”

Jared rozó el tacón de su bota contra el escalón pavimentado- “Ella ponía nuestras ropas en la secadora y las calentaba. Nos gritaba desde el cuarto de lavado y nosotros saltábamos de la cama y corríamos hacia ella y nos vestía rápidamente antes de que tuviéramos demasiado frio”

Jensen sonrió, sorprendido de que no tuviera algún comentario de listillo colgando de la punta de su lengua. En muchos sentidos, la familia de Jared era muy parecida a la suya. Escuchar hablar de ella, le recordaba sus propias memorias de la infancia, de su tiempo de calidad en familia, o momentos en los que se sentía invenciblemente conectado a sus padres o hermanos de forma que cualquier cosa fuera de su amoroso, pequeño mundo insular dejaba de existir.

-“Siempre fue una carrera. Jeff conseguía llegar de primero cada vez y luego Megan fue suficientemente grande para unirse y Jeff aún nos vencía. Creo que era su manera de decirnos que era el niño número uno de la familia”- dijo Jared rodando los ojos, involucrándose más en la historia al continuar- “Pero luego se hizo mayor y se volvió más difícil sacarlo de la cama por las mañanas y ya sabes, jugar con tu mamá y hermanitos deja de ser guay en cierto punto”

Jensen sonrió con superioridad- “Jeff siendo demasiado genial para la escuela. ¿Quién lo pensaría?”

Jared se rió entre dientes- “Megan tenía problemas de circulación en sus manos y pies, siempre le llevaba más tiempo calentarlos, así que pensé que al ser más grande y su hermano mayor, debía enfrentar el frio un poco más mientras Mamá la vestía primero”

-“Que dulce de tu parte”- comentó Jensen, la sonrisa en su rostro suavizándose en los bordes ante la información de que su maravilloso fenómeno de gran corazón, _siempre_ había sido un maravilloso fenómeno de gran corazón.

-“Mamá nos vestía diciéndonos, ‘¡Vamos a dejar esos dedos de manos y pies calientitos antes de que el travieso Jack Frost se los lleve!’ y nosotros estábamos un poco mareados por la adrenalina, ella nos abrazaba y frotaba su rostro contra el de nosotros para asegurarse que nuestras narices estaban cálidas”- dijo Jared, bebiendo de su taza y suspirando con nostalgia- “Sólo de pensarlo me hace extrañarla”

La punzada apenas presente en la voz de Jared, aterrizó en algún lugar del pecho de Jensen, tanto que iba a reconfortarlo, pero fue interrumpido por la SUV de Cliff dirigiéndose a la entrada.

-“ _¡Por fin!_ ”- exclamó Jared, levantándose del escalón- “¿Qué te tomó tanto gilipollas? ¿Ocupado peinando tu calva? ¡Jensen tiene _frio_!”

Cliff bajó la ventanilla, mirándolos con diversión por detrás de sus gafas de sol- “Buenos días para ti también, princesa”

Jared negó con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta de atrás y subía- “Voy a conseguir que te despidan uno de estos días, lo juro”

-“Ve a donde te lleva eso, jovencito”- le respondió Cliff, ante lo cual Jared finalmente esbozó una sonrisa- “Hey Jens. ¿Aún tienes todas tus partes?”

Jensen hizo una mueca mientras también subía- “Eres muy chistoso, amigo, _de verdad_ ”

 

***

 

Más tarde ese día, cuando Jensen se metió en el Impala #2 y se encerró en el interior junto a su muy presumido y expectante co-estrella, estampó un billete de 20 dólares en la palma alzada de Jared y le señaló con el dedo- “Una palabra y te acabaré”

Cuando esa noche, arrastró la gran canasta de mimbre para lavar desde la habitación a la lavadora, ignoró enfáticamente la mirada histéricamente divertida de su esposo, mientras estaba sentado en el sofá del salón con los pies sobre la mesita de café y el borde de una botella de cerveza helada apoyada contra sus labios sonrientes.

Comiendo la cena de esa noche, Jensen fulminó con la mirada a Jared cuando apuñaló las piezas de ravioli en su plato- “Sólo para que lo sepas, escupí en tu comida”

Jared le respondió con una sonrisa y un marcado masticar con la boca abierta- “Es grandioso, Jens, gracias”

 

***

 

Jensen despertó por la vibración de su celular al día siguiente. Encontrándose despierto a regañadientes por el inusual método del despertador, pero lanzó una adormilada mirada a Jared por encima del hombro— quien todavía estaba tan dormido como Jensen esperaba— y salió de la cama antes de arrastrarse al baño para una ducha, jadeando cuando sus pies tocaron el frio suelo de madera en su camino.

Al terminar, arrastró los pies hasta la habitación y sacó unos calcetines, vaqueros y una camiseta térmica de manga larga, murmurando sobre la ridiculez de estar fuera de la cama tan temprano y el _estúpido frio_ mientras continuaba, agarrando ropas de los cajones de Jared y dirigiéndose sigilosamente a las escaleras.

La alarma en el reloj de pulsera de Jared comenzó su torrente de pitidos, despertándole rápidamente de forma exitosa, él agarró el aparato de su mesita de noche y lo apagó. Inhaló profundamente y se levantó, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza y gruñendo cuando su espalda tronó mientras se acercaba al cuarto de baño, pasando por alto su carrera matutina debido al llamado más temprano que lo normal y se preguntó brevemente por la ausencia de Jensen en su mente, mientras se encerraba en el baño.

Se quitó los pantalones del pijama y la camiseta blanca, mientras se calentaba la ducha y luego se metió bajo el rocío, suspirando cuando el agua caliente punzaba sus músculos dormidos. Después de una rápida paja y cubrirse de jabón y champú, Jared salió de la ducha y se secó antes de envolver la toalla alrededor de su cintura y ponerse a trabajar en cepillarse los dientes. Una vez que terminó, salió del baño.

Agarró un par de bóxer y se deslizó en ellos, frotó su cabello goteando con la toalla, el cuerpo de Jared se quedó completamente quieto cuando escuchó la voz de Jensen proveniente de las escaleras.

-“¡Jared! ¡Ven aquí!”

Jared frunció el ceño, lazando la toalla en la canasta de ropa sucia y deambuló a su encuentro. Dirigiéndose hacia el salón- “¿Dónde estás?”

-“¡Cuarto de lavado!”

Jared se detuvo y retrocedió a través de la cocina, su corazón punzando un poquitito luego de escuchar la respuesta de Jensen, porque _seguramente no_. Pero cuando dio vuelta a la esquina para ver a Jensen de pie junto a la secadora, viendo la ropa dando vueltas en su interior, a través de la puerta, la punzada evolucionó a un apretón en toda regla. Jensen le miró y sonrió, moviéndose para apagar la secadora y sacar el contenido.

-“No puedo creer—”

-“Rápido. Ven aquí”

Después de un momento de contemplar la total magnitud de lo que estaba pasando, Jared se acercó a él, al tiempo que Jensen se arrodillaba y sujetaba un calcetín abierto y enrollado para que Jared meta su pie. Jared le complació, tambaleando sobre un pie y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Jensen para equilibrarse. Intercambiaron de pie y repitieron el proceso antes de que Jensen agarrara el humeante par de vaqueros que tenía listo y los mantuviera abiertos para que Jared se deslice en ellos. Jensen se levantó, mirando a los ojos a Jared antes de volver su atención a la tarea de abotonar y subir el cierre de los pantalones.

Cuando Jensen recogió hasta el cuello la camisa térmica de Jared y la pasó por su cabeza, Jared levantó los brazos para pasarlos por las mangas y Jensen tiró de ella hacia abajo sobre su torso. Hicieron lo mismo con una camiseta y la camisa a cuadros hasta que Jensen captó la calidez en la mirada de Jared y le sonrió.

-“Vamos a dejar esos dedos de las manos y pies calientitos antes de que el travieso Jack Frost se los lleve”- recitó Jensen perfectamente, palabra por palabra con voz alegre mientras picaba con un dedo el pecho de Jared.

Jared simplemente negó con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar las palabras por lo emocionado que estaba. Le resultaba difícil entender que Jensen despertara por si solo, voluntariamente, por no hablar de que saliera de la cama mucho antes de su hora habitual— sin mencionar su llamado temprano y el clima frio de Vancouver representando otros grandes y casi imposible obstáculos en todo este asunto. El simple hecho de que Jensen, una de las más horribles personas madrugadoras que haya conocido; se había tomado la molestia de pasar por todo esto, por _él_ , le hizo sentir más allá de especial.

-“Tú… saliste de la cama _antes_ que yo”- dijo Jared, su voz apenas un susurro.

Jensen asintió, frotando sus manos de arriba abajo por los brazos de Jared- “Lo hice”

-“¿Para hacer todo esto?”

-“No fue gran cosa”- respondió Jensen, mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo.

Jared resopló incrédulo- “No sabes lo que significa para mi”

-“¿Lo hice bien?”

Jared sonrió cálidamente- “Fue perfecto”

-“¿Estás calientito ahora?”- preguntó Jensen y Jared asintió- “¡Espera! Lo olvidé”

Jared no tuvo tiempo para preguntarle antes de que Jensen pasara los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jared y lo empujara hacia abajo mientras empezaba a frotar sus mejillas. Jared rio contra él, sintiendo la barba incipiente de Jensen haciéndole cosquillas en la boca, nariz y barbilla, rodeó la espalda de Jensen con los brazos, apretándole y meciéndole de lado a lado.

-“Gracias, Jensen”- dijo Jared en voz baja, sus labios formando las palabras contra el cabello de Jensen.

Jared se inclinó y beso el cuello de Jensen, soltándole e ignorando el leve rubor que empezó a brillar en los pómulos de Jensen- “Vamos, Cliff estará aquí pronto”

Jensen puso una mano en el pecho de Jared- “Oh, yo, uh, hice chocolate”

Jared sonrió- “¿Chocolate?”

-“Si”- dijo Jensen, quitando su mano y rascándose la parte posterior del cuello, su sonrojo intensificándose- “Sólo un poco de mis experiencias infantiles de mañanas frías para ti. Mamá solía hacerla para nosotros”

Jared sonrió cuando Jensen le empujó suavemente a la cocina, vio dos tazas humeantes colocadas en la encimera. Tras una inspección más cercana, Jared se quedó sin aliento.

-“¡Con todo y pequeños _malvaviscos_!”- Jared suspiró emocionado- “Ni siquiera sabía que _tuviéramos_ malvaviscos”

-“No teníamos. Kathy me pasó un contenedor de la carpa del servicio de comida ayer”- respondió Jensen presuntuoso, elevando una taza hasta sus labios.

Jared hizo lo mismo- “Wow, mi esposo es asombroso”

-“Como si tuvieras alguna duda”- respondió Jensen, enarcando una ceja- “No puedes estar siendo asombroso todo el tiempo y que yo no tenga mi turno al bate”

Jared dio un sorbo y casi se derritió ante el sabor en su lengua- “Tío, esto es… ¿qué _es_ esto?”

-“Receta de mi mamá. Aunque la alteré un poco para sosegar tu femenina paleta de sabores”

-“¡Es tan cremoso y _chocolatoso_!”

-“Mi emperifollado esposo, damas y caballeros”- respondió Jensen, haciéndole un guiño mientras tragaba.

Jared estiró el brazo por la taza de Jensen- “¿A qué sabe el tuyo?”

Jensen dio un paso atrás abruptamente, alejando la mano de Jared con un golpe- “¡Hey! ¡Retrocede!”

-“¡Quiero probarlo en su forma original! Como tu mamá se lo planteó”

-“¡ _No_ toques el chocolate de un hombre!”

Jared hizo un puchero- “¿Por favor?”

Jensen entrecerró los ojos hacia él- “Un _pequeño_ sorbo. Si lo escupes de regreso te golpearé en la ingle”

-“Palabra de scout”- respondió Jared, devolviéndole un saludo descuidado, que estaba seguro _no era_ un saludo de Scout.

Jensen se negó a soltar la taza, incluso cuando Jared acunó sus manos sobre las suyas e inclinó la taza hacía él. Una vez que consiguió una probada, lamió sus labios y asintió- “Eh, no está mal. Me gusta más el tuyo”

-“¿Ahora estás criticando la receta de mi mamá? No esperaría que tengas verdaderas papilas gustativas con todo ese azúcar en las que constantemente las ahogas”- refunfuñó Jensen mientras jalaba la taza hacía él, sosteniéndola contra su pecho.

Jared volvió a su taza, pavoneándose mientras lo hacía- “Nah, el tuyo me gusta más porque lo hiciste _sólo para mí_ ”

Jensen se burló, a pesar de sentir el sonrojo dispersándose por su rostro.

Jared sonrió cuando volvió a su chocolate.

 

***

 

Jensen y Jared estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor esa noche, hablando y bebiendo vino mientras comían el espagueti a la boloñesa que habían cocinado juntos (Jared se sintió benévolo después del adorable gesto de Jensen en la mañana y decidió ayudar), añadiendo tips y pedazos de la receta de sus madres para crear la máxima experiencia culinaria que resultó ser… demasiado para que sus papilas gustativas lo manejen.

Comieron su primer bocado al mismo tiempo, observando el rostro del otro por una señal. El labio superior de Jared se curvo en una mueca apenas contenida y Jensen permaneció quieto por un largo momento antes de asentir con la cabeza y vaciar el vaso de vino de un solo trago, abanicando su boca con sus manos.

-“Te _dije_ que era demasiado ajo”- dijo Jensen, mientras Jared se levantaba de un salto para conseguir un vaso de agua.

-“Nunca puedes tener demasiado ajo. _Tú_ pusiste demasiada albahaca”- le corrigió Jared, pasándole el vaso después de tomar un trago.

-“Mi aliento a ajo hará que Drácula se retuerza en su tumba”

Jared se río, cogiendo un paño para limpiarse las manos cuando el teléfono sonó. Quito el auricular de la base y lo colocó en el espacio entre su mejilla y cuello mientras se limpiaba las manos en el trapo- “¿Hola?”

Jensen se sirvió otro vaso de vino, cuando Jared le miró mientras escuchaba lo que sea que estaba pasando al teléfono- “Claro que está. ¿Qué pasa Mamá Ackles?”

Jensen frunció el ceño, viendo la inmediata seriedad floreciendo en el rostro de Jared, sabiendo que su madre estando al teléfono y la expresión sombría de Jared, nunca habían estado juntos en una misma ocasión antes. Observó cómo Jared se quedó quieto, dejando caer el paño de cocina sobre el banco antes de dar un paso adelante y pasarle el teléfono a Jensen, luego salió disparado de la habitación y subió las escaleras.

Jared se levantó y miró a través de la arcada de las escaleras, escuchando a Jared moverse, abriendo y cerrando los armarios de ropa y haciendo crujir el piso en la habitación durante unos momentos antes de ponerse el teléfono en la oreja- “¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede?”

-“ _Oh cariño, es tu padre. Él… él tuvo un ataque al corazón_ ”

-“¿Él… qué?”- preguntó Jensen, escuchando vagamente a Jared hablando solo en el piso de arriba.

-“ _Acabamos de llegar al hospital. Josh está tratando de ver lo que está pasando…_ ”- la voz de Donna se quebró y Jensen pudo escuchar las lágrimas en la superficie de su voz.

Jensen estaba aturdido, incapaz de moverse o escuchar nada más que sus latidos golpeando brutalmente en el interior d su cabeza. Era consciente de que su madre estaba llorando a través del teléfono y sabía que debería ofrecerle consuelo de alguna manera, pero no podía hacer nada excepto escuchar. No podía hacer nada excepto mirar fijamente la puerta y pensar… _¿Papá_?

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo ha estado allí parado cuando Jared entró corriendo, soltando un par de maletas empacadas desordenadamente justo en el umbral antes de poner una mano en el hombro de Jensen.

-“¿Jens? ¿En qué hospital están? _Jensen_ ”- preguntó, arrebatándole el teléfono cuando no pudo obtener una respuesta- “¿Donna? ¿Dónde están?”

Jared miró a Jensen con inquietud, al verlo esencialmente catatónico en su cocina, pensando con tristeza que se suponía sería una noche relajada con una cena casera, alguna mierda en la televisión y una noche de sueño decente. Rodeó la muñeca de Jensen con una mano, sujetando la mano de Jensen a su lado, mientras Donna le daba la información que necesitaba.

Colgó y arrojó el teléfono inútilmente sobre la encimera de la isla de la cocina y se volvió hacia Jensen- “¿Jens? ¿Dónde está tu pasaporte? ¿Dónde lo dejaste?”

Jensen parpadeó y jadeó cuando Jared le sacudió por los hombros- “Yo…”

-“Piensa. Volviste de Portland. ¿Dónde lo dejaste?”- dijo Jared presionando las manos con firmeza a cada lado del cuello y mandíbula de Jensen- “Vamos, Jens. Mírame. ¿Dónde lo dejaste?”

-“Bolsillo lateral”

-“¿Cuál bolsa?”

-“Mi bolso de viaje”- murmuró Jensen, moviendo su cabeza para mirar hacia el pasillo- “Al fondo del armario”

Jared salió corriendo de la habitación de nuevo, sacando su celular del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y poniéndolo en su oreja. Jensen se movió vacilante para agarrar las bolsas y llevarlas a la entrada principal, poniendo en su bolsa su celular y las llaves a su paso. Jared bajó volando las escaleras, el teléfono aún en su oído mientras abría rápidamente la puerta del armario y agarraba su chaqueta y dos de sus favoritas sudaderas con capucha antes de cerrar la puerta con el pie.

Se puso la sudadera gris del equipo de Futbol de Texas, haciendo malabares con su celular entre las manos mientras se ponía la chaqueta negra sobre esta y hablaba con alguien que Jensen no conocía y empujó la otra sudadera a las manos de Jensen, susurrando lejos del teléfono- “Ponte esto”

Jensen hizo lo que le dijo, tirando de la sudadera color verde oscuro por encima de su cabeza, mientras Jared terminó la llamada y jaló a Jensen hacia él, tomándole de la mano cuando salieron de la casa.

Jared metió a Jensen en el asiento del pasajero de la Land Rover de Jensen, de forma segura, antes de dejar las bolsas en el asiento de atrás y poner el teléfono en su oreja mientras hacía otra llamada. Jensen le observó entrar en el asiento del conductor y cerrar la puerta, con Eric al teléfono, aparentemente, explicándole lo que había sucedido y lo que estaban haciendo, suspirando con alivio cuando Eric entendió la situación inmediatamente.

Salieron en reversa a la calzada, la puerta electrónica cerrándose detrás de ellos, mientras se marchaban al aeropuerto.

Jared estaba al teléfono de nuevo, aparentemente en piloto automático- “¿Melanie? Hey chica, soy Jared… ha habido una emergencia familiar y nos dirigimos a Texas en este momento, así que si pudieras hacerme un enorme, _enorme_ favor e ir a ver a los perros… si… No, en este momento están afuera, en el patio— _dios_ , ni siquiera los dejé entrar… Sí, te llamaré tan pronto lo sepa. Muchas gracias, encanto, eres la mejor… Lo haré. Adiós”

En cuanto puso su teléfono en el interior de su chaqueta, estiró la mano para tocar la muñeca de Jensen, acariciándole con el pulgar por debajo del puño de su sudadera- “¿Jens?”

-“Se siente raro”- respondió Jensen en voz baja- “Como si en realidad no estuviera pasando”

Jared asintió- “Me lo puedo imaginar”

-“No puedo perderle”- dijo Jensen, apoyando su frente contra la ventana del lado del pasajero.

-“No lo harás, Jens”- respondió Jared con suavidad- “Te prometo que no lo harás”

Jensen negó aturdido con la cabeza- “No puede prometerme eso”

Jared cuadró los hombros, la mirada fija en la carretera- “Si puedo. Él estará bien. Tu papá es una persona perfectamente saludable”

-“Quien acaba de tener un _ataque al corazón_ …”

Jared suspiró- “Lo sé… vamos a esperar hasta que averigüemos todo lo que hay que saber, ¿de acuerdo?”

 

***

 

A pesar de que reservar los boletos de avión por teléfono había sido fácil, terminaron tardando un poco en registrarse en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Vancouver. Sin embargo, la mujer con la que trataron había sido maravillosamente eficiente y tramitó los detalles rápidamente, enviándoles a su destino con los mejores deseos para el vuelo. Jared empleó su natural encanto tejano, pero tenía el presentimiento de que fue la manera en la que Jensen había estado de pie detrás de él, lo que tenía el corazón de la mujer en sus ojos; simpatizando con el adulto que parecía más un triste, retraído y vulnerable niño pequeño en necesidad de un buen abrazo.

Llegaron en taxi al Centro Medico Regional de Richardson justo después de la 1:00 am, unas largas horas más tarde. Jared cargó sus bolsas sobre su hombro y condujo a Jensen al interior, sujetando su mano y observando con tristeza como Jensen parecía encerrarse en sí mismo cuanto más tiempo estaba expuesto a los sonidos y olores del hospital.

Jared recibió instrucciones del personal en recepción acerca de dónde ir y pronto se estaban acercando a Josh y su esposa, Karen, sentados en el corredor vacío con Elle, su hija, durmiendo contra el pecho de Karen.

Josh susurró el nombre de Jensen cuando salió disparado de su asiento para abrazar a su hermano. Jensen peleó contra el nudo en su garganta, respirando contra la camisa de Josh, envolviéndole con un brazo mientras el otro permanecía en su costado— su mano aun sujetando con fuerza la de Jared. Jensen se inclinó y beso a Karen en la mejilla, cuando Jared medio abrazo a Josh.

-“¿Sabemos algo?”- preguntó Jared, dejando caer las bolsas cerca de los asientos.

Josh negó con la cabeza- “Está durmiendo. Mamá está hablando con el doctor. Han hecho algunas pruebas; el protocolo habitual y esas cosas. No seremos capaces de verle hasta que hayan terminado”- suspiró y miró a Jensen- “Mack esta vuelta loca. Apenas conseguí convencerla de quedarse en el campus. Le _dije_ a mamá que no la llamara porque ella tiene una gran evaluación en la mañana pero no quiso escuchar”

Donna se acercó entonces, con aspecto cansado y solitario, Jensen soltó la mano de Jared para abrazarla- “Hey mamá”

-“Hola cariño”- respondió, apretando un pañuelo en su mano. Jensen retrocedió, quitándole el cabello del rostro y preocupándose cuando se volvió al grupo- “Aún está durmiendo, pero podemos verle ahora”

-“Al fin”- murmuró Josh mientras se alejó con paso firme por el pasillo. Jensen permaneció clavado en el suelo, inseguro de si sería capaz de manejar lo que estaba seguro sería su padre en un estado frágil. Miró a Jared con ojos inseguros, a pesar de que su madre entrelazaba su brazo con el suyo.

Karen se puso de pie con un poco de esfuerzo, intentando no sacudir a Elle- “Necesito ir al baño”

Jared estiró los brazos- “Aquí. Me quedare con ella. Adelante”

Ella sonrió y le dio las gracias, mientras le entregaba cuidadosamente a su hija. Elle despertó brevemente por el movimiento, pero fue con él voluntariamente, estirando los brazos mientras Jared la abrazaba, un brazo sosteniendo su trasero y el otro frotando suavemente su espalda.

-“Hey nena”- Jared la acalló felizmente, besando con suavidad su cabeza y meciéndola para que vuelva a dormir, cuando Karen desapareció hacia los baños. Miró a Jensen- “Lo tengo”

Jared le despidió con una sonrisa y un _‘ve’_ susurrado mientras Donna le alejó renuente.

 

***

 

Dentro de la habitación de hospital, Jensen cerró los ojos contra la visión de su padre tendido en una estéril cama blanca. Esperaba lo peor, maquinas e intravenosas colocados en las venas de su padre saltando a sus ojos y aun así el tranquilo pitido del monitor cardíaco, parecía aún más ominoso por sí solo. La voz del médico, al responder las preguntas de Josh, le inundó en un susurró confuso y desconectado. La única cosa que le anclaba al presente era la mano de su madre cuando se agarró a su brazo ansiosamente y saber que Jared— confiable caballero de brillante armadura, Jared, quien le había llevado sin complicaciones hasta su familia tan pronto como fue posible— estaba de pie afuera, abrazando a la sobrina de Jensen como un experto, como si fuera un hecho cotidiano para él.

Jared se quedó fuera, con los ojos deslizándose sobre los folletos informativos y los posters en las paredes pero incapaz de asimilarlos con sus pensamientos lejos con su esposo. Apoyó la mejilla contra la cabeza de Elle, sintiéndose más tranquilo cuanto más escuchaba sus pequeñas respiraciones contra su chaqueta.

-“Hey, gracias por esto”- dijo Karen al regresar del baño- “Deberías entrar”

-“¿Vienes?”- preguntó Jared.

Karen negó con la cabeza- “No quiero que Elle despierte y vea así a su abuelito”

Jared le hizo una señal de despedida- “Ve. Yo me quedaré”

-“¿Estás seguro? Sabes que también eres familia, ¿cierto? Tienes tanto derecho a estar ahí como yo”- dijo Karen amablemente.

Jared sonrió- “Está todo bien. Sólo quiero darle a Jensen algo de tiempo para procesar todo con su familia. Está bien, la tengo”

Karen dudó por un momento, antes de sonreírle agradecida y besar la mejilla de Ellen, luego la de Jared, apretando su hombro antes de dirigirse por el pasillo.

Cuando Karen entró en la habitación, Jensen le echó un vistazo, el corazón cayéndosele al estómago por la desilusión de que Jared no estaba con ella. Ansiaba salir, pero su madre no se lo permitía, teniendo sus manos entrelazadas entre ellos.

-“Entonces, ¿él va a estar bien?”- Josh preguntó con incertidumbre.

Jensen miró fijamente a la bata blanca del doctor mientras respondía- “Alan está perfectamente sano”

-“Pero… tuvo una ataque al _corazón_ ”- replicó Josh.

-“Uno muy menor, sí. Es la forma en que su cuerpo esa diciéndole que baje el ritmo”- dijo el doctor con gesto conciliador, mirando a Donna- “Este entrenamiento para el maratón que ha estado haciendo necesita ser reducido. En el peor de los casos, sugiero que se retire totalmente. No es completamente necesario, pero hará a un lado cualquier preocupación que puedan tener”

Donna asintió- “¿Cuándo podemos llevarle a casa?”

-“Le mantendremos en observación y haremos unos pocos estudios de rutina más, dándole un poco de reposo en cama, pero debería estar listo para el alta más tarde”- dijo.

Con las instrucciones del doctor para ir a casa y descansar, ya que estaba seguro que la medicación de Alan lo mantendría fuera de combate por algunas horas más, la familia dejó la habitación para reunirse con Jared en el corredor, una vez que Donna le dio un beso en la cabeza a su esposo. Jared le entregó a Elle cuidadosamente a Josh, quitando con una caricia los dorados rizos de su rostro, cuando ella se acomodó de nuevo en los brazos de su padre.

Jared dio un vistazo al pasillo, a Jensen, quien todavía estaba pegado a su madre mientras hablaba de nuevo con el doctor- “¿Cómo está?”

Josh, se había percatado de que Jared no estaba hablando de Alan, besó a su hija en la cabeza y miró a Jared- “No ha dicho ni una palabra”

Cuando Jared frunció el ceño con tristeza, Josh le dio un empujoncito con el codo- “Lo hiciste bien, Jared. Él volverá en sí muy pronto. Sólo le toma un tiempo procesar algo tan grande como esto”

-“S, lo sé”- dijo Jared, negando con la cabeza- “Aunque eso no hace que me preocupe menos”

-“Deberíamos irnos”- dijo Josh con una sonrisa, encogiendo los brazos en un gesto hacia su hija- “Tengo que poner esto en una cama. Les dejaremos con Mamá. ¿Crees que puedes manejar a ambos?”

Karen sonrió a Jared en respuesta a las palabras de Josh- “Si alguien puede manejar a un clan Ackles en pánico, ese sería él”

Jared sonrió y se sonrojó por el cumplido. Apretado entre Jensen y Donna cuando se unieron a ellos, deslizó un brazo alrededor de cada uno- “¿Qué dicen si regresamos y dormimos un poco, así estaremos todos listos para la visita más tarde? ¿Hmm?”

Donna asintió y sonrió, tomando el consuelo que ofrecía- “Suena como una buena idea”

-“De acuerdo, entonces”- respondió Jared, percibiendo las expresiones divertidas y en cierto modo aliviadas que Josh y Karen le lanzaron. Le dio las gracias a Karen mientras ella recogía las bolsas que Jensen y él habían traído y todos juntos salieron del hospital.

 

***

 

Josh estiró el cuello en torno al reposa cabezas mientras Jared sacaba las bolsas de atrás de los asientos traseros de su SUV; Jensen ayudaba a su madre a subir los escalones del porche.

-“Gracias por todo, Jared”- dijo con seriedad, causando que Jared hiciera una pausa en su recuperación de las bolsas- “De verdad. Fuiste un regalo del cielo esta noche”

Jared negó con la cabeza- “No hice mucho”

Josh sonrió- “Dile eso a _Jensen_ ”

Jared asintió con aire ausente a eso- “Alguien debería llamar a Mack”

Josh estuvo de acuerdo- “Lo haré tan pronto llegue a casa”

Josh y Karen se despidieron y Jared deambuló hasta los escalones del porche y al interior de la casa. Se dirigió directamente a la habitación de invitados y dejó caer sus bolsas, pasándose una mano por el cabello y pellizcando el puente de su nariz, armándose para mantener en una sola pieza a Jensen y su madre, antes de dirigirse a la cocina donde Donna estaba sirviendo leche en dos tazas y hablando sin rumbo. Jensen sentado en la encimera, mirando a sus manos.

-“¿Quieres un poco de leche caliente, querido?”- le preguntó a Jared metiendo la mano en la alacena por otra taza.

-“Si por favor, mama”- dijo, jalando del banco a un lado de Jensen y sentándose- “Entonces, uh… ¿Qué pasó exactamente? Si no te importa hablar de eso”

Donna suspiró, acomodando las tazas en el microondas y presionando el temporizador- “Él volvió de su carrera nocturna y estaba un poco más cansado de lo normal. Le instalé en el sofá con un vaso de agua, salí a meter la colada y él estaba bien. Se duchó, cenamos, vimos la televisión y todo. Nos dirigíamos a la cama y él sólo… _cayó_. Se derrumbó en las escaleras. Llamé a la ambulancia y fui con él al hospital”

-“ _Jesús_ ”- Jared se estremeció.

-“El doctor Devlin dice que su entrenamiento para el maratón ha sido duro para él. Era la manera de su cuerpo para decirle que lo rebajara”- dijo Donna, con una media sonrisa de alivio en su rostro- “Somos afortunados de que eso fuera _todo_ ”

Jared asintió, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Jensen junto a él, que aún no había hablado. El microondas sonó y Donna se alejó del banco para sacar las tazas, instalando dos de ellas en frente de los chicos. Jensen estiró la mano para ponerla alrededor de la taza que su madre había colocado ante él y Jared percibió la tensión que rodó a través de sus hombros al moverse.

-“¿Cuándo puede volver a casa?”- preguntó Jared a Donna.

-“Podemos traerle a casa esta tarde”- respondió, bebiendo su leche.

-“Esas son buenas noticias. _Realmente_ buenas”- dijo Jared, llevando la taza a sus labios con una mano mientras la otra se deslizaba por la espalda de Jensen para apoyarse en su espalda baja- “¿Algo que podamos llevarle que pudiera necesitar? Como un crucigrama, un libro o algo”

Donna sonrió ante la consideración de Jared- “Le llevaré un cambio de ropas y unas zapatillas. Querrá sus lentes para empezar”

Jared sonrió- “Ciego como un murciélago. Le va a encantar”

Donna se rió entre dientes- “Oh sí, será una completa _fiesta_ ”

Jensen rió con libertad, viendo inesperadas pizcas de Jensen en sus gestos. Supo desde el principio que el aspecto de Jensen venía de su madre, especialmente la nariz y los ojos; pero siempre asumió que el sentido del humor de Jensen vino de Alan. Viendo a Donna siendo _sarcástica_ de entre todas las cosas, sin mencionar el indicio de sonrisa de suficiencia que llevaba— la cual era tan parecida a la de Jensen que le impresionó— le sorprendiéndole gratamente pensar que podría haberla subestimado.

Al mismo tiempo, también le dolía ver a Donna lentamente comenzar a relajarse después de los horribles eventos de la noche, mientras Jensen se desconectaba aún más de su entorno. Observó con interés como Donna miró a su hijo durante varios minutos, en silencio y con preocupación, con su taza caliente apretada en sus manos.

Terminó su leche, enjuagando la taza en el fregadero y cruzó los pocos pasos entre ellos, rozando con una mano la frente de Jensen y dándole un beso en la sien- “Es bueno verte, cariño”

También le dio un beso a Jared de buenas noches, quien le dio un gran abrazo antes de que ella les deseara buenas noches y se fuera arriba a la cama.

Jared volvió a su bebida, lanzando miradas a Jensen quien alejó su taza, sin tocar. Jared habló en voz baja, con cuidado- “¿Qué estás pensando?”

Jensen apenas negó con la cabeza- “Sólo quiero dormir”

En la habitación de invitados, Jensen se desvistió y se metió en la cama, girándose sobre su costado. Jared se deslizó bajó las sabanas detrás de él, deseando estirar la mano y ofrecer algo con el fin de consolarle, pero después de la anormal conducta de Jensen, no estaba del todo seguro si sería bienvenido. En cambio, decidiendo que era una de esas veces donde era mejor dejarlo estar, pasó una mano por la curva del hombro de Jensen y le deseó buenas noches.

 

***

 

Estaban de vuelta en el hospital alrededor de las doce; descansados, bañados y alimentados. Se les dijo que Alan estaba despierto y podían entrar y verle está vez, Jensen le miró directo a los ojos y le tomó la mano como diciendo _‘no vas a ninguna parte’_. Jared apretó su mano, empujando su codo detrás del de Jensen en una demostración de _‘Guíanos’_.

Alan estaba sentado cuando entraron, intentando y fracasando en leer el periódico que una de las enfermeras le había llevado para mantenerle entretenido. Jensen se hundió hacia atrás contra Jared ante la vista, como si estuviera medio esperando que su padre este peor que antes. Alan permitió que Donna esponjara sus almohadas y alborotara a su alrededor, incluso si Jared le atrapó rodando los ojos a escondidas. Josh puso las gafas de Alan en su rostro y Elle fue levantada para sentarse cerca de su abuelo e intento ayudarle a Alan a leer el periódico.

-“Hey, uh”- dijo Josh mirando a Karen cuando ella estrechó su mano entre las suyas- “Tenemos algunas noticias”

-“¿Qué tipo de noticias?”- preguntó Donna.

-“Estábamos esperando el momento adecuado para hablar de ello”- respondió Josh, asintiendo hacia su padre- “Ahora que papá está despierto y Jensen y Jared están aquí, nos dimos cuenta que no hay mejor momento que el presente”

Jensen enarcó las cejas, instándole a continuar.

Karen sonrió- “Estoy embarazada”

De repente la sala se inundó de jadeos felices y manos agitándose. Al final resultó que, Karen y Josh lo sabían desde hace una semana, pero Alan había terminado en el hospital antes de que tuvieran oportunidad de revelar la noticia. Jensen se adelantó de un salto para abrazar a su hermano mientras Donna abrazaba a Karen y Jared también siguió su ejemplo abrazando a su familia política y los felicitó.

Después de que la emoción se calmó y las preguntas fueron respondidas, Jensen se sentó en la silla junto a la cama cuando su padre quiso que le pusiera al día de los acontecimientos de Vancouver y el trabajo. Jared se paró cerca de él; una omnipresente mano descansando sobre el hombro de su esposo.

-“¿Y cómo estás chico?”- le preguntó Alan a Jared- “¿Manteniendo alerta a mi hijo?”

Jared sonrió y asintió- “Si señor. Cada vez que puedo”

Jensen resopló y Jared continuó felizmente hablando con su suegro mientras la familia observaba. Donna se sentó junto a Alan en la cama y Josh y Karen en las sillas del lado opuesto, todos pendientes de cada palabra cuando toda la conducta de Jared iluminó la lúgubre habitación de hospital. Habló con facilidad, coqueteando con las damas y bromeando con los hombres y, al mismo tiempo, Jensen se sentó en silencio; conmovido por saber que el hombre divertidamente bullicioso de pie junto a él— que encajaba en su familia como la pieza de un rompecabezas que no eran conscientes que faltaba en primer lugar— era sin duda, la persona más increíble que había conocido. Su mejor amigo. Su esposo. Simplemente _suyo_.

Y cuando Jared rió irremediablemente de las ocurrencias de Alan, Jensen quitó la mano de Jared de su hombro y entrelazó sus dedos. Jared bajó la mirada hacia él y sonrió antes de volver los ojos hacia el padre de Jensen y contraatacar con su propio comentario ingenioso. Jensen le miró, posiblemente más cautivado que todos los demás juntos.

 

***

 

Jensen se sentó en el suelo de linóleo del pasillo fuera de la habitación de su padre, su espalda apoyada contra la pared, las piernas flexionadas y apoyadas frente a él, mientras su madre y hermano leían y firmaban el papeleo en la recepción del hospital. Alan estaba en su habitación poniéndose la ropa que Donna había llevado con ella, Karen había llevado a Elle al baño y Jared se había ido a conseguir algo de café en la máquina expendedora.

Cuando Jared deambuló hacia él por el pasillo con dos vasos desechables, le sonrió a Jensen- “¿Qué estás haciendo en el piso?”

-“Lo creas o no, el suelo es más cómodo que las sillas”- respondió Jensen.

Jared se encogió de hombros y le entregó un vaso a Jensen antes de sentarse a su lado, hombro con hombro. Tomó un sorbo de café e hizo una mueca- “Oh, buen _dios_ , esto es asqueroso”

Jensen sonrió, probando el suyo- “No está tan mal”

-“¿No tan _mal_?”

-“Oh lo siento, lo olvide. No puedes saborear nada a menos que termine un subidón de azúcar”

Jared se rió- “Veo que tu sentido del humor está de vuelta en todo su esplendor”

Jensen asintió pensativo- “Si. Lo siento, he estado mal”

-“No tienes nada que lamentar”- respondió Jared con un movimiento solidario de su cabeza. Jensen jaló un hilo de la rasgadura en la rodilla de sus vaqueros y Jared le observó, vislumbrando un poco de la vulnerabilidad que había visto en las últimas horas- “Me tenías realmente preocupado”

Jensen asintió- “Si. Lo siento por eso”

-“Está bien”- respondió Jared, su voz suave y honesta- “Y papa Ackles está bien, que es lo más importante”

Jensen se volvió hacia el con una sonrisa que era débil pero auténtica- “Justo como lo prometiste”

Jared sonrió, lanzando un brazo alrededor de Jensen- “Si, como lo prometí. Y me conoces… no hago promesas que no pueda mantener”

El vínculo que inesperadamente se había forjado hace años— como dos desconocidos en una oficina de ejecutivos de televisión— simplemente pareció reforzarse en medio de su mirada mutua; consuelo y confianza absoluta paso de ida y vuelta entre ellos.

Los ojos de Jensen se suavizaron ligeramente- “¿Cómo conseguí tener tanta suerte?”

Jared miró por el pasillo- “Bueno, escuchaste al doctor. Tu papi se estaba presionando un poco fuerte para la carrera de caridad—”

Jensen negó con la cabeza suavemente- “No estoy hablando de mi papá”

Jared frunció el ceño, confundido- “Entonces— ¿quién, _yo_?”

Jensen rió. El hecho de que Jared a veces pudiera ser tan distraído era divertido, por decir lo menos. Pero cuando se trataba de no ser capaz de ver su valor o la manera en que la gente le apreciaba, Jensen encontraba la idea ridícula y graciosa. Y cuando Jared bajo la cabeza para esconder el sonrojo floreciendo en sus mejillas, Jensen se apoyó contra él hasta que levantó la mirada. Viendo la tranquila adoración en los ojos verde-azules que le devolvían la mirada, Jensen cerro la brecha de cuatro pulgadas entre ellos y presionó su boca con la de Jared en un suave beso.

-“Gracias”- susurró Jensen, su respiración acariciando los labios de Jared.

El leve sobresalto de Jared dio paso rápidamente al entendimiento y una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de su boca. Jensen se contoneó hasta estar debajo de la barbilla de Jared, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de sus costillas. Jared le abrazó y pasó una mano sobre los tensos hombros de Jensen, causando que se hundiera más en el abrazó conforme más duraba.

Jared respiró en el cabello de Jensen y cerró los ojos- “Cuando quieras”


	7. Las Ex's y Oh's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las tensiones e incertidumbres surgen cuando Jared y Jensen se dirigen a Los Ángeles para los Upfronts de la CW - encontrándose con sus ex-novias en el proceso.

 

Por separado, los chicos recibieron llamadas de sus agentes con respecto al evento de publicidad que se celebraría en Los Ángeles dentro de dos semanas. Jared y Jensen hicieron los arreglos para volar, pero se abstuvieron de reservar alojamientos, optando por quedarse el fin de semana en el departamento de Jensen en LA, mientras hacia los arreglos necesarios para ponerlo en venta. Eso también les daría la oportunidad de asomarse por el departamento y recoger todo lo que Jensen necesité llevarse a casa. A pesar de la inclinación de Jensen a dejar las cosas para el último minuto, parecía que todo se acomodó— un hecho que señaló a su esposo con aire de superioridad.

Y fue mientras estaba en ese presumido estado de ánimo, almorzando en su tráiler con Jared durante su descanso, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar; trayendo consigo un muy inesperado baldazo de realidad.

Jared vio el inicio del shock revolotear a través de las facciones de Jensen, la cabeza de Jensen se movió en una sacudida aturdida al mirar el nombre que estaba parpadeando en su identificador de llamadas- “Es… Danneel”

Cuando le ofreció la habitación, Jensen negó cortésmente y salió del tráiler, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Le tomó muchísimo esfuerzo responder la llamada, pero después de unas cuantas respiraciones medidas, pulsó el botón de ‘aceptar’ y puso el teléfono en su oreja- “Hola”

-“ _Hey, soy… yo_ ”- le llegó la voz de Danneel, seguida por una risita nerviosa- “ _Pero… ya sabías eso. Dah_ ”

Jensen sonrió, su propio nerviosismo saliendo en una carcajada- “Si”

Hablaron torpemente por un par de largos minutos, intercambiando bromas vanas hasta que Danneel puso sobre la mesa la razón por la que llamó— saber si él iba a asistir a los _Upfronts_ de la CW. Le explicó que si él iba a estar en Los Ángeles, sería un momento oportuno para que ella recogiera sus cosas de su departamento. Jensen estaba sorprendido, por decir lo menos, de que recién lo mencionara, después de todo habían terminado desde hace un tiempo, pero ella le explicó que no había podido soportar el pensamiento de verle, que había necesitado tiempo. Eso había sido suficiente para reprimir cualquier pregunta que tuviera sobre el tema.

Jensen le informó cuando estaría en Los Ángeles, invitándola a ir y los dos se despidieron con inesperado cariño. Jensen metió el teléfono dentro de su chaqueta cuando se dio cuenta que había estado escuchando el tono de marcación durante demasiado tiempo.

De vuelta en el interior, Jensen evitó la curiosa mirada inquisitiva de Jared y volvió a su comida. Jared le dio al silencio algunos segundos antes de que ya no pudiera soportarlo- “ _Jensen_ ”

-“Ella va a ir”- dijo Jensen, apuñalando una pieza de pollo con su tenedor- “A LA. Cuando estemos en LA, ella va a venir y recoger— cosas…”

-“¿Ah sí?”- Jared se enderezó en su asiento- “¿Entonces irá a los Upfronts?”

-“Si. Oh, yo… no le pregunte. Creo que hay un par de suéteres, CDs y una caja de tampones o algo…”

Jared observó aparecer el ceño pensativo en el rostro de Jensen sin poder hacer nada y escuchó mientras murmuraba una corta lista de cosas que su exnovia podría haber dejado, lo que llevó a Jensen criticando su habilidad de ser un novio decente. Jared podía verlo escrito en su mirada baja: _‘No me extraña que se fuera’_.

Cuando Jensen se detuvo, Jared le dijo en voz baja- “Ella rompió contigo porque querían cosas diferentes. No es poco común. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?”

Jensen, una vez más, se enojó consigo mismo- “Ella quería casarse. Yo dije que no quería. Y luego me casé _contigo_ ”

Jared se encogió de hombros- “No querías casarte con ella”

-“¿Y cómo se supone lidiará con _eso_?”- explotó Jensen.

-“Ya lo _hizo_ ”- respondió Jared con el ceño fruncido, inclinándose desde su lado de la mesa. Jensen suspiró, dejando caer su tenedor y restregó sus dedos sobre su cabeza con inquietud, mientras Jared abrió su boca de nuevo- “Es una chica grande, Jensen”

-“Va a odiarme”

-“¿Por qué? Fuiste honesto y mientras la mayoría de las mujeres no apreciarían eso inmediatamente, ella lo _hará_ ”- dijo Jared- “Primero fue tu amiga, no lo olvides”

Se sentaron en silencio por algunos minutos, el vapor ascendiendo de su comida se había ido, antes de que Jared hablara de nuevo- “¿Estás bien?”

Ante el tono cauteloso en la voz de Jared, Jensen levantó la mirada y le sonrió tímidamente, sabiendo que Jared estaba preocupado- “Si. Es sólo que… no he escuchado de ella desde que rompimos, ¿sabes?”

Jared asintió- “Lo sé”

Jensen suspiró, dejando su brazo golpear contra la mesa y cogiendo el tenedor en la mano- “¿Crees que podemos discutir con Eric hasta que nos haga quedarnos?”

 

***

 

Dos viernes después, Jared y Jensen estaban en Los Ángeles, colocando sus maletas en la habitación del departamento de Jensen.

Mientras Jensen se sentó en la barra al teléfono con Tiffany, su agente, Jared caminó trazando un círculo en el amplio espacio del salón. Miró al par de solitarias pinturas abstractas que intentaban decorar las desnudas paredes color crema y la gran pantalla LCD colocada en un mueble de la esquina. Caminó alrededor sobre la alfombra gris claro y se dejó caer de forma experimental en el sofá de cuero negro, moviéndose de un lado para otro con incomodidad.

Trajo a su mente la calidez de su hogar en Vancouver, con sus fotos enmarcadas de los perros y la familia, la colectivamente gigantesca colección de DVDs y el refrigerador con sus notitas garabateadas que eran demasiado ingeniosas o impresionantemente vulgares para tirarlas a la basura. Recreo la imagen de las cenas caseras en la mesa de comedor, cervezas frías bebidas en la terraza trasera, las revistas Maxim de Jensen asentadas en una pila ordenada en la mesita de café y su toalla húmeda constantemente dejada en el piso del baño.

Volvió a pensar en las pocas veces que se había quedado en el departamento de Jensen, la soltería de todo esto, con su bar, su cocina de acero inoxidable, su estético dormitorio color borgoña y moderna iluminación áspera. En aquel entonces parecía tan glamoroso, cuando él y Jensen miraban fuera de los ventanales del piso al techo a los rascacielos y concurridas calles de Los Ángeles, bebiendo whisky y pretendiendo que eran cualquier cosa excepto dos humildes chicos texanos. Ahora, mirando por encima de los ostentosos muebles arrendados del departamento, se sentía distante. No hay nada de Jensen aquí. El departamento se sentía frío. Desolado.

Cuando Jensen terminó con el teléfono, se acercó y se dejó caer de golpe en el sofá junto a él, viendo el asombro en el rostro de Jared.

-“Este lugar se siente tan vacío”- dijo Jared, casi esperando escuchar su voz retumbar en la pared del fondo- “No recuerdo que fuera así. Es como una casa de revista de decoración para ricos y aburridos”

Jensen sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad- “Es raro ¿no?”- se hundió en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo bajo- “No puedo esperar que todo este fin de semana termine. Sólo quiero ir a casa”

Jared se echó hacia atrás, imitando la posición de Jensen- “Yo también”

-“Vamos a tener que ir al supermercado. No hay nada aquí”- se quejó Jensen.

-“Dame Cocoa Puffs con leche y estaré listo para el fin de semana”

Jensen resopló- “Trato hecho”

 

***

 

Por la mañana, Jared estaba sentado en la barra sorbiendo un tazón de Cocoa Puffs y leyendo una vieja revista, mientras Jensen hacía lo mismo masticando pan tostado. Jared comentaba a intervalos aleatorios, señalando algo de interés en las páginas brillantes delante de él o girando la revista para enseñárselo. Él y Jensen bromeaban sobre nada y todo en cada página, hasta el punto de que Jensen estaba tan absorto y divertido por la elección de respuestas de Jared, que casi había olvidado la inquietud que estaba sufriendo por la inminente visita de Danneel— lo cual había sido la intención de Jared todo el tiempo.

Cuando la revista fue cerrada, Jensen se rió entre dientes, finalmente sintiéndose mejor después de las horribles horas de sueño que logro conseguir la noche anterior. Miró a Jared, quien estaba efectivamente brillando con la felicidad de cumplir con poner a Jensen de buen humor y se sintió un poco más alegre en la superficie, tan sólo por estar cerca de él.

-“Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que cuando estés viejo, depilaré con cera el pelo de tu espalda, si tú lo haces con el mío. Deberes de casados y todo eso. No necesitas depilación láser si tienes un marido dispuesto a usar Nair en ti”- Jared cogió una cucharada de su cereal, ofreciéndosela a Jensen- “¿Quieres un poco de Cocoa Puffs?”

Jensen, quien no había dejado de sonreír desde que Jared comenzó a decir absolutas tonterías, se inclinó sobre la barra y dejó que Jared deslice la cuchara en su boca, masticando durante unos minutos antes de tragarlo.

-“Necesitabas eso ¿eh?”- preguntó, moviendo su cuchara en su tazón, refiriéndose a su intento de distraer a Jensen de la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo con respecto a Danneel.

-“Si”- dijo Jensen con un profundo suspiro, mirando a Jared con seriedad- “Gracias hombre”

Jared asintió antes de devolver la mirada a su esposo- “Sólo promete que no me vas a excluir”

-“Lo prometo”- respondió Jensen con un movimiento de cabeza mientras daba un vistazo a la bolsa de plástico asentada en la silla de cuero negro en salón; llena con las cosas de Danneel que encontró y juntó la noche anterior.

Decir que estaba nervioso seria el eufemismo del siglo. Temía ver a Danneel de nuevo y sin embargo le iba agradando la idea más y más. La extrañaba de tantas maneras en las que nunca había pensado demasiado, como el ser capaz de llamarle después de un duro día de trabajo o la forma en que sus ojos se estrechaban cuando reía con alegría. Echaba de menos la forma en que solía pensar, en como la manera en que ella se paseaba perezosamente llevando sus pantalones de chándal y una de sus camisetas era lo más hermoso que hubiese visto; sobre la forma en que le abrazaba por detrás al dormir, como si ella fuera el novio protector en la relación. Aunque, con el tiempo, conforme las cosas se volvieron tensas, era sofocante, controladora— como si aferrarse a él por las noches y usar sus cosas fueran la única manera en que podía retenerle.

Más que nada, quería mirarla a los ojos y saber— con seguridad— que todo estaba en el pasado.

-“¿Jensen?”

-“¿Si?”

-“Creo que Danneel está aquí”- dijo Jared dando un vistazo a la puerta del departamento, cuando lo que resultó ser un segundo golpe vino desde el otro lado.

Jensen soltó un suspiro y se levantó de su banco. La expresión de ciervo atrapado por unos faros que pasó por el rostro de Jensen al acercarse, habría sido hilarante para Jared en cualquier otra situación; si la exnovia de Jensen no estuviese de pie al otro lado de la puerta— si la situación no tuviera el potencial para amplias consecuencias.

Jensen abrió la puerta y sus ojos se posaron en Danneel; en sus grandes ojos cafés, la familiar sonrisa y el cabello teñido de rojo. Sonrió vacilante mientras la contemplaba- “Hey”

La sonrisa de ella se ensanchó y sus ojos hicieron la misma cosa que recordaba que hacían. La respiración de Jensen casi se entrecortó- “Hey, Jensen”

Avanzó dudoso para darle un beso en la mejilla y ella enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazando su cuerpo al de él. Jensen colocó una mano en su espalda mientras la otra sujetó la manija de la puerta, anclándose a sí mismo. Cuando se separaron, ella le miró de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa cálida- “Te ves muy bien”

-“Si, tú también”- respondió Jensen, contemplando las curvas bajo sus pantalones de vestir de lana gris y el top negro que se amontonaba alrededor de su pequeña cintura y colgaba de un hombro- “Uh, pasa”

Sus tacones resonaron en el suelo de madera del departamento cuando entró y Jensen se tomó un momento para recomponerse antes de cerrar la puerta. Danneel divisó unas cuantas cajas de cartón selladas luciendo nuevas etiquetas de FedEx y las señaló con un dedo, cuando se volvió para mirar a Jensen- “¿Empacando?”

-“Si”- respondió Jensen, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza- “Estoy vendiendo el lugar”

-“¿Vendiendo?”- preguntó, su expresión ensombreciéndose.

Jensen asintió- “Ya no lo uso mucho y Vancouver es mi hogar, así que…”

Danneel se burló- “¿Desde cuándo? Siempre has dicho que LA es tu hogar”

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “Ya no es así”

Danneel le observó atentamente mientras caminó junto a ella entrando al salón y ella se dio la vuelta, viendo a Jared, por primera vez, sentado en la barra con sus pantalones de pijama y una camiseta, comiendo lentamente lo último de su cereal.

-“Hola, Jared”- dijo con un pequeño saludo de su mano.

Jared giró en su taburete y se puso de pie, dando unos pasos hacia adelante y abrazándola- “Hey chica. ¿Cómo has estado?”

-“Bien”- respondió, sonriéndole alegremente- “Trabajando, ya sabes ¿Has estado haciendo mucho?”

-“Lo de costumbre”- dijo Jared riendo a medias, mientras movía una mano en dirección de Jensen- “Aguantando su feo rostro. Ya sabes cómo es eso”

Jensen se acercó con las pertenencias de Danneel y se las entregó- “Eso es todo. En realidad no quedaba nada aquí, excepto esto y mis cosas en las cajas”

Después de analizar el contenido de la bolsa le dio las gracias, balanceando la bolsa de plástico a su lado y lanzando una mirada al departamento. Jensen la siguió con los ojos mientras ella miró de esquina a esquina, como si buscara algo. Jared también se dio cuenta; de pie al lado de Jensen con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-“No me hagan caso”- dijo Danneel con una carcajada, relajándose visiblemente cuando fue testigo de que los chicos la miraban con curiosidad- “¿Así que no estás escondiendo a una esposa aquí, en alguna parte?”

Jared se tensó a su lado y Jensen sintió que su corazón se saltó un latido.

-“¿Sabes que de hecho tuve gente twitteándome y felicitándome por convertirme en tu esposa?”- dijo Danneel, enarcando una ceja- “Los fans parecen pensar que te casaste”- pasó el dedo por el polvo de una repisa vacía- “Juró que cada vez que estoy en línea, el internet se pone un poco más loco”

Jared se volvió hacia Jensen, mirándole con preocupación, como si el planeta entero estuviese a punto de colapsar debajo de ellos. Danneel, desafortunadamente, captó el pesado silencio entre ellos y detuvo su andar en círculos por el departamento. Los ojos de Jensen le dolieron al ver la sospecha hormiguear en su cuidadosamente formada expresión.

Se frotó la mandíbula con la palma de su mano, hablando en voz baja- “Si, Dani, sobre eso…”

Vio inmediatamente cuando ella escuchó el tono conciliador en su voz, como si supiera que la estaba preparando para un duro golpe. Todo el cuerpo de Jensen se puso rígido cuando los ojos de ella cayeron en su mano, atrapándole en el acto de acariciar nerviosamente con el pulgar el anillo de bodas de platino alrededor de su dedo. La habitación quedó en silencio por un impactante momento antes de que Danneel abruptamente se dirigiera a la puerta, los tacones resonando y la bolsa de plástico crujiendo en su prisa por salir.

-“Danneel”- la llamó Jensen por su nombre mientras ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella, la siguió a tiempo que lanzaba una tensa mirada a Jared por encima del hombro. Abrió la puerta de golpe y salió dando zancadas detrás de ella- “Dani, _espera_ —”

Danneel se detuvo y se volvió hacía él, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas- “Dime que estoy equivocada, Jensen. ¡Dime que saqué conclusiones apresuradas!”

Negó con la cabeza tristemente, ella curvó los labios y las venas de su cuello latieron mientras luchaba por reprimir un sollozo- “¿Te casaste? ¿Tú te _casaste_? ¿Así como así? ¿Después de que tú y _yo_ hablamos sobre casarnos?”

Jensen inhaló, preparándose para una pelea- “ _Tú_ lo hablaste”

-“¡Oh cierto, lo olvide, Jensen _jodido_ Ackles solo puede intentar una relación cuando no requiere nada más que una visita semanal!”

-“¿Qué querías que _haga_? ¡¿Renunciar a mi _trabajo_ por ti?!”

-“Pesando en eso ahora, habría sido una sabia sugerencia. Tal vez entonces habrías recordado mi _existencia_ ”

Jensen lanzó un furioso dedo en su dirección- “Fue esa actitud la que lo hizo, Danneel—”

Danneel se limpió las lágrimas que cayeron- “Si, debí haberlo sabido. Contigo todo es los hermanos antes que las mujeres. ¿Cómo demonios se siente tu _esposa_ sobre Jared?”

-“¡Me _casé_ con Jared!”- gritó Jensen, dando una profunda inhalación y exhalándola.

La conmoción en el rostro de Danneel era incomparable a cualquier cosa que haya visto, hasta el punto en que literalmente casi pudo ver la vida apagarse en sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que todo su rostro se hundió en agonía- “¿Tú _qué_?”

Jensen dio un paso atrás, cruzándose de brazos como poniendo una barrera entre ellos.

-“No creo esto… estás”- dijo lanzando inútilmente una mano hacia arriba- “¿Estás en una _relación gay_?”

-“No, Danneel”- Jensen levantó la mirada del punto en el piso del pasillo que estaba mirando y dijo sus siguientes palabras como si fueran la más simple explicación; como si fueran todo- “Me casé con _Jared_ ”

Ella dejó su mano caer pesadamente a su lado, sus ojos anegándose de lágrimas de nuevo- “¿Entonces, qué, estabas en una relación conmigo para pasar el _tiempo_? ¡Oh dios mío y después de que entré ahí como… y ambos solo se _quedaron_ ahí sin decir una palabra! ¿Soy una especie de _broma_ para ti?”

Jensen cerró los ojos, suspirando- “Créelo o no, Dani, esto no se trata de ti”

Las palabras le golpearon como un puñetazo en el pecho y se puso rígida, mirándole como si fuera un extraño-“Oh… _jódete_ , Jensen”

Jensen levantó las manos- “Si no podemos tener una conversación civilizada—”

-“Oh, no te atrevas”- dijo ella, con voz dura- “No te _atrevas_ a venir con esa mierda de ‘más grande y maduro’. Siempre lo has hecho. Siempre me has mirado por debajo de tu nariz como si fuera una niña pequeña que no sabe nada—”

-“¡Tal vez si dejaras de _actuar_ como una—!”

La firme bofetada que le golpeó en el rostro resonó desde su pómulo hasta la parte inferior de su mandíbula y Jensen aspiró a través del dolor repentino que se calentó hasta arder sobre su piel. Abrió los ojos y Danneel estaba en la periferia de su visión, la misma mano que le había golpeado ahora colocada firmemente sobre su boca, mientras las lágrimas en sus ojos se volvieron demasiado para contenerlas. Su respiración salió de entre sus dedos en una sucesión de jadeos de dolor, cortando el silencio en duros pinchazos.

Jensen exhaló, los músculos en su quijada contrayéndose mientras mordía con las muelas. Volvió la cabeza para mirarla y se obligó a respirar. Cuando se calmó, habló con una voz que era suave y llena de pena al mismo tiempo- “Lamento que no funcionáramos. Y lamento que la idea de Jared y yo te lastime. Pero no me arrepiento de nada… _especialmente_ no de él”

Ella dejó caer su mano y sollozó, sus labios en una mueca mientras peleaba por recomponerse.

-“Y juró por Dios que si vuelves mi felicidad en algo sobre lo que debería sentirme mal, nunca te lo perdonaré”- continuó Jensen, sus palabras eran honestas y brutales. _Lo siento_ , Dani… pero es _Jared_ ”

Se sorprendió cuando las ganas de pelear la abandonaron, hiriéndole profundamente en la esquina de su corazón donde guardaba sus mejores recuerdos, mientras ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la piel caliente y palpitante de su mejilla. Pensó que la imagen de Danneel alejándose, sollozando en silencio contra su mano; era lo bastante dolorosa para toda una vida.

 

***

 

Después de sostener un paquete de gel frío sobre su mejilla toda la tarde, Jensen y Jared se turnaron para ducharse y se pararon al lado del otro en el espejo del baño mientras se afeitaban y cepillaban los dientes, hablando entre si al alistarse. Jensen ayudó a Jared con su corbata— como siempre hacía— a tiempo que Jared pasaba sus manos sobre los hombros y solapas de Jensen deshaciéndose de cualquier pelusa. Cuando estaban por salir, Jensen miró con nostalgia a su anillo de boda antes de quitárselo y colocarlo con cuidado sobre su mesita de noche.

-“Eso evitará cualquier pregunta”- dijo Jared detrás de él, mientras también, se quitaba su anillo. Entonces se corrigió- “Bueno cualquier pregunta _extra_ ”

 

***

 

En el evento, después de caminar la tediosa y logo-adornada alfombra verde donde los flashes de cámara causaron que los ojos de Jensen se nublaran, él y Jared consiguieron entrar en el lugar donde los periodistas de espectáculos estaban corriendo por ahí con camarógrafos y deteniendo a los actores de televisión en su camino. Ambos decidieron que necesitaban al menos _una_ bebida antes de lidiar con algo de eso, se dirigieron directo a la barra del bar. Cuando Jensen apuró su primer trago doble de whisky y ordenó otro al personal del bar, Jared puso una mano sobre su brazo.

-“Baja la velocidad, vaquero”

-“No puedo soportar este tipo de cosas”- gruñó Jensen.

-“Lo sé, pero lo peor ha terminado. Ahora podemos relajarnos y ser nosotros mismos”- dijo Jared, deslizando la nueva bebida de Jensen hacía sí mismo y alejando con un golpecito la mano extendida de Jensen- “Deja que se asiente el primero unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?”

Jensen murmuró algo sobre Jared siendo estúpido y responsable y Jared sonrió, dándole una palmada en el hombro, intentando mantenerle entretenido.

Los chicos fueron, eventualmente, acorralados por los medios y no tuvieron más remedio que hacer algunas entrevistas pequeñas— más de las habituales debido al aumento en las audiencias de _Supernatural_ — pero fueron rápidas, indoloras y estuvieron de vuelta al bar en nada de tiempo. Jensen bebía lentamente una cerveza mientras acariciaba ausentemente con el pulgar la piel de su dedo, donde su anillo de bodas debería estar, medio escuchando la conversación que Jared estaba teniendo con Chad. El único momento en el que levantó la mirada fue al mismo tiempo que se encontró con la imagen de Danneel en un vestido de coctel color morado oscuro; la mano ligeramente levantada en un saludo y el breve pero suave destello de una sonrisa, parecieron un ofrenda de paz cuando ella se volvió y se dirigió hacia el balcón. Jensen tocó el brazo de Jared y se inclinó a su oído para decirle a dónde iba antes de seguirla afuera.

Se acercó, con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje negro cuando se detuvo a su lado. Ella miró hacia afuera de balcón durante un buen rato; su cabello ondeando con la suave brisa y se volvió para desviar sus ojos ahumados hacia él.

-“¿Cómo está tu rostro?”

Jensen asintió-“Viviré. _Apenas_. Golpeas como un martillo”

Danneel sonrió, sus labios con brillo destellaron con el movimiento antes de volverse serios- “Realmente lo siento. Fue totalmente digno de una mocosa malcriada y excesivo de mi parte”

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “Como que me lo merecía”

Ella bajó la mirada a sus tacones negros de charol mientras frotaba la parte inferior de un zapato en el suelo- “He estado pensando en todo y… aunque _duele_ y lo odio…”- levanta la mirada hacia él- “Me alegra que estés feliz. Incluso si no es conmigo”

Jensen dejó que su cabeza se inclinara hacia un lado- “ _Era_ feliz contigo, lo sabes”

-“Tal vez… pero ahora me doy cuenta que no era suficiente”

-“Dani…”

Ella se rió e hizo un gesto con la mano- “No fue tu culpa y ciertamente no fue mi culpa. Es simplemente la forma en que funciona el universo, supongo. Llámalo destino”

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “Sabes que no creo en el destino”

Danneel le miró como si estuviera adorablemente loco- “Tú de entre todos las personas en el mundo _deberías_ hacerlo”

Jensen le sonrió y a la referencia tácita de su relación con Jared. A veces, todavía le desconcertaba como los dos habían llevado una existencia totalmente independiente, sin saber el uno del otro de alguna manera, sin siquiera conocerse y luego ser reunidos al azar y formar un vínculo sin el cual ninguno de ellos podía imaginar vivir. Algunos lo _llamarían_ destino y Jensen estaba más inclinado a etiquetarlo de la misma manera cada vez que pensaba en ello.

-“Puede que no me agrade mucho en este momento, dadas las circunstancias, pero él es una mitad de ustedes”- dijo ella- “Y no puedo estar enojada con quien te hizo el chico del que me enamoré”

Cuando Jensen iba a hablar, ella levantó una mano para detenerle.

-“Sin embargo, me gustaría que seamos amigos, si puedes manejarlo”- dijo Danneel, dando una honda respiración y liberándola en un suspiro melancólico- “A pesar de todo, fuiste la mejor parte de mi vida”

Jensen se sintió animado y aliviado, mientras sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos para alcanzar las de ella- “Por supuesto, Dani”

Tiró de ella hacia adelante y la abrazó con fuerza; el peso de los nervios que había experimentado en la última semana elevándose de sus hombros. Danneel se echó hacia atrás, con los brazos aún cerrados alrededor de él mientras se inclinaba y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

Ella le miró por unos segundos, contemplándole pensativa- “Estás diferente”

-“¿Diferente?”- preguntó Jensen- “¿Cómo diferente?”

Parecía como si estuviera intentando averiguarlo- “Sólo pareces… cómodo”

-“Cómodo”

-“No lo sé… aunque, lo que demonios sea, te sienta bien”- dijo, sonriendo genuinamente antes de negar con la cabeza para sí misma y reír- “Iré a tomar una copa, porque, _mierda_ , necesito una”

Jensen asintió, soltándola y ella se alejó, balanceando suavemente las caderas y luciendo como la joven mujer segura que era, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Jared cuando pasó a su lado.

El aliento de Jensen se atoró en su garganta al ver a Jared, se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado ahí de pie y pasó el dorso de su mano sobre sus labios pegajosos por el brillo, con la sensación de haber sido atrapado siendo infiel. Jared se acercó hasta pararse junto a él y Jensen negó con la cabeza, mirándole fijamente a los ojos- “No es lo que parecía”

Jared se rió de la expresión afligida adornando el rostro de su esposo y deslizó una mano por detrás de sus hombros- “Lo sé. Está bien. Aunque ella parecía un poco presuntuosa al respecto”

Jensen sonrió con alivio y luego hizo un gesto hacía sí mismo en toda su ostentosa gloria- “ _Bueno_ …”

Jensen rió cuando Jared le empujó- “Si, de acuerdo Sr. GQ. Vamos a conseguirte otra copa”

 

***

 

Fue alejándose del bar con sus nuevas bebidas, donde Jensen sintió como que el mundo estaba tratando de poner a prueba la capacidad de resistencia de su matrimonio. Jared, quien había estado a mitad de decirle como Chad había empezado a escribir el piloto para un nuevo show, se interrumpió, cortando la oración a medias mientras miraba algo a través de la habitación. Jensen siguió su mirada con la suya y vio la siempre bella y pequeña figura de Sandy, quien los había visto y les saludaba con un delicado movimiento de sus manos.

Jensen levantó su mano en reconocimiento y observó a Jared dar su propio pequeño saludo de respuesta. Jensen lo tomó por el bíceps antes de que pudiera caminar a su encuentro- “Yo voy, uh, te dejaré con ello. ¿Crees que estarás bien?”

Jared asintió, sonriendo ante la forma protectora en la que Jensen estaba hablando- “Si, estoy bien. Gracias”

Jensen le dio a su brazo un reconfortante apretón antes de alejarse en dirección de Tom Welling y su esposa. Jared suspiró pesadamente, tirando de la solapa de su chaqueta mientras fue a reunirse con Sandy en el centro de la habitación.

Ella era toda sonrisas y entusiasmo cuando llegó junto a ella, inclinándose para darle un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y ambos cayeron de inmediato en una familiar conversación. Sandy le preguntó cómo estaban él y su familia, como iba el show y le explicó que había conseguido un papel de regular en una serie de la CW que iba a debutar la próxima temporada. Cuando pareció que la conversación iba a llevar un rato, Jared tomó su mano y gentilmente la llevó hasta un apartado de asientos de cuero negro.

-“¿Así que, cómo está Jensen?”

Jared asintió- “Ha sido una especie de desastre últimamente. Alan tuvo un ataque al corazón hace unas semanas y sé que todavía está cargando con eso”

Sandy se llevó una mano al pecho- “Oh no, ¿él está bien?”

Jared lo desestimó con un suspiro- “Alan está bien, gracias a Dios. Sólo se presionó un poco fuerte. Jensen está bien, sólo preocupado. Deberías haber visto lo convincente que tuve que ser para conseguir que volviéramos a casa”

Sandy sonrió- “Fue amable de tu parte que fueras con él”

-“Bueno ellos son mi—” Jared se interrumpió, como si se hubiese dado cuenta que estaba diciendo algo que no debería, levantando la vista hacia su exnovia. Suspiró y movió la cabeza apartando el cabello de sus ojos- “También son mi familia”

Sandy asintió, mirando sus manos mientras sujetaba su vaso de vino y por la manera en que lo dijo, Jared supuso que ya la había descubierto- “Escuché que Jensen se casó”

Jared asintió- “Si, lo hizo”

Sandy miró a la mano de Jared, donde su anillo de boda debería estar y rió suavemente, negando con la cabeza para sí misma. Jared frunció el ceño- “No es una broma, Sandy”

-“Sé que no lo es”- suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su vino antes de mirarle con cariño de nuevo- “Es una mierda que… me refiero a que ahora, no hay absolutamente ninguna oportunidad si… ya sabes, nosotros incluso quisiéramos tratar de nuevo…”

-“Sandy—”

-“Ahora es real, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir? Tú y yo— quiero decir terminamos antes, pero ahora realmente… _terminamos_ ”- dijo, asintiendo con aceptación.

Jared sabía cómo se sentía. Desde su rompimiento, él había sentido que algún día si sucedía que la veía de nuevo en algún lugar, ellos hablarían, recordarían y eventualmente tratarían de nuevo, porque era _Sandy_ ; su primer amor de verdad, Sandy; y era duro negarte la posibilidad de volver a algo que te hizo feliz por tanto tiempo. Y a pesar de que no era lo mismo que una vez fue, sintió un gran cariño, un llamado; pero en el gran esquema de las cosas, no significaba nada comparado con el vínculo marital que ahora compartía con Jensen.

-“¿No estás enojada?”- preguntó Jared, incapaz de ver alguna reacción negativa expresada en su leve sonrisa.

-“Me habría gustado estar ahí, al menos… pero es Jensen”- ella se encogió de hombros, sus ojos suavizándose en los bordes mientras veía la mirada de adoración que apareció en Jared ante la mención del nombre de su esposo- “¿Cómo puedo estar enojada por _Jensen_?”

Jensen se dirigió al bar de nuevo, con su vaso vacío mientras buscaba a Jared y Sandy por la habitación. Cuando los vio sentados cómodamente en uno de los asientos de los reservados, sus manos entrelazadas descansando encima de la mesa entre ellos, mientras sonreían y reían juntos, vio la familiaridad entre ellos— el amor— y mientras los observaba su corazón se hundió en su pecho, pensó decepcionado para sí mismo: _Ahora eso_ — eso _estaba destinado a ser._

Más tarde esa noche, acostado en una cama que no era la suya; que no era la de _ambos_ , Jensen miró a Jared, quien dormía pacíficamente a su lado mientras giraba pensativo su anillo de bodas en sus dedos.

 

***

 

Después de enviar por correo las pocas cajas de sus pertenencias que quedaban en el departamento y dejar las llaves del lugar a Tiffany, Jared y Jensen estaban camino de vuelta a Vancouver. En el avión, Jared puso a Jensen al corriente de todo lo que él y Sandy habían hablado, incluyendo lo rápido que ella había llegado a la conclusión sobre su matrimonio sin que le dieran motivo, como si para ella la idea de Jensen y Jared casándose no pareciera totalmente inesperada. Jensen aportaba un ocasional comentario o un sonido de concordancia donde era necesario, pero Jared sabía que no lo estaba sintiendo.

-“Hey, ¿estás bien?”- preguntó Jared.

Jensen le dio una leve sonrisa— que en realidad no estaba convenciendo a nadie— y deslizó sus lentes de sol sobre sus ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento- “Estoy bien”

Conforme su vuelo se aproximaba a Vancouver, el cielo cada vez más gris apareciendo más allá de la ventana parecía ominoso, más de lo normal.

Al llegar a casa, inmediatamente cayeron en la rutina, mientras Jared dejaba entrar a los perros y Jensen llevaba sus bolsas al piso de arriba. Jared murmuraba sobre cuanto había extrañado a Harley y Sadie, jalando la nota de la cuidadora del refrigerador y fue a alimentarlos. Cuando Jensen entró a la cocina, Jared le preguntó si quería café y agarró un par de tazas de la alacena.

Jared le dio un vistazo vacilante mientras Jensen se sentaba en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la barra- “Has estado callado”

Jensen empezó a jugar con sus uñas- “He estado pensando”

-“¿En qué?”

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “En nada”

Jared se rió- “¿Has estado pensando en nada?”

Jensen suspiró, rehusándose a mirar a Jared a los ojos- “He estado pensando en todo”

-“¿Cómo qué?”

La boca de Jensen se curvó en una sonrisa sombría- “Nuestro matrimonio… si nos está reteniendo o no”

El cuerpo de Jared se enderezó de su posición encorvada contra el banco- “¿Qué?”

-“No lo sé, hombre”- dijo Jensen, deslizando sus manos a lo largo del mostrador hacía sí mismo- “Supongo que viéndoles a ti y a Sandy juntos de nuevo—”

-“¿A mí y a _Sandy_?”- explotó Jared.

Jensen le miró a los ojos, con el rostro serio- “Todavía la quieres”

-“ _Por supuesto_ que aún la quiero. Es _Sandy_ ”

-“¿Piensas que tal vez deberías estar con ella?”

-“¿Q— _qué_?”- Jared palideció- “¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De qué estás hablando?”

-“De ti y de Sandy, hombre”- dijo Jensen, sacudiendo la cabeza para sí- “Ustedes eran perfectos el uno para el otro—”

- _“No lo éramos…”_

-“Solo pienso que tal vez… tal vez ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos”

-“¿Desde cuándo _crees_ en ‘destinados a estar juntos’?”

-“No es una idea tan loca, Jared”

-“¡Si lo es!”- exclamó Jared, alzando la voz.

-“Dijiste que habían terminado porque no estaba funcionando… quizás deberías regresar y hacer que funcione”

-“Sandy y yo rompimos porque se había acabado”- recalcó Jared.

-“¡A mí no me pareció así!”- exclamó Jensen, poniéndose de pie y caminando por la habitación- “No lo viste desde mi perspectiva, Jared. Cuando ustedes se separaron, estabas tan hecho trizas, por tanto tiempo. Algunos días me preguntaba si alguna vez ibas a volver a la normalidad”

-“¡Por supuesto que estaba destrozado!”- respondió Jared, abriendo los brazos con exasperación- “Ella no era sólo una novia o una prometida; fue parte de mi familia por cinco años. Y _no_ tomé esa decisión a la ligera”

-“Creo que si me hiciera a un lado…”

-“¡No!”

-“¡Jared—!”

-“¡ _No_! ¿Por qué haces esto?”- exclamó Jared- “¿Realmente qué estas tratando decir? ¿Ya no quieres estar casado conmigo?”

-“No es eso…”

-“Entonces, ¿qué es? Porque usar a Sandy… _Sandy_ … como una excusa es inaceptable”- dijo Jared, con voz baja y el cuerpo temblando- “No lo entenderé”

Jensen suspiró, sus miedos y preocupaciones sacando todo a la superficie- “Sandy puede darte todo lo que necesitas. Una matrimonio normal e hijos—”

Jared se burló indignado- “¿Y tú qué, no puedes?”

Jensen hizo un gesto hacia sí mismo- “En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Jared, no tengo un útero exactamente”

-“No _quiero_ eso con Sandy, ya no” respondió Jared con nerviosismo, como si la conversación estuviese ponderada sobre cascaras de huevo- “Y si un día todo se reduce a eso, entonces lidiaremos con ello. Al infierno, siempre está la adopción y tú y yo seríamos unos padres geniales—”

Jensen le miró- “Soy feliz contigo. Quiero esto. Sólo… ¿estás seguro de que puedes decir lo mismo?”

-“El hecho de que incluso digas eso es una completa bofetada en el rostro, Jensen”- se burló Jared, sintiendo que las dudas de Jensen le golpeaban como un insulto- “Sandy y yo rompimos hace dos años. Si la quisiera, ya habría vuelto a estas alturas. ¿O es que esto ni siquiera se trata de mí? ¿Extrañas a Danneel? ¿Ese es el verdadero problema aquí?”

-“¡Por supuesto que no!”

-“Entonces, ¿por qué estás _haciendo_ esto?”- argumentó Jared.

Jensen suspiró con impotencia- “Quiero que esta relación funcione, Jared. No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero que esto funcione—”

-“¡Entonces ayúdame a _hacer_ que funcione! ¡No sólo te deshagas de mí!”

-“No me estoy deshaciendo de ti—”

-“No, me estás _alejando_ , diciéndome lo que piensas que necesito, lo que piensas que quiero, como si supieras lo que es mejor para mi”- gruño Jared, mientras caminaba furiosamente hacia el salón.

Jensen le siguió- “Jared, _por favor—_ ”

Jared agarró su chaqueta y tiró de la puerta principal para abrirla, señalándole apuntando con un dedo a su esposo, enojado- “Estoy en esto al cien por ciento. Avísame cuando hayas averiguado lo que en realidad _quieres_ ”

Jensen se estremeció cuando Jared azotó la puerta detrás de él.

 

***

 

Se sentó en el sofá por un largo tiempo, esperando que Jared vuelva. Cuando no lo hizo, Jensen subió las escaleras y se ocupó desempacando sus maletas, lanzando la ropa sucia en el cesto de ropa y colocando sus cepillos y kits para rasurar en el baño de la habitación— necesitando simplemente hacer _algo_ mientras la ausencia de Jared se extendía de lentos y dolorosos minutos a horas.

Encontró paquetes de las impresiones de sus fotos de la luna de miel, cuando fue a guardar sus pasaportes en el cajón del escritorio de la oficina. Uno de los paquetes tenía puras fotos de su día de Paint ball en Skirmish, donde conocieron y se fueron de fiesta con Marko y los asistentes a su despedida de soltero— muy ampliamente, a juzgar por las fotos de borrachos al azar. Había fotos de su estadía en el Jim Thorpe Inn en Albrightsville, igual que de su tiempo en Toscana; de su hermoso casa de piedra en Chianti y de la panorámica desde la ventana de su suite de luna de miel junto a la playa.

Sonrió cuando se encontró con una foto de su estadía en su habitación de Marina di Carrara. Había sido su primera mañana después de registrarse la noche anterior y el jodido reloj interno de Jensen sorprendentemente le había despertado antes que Jared. Había estado recién duchado y vestido para el momento que Jared había abierto los ojos y se había tumbado en la cama junto a él mientras hablaban de sus planes para el día. Jensen había agarrado la cámara de la bolsa de Jared y la sostuvo por encima de ellos para tomar una fotografía que conmemore el inicio de su primer día allí, con intención de poner una cara ridícula en el proceso, pero Jared había colocado sus brazos alrededor del estómago de Jensen y le hizo cosquillas en los costados; resultando en la foto que ahora tenía en sus manos.

Se miró en la foto— a sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y la alegre sonrisa captada en medio de una risa incontrolable— y movió su atención a Jared; acostado con sus dedos curvados a los costados de Jensen, sus ojos en el rostro de Jensen mientras sonreía maliciosamente y con fascinación por sobre su hombro. Sonrió con melancolía y cogió la foto del grupo, dejando el resto. Revisó la caja de regalos de boda que habían colocado en la esquina de la oficina, a la espera de ser ordenados y encontró el portarretratos de plata que les había obsequiado Jim Beaver y su hija antes de llevar los dos objetos al salón.

Acababa de deslizar la foto dentro del marco y colocarla en la cima del centro de entretenimiento— al lado de la copia decorativa de su certificado de matrimonio que la cuñada de Jensen, Karen, había enmarcado— cuando escuchó que la suave llovizna afuera se había convertido en una lluvia torrencial. Levantó la vista a las ventanas, cada vez más preocupado, mientras la lluvia daba paso al retumbante restallido de un trueno. Un rápido vistazo a la cocina le dijo que Jared no se había llevado sus llaves, billetera o celular— todos los artículos estaban asentados en la mesa— y Jensen odiaba la idea de que estuviera caminando por ahí con frío y solo en el horrible clima.

Cuando los rayos llegaron, iluminando la habitación con rápidos destellos, decidió que Jared ya se había ido el tiempo suficiente.

Se apresuró a conseguir sus llaves del auto a tiempo que la puerta principal se abrió y Jared entró, goteando agua en el piso de madera del pasillo.

-“¡ _Jesús_ , Jared!”- exclamó Jensen, desviándose hacia el baño de la planta baja- “¡Quédate ahí!”

Cuando Jared regresó cargando una pila de toallas grandes, Jared estaba despegando su chaqueta empapada de su cuerpo y pateando sus botas para quitárselas. Jensen extendió una toalla en el suelo y la movió alrededor con su pie, intentando absorber el charco en el suelo.

-“Quítate la camisa”- ordenó, agarrando los botones de la camisa de Jared con los dedos.

Jared alejó su mano de un golpe, su voz triste y débil mientras temblaba- “No me toques”

Jensen retrocedió, las palabras ardiéndole mientras Jared se despojaba de su camisa y la dejaba caer al suelo, su ropa mojada golpeando el suelo con un ruido húmedo.

Jensen se giró, dirigiéndose al piso de arriba y dijo volviendo la cabeza- “Te conseguiré ropas secas”

Una vez que agarró un par de pantalones de chándal, calcetines, una camiseta y una sudadera con capucha, Jensen bajó las escaleras para ver a Jared poniendo una toalla alrededor de sus hombros, jadeando ásperamente por el temblor de su cuerpo.

Jensen señaló sus vaqueros empapados- “Quítatelos”

-“No me digas… que ha-hacer”

-“Jared, _basta_. Vamos a hacerte entrar en calor”- respondió Jensen con cansancio, estirando las manos hacia él.

Jared retrocedió, mirándole desafiante- “D-dije _no_ ”

-“Estás _congelándote_ ”- replicó Jensen con seriedad- “Échame la bronca más tarde, lo que quieras, sólo déjame ayudarte”

Jared movió sus manos temblorosas para desabrochar sus vaqueros y empujarlos hacia abajo, lo cual resultó difícil con la forma en que estaban pegados a sus piernas. Jensen suspiró moviéndose para ayudar, siendo alejado de un manotazo de nuevo, pero ignoró las protestas físicas y tiró con fuerza de sus pantalones hasta que estuvieron fuera, fulminándole con la mirada. Agarró una toalla para presionarla por las piernas húmedas, cuando Jared le arrancó la toalla de las manos.

-“N-no soy un jodido niño”

-“Entonces deja de actuar como uno”- respondió Jensen, yendo a encender la calefacción en el salón mientras Jared se secaba.

El equilibrio de Jared flaqueó mientras se ponía las ropas secas y Jensen fue a la cocina para poner a hervir una jarra, planeando hacerle una bebida caliente. Cuando Jared finalmente tenía ropas secas, fue a sentarse en el sofá junto al calefactor, sosteniendo sus manos sobre este. Jensen se acercó, arrastrando la cobija que colgaba del respaldo del sofá y envolviendo con ella los hombros de Jared, tocando con sus manos las mejillas frías de Jared.

-“Vas a ponerte hipotérmico si no te calentamos pronto”

Jared se lo sacudió de encima- “Como si te importara”

-“Ahora estás siendo estúpido”- dijo Jensen, agarrando otra toalla de la pila que había dejado junto a la entrada- “Por supuesto que me importa—”

-“Lo dice el tipo que está intentando romper conmigo”- tartamudeó Jared.

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “No estoy intentando romper contigo”

-“¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces, cómo lo llamarías?”- espetó Jared.

Jensen suspiró, sentándose junto a él- “Estoy dándote una salida—”

Jared se burló- “Lo que sea”

-“Si tienes la más mínima duda sobre nosotros, necesitas decirlo”- dijo Jensen, mirando a Jared y esperando transmitir sus sentimientos en una mirada.

Jared tiritó mientras apretaba la cobija a su alrededor- “Por cómo suena, tú _quieres_ que tenga dudas”

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que si sientes incluso el más simple indicio de que estar casado conmigo no es lo que quieres, necesitas decirlo ahora… porque soy realmente feliz contigo… y si consigo ser más feliz de lo que soy ahora y más tarde decides que _no_ soy lo que quieres… creo que va a matarme”

Jared finalmente se volvió a mirarle, sus ojos transmitiendo la misma tristeza que había en los de Jensen.

Jensen le dio una poco entusiasta y breve sonrisa, su voz suavizándose- “Simplemente no quiere que termines resentido conmigo. No sería capaz de manejarlo”

Jared sacudió la cabeza suavemente, rogándole con él- “No lo haré. _Quiero_ esto. Jensen, te quiero a _ti_ —”

-“¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?”

-“Porque de todo lo que hablé cuando estaba con Sandy en la fiesta, todo en lo que podía _pensar_ eras tú”- dijo Jared, girando en su asiento- “Incluso podría haberle prometido mandarle por correo electrónico algunas fotos de nuestra boda”

Jensen suspiró en voz baja, la tensión en su estómago desvaneciéndose lentamente, dando paso a la esperanza- “¿En serio?”

Jared asintió y Jensen se estiró para frotar su cabello con la toalla en sus manos. Esta vez, Jared lo permitió, simplemente observando su rostro mientras trabajaba en secarle. Cuando Jensen sintió que había hecho todo lo que podía, metió la manta alrededor de los costados de Jared y acercó el calentador.

Señaló con el pulgar por encima del hombro- “Iba a hacerte chocolate caliente. ¿Quieres un poco?”

-“Si, en un minuto”- respondió Jared, apoyando su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y respirando con calma.

Se miraron el uno al otro por algunos momentos, buscando consuelo y perdón en los ojos del otro. Jensen acunó sus manos alrededor de su boca y soplo dentro de ellas, frotándolas juntas hasta que estuvieron calientes antes de estirar los brazos y colocarlas en las mejillas de Jared.

Los ojos de Jared se cerraron ante el toque- “Lo siento”

Jensen asintió, frotando sus manos de nuevo antes de deslizarlas dentro de los bordes de la manta a lo largo del cuello de Jared- “También lo siento”

Jared suspiró, sus hombros estremeciéndose involuntariamente cuando su cuerpo se calentó lentamente y Jensen dejó caer sus manos, apartándolas. Imitó la posición de Jared y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de Jared rozar ligeramente su nariz. Jensen le observó con cautela antes de tomar las manos de Jared entre las suyas y las froto suavemente entre sus palmas, sus ojos mirando hacia abajo brevemente para seguir a sus dedos mientras acariciaban con el pulgar los nudillos y costados de las manos de Jared.

-“¿Qué puedo hacer?” preguntó Jensen, su voz suave en el silencio de la habitación.

-“Puedes comenzar con no hacerme esto de nuevo”- respondió Jared.

Jensen asintió- “Considéralo hecho”

El silencio entre ellos sólo parecía ponerse más pesado, como si algo grande estuviese a punto de suceder. Jensen vio un ultimátum en los ojos cansados de Jared y se asustó y emocionó al mismo tiempo.

Jared habló, sonando completamente agotado- “Estoy cansado de pelear contigo”

Jensen se puso nervioso- “Lo haces sonar como si peleáramos todo el tiempo”

-“Últimamente lo hemos estado haciendo y no quiero volver a hacerlo”- dijo Jared, su mirada desafiante a pesar del cansancio- “Así que corta la mierda, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo… envejece conmigo”

Jensen se sintió ligero con las palabras de Jared— ligero y valiente— porque sabía sin duda de que era muy capaz de estar con Jared por el resto de su vida. Había estado casado por casi cinco meses y a pesar de conocer a Jared mejor que nadie, se encontraba aprendiendo cosas sobre él con regularidad. Esas cosas nuevas solamente servían para unirle a Jensen aún más, tanto que fallaba en recordar el tiempo en que estuvo sin él y no _quería_ imaginarse estar sin él de nuevo.

Así que fue con gran certeza que Jensen tiró de las manos de Jared hasta apoyarlas contra su pecho, oprimiéndolas sobre su corazón y cubriéndolas con las suyas.

Sellando su futuro con solo dos palabras y sin dejar más espacio para las dudas, Jensen habló con calidez en sus ojos y una promesa en sus labios- “Está bien”


	8. El Gran Caso de Mala Suerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas van de mal en peor cuando Jared pierde su anillo de bodas, poniendo en movimiento una cadena de mala suerte para la que ni Jared, ni Jensen están preparados.

 

Debido a que los episodios finales de series con altos índices estaban programados para presentarse en el horario habitual de _Supernatural_ , la cadena anunció que los nuevos episodios reanudarían transmisiones después de un hiato de dos semanas. Como resultado, Eric y los productores deliberaron y decidieron que una vez terminado el capítulo actual y al estar adelantados con la temporada, el rodaje se suspendería por una semana; dándole a todo el equipo y reparto un muy necesario descanso.

Entusiasmados por el prospecto de siete días— _siete días completos_ — de descanso, Jared y Jensen decidieron que era tiempo para finalmente comenzar con la ampliación de la terraza de atrás. Después de haber pedido otro favor a sus amigos constructores del set de producción, la ampliación llevaría menos de una tarde para completarse con ayuda de Brian, Pete y Cody. Brian ordenó la madera de su contratista de costumbre y la entregaron en la casa con unos días de anticipación; esa noche, cuando los chicos llegaron a casa del trabajo, Jared dejó a los perros salir y ellos se apresuraron a investigar la pila de madera nueva, Sadie olfateando y Harley frotando su lomo contra esta.

En su primer día libre, Jared y Jensen pasaron la mañana en la cama. Jared, incapaz de apagar su despertador interno, se recostó apoyado en las almohadas con el control remoto en su mano y en silencio observaba la televisión, mientras Jensen dormía acurrucado junto a él. Vio unas cuantas horas de televisión; caricaturas seguidas de infomerciales; dirigiendo ocasionales miradas a su esposo durmiendo, aburrido y muriéndose de ganas por despertarle para tener a alguien con quien hablar.

Cuando estiró una mano hacia él para empujarle y abrió su boca para hablar, Jensen se le adelantó- “No. Estoy durmiendo”

Jared se quedó con la boca abierta- “¿Estás despierto?”

-“No”- respondió Jensen, con los ojos cerrados mientras murmuraba entre las sabanas reunidas alrededor de su barbilla.

-“Pero estás—”

-“ _Shhhh_ ”- le calló Jensen.

-“Pero estoy aburriiido”- gimió Jared.

-“Lleva a los niños a correr”

-“Pero quería—”- dijo Jared, interrumpiéndose, al darse cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba el resto y entonces lo dijo de todos modos- “Quería estar aquí cuando… despertaras”

-“¿Podrías ser más _gay_?”

Jared resopló- “No hemos pasado el rato en la cama desde la _última_ vez que tuvimos un descanso”

-“¿Quieres que nos acurruquemos? Probablemente podría hacer eso”- dijo Jensen su boca arqueándose en una sonrisa- “Aun así no sería más gay que _tú_ ”

Jared lanzó el control remoto en la cama e iba a levantarse- “Te odio”

Jensen extendió la mano y le agarro desde el borde de la cama, jalándole hacia atrás y lanzando las sabanas sobre él. Jared rió entre dientes cuando Jensen se acurrucó, una mano aferrando en un puño la tela de la camiseta de Jared mientras frotaba las mejillas una y otra vez sobre el pecho de Jared hasta que encontró el sitio más cómodo de descanso.

-“Ahí tienes, tú, gran bebe gay”- murmuró Jensen con un suspiro, sus ojos aún cerrados- “Ahora ve la televisión y déjame dormir, maldita sea”

Jared sonrió y siguió viendo infomerciales, curvando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Jensen mientras ambos suspiraban, hundiéndose en la comodidad y calidez de su cama.

 

***

 

Brian, Pete y Cody llegaron alrededor del mediodía, retrocediendo por el camino de entrada a la parte de atrás de la casa, en la camioneta de trabajo de Brian. Llevaban sus cinturones de herramientas y lentes de sol cuando sacaron a rastras varios equipos para ayudar en la construcción de la terraza. Cody midió y marcó las líneas de madera para que Pete las cortara. Cuando Pete encendió la sierra eléctrica, Harley corrió por su vida, volviendo a la seguridad de la casa a toda velocidad, mientras que Sadie se echó con cautela entre las piernas de Jensen y Jared.

Jensen se entusiasmó y ayudó a Brian a extender el marco de la terraza, cavando y sellando las varas en el suelo, mientras tanto, Cody posicionaba los tablones en el interior y Jared ponía los clavos. Jensen le observó cuidadosamente, sólo para quitarle el martillo segundos antes de que se destrozara la uña del pulgar.

-“¿Por qué no armas los muebles?”- sugirió Jensen, haciendo girar el martillo en su mano- “De esa manera podremos sentarnos y tomar una cerveza cuando terminemos”

Jared extendió una mano hacia el martillo- “Pero—”

Brian se rió entre dientes, presenciando el intercambio- “Es lo mejor, Jared”

-“Aww, _hombre_ ”- suspiró Jared, arrastrándose desalentado a la cochera.

Jensen y los demás observaron a Jared cargar de forma impresionante las estrechas y excepcionalmente pesadas cajas, que contenían las partes de un conjunto de muebles para exteriores. Habían comprado los muebles hace un tiempo— con la esperanza de que eso, eventualmente, les motivaría lo suficiente para ampliar la terraza— y cuando todos estuviesen armados, consistirían en una gran mesa octagonal con una sombrilla de sol y ocho sillas.

-“Van a arrepentirse de no querer mi ayuda”- les gritó Jared cuando se dirigía a tomar otra caja- “Mis habilidades para armar muebles van a verse _tremendas_ comparadas a su estúpida terraza”

Jensen sonrió, compartiendo la misma mirada con los otros- “Estoy seguro que lo harán, cariño”

Cody, Pete y Brian se rieron disimuladamente ante el termino cariñoso de Jensen, incluso cuando la voz de Jared gritó desde la cochera- “ _¡No seas condescendiente conmigo!_ ”

-“Ni soñarlo, cielo”- respondió Jensen.

-“ _¡Jódete!_ ”

-“Está bien, Jared”- le gritó Pete- “Puedes mostrarnos al resto de nosotros los maravilloso que eres”

Jensen entrecerró los ojos hacia él, fingiendo mirarle con furia- “¡Traidor!”

-“Gracias Pete”- dijo Jared, caminando desde la cochera con una caja, dirigiendo una sonrisa en dirección a Pete y luego rápidamente le sacó la lengua a Jensen.

-“Oh-oh, alguien dormirá con los perros”- canturreó Cody.

Brian rió- “Igual que un matrimonio de verdad”

Jensen sonrió paras sí y luego sonrió completamente cuando Jared le guiño un ojo de buen humor- “ _Es_ un matrimonio de verdad”

Los chicos terminaron la ampliación de cinco metros y se dedicaron a la construcción de las cajas para plantas en los bordes— una idea que surgió del amor de Jensen por el jardín en su casa de luna de miel en Chianti. Jared y Jensen sabían que si empezaban a construir un jardín en su patio trasero, Harley indudablemente destrozaría cualquier progreso que hicieran en cuestión de horas. Así que mientras hojeaban revistas de mejoras para el hogar, Jared había pinchado con el dedo una página que tenía una fotografía de una terraza con cajas para plantas. Se sonrieron el uno al otro en total acuerdo, encantados de que hubiesen encontrado una manera de conseguir lo que querían, además de frustrar las tendencias destructivas de Harley.

Brian estaba charlando con Jensen, sugiriendo macetas de cerámica para colocar en el interior de las cajas- “… serán más fácil controlar y así no terminarás teniendo hierbas creciendo en toda la terraza”

-“Buena idea”- respondió Jensen.

-“Y…”- dijo Cody mientras Pete le entregaba la última pieza de madera para la última caja, encajándola y clavándola en su sitio- “Terminamos”

Jared, con el torso desnudo y sus bermudas grises, vitoreó desde su posición despatarrada en una de las nuevas sillas de madera que había armado; sus pies descalzos cruzados en los tobillos mientras pescaba botellas de cerveza de la nevera y se las entregaba a los otros. Los chicos aceptaron agradecidos, acalorados y sudados en el sol de la tarde, se arremangaron hasta los hombros. Jensen se quitó la camiseta, metiéndola en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros y jaló su camiseta sin mangas negra, despegándola de su piel mientras se sentaba junto a Jared, tomando la cerveza que le ofreció.

Pete suspiró de forma agradable, hundiéndose en su asiento- “Otro intenso éxito para el equipo P, B y C”

El grupo se echó a reír y Cody se movió experimentalmente en su asiento- “Estás sillas son realmente muy cómodas”

Brian hizo un ruido de aceptación, sacándose la gorra de béisbol de la cabeza y pasando los dedos por su cabello- “Está mesa es jodidamente enorme”

Jared habló mientras él y Jensen compartían una cálida mirada- “Tenemos una familia grande”

Después de ponerse a regresar todo el equipo a la camioneta, barrer el aserrín, los clavos doblados y pequeños restos de madera y tirarlo todo en la carretilla, los chicos se quedaron pasando el rato por algunas horas más. Cody salió con Jared a comprar la cena para el grupo, mientras que Jensen seguía a Brian y Pete en su Land Rover para dejar la camioneta de trabajo, antes de meterse en la Rover e ir a comprar alcohol.

Jensen, Brian y Pete estaban relajados en sus sillas, bebiendo cerveza cuando Jared y Cody regresaron con bolsas de comida para llevar de _Grill House_. Todos comieron y Brian, Pete y Cody bebieron con entusiasmo, mientras que Jensen bebía a sorbos con tranquilidad; decidiendo, con una rápida mirada incómoda en dirección a Jared, que dada la forma en que terminó su última aventura de borrachos, ponerse ebrio de nuevo probablemente no era una buena idea. Y por la manera en que Jared lentamente consumía su cerveza, parecía que estaba de acuerdo.

A medida que el sol se ocultó, Jared encendió las luces de la oficina en la planta baja y el cuarto de lavado para darle a la terraza algo de iluminación y Jensen agarró una vela de citronela de la cochera y la colocó en la mesa, sacando su encendedor y prendiendo la mecha.

Un rato más tarde, Brian levantó la mirada del mensaje de texto en su celular y sonrió a los otros- “Tengo que irme. La señora me requiere”

-“Si, yo también debería irme a casa”- dijo Pete, pateando la pierna de la silla de Cody- “Hey, despierta”

Cody despertó sobresaltado y murmurando- “Qué…”

-“Vamos, hora de ir a casa”- dijo Pete.

Brian se puso de pie y guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo- “Gracias por la cena y la cerveza”

-“Hey, así de buenos somos”- respondió Jensen con una risita, sacudiendo la mano y palmeándole en el hombro- “Ustedes son los mejores”

-“Si, hombre, gracias a todos por hacer esto”- Jared concordó, abrazando a todos con un solo brazo.

Después de que Jensen le pagó al conductor del taxi por adelantado por llevar a los chicos a casa y cerró la puerta, él y Jared volvieron juntos por el camino de entrada; sus hombros y codos rozándose mientras caminaban. En la cama, acostados uno frente al otro, discutieron las cosas que podrían hacer en los próximos días, sintiendo y disfrutando la familiaridad de todas las noches que pasaron hablando con el otro hasta dormirse durante su luna de miel.

Justo antes de que Jensen se entregara a la feliz inconsciencia, Jared se inclinó y le besó suavemente junto a su nariz, deseándole buenas noches. Jensen se fue a dormir con una suave sonrisa calentando su rostro; eso fue lo último que vio Jared antes de que también se quedara dormido.

 

***

 

Fue a la mañana siguiente, mientras Jared estaba ocupado colgando las camisas recién planchadas en el armario, que se dio cuenta de que su anillo de boda no estaba en su dedo. Su primer pensamiento fue revisar la alfombra cerca para ver si había aterrizado en alguna parte, así que se volvió haciendo un círculo, pisando con cuidado, escaneando el suelo. Cuando no consiguió nada, entro directamente en modo pánico.

-“¡Jensen!”

Al escuchar su nombre gritado en voz alta desde la habitación, la mano de Jensen  se sacudió, cortándose con la rasuradora mientras se afeitaba en el cuarto de baño. Jensen maldijo, agarrando un pañuelo y siseó al presionarlo en el pequeño corte sangrando justo debajo de su mandíbula.

-“¡Maldición, Jared!”- gruñó, moviéndose a pararse en el umbral de la puerta y viendo a Jared caminar alrededor a pasitos- “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

-“¡Volviendo sobre mis pasos!”

Jensen suspiró- “¿Necesito molestarme con preguntar?”

Jared detuvo su búsqueda en los cajones de ropa para mirarle, los ojos muy abiertos y preocupados- “No puedo encontrar mi anillo de bodas”

Al ver lo nervioso y ansioso que estaba Jared, Jensen enjuagó su rasuradora y lanzó el pañuelo en la papelera del baño, moviéndose para ayudarle de inmediato- “¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo tenías?”

-“¡Si supiera eso no lo estaría buscando!”- se lamentó Jared, estirando las manos para agarrar su cabello. Jensen saltó hacia adelante y tiró de las manos de Jared, antes de que pudieran hacer algún daño, sosteniéndolas contra su pecho.

-“Piénsalo muy detenidamente—”

-“Pero lo _estoy haciendo_ ”- Jared suspiró pesadamente, rebotando con ansiedad sobre las puntas de sus pies y mirando frenéticamente a la habitación- “Oh Dios. ¿Y si no puedo encontrarlo? ¿Y si se ha ido para siempre?”

-“Entonces te conseguiremos otro, está bien—”

-“¡No _quiero_ otro!”- se quejó Jared, mirando boquiabierto a su esposo, como si fuera ridículo que incluso _sugiriera_ tal cosa- “¡ _Tú_ pusiste ese anillo en mi dedo—!”

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “¿Puedo hacerlo otra vez?”

-“¡—el día de nuestra boda! ¡No puedes _duplicar_ eso!”

-“Jared—”

Jared tragó saliva, respirando profundamente por la nariz- “Dios mío, creo que voy a vomitar—”

-“ _Jared_ , mírame. Cálmate”- le ordenó Jensen y cuando Jared suspiró y finalmente hizo lo que le dijo, continuó- “Ahora, ¿qué hiciste está mañana?”

Jared retrocedió en sus pensamientos, mordiendo su labio- “Yo… me levanté, me vestí, fui a correr con los perros, regresé, los puse en el patio, los alimenté, me di una ducha…”

Jensen enarcó una ceja cuando la voz de Jared se fue apagando, entonces bruscamente tiró de sus manos para soltarse de Jensen y salió corriendo de la habitación, con Jensen siguiéndole de cerca- “¿Jared?”

-“Harley todavía estaba alborotado por la carrera y saltó sobre mi cuando les di de comer”- Jared dijo por encima del hombro, corriendo con rapidez por las escaleras antes de irrumpir en la cocina- “Estaba cubierto de comida para perro y babas así que me quité el anillo y me lavé las manos…”

Jared se detuvo junto al fregadero de la cocina, estudiando la superficie como si tuviera todas las respuestas. Las manos de Jared se cernieron sobre la encimera- “Lo puse justo… aquí”

Jensen miró con recelo por encima de los hombros de Jared- “¿Estás seguro?”

Jared asintió, Jensen le siguió con los ojos mientras se volvía para contemplar la habitación, antes de mirar de nuevo a la superficie y señalar- “Completamente”

Jensen se detuvo cuando su mirada se posó en Harley, quien estaba sentado junto a la pared y le devolvía la mirada, con la cabeza ladeada. La sensación de inquietud creciendo en el fondo de su estómago, le dijo que había más algo más en la situación de lo que estaban viendo. Y cuando Harley bajó los ojos— igual que hace un par de años cuando Jensen le sorprendió destrozando el contenido de su cajón de calcetines— Jensen simplemente _supo_ que el perro estaba detrás de esto. Y cuando recordó el ver a Harley levantado sobre sus patas traseras contra la encimera antes, simplemente había asumido que estaba intentando beber del grifo como hacía algunas veces, Jensen sumó dos más dos.

Jared se cernía sobre el fregadero, lamentando la posibilidad de haber perdido su anillo en el triturador de basura y Jensen le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo hasta que Jared le lanzó una mirada exasperada.

Jensen señaló acusadoramente al perro y Jared se volvió para mirar a Harley, confundido- “Le vi contra la encimera antes. No le di importancia, sólo le dije que se bajara”

La línea del nacimiento de cabello de Jared pareció encorvarse, su expresión impávida cuando también hizo la conexión- “Oh… _joder_ ”

Jensen le dedicó una expresión más optimista, golpeando cariñosamente a Jared en el estómago con el dorso de la mano- “Mira el lado bueno… al menos sabemos dónde está”

 

***

 

Jared se sentó alerta e inquieto en una de las sillas cerca del borde de la terraza, el sol rebotando en las líneas de músculos a lo largo de su torso expuesto, mientras observaba cada movimiento de Harley con la pasión de un padre enojado. Jensen estaba acostado sobre su estómago en una silla para asolear ajustable, con los brazos doblados bajo su cabeza y sus lentes de sol sobre los ojos, mientras dejaba que el sol caliente su espalda desnuda.

-“No puedo creer que estemos desperdiciando una tarde libre esperando a que tu maldito perro cague tu anillo de bodas”

-“ _Nuestro_ maldito perro”- replicó Jared débilmente.

-“No-oh”- se negó Jensen- “En estas circunstancias es _tú_ maldito perro. Porque Jared, esposo mío, luz de mi vida— acepté un montón de cosas cuando dije mis votos, pero recoger tu anillo de bodas de la popis de Harley no fue una de ellas”

Jared resopló divertido- “Dijiste popis”

-“¿Por qué no vas a gritarle un poco más? Estoy seguro que tu último intento puso sus intestinos en movimiento”- dijo Jensen, encontrándose muy divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza y reía entre dientes- “Sólo necesitan un pequeño empujón”

-“Eres un idiota”- respondió Jared, frunciendo el ceño hacia el césped- “¡Hombre, simplemente no quiere cagar!”

Jensen levantó la cabeza de sus brazos y silbó hacia los perros- “¡Harley! Por el amor de dios, quieres cagar de una jodida vez. Tu padre me está volviendo loco”

-“ _Estás_ loco”

-“Bueno, tu _rostro_ es una locura”

-“El—”- Jared se detuvo inmediatamente, antes de que pudiera terminar esa oración con _‘rostro de tu mamá es una locura’_ , retractándose ante la petulante curiosidad fingida de Jensen- “Ni siquiera voy a justificar eso con una respuesta”

Jensen sonrió contra la piel de su brazo- “Hombre inteligente”

Cuando Jared vio a Harley acuclillarse bajo un árbol en el extremo final del césped, se puso de pie casualmente, lanzándose suavemente sobre las cajas de plantas y suavizando su aterrizaje en el pasto curvando sus rodillas antes de agarrar la manguera del suelo y acercarse con determinación.

-“Déjale terminar _antes_ de que empieces a echar chorros”- le llamó Jensen- “ _No_ vamos a perder otras dos horas en la mierda de culo de Harley”

Cuando Jared regresó con su recién enjuagado anillo de boda, lo levantó triunfalmente hacia Jensen, quien se levantó de un salto rápidamente y retrocedió- “Sacude eso sobre mí y eres hombre muerto”

Jared sonrió maliciosamente, balanceándose sobre la punta de los pies para aparentemente lanzarse hacia adelante. Jensen se quitó los lentes de sol, colgándolo en la cintura de sus bermudas negras mientras retrocedía hacia la casa.

-“No lo hagas, Jared”

Jared salió precipitadamente hacia adelante, desapareciendo por la puerta de atrás a toda velocidad. Los sonidos de una intensa carrera sobre los azulejos de la cocina, Jensen expresando ruidosamente su disgusto y la alegre carcajada de Jared resonaron en el patio.

 

***

 

Fue como si un interruptor hubiese sido accionado, trayendo consigo mala suerte en dosis que eran pequeñas, pero tenían el potencial para consecuencias más grandes y de mayor alcance.

Por ejemplo, un par de días después, cuando Jared estaba en el celular con su madre mientras se cepillaba los dientes en el baño, hablándole de Harley y sus escapadas come-anillos; Jared iba a mover su teléfono para acunarlo entre su oreja y clavícula. Pese a que debió haberlo previsto, entre el cambio de manos, perdió su agarré en su teléfono y extendió la mano para cogerlo, pero falló… y cayó con fuerza contra la porcelana del inodoro, la contratapa se abrio, haciendo saltar la batería y todo junto aterrizó con un gran _splash_.

Jared había hecho una mueca a través del agua aquietándose a su Blackberry en el fondo de la taza del baño- “¿Uh… mamá?”

 

Esto, a su vez, condujo a dos incidentes separados.

Uno, cuando Jensen vio a Jared cargando su muerto y empapado teléfono y aullando de risa al punto donde se le olvidó mirar por dónde iba y termino chocando contra la arcada del salón, golpeándose la frente contra el marco de madera, lo cual resultó en un pequeño, pero notable chichón.

Y dos, cuando los chicos salieron de la casa para ir a comprar un nuevo teléfono celular.

Jensen había presionado el código de la alarma de la casa y poniéndole seguro a la puerta de entrada y jalándola para cerrarla detrás de él. Allí saltó los escalones de la entrada, tirando del cinturón sujetando sus vaqueros y acercándose a la Land Rover, estirando la mano hacia Jared por las llaves.

Cuando Jared le miró sin expresión, Jensen chasqueó los dedos- “¿Llaves?”

Jared frunció el ceño- “Pensé que tú las tenías”

-“Pero tú siempre agarras las llaves”

-“Porque por lo general llevamos mi auto”- respondió Jared, mirando a la casa.

Jensen lanzó una mano para detenerlo justo cuando él tiraba inútilmente de la puerta del pasajero de la Land Rover. Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró con cansancio al cielo, mientras que Jared se estremeció cuando la alarma de la Rover comenzó a pitar ruidosamente.

-“¿Así que supongo nos quedamos fuera de la casa _y_ del auto?”- gritó Jared por encima del ruido, haciendo una mueca y tapándose los oídos.

Cuando la alarma se apagó después de sus dos minutos programados, los chicos deambularon alrededor de la propiedad con la esperanza de encontrar alguna ventana abierta. Por regla general, siempre se aseguraban de que las ventanas estuviesen cerradas en el piso de abajo cada vez que salían de casa, así que fue con gran aprehensión que encontraron una de las ventanas de su habitación entreabierta… en el segundo piso.

-“¿Cómo se supone vamos a llegar hasta ahí?”- preguntó Jensen.

Jared se quitó la chaqueta, entregándosela a Jensen antes de estirarse y agarrar el tronco del árbol que estaba a unos pocos metros por debajo de la ventana abierta- “El árbol”

Jensen negó con la cabeza, agarrando a Jared de un bíceps y deteniéndolo- “Wow, no, _no_. Puedo ver que esto va a salir todo tipo de mal”

-“Puedo hacerlo”- respondió Jared, señalando y trazando su ruta de acción- “Trepo por el árbol, aterrizo en el techo y me columpio para entrar a la ventana de la habitación. Fácil”

Jensen asintió, sin estar convencido- “¿Fácil? No seré capaz de atraparte si te caes desde un segundo piso, Jared”

Jared se subió, acercando su cuerpo contra el árbol mientras trepaba. Jensen le vio subir más y más alto, con una mano cerniéndose preocupadamente cerca de su boca. Uno de los Converse de Jared resbalo contra la corteza del árbol y Jensen jadeó.

-“Estoy bien”- le gritó Jared, mientras pasaba de brazo en brazo a lo largo de una rama y se dejaba caer en el techo. Cuidadosamente acercándose al borde- “Acércate a la ventana, para que sepa dónde está”

Jensen estaba callado y enfocado cuando se movió a pararse directamente debajo de la ventana, porque si Jared salía herido, era el culo de Jensen el que estaba en juego de una forma u otra. Él tendría que responderle a la familia de Jared, a _su_ familia, a Eric y los productores o, lo peor de todo, a sí mismo. Jared saliendo herido simplemente no era una opción y con el recuento de su cuota de suerte o estupidez, hasta este momento de la semana, no le gustaban las probabilidades.

Jared caminó los pocos metros antes de ponerse de espaldas y apoyar las manos a lo largo de las canaletas de metal en el techo, usando la fuerza de la parte superior de su cuerpo para lentamente bajar las piernas sobre el borde. A ciegas movió sus pies para apoyarlos contra el costado de la casa y cuando estuvo colgando completamente de la canaleta, ajusto su agarre antes de cuidadosamente dejar caer una mano para abrir la ventana.

Jensen estaba de pie debajo de él, observando los músculos en los brazos y vientre de Jared tensarse, desde donde podía ver que su camiseta se había subido y contuvo la respiración mientras observaba a Jared trabajar en rápida sucesión para conseguir abrir la ventana antes de cogerse a la canaleta de nuevo. Cuando la ventana estuvo abierta lo suficiente para que Jared logre enganchar sus zapatillas de deporte, usó sus pies para abrirla completamente antes de colocarlos sobre el alfeizar interior de la ventana. Dejó caer una mano para agarrar el marco y con un último balanceo—”

-“Espera”

Jared frunció el ceño, con la adrenalina bombeando- “ _¡¿Espera?!_ ”

-“La alarma de la casa”- le gritó Jensen- “Tendrás treinta segundos para desactivarla antes de que suene”

Jared negó con la cabeza, exhalando fuertemente para sí y pensando que toda la situación parecía salida de la película _Misión Imposible_. Con eso, Jared apoyó su peso sobre sus pies y cerró las manos en el marco de la ventana antes de dejarse caer fácilmente en la habitación.

Jensen rápidamente caminó hacia el frente de la casa, escuchando a Jared correr a través de la habitación al pasillo de arriba, antes de saltar por las escaleras y patinar hasta detenerse en la puerta de entrada. Jensen podía oír a Jared jadeando desde el otro lado, mientras presionaba el código de la alarma con rapidez y quitaba el seguro de la puerta, tirando de ella para abrirla.

Jared sonrió- “Mejor que Tom Cruise”

Jensen estaba demasiado aliviado de ver a Jared en suelo estable para realmente discutir- “Lo que tú digas, Sasquatch”

 

***

 

Hicieron con éxito el camino de ida y vuelta de la tienda de celulares; Jared eligió comprar un iPhone como el de Jensen y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero de regreso, los pies sobre el tablero, leyendo su manual de usuario y haciéndole a Jensen preguntas ocasionales sobre las funciones de su nuevo teléfono, cuando no podía molestarse en leer una página determinada.

Jensen estaba conduciendo en piloto automático, sus ojos pasaban más tiempo mirando a Jared cuando hablaban que en la carretera, así que fue Jared quien lanzó una mano para sujetar la muñeca de Jensen mientras giraban en su camino de entrada— el frente de la Land Rover de Jensen golpeó la verja cerrada antes de que Jensen pueda pisar los frenos. Afortunadamente, no fue suficiente para causar algún daño a la verja y nada más que un imperceptible roce a la parrilla delantera, pero se volvieron para mirar al otro, aturdidos y sin dar crédito al mismo tiempo.

-“Vamos a no salir de la casa por el resto de la semana”- sugirió Jared, levantando las cejas hacia Jensen- “¿Está bien?”

 

***

 

Al día siguiente, Jared despertó con una sensación de tensión a lo largo de los hombros, bíceps y los costados, probablemente debido a no haber hecho estiramientos antes de su gran y heroica escalada al árbol del día anterior. No era de los que se quejan, ni cuando algo le estaba de verdad molestando— tan ilógico como parecía— por lo que sufrió en silencio, tomando una ducha de agua caliente y un par de Tylenol con la esperanza de que eso relajaría sus músculos y se mantuvo en movimiento porque mientras más tiempo permanecía quieto, más engarrotados estaban sus músculos.

Jared y Jensen descansaban en la terraza, después de un día de comprar y plantar flores en las cajas de plantas, bebiendo con calma una copa de vino tinto; Jared estaba tumbado en una de las sillas para asolearse, jugando juegos en su nuevo teléfono, ensombrecido por el sol ocultándose, mientras Jensen se sentó en la mesa con los pies levantados, hojeando una revista de renovaciones para el hogar.

Cuando Jared hizo una pausa en su juego para girar los brazos y estirar su torso, Jensen suspiró, dejando la revista en la mesa, se levantó de su asiento- “ _Sabía_ que te habías lesionado algo”

-“¿Eh?”

-“Has estado haciendo eso todo el día”- dijo Jensen, señalando a Jared mientras se frotaba uno de sus bíceps- “¿Dónde te duele?”

-“Los costados y hombros sobre todo”- respondió Jared con un suspiro- “Los brazos también están un poco adoloridos”

-“Sobre tu estómago”- ordenó Jensen con un giro de su dedo, ajustando la silla para asolearse hasta que estuvo recta y Jared obedeció, girando sobre su vientre y doblando los brazos debajo de la barbilla. Jensen se sentó en el borde de la silla y se puso a trabajar frotando los hombros de Jared por encima de su camiseta- “Sólo los superhéroes no necesitan hacer estiramientos, amigo”

Jared cerró los ojos y se estremeció cuando Jensen comenzó a mover sus pulgares en círculos, hundiéndolos en las bandas musculares conectando sus hombros a su cuello, gruñendo con las profundas pulsaciones. Jensen los amasó con los pulgares hasta que el dolor se adormeció, entonces juntó las manos y movió las yemas de los dedos, dando vueltas a lo largo de su columna.

Jensen sonrió cuando Jared gimió gratamente, trazó los suavizados planos del cuerpo de Jared con las manos, antes de moverlas en firmes trazos sobre los músculos redondeados en la parte superior de los brazos de Jared. Presionó los dedos en el interior del bíceps y lo frotó hasta que le dijo que no podía sentir más dolor.

-“Habrías sido un gran terapeuta físico”- murmuró Jared en su antebrazo.

Jensen sonrió, masajeando suavemente de la parte posterior del cuello de Jared a la línea del cabello, haciendo que un escalofrió se extendiera por sus hombros y su boca se abriera con un gemido-“Si y nunca nos habríamos conocido”

Jared se rió- “¿Entonces por qué diablos escogiste actuar? Te podrías haber deshecho de mi todo este tiempo”

Jensen soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza- “¿Qué puedo decir, Sasquatch? Tu idiotez me hace lucir bien”

Jared resopló, dándose la vuelta ante la orden de Jensen y estirando los brazos por sobre su cabeza y el extremo de la silla para asolearse, su camiseta blanca contrastando con su piel bronceada. Jensen suavemente pico a lo largo de los músculos abdominales de Jared, mirando su rostro por una señal de dónde estaba adolorido.

Cuando sus dedos presionaron sus oblicuos, Jared se estremeció- “Ahí”

Jensen comenzó a masajear en círculos, moviéndose más arriba en sus costados y repitiendo el proceso, sus ojos siguiendo sus manos, Jared observaba a Jensen mientras trabajaba, había algo muy pacífico e íntimo sobre la manera en que Jensen parecía cuidar de él, arreglando lo que le dolía y prestando atención a la forma en que sus músculos se contraían cuando frotaba un punto particularmente sensible y ajustando la presión en sus manos para disminuir el dolor.

Jared le miró abiertamente, sintiendo los dedos de Jensen moverse más y más abajo mientras buscaba el dolor para quitarlo frotando la zona y fue mientras Jensen estaba haciendo esto sobre el músculo por encima de los huesos de la cadera de Jared que la calidez empezó a juntarse en el fondo de su estómago— su cuerpo repentinamente tomando interés en donde estaban frotando las manos de Jensen. Los músculos en su vientre tensándose bajo su toque y Jensen levantó la mirada al rostro de Jared, preocupado.

-“Lo siento. ¿Adolorido?”

Las mejillas de Jared se sonrojaron y se incorporó sobre sus codos, estirando una mano para detener las manos de Jensen- “No, uhm… sólo sensible, es todo”

Jensen enarcó una ceja y sonrió con superioridad- “¿Tienes cosquillas?”

Jared resopló con nerviosismo, mostrando una rápida sonrisa- “No exactamente. Es sólo una de mis zonas más… _erógenas_ ”

Jensen lanzó una mirada al estómago de Jared, luego se le quedó mirando al rostro antes de dejar caer sus ojos una vez más, como si el vientre de Jared fuera algo que no había visto antes- “¿En serio?”

Jared empujó las manos de Jensen y él las puso de vuelta, extendiéndolas sobre el abdomen de Jared-“Así que si hago esto… ¿ _esto te calienta_?”

Jared rodó los ojos, sentándose y empujándole- “No”

-“No”- protestó Jensen suavemente, sincero y sin burlarse- “Eso es… algo que un esposo debería saber, supongo”

-“¿Es…?”- Jared se sentó inmóvil, tenso, con las manos apoyadas en la silla detrás de él, intentando preguntan sin decir las palabras- “¿Es algo que nosotros… algo que _deberíamos_ saber?”

Se miraron, buscando algo en los ojos del otro, a pesar de no saber con exactitud qué era lo que estaban buscando y Jensen observó el rostro de Jared por alguna objeción mientras levantaba su camiseta y lentamente deslizaba sus manos por debajo para tocar la piel tensa y cálida de su abdomen. Jared jadeó en voz baja ante el contacto, devolviéndole la mirada y tragando con fuerza mientras la calidez se expandía por su vientre y viajando más abajo, hasta la entrepierna de Jared.

Jensen observaba, aparentemente fascinado por el suave pero constante ascenso y descenso del pecho de Jared y la sensación de su estómago dócilmente expandiéndose y endureciéndose bajo sus manos mientras respiraba. Movió sus manos más abajo, hasta que sus palmas estaban presionados a lo largo de la piel por encima de la cinturilla del bóxer de Jared.

El centro de la frente de Jared se hundía con un ceño de concentración y sus ojos estaban cerrados, tratando de permanecer lo más quieto posible, incluso cuando un temblor nervioso estremeció sus hombros y brazos—

-“ _¡Hola!_ ”

Jensen y Jared se apartaron de un salto, casi cayendo por los extremos opuestos de la silla ante la repentina interrupción.

Jared jadeaba con los ojos muy abiertos- “¿Qué _co_ —?”

-“¿ _Chicos están ahí atrás_? ¡ _Hemos estado golpeando en la puerta principal los últimos cinco minutos_!”

Jared miró a Jensen boquiabierto- “¿Ese es—?

-“¿Chris?”- gritó Jensen confundido.

-“ _¡Hey! ¡Están aquí atrás!_ ”

Jensen se puso de pie, con las rodillas temblándole, mientras 5’10’’ de músculo saltaban suavemente sobre la puerta de atrás y aullaban como vaquero, sonriéndole a Jensen como un maniaco y corriendo por los escalones de la terraza.

-“¡Qué paso chaval!”- exclamó Christian, envolviéndole fuerte en sus brazos.

Jensen aturdido le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de alejarlo- “¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?”

Christian sonrió- “Escuché que los gatos consiguieron algo de tiempo libre y pensamos en visitarlos”

-“¿Nosotros, quienes?”- preguntó Jared, su voz a medio camino entre incrédula e irritada, mientras seguía montado en la silla, recuperando el aliento.

-“¡Oh, hey, Jared!”- gritó Christian, dando un paso adelante para darle una palmada en el hombro.

-“¿ _Nosotros_ , quienes?”- repitió Jensen y obtuvo su respuesta en forma de Steve, Jason y Dylan pasando por la puerta.

Steve llevaba su habitual camisa de vestir y pantalones de mezclilla combinados con sus botas vaqueras y lentes de sol, el enrojecimiento en su rostro le dijo a Jensen que habían estado bebiendo; mientras que Jason vestía todo casual, en camiseta, bermudas y sandalias con una gorra de béisbol sobre los ojos. Dylan lucía tan hermosa como recordaba en un vestido veraniego color esmeralda y sandalias marrones, sus collares de cristal y cabello rubio despeinado caían sueltos.

-“Hey chicos”- les saludó Jason con una sonrisa.

-“Lo siento por irrumpir así”- dijo Dylan, con la misma dulce sonrisa y una clara disculpa en su rostro- “No pude controlarlos”

Christian golpeó su estómago con un puño y soltó un largo eructo, justo cuando Jensen estrechó sus ojos hacia él- “¿Estás _borracho_?”

Steve resopló- “¿Cómo crees que llegamos aquí?”

-“Eso es algo que me gustaría mucho averiguar”- respondió Jensen, mirando con incredulidad a todos ellos.

Jason sacó una botella de tequila de su bolsa y la movió en frente de los ojos de Jensen- “¿Qué dices si nos explicamos con esto?”

Jensen lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro a Jared, quien aún no se había movido y agarró la botella de Jason- “ _Tendrá_ que ser, si voy a lidiar con ustedes”

 

***

 

Al final resultó que, la idea de volar a Vancouver nació de una borrachera con Jack Daniels la noche anterior. Steve rió durante toda la explicación de Christian hasta que su rostro parecía el de alguien sofocándose, tragando cerveza tras cerveza, Jason estuvo un poco más tranquilo con el consumo de alcohol, pero aun así logró perderse y Christian le puso al día sobre los últimos acontecimientos con entusiasmo— como su temporada de actuaciones en Dante estaba llegando a su fin y que él y Dylan estaban ‘oficialmente’ en una relación.

Jensen tuvo que sonreír cuando él le lanzó a ella una mirada de adoración, mientras estaba sentada con Jared a unos metros de distancia— haciendo buenas migas, como Jensen sabía que harían— y suspiró, apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

Jensen silbó en voz baja- “Amigo, estás _pillado_ ”

-“Lo sé, ¿verdad?”- Christian respiró con una soñadora sacudida de su cabeza- “Y ni siquiera me _importa_. Estoy tan ido por ella. Yo… joder, lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos si hubiese una azotea lo bastante alta para decírselo al mundo entero”

Steve tragó su sorbo de cerveza y dijo con voz ronca- “Wow, eso fue de verdad profundo, hombre”

-“Entonces”- habló Jason, golpeando su mano sobre la mesa- “¿Crees que nos puedes alojar está noche?”

Jensen asintió- “Pueden quedarse en las habitaciones de huéspedes. Tenemos un colchón extra en la vieja habitación de Jared, así que ustedes dos”- dijo haciendo un gesto entre Steve y Jason- “No tienen que compartir la cama”

-“¿La vieja habitación de Jared?”- preguntó Christian, como si hubiese encontrado un tema de conversación que finalmente valía la pena escuchar. Jensen no estaba seguro de que hacer con el brillo de suspicacia y curiosidad en sus ojos- “¿Dónde duerme actualmente?”

Jensen bajó la mirada a su botella de cerveza, sintiendo tres pares de ojos sobre él y escuchando a Dylan y Jared platicando juntos en la distancia- “Arriba. Conmigo”

Christian pareció sacudirse hacia adelante, como si un eructo estuviese luchando por salir de su pecho- “¿Te estás acostando con él?”

Toda la situación y el sentimiento de estar siendo juzgado le hizo que se rascara nerviosamente. Algunas veces olvidaba que, a pesar de cuan constante y normal se sentía su relación con Jared, otras personas no necesariamente sentirían lo mismo. Incluso podían encontrarlo raro.

-“Dormimos juntos en la misma cama, pero no estamos... nosotros… eso no es parte de nuestra relación”

Christian le miró de reojo- “¿Entonces con quien te estás acostando?”

Jensen frunció el ceño, confuso- “Con nadie. ¿Por qué?”

-“Creó que esto es lo más relajado que te he visto. Debes estar consiguiendo algo de alguna parte”- respondió Christian- “Te conozco. Cuando Dani no se abría de piernas en una _semana_ , te ponías ansioso”

-“Honestamente no estoy consiguiendo nada de ninguna parte”- dijo Jensen- “¿Y ni siquiera se te ocurre que tal vez estoy relajado porque soy _feliz_?”

Steve puso su cerveza en la mesa y le miró fijamente- “¿Así que _realmente_ no estás teniendo sexo?”

Jason se estremeció con compasión, como si Jensen fuera un gato castrado- “ _Amigo_ ”

Jensen rodó los ojos- “No voy a hablar con ustedes de esto”

-“Si quieres mi consejo Jense—”

Jensen suspiró- “En realidad, _no_ , Steve”

-“Hombre, déjame _terminar_ y esto no se trata de meterme con lo que ustedes comenzaron, ni con Jayman, porque creo que hablo por todos aquí cuando digo que es bueno que sean felices”- dijo Steve, dejando caer el dedo con el que le había señalado y levantando la botella de cerveza hacia su boca- “No importa que tan gay sea el sexo, sigue siendo sexo… y es mejor que no tener sexo en lo absoluto. ¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando?”

Incrédulo, Jensen negó con la cabeza - “¿De verdad estás sugiriendo que tenga sexo con mi esposo?”

Steve se encogió de hombros, como si fuera la más simple de las respuestas- “¿Con quién más vas a tenerlo?”

Jensen miró pensativamente el trago de tequila que Jason le había servido antes de llevarlo a sus labios, captando los ojos de Steve, mientras asentía en privado y bebía el trago, lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro hacia Jared antes de empujar su vaso por otro.

 

***

 

Más que unas pocas horas después, Jensen estaba animado por el alcohol y la oportunidad de socializar mientras Jason, Steve y él jugaban la versión de póquer Texas Hold’em y los demás observaban. Jared se sentó obedientemente junto a su esposo, ocasionalmente tocando una tarjeta en su mano y asesorando a Jensen sobre como jugar con un movimiento secreto de sus cejas o rascándose la nariz. Dylan se sentó en el regazo de Christian con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y los dedos en su cabello, mientras él bebía alegremente de su botella de cerveza en una mano y con la otra acariciaba con el pulgar la piel bronceada del brazo de Dylan.

En un momento del juego, Jensen se recostó en su silla y cubrió con sus piernas las rodillas de Jared, fumando un cigarrillo que Steve había encendido para él, mientras Dylan regresaba del interior de la casa, llevando una de los suéteres de lana negros de Christian para mantener el calor contra las temperaturas refrescantes de la noche. Se sentó de nuevo en el regazo de Christian, subiendo sus pies para descansarlo en la silla y doblando las rodillas contra su pecho, mientras Christian tiraba del suéter hacia abajo, sobre sus piernas, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-“¿Mejor?”- murmuró contra su cuello y ella asintió, sonriéndole y acercándose más a él. Jared y Jensen compartieron una mirada complacida, habiendo visto ambos el intercambio.

Cuando Jensen perdió la siguiente ronda y un gran total de 500 dólares, Jared negó con la cabeza- “En realidad, no deberías haber jugado con toda la mala suerte que hemos estado teniendo últimamente”

-“Gracias, Capitán Obvio”- respondió Jensen malhumorado mientras lanzaba sus cartas hacia abajo.

 

***

 

Al final de la noche, después de que Jason y Steve se habían ido a la cama; Christian y Dylan lo habían hecho un par de horas antes; Jensen tiró la última de las botellas de cerveza afuera en la papelera de los reciclables, cerrando la casa en el camino mientras Jared lavaba vasos en el fregadero de la cocina.

Una vez que el resto de las luces de la casa estuvieron apagadas, Jensen deambuló a la cocina y hacia Jared, acercándose detrás de él y dejando caer su frente para apoyarla entre sus omóplatos- “ _Mmmuggh_ ”

Jared sonrió mientras lavaba una copa de vino- “Perdona, ¿qué?”

-“Dije ‘mmmuggh’”- repitió Jensen, levantando la cabeza y moviéndose para apoyarse contra la encimera junto a él.

Jared cuidadosamente colocó la copa de vino en el estante para platos de madera asentada sobre la encimera y le lanzó una mirada, viendo sus ojos somnolientos y el balanceo de sus hombros incluso mientras intentaba pararse derecho- “Estás borracho”

Jensen asintió- “Un poquito, sí. También cansado”

-“¿Vas a acosarme otra vez?”

Jensen resopló- “No en este estado. Aunque quiero hablar contigo”

Jared sacó el tapón del fregadero y se secó las manos en un paño de cocina seco- “¿De qué?”

-“De lo que sucedió antes”- dijo Jensen presionándose contra el costado de Jared- “Antes de que nuestra casa fuera invadida por gente loca borracha”

Jared asintió, pensando en el masaje que Jensen le había dado antes esa noche y los toques a propósito en áreas de su cuerpo que había declarado específicamente eran sensibles- “Oh cierto, ¿qué pasa con eso?”

-“Tuvimos un momento ahí”- dice Jensen, mirándole.

Jared asintió- “Si, un poco”

-“Bueno… he estado pensando”

-“Oh-oh. _Eso_ nunca es Bueno”

Jensen sonrió- “Tal vez para _ti_ , pero estaba pensando que… si… bueno… uh—”

Jared le sonrió pacientemente, haciéndole saber que aún estaría ahí cuando estuviese listo.

Jensen le miró a los ojos- “Estaba pensando que sí puedo… ya sabes… hacer que te corras… ¿sería algo malo?”

La manera en que la lengua de Jensen golpeaba la parte de atrás de sus dientes mientras hablaba hizo que la pronunciación de las palabras sonara incomprensible para Jared, algo sobre lo que Jared pensó antes de lentamente permitirse reconocer lo que Jensen había dicho en realidad.

-“¿Cuándo tener un orgasmo _sería_ algo malo?”

-“Ese es mi punto exactamente. ¿Y si hiciéramos eso?”- preguntó Jensen- “¿Eso sería… ya sabes, factible? ¿Crees?”

Jared sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante contra la encimera y tocando con sus hombros los de Jensen- “En primer lugar, esta es una conversación para un momento más apropiado—”

-“¿Qué es tan inapropiado de este?”

-“No vamos a discutir esto mientras estás borracho, estamos cansados y ciertamente no mientras Christian jodido Kane esté bajo nuestro techo”- dijo Jared con una ceja arqueada.

Jensen dijo con cara seria- “De acuerdo, tienes un punto”

-“En segundo, ¿cómo esperas que seamos capaces de… _hacer_ cosas si ni siquiera nos hemos besado todavía?”

Jensen se quedó boquiabierto- “¡Nos _hemos_ besado!”

Jared rodó los ojos- “Succionar nuestros rostros borrachos no cuenta. Tampoco el meter tu lengua a mi garganta durante el juego de botella en la fiesta de despedida del año pasado”

-“¡No lo hice!”

-“Shannon lo tiene en video”

-“Esa _perra_ ”

Jared le restó importancia- “De todos modos, el punto es que si vamos a tener una parte física en nuestra relación, no va a consistir en revolcones de borrachos que no recordemos. Eso sólo es _pedir_ problemas”

Jensen le miró pensativo, casi molesto por la falta de discusión y Jared se inclinó besando el espacio donde sus cejas se estaban juntando- “Por supuesto, menciónalo de nuevo y hablaremos de ello, pero ahora quiero ir a la cama. ¿Está bien?”

Jensen asintió, sus ojos verdes brillando en la fluorescencia de la cocina- “Si”

 

***

 

Al día siguiente, Jared dejó a Jensen dormir todo el tiempo que quisiera, dejando una nota cuando llevó a Christian, Dylan, Steve y Jason al aeropuerto en la Land Rover de Jensen. Los abrazó a todos de despedida, prometiendo transmitir mensajes de despedida a Jensen y les vio apagados, en toda su gloria resacosa antes de que se fuera a casa.

Jensen aún estaba dormido cuando volvió, lanzó su nota a la basura y se fue a hacer café tanto para él como para Jensen, sabiendo que debía despertar pronto. Caminó por las escaleras llevando sus tazas humeantes y las colocó en su mesita de noche, yendo al armario empotrado del cuarto de baño para tomar unos Tylenol para Jensen antes de deslizarse en su lado de la cama y sentarse contra el cabecero, llevando el café a sus labios, soplando la superficie mientras veía la televisión.

Como era de esperar, Jensen se despertó alrededor de veinte minutos después, aturdido y malhumorado, rodando y gimiendo contra el muslo de Jared, aspirando el limpio aroma a pepino de su gel de ducha que aún persistía.

-“Buenas tardes, bella durmiente”- dijo Jared, sonriéndole, pasando una mano por el cabello enmarañado de Jensen- “¿Tienes alguna idea de lo fuerte que roncas cuando estas borracho?”

Jensen alcanzó a abrir un ojo para mirar la taza de Jared- “Café”

-“Justo aquí”- respondió Jared, esperando a que Jensen se siente antes de entregarle su café. Jensen suspiró, tragando unos sorbos con avidez y apoyándose contra el costado de Jared- “También tengo Tylenol”

Jensen asintió, cerrando los ojos y apoyó la mejilla sobre su hombro, Jared suspiró feliz- “Los demás se han ido; se divirtieron, dijeron adiós y _tú_ vas a ducharte y lavarte los dientes. ¿Sabes por qué?”

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “mmm mmm”

Jared sonrió- “Tú y yo vamos a tener nuestro primer beso de verdad hoy”

La cabeza de Jensen se levantó de golpe del hombro de Jared y entrecerró sus legañosos ojos hacia su esposo- “¿Qué?”

Jared asintió- “Si. He estado pensando sobre lo que dijiste anoche y aunque lo discutiremos más adelante, creo que los besos son una forma inteligente de comenzar”

Jensen hizo una mueca, su voz aun ronca y profunda de estar dormido- “¿Estas intentando ser gracioso?”

-“En lo absoluto”- respondió Jared, demostrando su seriedad con un rostro serio antes de dar una palmada en la rodilla de Jensen- “Así que, date prisa y ponte a ello”

Jensen parpadeó aturdido hacia Jared mientras él volvía a ver la televisión y beber su café.

 

***

 

Jensen se tomó su tiempo en la ducha, ocupándose de su rutina habitual y permitiéndose despertar suavemente mientras se bañaba. Cuando terminó, se afeitó y uso crema hidratante, pensando que suave y liso era una buena manera de ir a su auténtico primer beso con su esposo. También se tomó su tiempo con el hilo dental, cepillarse los dientes y haciendo gárgaras con enjuague bucal, simplemente para una sensación de extra limpieza.

Salió del baño a una habitación vacía y comenzó a vestirse lentamente; si estaba siendo meticuloso o ganando tiempo, no lo sabía. Finalmente bajó las escaleras para encontrar a Jared apoyado contra la isla de la cocina, leyendo una revista de autos y mascando un chicle de menta tan grande que Jensen podía olerlo desde la entrada.

Jensen dejó caer sus manos a los lados y Jared levantó la vista- “Reportándome para el deber, señor”

Jared se rió antes de estirar el brazo y jalarlo a la habitación de la mano- “¿Dónde quieres hacer esto? Pensé que la habitación parecería una mala idea—”

Jensen asintió- “Sin presiones ni nada”

Jared concordó, inclinándose para escupir el chicle en el bote de basura- “Exactamente. ¿Entonces, el sofá?”

Jensen negó con la cabeza mientras Jared le llevaba al salón- “¿Puedes decir _adolescentes incómodos_?”

Jared sonrió- “De acuerdo, ¿dónde entonces? ¿La terraza? Tiene flores”

Jensen le miró como si fuera idiota- “¿Vamos a esperar hasta que las estrellas brillen en el cielo, Romeo?”

Jared le empujó- “Entonces decide. Estoy sin ideas”

Jensen miró alrededor del salón, dejando caer las manos de nuevo- “Aquí está bien”

-“El salón”- dijo Jared sin expresión- “Quieres que nuestro auténtico primer beso sea en el salón”

Jensen le señaló con el dedo- “Técnicamente, nuestro auténtico primer beso fue un zarandeo de borrachos contra la puerta del dormitorio, te guste admitirlo o no. Nuestro segundo beso fue en el pasillo de un hospital. ¿Y estás diciendo que el salón no es lo bastante bueno?”

Jared miró a su alrededor y Jensen levantó las manos- “Estamos en el corazón de nuestro hogar. ¿Qué mejor lugar hay?

Después de un momento de consideración, Jared sonrió- “Seguro sabes ganar una discusión. Y _me_ dices Romeo. Eres igual que un poeta—”

-“Cállate”- le detuvo Jensen- “¿Así que, cómo haremos esto?”

Jared levantó las manos de Jensen a sus hombros y diligentemente coloco las suyas sobre las caderas de Jensen- “No lo sé, sólo bésame”

-“No, tú bésame”

-“Tío, ¿en serio?”

-“¡Tú comenzaste toda esta maldita cosa!”

-“Técnicamente _tú_ lo hiciste”

-“Nooo, yo puse sobre la mesa el asunto del sexo, _tú_ sacaste el tema de los besos”- dijo Jensen- “Así que apúrate y bésame, maldición. Me hiciste salir de la cama por esta mierda”

Jared suspiró- “De acuerdo, ¿tocando el rostro o no?”

Jensen rodó los ojos, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás con cuidado- “Sólo haz lo que sea”

-“Está bien”- respondió Jared antes de comenzar a inclinarse lentamente. Su nariz rozó la de Jensen mientras ladeaba su cabeza y cuando el rostro de Jared estaba _justo ahí_ , frente al de Jensen y sus labios aún no se habían tocado, Jensen estalló, causando que Jared se alejara asustado.

-“¡Sólo hazlo, Jared!”

-“Está bien, está bien”- respondió Jared conciliadoramente, suspirando profundamente y sacudiendo cualquier duda de sus hombros antes de moverse de nuevo.

Fue con el mismo ángulo inclinado que antes y Jensen automáticamente fue hacia el otro lado como un reflejo, al igual que lo había hecho tantas veces durante sus escenas— si Jared estaba demasiado inclinado hacia la cámara o eclipsándolo, Jensen ladearía la cabeza o se inclinaría hacia la otra dirección y Jared cogería la indirecta, corrigiéndose en su marca. Por lo que, si Jensen era el que estaba fuera de su marca, Jared le corregiría con su propio movimiento. Después de tantos años trabajando juntos, les venía de forma natural.

Jensen estaba acostumbrado a tener a Jared sobre su espacio personal, pero tenerlo viniendo directamente a él y saber que era para un beso, hizo que sus manos cosquillearan con la necesidad de empujarlo, de la manera en que normalmente lo hacía cuando Jared decidía saltar sobre él para una pelea de juego o algo así. Su reacción refleja estaba programada para atacar a cualquier cosa que se aproximara, sea en broma o no, por lo que le tomó un gran esfuerzo mantener sus manos en sus costados. Jared pareció darse cuenta de eso y suavemente colocó sus manos alrededor de los codos de Jensen antes de atraerle.

Jensen cerró los ojos y el aliento en sus pulmones se detuvo cuando los suaves labios de Jared se presionaron contra los suyos, firmes y con seguridad. Jared inhalaba y exhalaba por la nariz, el aire cálido sopló con calma contra la mejilla de Jensen dos veces antes de que sus bocas se separaran con un tranquilo sonido.

Jensen abrió los ojos para mirar a Jared y casi se sorprendió por lo relajado y honesto que era su rostro, parecía más suave y más joven, mirando inocentemente a Jensen, esperando pacientemente una respuesta. El verde de los ojos de Jared estaba casi brillando.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y Jensen se acercó, sus ojos moviéndose para encontrar los de Jared mientras su labios se conectaban de nuevo. Jared se movió en sus pies y las manos de Jensen se extendieron para agarrar sus bíceps, anclándolo con su tacto y su mirada. Experimentalmente, Jensen mordisqueó el labio inferior de Jared y él le devolvió la mirada, participando al instante.

A pesar de la precaución que estaban teniendo, sus besos se volvieron mucho más relajados. Las manos de Jared se apartaron de los codos de Jensen y las colocó, cálidas y seguras en sus flancos y las de Jensen se movieron para descansar sobre el pecho de Jared, su peso como un consuelo. El beso no fue alucinante y ni por asomo les hizo desear prorrumpir con una canción de Taylor Swift, pero se sentía familiar y seguro, como compartir un abrazo con el miembro favorito de la familia, lo que lo hacía bastante agradable.

También se sentía extraño. Besar a Jared se sentía extraño, porque se conocían desde hace casi cinco años y en ese tiempo habían vivido juntos muchas cosas, se dijeron entre si todo y cualquier cosa— y sin embargo, esta era una experiencia compartida que nunca antes habían tenido. Lo que era extraño era el hecho de que se sentía como si fuera algo que ya _deberían_ haber hecho.

Sus labios separándose suavemente dieron paso a sonrisas complacidas y Jared levantó las cejas hacia Jensen.

-“¿Y?”

Jensen asintió- “Factible. Aunque, estoy casi esperando que el otro zapato caiga”

-“¿Por qué?”

-“Con la mala suerte que hemos tenido”- dijo Jensen- “Quien _sabe_ que podría pasar ahora”

-“Eres tan del vaso medio vacío”- suspiró Jared- “Yo tenía la impresión de que, tal vez, toda esa mala suerte sucedió por una razón, sabes, traernos a este punto”

Jensen enarcó una ceja- “Si, no. La gripe porcina. Apuesto a que contrajimos gripe porcina”

Jared se rió, negando con la cabeza y chasqueando la lengua- “El poder del pensamiento positivo, Jens. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez”

-“¿Qué puedo decir? Soy realista”

Jared se inclinó y tocó la frente de Jensen con la suya- “Supongo que voy a tener que ser lo suficientemente optimista por los dos”

Jensen sonrió- “Oh-oh. Cuidado mundo. Jared tiene puesto sus pantalones de felicidad”

Jared le devolvió la sonrisa- “Si tengo mis pantalones de felicidad, es sólo porque tú me los pones”

Jensen se sonrojó y Jared soltó una carcajada, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás alegremente.

Jensen le golpeo en el pecho con un puño, avergonzado pero tontamente indulgente- “Eres un idiota”

-“Si, sí, pero soy _tú_ idiota—”

-“¡Dios, _basta_!”- se quejó Jensen, incluso cuando Jared le dio un abrazo entre risas.


	9. La Cuota de Besos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared idea un plan para introducir más afecto en su relación.

 

Su horario de filmación regresó a la normalidad y los chicos estaban de nuevo exteriorizando sentimientos para las cámaras, disparando armas de utilería y haciendo el tonto entre— y algunas veces durante— tomas.

Jensen estaba en el apogeo de estar de nuevo en la piel de Dean, todo suspiros cansados, rodar de ojos y hombros fornidos en medio del agotamiento del apocalipsis. Estaba montado en la ira de Dean y la auto-decepción como un profesional, dando a Jared algo tangible con que trabajar, como siempre hacía, lo cual concluía sus escenas mucho más rápido y tenía al director de la semana, Phil Sgriccia, ordenando montajes para diferentes tomas, deseando sacar el máximo provecho de la zona en la que parecían estar Jared y Jensen.

Durante una escena de diálogo entre los hermanos, en la que Jensen estaba desgarrándose a sí mismo con el auto-resentimiento de Dean, Jared salió de personaje por un segundo, estirando su mano para tocar el brazo de Jensen y mantener su cabeza en la escena, mientras se metía en sus propias líneas. Jensen pasó una mano por su rostro, la frustración de Dean en cada movimiento, dejando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al mirar a Jared antes de que llevaran la escena a su fin, obteniendo elogios de Phil quien anunció que la escena estaba acabada y lista para impresión.

Jared recordó una conversación que él y Jensen habían tenido durante la última temporada, después de una escena particularmente emotiva. Jensen había conseguido decir todas sus líneas mientras literalmente mantenía los sollozos a raya, demostrando lo destrozado que había estado Dean y tan pronto como el director dijo ‘corten’, salió disparado hacia el camino, dejando que las emociones a las que había accedido le controlaran por completo. Jared le dejó adelantarse para tranquilizarse antes de seguirle fielmente. Cuando lo alcanzó, deslizó una mano alrededor de sus hombros.

-“Gran escena, hombre”- había dicho Jared, con voz suave y amable mientras miraba el perfil de Jensen.

Jensen tenía el rostro sonrojado, los ojos rojos, pestañas húmedas y la barbilla temblorosa, quitándose las lágrimas de las mejillas mientras pelaba por obtener el control sobre sí mismo y Jared le había empujado contra su pecho, incapaz de quedarse ahí sin hacerlo. También había ido directo a lo que era bueno, lo que sabía que Jensen apreciaría y bromeó diciendo que necesitaría una manga más grande si iba a dejar que Jensen la use para limpiarse la nariz.

Jensen había reído débilmente y finalmente se inclinó hacia él, sollozando mientras apoyaba un costado de su rostro contra el cuello de Jared. Cuando se apartó, secándose las lágrimas, se volvió hacia Jared y negó con la cabeza- “Maldita sea casi arruino esa escena”

-“Amigo, la clavaste”- protestó Jared, su mano en el hombro de Jensen- “Nadie conseguiría una mejor toma que esa”

Jensen parpadeó hacia él- “Si alguna vez me dejó llevar así de nuevo, empiezó a perderme en la escena… me sacas, ¿de acuerdo?”

Jared había asentido- “Prometido”

De vuelta al presente, Jared observó a Jensen cuidadosamente mientras el equipo preparaba una diferente escena en una habitación de hotel, Jensen se volvió para dirigirle una rápida sonrisa agradecida, confirmándole a Jared que había hecho lo correcto.

 

***

 

Era lo mismo todos los días ahora que habían vuelto a su rutina normal de trabajo, sus mañanas usuales daban paso al trabajo y luego iban a casa al final de la noche para unas pocas horas de sueño, antes de hacer todo de nuevo. Estaban de vuelta a tomarse el pelo cariñosamente, almorzar juntos o jugar basquetbol y hockey callejero con el equipo para entretenerse entre tomas, solo lo normal. Todo era perfectamente normal, lo que no debería haber sido algo malo, excepto que nada había progresado debidamente desde su beso— el cual había ocurrido hace más de dos semanas.

Jared sentía que avanzar en esa línea era algo que deberían estar haciendo, así que cuando tuvo un momento a solas, encendió su portátil y buscó sitios web que se ocuparan de consejos matrimoniales y terapia de pareja. Un día, mientras tenía un descanso en su remolque, encontró una lista de maneras en las que podrían inyectar una buena calidad de afecto en su matrimonio e hizo nota mental de lo que necesitaría para poder hacerlo.

Esa tarde Cliff llevó a los chicos a casa, después de recibir vía libre para irse y descansar unas horas antes del comienzo de su— por suerte _única_ — filmación nocturna de esa semana. Tan pronto como se despidieron de él y entraron en la casa, Jared agarró las llaves del auto de Jensen y vagamente le dijo que volvería pronto.

Jensen le siguió hasta los escalones de la entrada- “¿Qué quieres decir con que volverás pronto? ¿A dónde vas?”

-“Sólo a la tienda”- respondió Jared, abriendo el lado del conductor de la Land Rover- “Hay algo que necesito recoger”

-“Bueno, espera, iré contigo”- ofreció Jensen, haciendo un gesto distraído al interior de la casa.

-“No, está bien, no tardaré mucho”- dijo Jared subiendo al vehículo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Presionó el botón de las ventanas eléctricas, bajándolas cuando Jensen se acercó a él.

Jared rió al ver la confusión en el rostro de Jensen- “No estés tan preocupado. Es una sorpresa”

Jensen se animó- “¿Sorpresa?”

Jared giró la llave, la Rover revivió con un rugido antes que la pusiera en reversa y le guiñó un ojo, acelerando para salir de la calzada.

Jensen le vio alejarse con las manos en las caderas- “¡Necesitamos leche!”

 

Cuando Jared regresó, tratando de esconder su compra detrás de la espalda mientras buscaba con cautela alguna señal de su esposo, escuchó los signos reveladores de la ducha de arriba y sigilosamente fue a investigar.

Al entrar en la habitación y todavía no ver señales de Jensen, se acercó a la puerta del baño entreabierta y llamó a través del vapor viniendo del interior- “¿Jens?”

-“¿Si?”

-“Estoy de regreso”

-“¿Conseguiste la leche?”

-“Si, conseguí la leche”

-“Está bien. Bajaré pronto”- respondió Jensen- “¿Puedes hacer un poco de café?”

-“Claro que si”- dijo Jared- “¿Qué quieres para cenar?”

-“Vamos a saltárnoslo. El servicio de bufé está haciendo el pudin especial de Kathy esta noche, pensé que podríamos tomar eso”- exclamó Jensen, el sonido del agua estrellándose en el suelo haciendo eco en las paredes.

Jared gimió con alegría- “Oh _yumi_. No puedo esperar. Te veo abajo”

-“Sip”

Jared salió corriendo de la habitación, deslizó su trasero por la barandilla antes de aterrizar con un gran golpe y caminó a la cocina. Ahí, arrancó la cinta de sellado de la gran bolsa y sacó por lo que había ido a través de medio pueblo— una pizarra de acrílico tamaño mediano.

Se puso a trabajar montándola en la pared; removió los marcadores de una variedad de colores, que también había comprado y los colocó en las ranuras a un lado en la parte de abajo, antes de que se apartara para mirar, un suspiro satisfecho pasó a través de su sonrisa. Se ocupó haciendo café mientras se movía nervioso y emocionado, esperando que Jensen se le uniera. Cuando Jensen entró, le sonrió y deslizó una taza de café a través de la encimera de la isla de la cocina hacia él.

Jensen, para todos los efectos y propósitos, se veía un poco asustado por la demente y torcida sonrisa en el rostro de Jared, incluso miró a su taza para ver si no había algo anormal en su café antes de volver a mirar a su esposo- “¿Qué hiciste?”

Jared se burló y negó con la cabeza, descartando el café con un movimiento de su mano antes de abrir los brazos en dirección de la pizarra- “¡Ta-tan!”

-“¿Tú…?”- Jensen arqueó una ceja a la nueva adición en la cocina- “¿Conseguiste una pizarra?”

-“¡Si!”- exclamó Jared con entusiasmo- “Pero no es sólo una pizarra, es lo que la pizarra puede _hacer_ por nosotros”

Jensen miro a Jared- “¿Lo cuál es?”

-“He estado mirando sitios web sobre actividades maritales, como juegos que podemos jugar y ese tipo de cosas. Saqué la idea de un sitio que se ocupa de los matrimonios que están, bueno, francamente yendo cuesta abajo, pero eso es irrelevante”- respondió Jared, lanzando una mirada a la pizarra- “Esta tabla, cuando lo armemos, actuará como una guía de ‘cuota’. Dividiremos la pizarra a la mitad— un lado para ti y el otro para mí— y dibujaremos una cuadrícula con el número de cuadros seleccionado. El objetivo del juego es rellenar esos cuadros todos los días”

-“¿Y cómo hacemos eso?”

Jared se volvió hacia Jensen y sonrío- “Nos besamos”

Jensen alzó las cejas sorprendido- “¿Nos qué?”

-“Estaba tratando de decidir si debería ser besos _y_ abrazos, pero pensé que los abrazos vienen con los besos, así que…”- Jared se detuvo cuando vio el rostro de Jensen- “Uhm… sí. Entonces, ¿qué piensas?”

Jensen miró boquiabierto a la pizarra- “Pienso que oficialmente te has vuelto loco”

Jared frunció el ceño- “¿Y eso?”

-“¿Todo eso para qué, por un beso?”- dijo Jensen, sus ojos moviéndose de nuevo para mirar a su esposo- “Si quieres un beso, todo lo que tienes que hacer es _pedirlo_ , Jared”

-“Esa es la cosa. No quiero _tener_ que pedirlo”- respondió Jared tamborileando con los dedos en la pizarra- “Esto actúa como un libro de reglas. Nos quita las opciones, lo hace no negociable hasta que estemos cómodos con hacerlo por nosotros mismos”

-“El hecho de que incluso _necesitemos_ sentirnos cómodos con ello, debería ser nuestro _primer_ problema”

-“¿Cómo más se supone lo hagamos? No podemos reírnos como adolescentes avergonzadas cada vez que nos besemos”- dijo Jared, levantando los brazos con exasperación. Vio como los ojos de Jensen vagaron por la pizarra de nuevo y un peso se hundió en su pecho- “¿No te gusta?”

-“No, no es eso”- dijo Jensen- “En realidad, tiene sentido cuando lo explicas de esa manera, ¿pero por qué una pizarra? ¿No tenemos permitido llevar la cuenta en nuestras cabezas o algo?”

-“La pizarra hace oficial el juego, no puedes discutir con la pizarra”- dijo Jared encogiéndose de hombros- “Y son divertidas”

Jensen negó con la cabeza divertido y suspiró- “Está bien, entonces. ¿Cuándo comienza todo esto?”

-“Mañana”- respondió Jared con un asentimiento.

-“De acuerdo”- dijo Jensen, observando el marcador verde lima- “Podemos prepararlo ahora”

Jared sonrió- “Por supuesto”

 

***

 

Al día siguiente, cuando los chicos volvieron a casa exhaustos, pero muy despiertos después de una larga sesión nocturna en el clima lluvioso y frío de Vancouver, Jensen se despegó la chaqueta del cuerpo y pateó sus botas para quitárselas, dirigiéndose a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Jared le siguió, tomando el vaso de Jensen cuando terminó y rellenándolo para sí mismo.

-“Voy a tratar de dormir un poco”- murmuró Jensen, frotando una mano sobre sus ojos- “Odio las filmaciones nocturnas”

-“Lo sé”-dijo Jared, pasando una mano sobre los hombros de Jensen con simpatía, bebió el agua y colocó el vaso en el fregadero- “Vamos, con suerte tendremos cinco horas antes de tener que estar de vuelta”

Jensen salió de la habitación con cansancio y subió las escaleras, Jared se detuvo junto a la pizarra, viendo las líneas negras de la cuadrícula y el pequeño dibujo de un yeti que Jensen había hecho al lado del nombre de Jared. Decidieron comenzar con tres casillas para cada uno, hasta que estuvieran cómodos con el juego y dispusieron el negro contra el blanco brillante de la pizarra, listo para ser usado. Jared agarró un marcador— color magenta— y rellenó una de sus casillas antes de ponerlo de nuevo en la ranura y salir de la habitación para unirse a Jensen.

Cuando llegó arriba, Jensen estaba metiéndose a la cama, después de haberse quitado los vaqueros y la camisa, jalando la cobija sobre él y acomodándose entre las almohadas y mantas con un suspiro cansado. Jared pasó su sudadera sobre su cabeza para quitársela, mientras rodeaba la habitación hasta su lado de la cama desabrochando su cinturón, dejando que sus vaqueros cayeran de sus caderas y sacándoselos antes de también meterse a la cama.

Jensen estaba acurrucado, las mantas reunidas alrededor de su mandíbula y sus ojos estaban cerrados contra la luz del día tratando de pasar a través de las cortinas. Jared se acomodó cerca de él, sus rodillas dobladas tocándose por debajo de las sábanas y le dio un golpecito al cabello de Jensen con el dedo.

-“Llené una de mis casillas”- dijo Jared, acariciando suavemente con la punta del dedo el borde de la oreja de Jensen.

Jensen entreabrió los ojos para mirarle a través de sus parpados pesados- “Mmmm”

Jared permaneció donde estaba, mirándole en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Jensen apartó las sabanas de su boca. Cuando lo hizo, Jared se inclinó y besó los labios de Jensen, sintiendo su cálida, tranquila y profunda respiración abanicando su mejilla. Cuando se alejó, Jensen se acurrucó de nuevo entre las sabanas y cerró los ojos.

-“Duerme, Jens”- murmuró Jared, acariciando suavemente con la yema de su dedo el puente de la nariz de Jensen.

-“Mmm”- musitó Jensen, ya bien encaminado.

 

***

 

Al día siguiente, Jensen estaba pasando el rato en su tráiler, leyendo las correcciones de sus escenas para la tarde mientras Jared estaba fuera, en uno de los escenarios a prueba de sonido, filmando con Jim Beaver. Se sentó en silencio en la encimera de la cocineta, bebiendo de una botella de agua, los ojos deslizándose sobre los ajustes, resaltados con marcador azul fluorescente para sus líneas y rosa fluorescente para las de Jared, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

Rebecca, su asistente en el set estaba de pie en lo escalones de la entrada, una taza de café en una mano y su siempre presente libreta en la otra.

Jensen le sonrió- “Hey, Bec”

-“Hola, Jensen”- dijo entregándole el café y sonriéndole como si ella se hubiese enterado de algo que le iba a molestar- “Cambio de horario, me temo”

Jensen asintió, haciéndole una seña para que entrara- “Suéltalo”

-“Estarás filmando tres escenas de Dean/Castiel en una hora así que te necesito en maquillaje como, justo ahora. Tus escenas de la tarde con Jared se han movido para mañana y en su lugar, estarás en el estudio cinco a prueba de sonido haciendo tu mitad de la escena disparando”- dijo Rebecca, leyendo las notas en su libro y mirando hacia él con indecisión- “Jared está en el tráiler médico mientras hablamos”

Jensen palideció, sintiendo que su corazón se saltó un latido- “¿ _Qué_?”

Rebecca negó con la cabeza- “Nada serio, sólo tuvo una caída y se torció el tobillo. Está siendo enviado a casa por lo que queda del día”

-“Oh _Dios_ ”- murmuró Jensen para sí, frotando su pecho con una mano para aliviar el pánico que se había levantado allí hace unos segundos”

Rebecca levantó una ceja- “No sé la historia completa, pero _tal vez_ , él se lo provocó”

-“De acuerdo”- Jensen rodó los ojos hacia el cielo- “Si, está bien. Iré a verle y luego me iré directo a maquillaje”

-“Al menos podemos contar con _uno_ de ustedes”- dijo Rebecca, sus labios curvándose en las esquinas cuando se volvió hacia la puerta- “Dile que espero se recupere pronto”

-“Gracias cariño”- dijo Jensen agarrando su chaqueta y siguiéndola afuera.

 

***

 

Cuando Jensen llegó al tráiler médico, Jared estaba acostado en la cama, las manos descansando sobre su pecho mientras Burt, uno de los médicos del set, con quien ambos chicos habían tratado en numerosas ocasiones a lo largo de la serie, estaba envolviendo fuertemente el pie derecho de Jared con una venda.

Jared volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando Jensen entró y sonrió tímidamente a su esposo- “Hey”

Jensen se acercó y apoyó las manos en las barras de la cama, sus ojos dándole una ojeada en caso de que Rebecca haya sido mal informada sobre sus heridas- “¿Qué hiciste?”

-“Me tropecé con un cable y me torcí el tobillo”- dijo Jared, haciendo una mueca cuando Burt tiró de la venda demasiado fuerte.

-“¿Por qué no me llamaste?”- preguntó Jensen.

Jared movió su cabeza hacia atrás, mirando a Jensen con calma- “No quería que te preocuparas”

-“De todos modos me preocupé”- respondió Jensen, cambiando su atención al hombre vendando el pie de Jared- “¿Cuál es el veredicto Burt?”

-“El pie vivirá”- respondió Burt con diversión, mirándole por debajo de sus espesas cejas grises- “Sólo necesita elevación, algo de hielo para la hinchazón y descanso. Volverá a causar problemas dentro de poco”

Jared sonrió y levantó los pulgares- “Gracias Burt”

-“No pongas nada de peso en él hasta mañana, entonces veremos cómo va. Aparte de eso, ya estás listo para irte”- el médico le dio una palmadita a la espinilla de Jared- “¿Necesitas ayuda para llevarle a su tráiler?”

-“No, lo tengo”- respondió Jensen mientras Jared bajó las piernas de la cama, tiró del brazo de Jared alrededor de sus hombros y le levantó para ponerlo de pie- “Gracias Burt”

-“No hay problema”- respondió Burt con un saludo de su mano- “Vuelve mañana y lo volveré a vendar antes de que regreses al trabajo”

-“Eres el hombre, Burt”- exclamó Jared por encima del hombro mientras salían del tráiler.

 

***

 

Jared cambió su ropa de Sam por su camiseta gris, pantalones de chándal negros y su sudadera con capucha de Abercrombie & Fitch, color azul marino. Jensen lanzó las cosas de Jared en su bolsa, incluyendo el zapato derecho que no estaría usando y se los dejó a Cliff cuando llegó.

Cliff y Jensen le ayudaron entrar en la SUV, la cual Cliff estacionó atentamente justo afuera de la puerta del remolque. Jensen ajustó el cinturón de seguridad de Jared y tiró su bolsa en el asiento trasero.

-“Bueno, escuchaste a Burt. Nada de fiestas, ni bailotear por ahí— Melanie llevará a los perros a casa en una hora, así que no los persigas por toda la casa”- dijo Jensen, apoyado en el auto- “Quiero que te acomodes frente al televisor y eleves el tobillo. Sé que estarás aburrido, ¿pero puedes sólo sentarte tranquilo y descansar por las siguientes seis horas? Estaré en casa tan pronto sea posible”

Jared asintió- “Claro”

-“¿Te aseguras de que lo haga?”- dijo Jensen, mirando explícitamente a Cliff en el asiento del conductor.

Cliff sonrió- “Puedo hacerlo”

Jensen se volvió a Jared- “Si te aburres o necesitas que te lleve algo a casa..”

-“Estaré _bien_ ”- respondió Jared, sonriéndole.

-“ _Envíame_ un mensaje”

-“Si señor”

Jensen asintió, más para sí mismo que nada y dio un rápido vistazo a Cliff, quien estaba ocupado jugando con su teléfono, antes de inclinarse y besar ligeramente los labios de Jared- “Nos vemos en casa”

-“Adiós”- sonrió Jared, sus ojos bailando al mirar a Jensen antes de que Cliff guardara su teléfono y condujera alejándose.

 

***

 

Más tarde esa noche, Cuando Cliff dejó a Jensen en casa, la casa estaba a oscuras y extrañamente en silencio. Pisoteó la ansiedad que sintió al no tener a los perros viniendo a investigar quien había llegado y se quitó la chaqueta, cambiando de manos la bolsa de contenedores de comida que había llevado a casa mientras lo hacía. Con su chaqueta en el gancho y sus botas contra la pared, Jensen se dirigió al piso de arriba.

De inmediato se sintió mejor al ver la luz proveniente de la habitación y escuchar los leves sonidos de un hombre y una mujer discutiendo desde el televisor. Entró en la habitación para ver a Jared apoyado en las almohadas contra la cabecera de la cama, su pie asentado en un par de cojines del sofá, una compresa de hielo en el tobillo y con Harley y Sadie acostados a cada lado de él; la cabeza de Harley sobre su muslo y Sadie descansando contra su costado. Era una especie de imagen perfecta.

El corazón de Jensen palpitó en su pecho al aproximarse, extendiendo el brazo para acariciar con la mano el lomo de Harley- “Awww”

Jared le siguió con los ojos y sonrió- “Gracias a Dios estás en casa. Estoy muy _aburrido_. Creó que uno de esos aros de pared en miniatura y un interminable suministro de pelotas de baloncesto habría ayudado mucho. Deberíamos conseguir uno para la próxima vez que me lastime”

-“No habrá una próxima vez”- respondió Jensen con una mirada fulminante.

Jared negó con la cabeza- “Me temo que tendré que corregirte ahí. Me conoces. Soy como John McClane. Soy _peligroso_ ”

-“Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres”- respondió Jensen- “Ni siquiera necesité preguntar. Shannon me dijo que la estabas persiguiendo por el set y tropezaste con uno de los cables, _después_ de que Freddy te dijo que pararas”

Jared cruzó los brazos sobre sus costillas y echó un vistazo a la ventana, derrotado- “Esa bruja…”

Jensen dio un paso adelante, asintiendo hacia él- “Eres un _idiota_ ”

Jared le lanzó una mirada petulante- “Bueno, ella empezó”

-“Sí, _seguro_ ”

-“¡Me tiró _gomitas_! ¡Las gomitas no son para tirar!”

Jensen sonrió- “Lo dice el Rey de las Guerras de Gomitas”

Los ojos de Jared cayeron sobre la bolsa de plástico en la mano de Jensen y su labio inferior sobresalió en un puchero- “¿Vas a alimentarme o qué?”

-“¿Ya les alimentaron?”- preguntó Jensen, señalando con la cabeza a los perros mientras rascaba a Harley detrás de las orejas.

Jared negó, pasando un dedo amorosamente a lo largo del hocico de Sadie- “No querían dejarme”

-“Está bien. Voy a darles de comer y dejarlos salir, luego podemos cenar”- dijo Jensen, colocando la bolsa de plástico del servicio de buffet en la cama- “Karen y Lorraine escucharon lo que pasó y se apiadaron de nosotros”

-“ _Amo_ a Karen y Lorraine”- gimió Jared, agarrando la comida.

-“¿Necesitas algo?”

-“Sólo un poco de compañía” respondió Jared sonriéndole cálidamente- “Tal vez un poco de agua. ¿Puedes agarrar otra compresa fría del congelador por mí? Esta ya está caliente. Y la pizarra. Tengo dos besos más que darte y quiero rellenar mis cuadros”

-“De acuerdo, volveré”- dijo Jensen, soltando una risita hacia Jared, mientras levantaba la compresa de su tobillo y la llevaba hasta la puerta, silbándole a los perros- “Vamos chicos, hora de zampar”

Harley resopló ruidosamente y saltó de la cama, sus uñas raspando el piso de madera, mientras correteaba rápidamente para salir de la habitación, simplemente entusiasmado ante la idea de que Jensen le necesitara para algo, Jensen negó con la cabeza, estremeciéndose con el ruido de algo estrellándose en el piso de abajo antes de mirar a la cama. Sadie permaneció donde estaba, mirando a Jared como un padre vigilante.

-“Vamos chica, él estará bien”- dijo Jensen, haciéndole una seña palmeándose el muslo.

-“Ve”- murmuró Jared, dándole una palmadita en el trasero antes de que finalmente bajara de la cama y caminara hacia Jensen.

-“Ooh, una cosa más”- dijo Jared cuando Sadie dejó la habitación, chasqueando sus dedos a Jensen y sonriendo- “¿Beso?”

Jensen suspiró, retrocediendo con pasos largos después de una pausa tolerable y se inclinó, apretando los puños en el colchón y rozando su boca con la de Jared. Cuando sus labios se separaron, la profunda voz de Jensen resonó en los oídos de Jared- “Vuelvo en un rato”

Jared asintió, observando la espalda de Jensen cuando se volvió para marcharse, esbozando una sonrisa incluso cuando en sus pómulos floreció un sonrojo- “Si, está bien. Date prisa. Tengo hambre”

Una vez que los perros se alimentaron y salieron al patio de atrás, Jensen se movió por la casa, cerrándola y apagando las luces a su paso. Se acomodó la pizarra bajo el brazo, llenó los bolsillos de sus pantalones con un par de tenedores, cuchillos y sus marcadores elegidos— magenta para Jared y verde lima para él— antes de agarrar dos botellas de agua y una nueva compresa, y subió las escaleras por el resto de la noche.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a la habitación, Jared estaba sacando brócoli de uno de los contenedores y colocándolo en su boca. Jensen dejó todo sobre la cama y le dio una palmada a la mano de Jared.

-“Conozco a tu mamá y _sé_ que te educó mejor”- dijo con voz cansina.

Jared agarró un tenedor del bolsillo de Jensen y apuñaló una pieza de coliflor metiéndola en su boca y mirando a Jensen para su aprobación.

Jensen sonrió con suficiencia, moviéndose para sentarse a su lado- “Mejor”

Sacó los marcadores y el resto de los cubiertos de su bolsillo y comenzó a comer del contenedor con el pastel de carne y papas. Agarró su marcador verde y rellenó el primer cuadrado de su cuota mientras masticaba, recordando el pico que le había dado a Jared en el set. Cuando tragó su bocado, llenó su segundo cuadro por el beso que le había dado sólo unos momentos antes.

Jared le observó, entrecerrando un ojo con sospecha antes de hablar con la boca llena de zanahoria al vapor- “No-oh. Ese beso fue mío”

-“¡Y un cuerno! Tú lo _pediste_ ”- protestó Jensen, agitando su tenedor en el aire- “Las reglas de la pizarra establecen que si lo pides, lo pierdes. Por lo tanto, el beso fue _mío_ ”

-“No-oh”

-“Si-i”

-“¡No-oh!”

-“Si-i”

Jared exclamó frustrado- “La _pizarra_ es mía. ¡Yo _hice_ las reglas!”

-“Exactamente. _Tú_ hiciste las reglas”- sonrió Jensen, bajando su voz en lo que sonó como una orden celestial- “Ahora _obedécelas_ ”

Jared lo empujó- “Bien. Si no estuviera lisiado te derribaría en este momento”

-“Buena suerte cojo. Tengo reflejos de ninja”- respondió Jensen, sonriendo hacia su contenedor de comida, llevando con el tenedor otro bocado del pastel a su boca y tragando.

Jared estiró una mano, cerrando firmemente el recipiente de comida de Jensen y arrebatándoselo con un movimiento simple y rápido. La boca de Jensen se abrió, su indignada protesta interrumpida rápidamente cuando Jared aferró la misma mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Jensen y le dio un tirón hacia adelante hasta que sus bocas estuvieron presionadas.

Jensen empujó la palma de sus manos contra el pecho de Jared, tratando de contener el deseo de darle una bofetada, incluso cuando Jared inhaló profundamente su aliento en sus pulmones. Él se hizo hacia adelante, instando a la cabeza de Jensen a retroceder y sus manos se movieron para sujetar la parte de atrás de los brazos de Jensen, acercándolo más. Cuando Jared abrió su boca sobre los labios de Jensen, aspiró desesperadamente tanto aire como pudo mientras Jared le dio un golpecito en la frente con la suya.

-“Estamos a mano”- dijo Jared con un suspiro largo y pesado- “Ahora pásame el pollo”

-“No es justo”- respondió Jensen, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras miraba fijamente la boca de Jared- “Me tratas como un esclavo”

Jared alisó sus manos sobre los hombros de Jensen y bajándolas por sus brazos, sus palmas cálidas contra el suave algodón de su camiseta- “¡Hey, un herido aquí! Se me permite”

Jensen agarró el contenedor del pollo y lo dejó caer en el regazo de Jared, causando que el otro hombre casi saltara de su piel al tener un pesado contenedor de comida caliente cerca de su entrepierna. Jensen lo empujó hacia él, separándolos y rompiendo con eficacia el, en cierto modo, íntimo hechizo en el aire- “Ahí tienes. Come tu maldito pollo”

Jared agarró su marcador y acercó la pizarra sobre la cama- “Primero lo primero”

 

***

 

Cuando Jared estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, Jensen reorganizó la cama para que pudiera acostarse apropiadamente. Disminuyó a sólo uno la cantidad de cojines elevando el pie de Jared y retiró de la cama los restos de su cena y la pizarra.

Jared miró con satisfacción a su esposo, parpadeando lentamente con los ojos medio cerrados, mientras Jensen trabajaba en asegurarse que estaba completamente cómodo, deslizando cuidadosamente sus vaqueros sobre el tobillo y arrojándolos a un lado antes de arroparlo y ahuecar la almohada de plumas debajo de su cabeza.

-“En serio”- murmuró Jared adormilado, estirando una oscilante mano hasta agarrar el cuello de la camisa de Jensen- “Gracias por cuidar de mí, Jens”

Jensen sonrió- “Siempre”

Jared sonrió suavemente, las motas avellana en sus ojos brillando a pesar del sueño- “Si, lo haces”

-“ _Alguien_ tiene que”- respondió Jensen, doblando el borde de la sabana de cama, sobre la parte superior de la cobija y alisó esta sobre el torso de Jared distraídamente.

Jared levantó la otra mano- “Ven aquí”

Sus brazos rodearon los hombros de Jensen y le acercó contra su pecho, levantando la cabeza para besarle. Jensen suavemente le hizo retroceder de vuelta a la almohada, ciñendo una mano bajo la curva de la mandíbula de Jared y descansando la otra entre ellos, encima de su corazón, cerrando los labios sobre los de Jared. Jared se relajó debajo de él, cómodo y cálido en todos los aspectos, moviendo perezosamente su boca contra la de Jensen y gimió bajo y con cansancio desde el fondo de su garganta cuando Jensen se apartó.

Abriendo los ojos, Jared parpadeó soñoliento- “¿Pizarra?”

Jensen rodó los ojos- “Estas quedándote dormido mientras hablamos. Eso puede esperar hasta mañana”

Jared negó con la cabeza- “No puede. Mañana significa casillas _nuevas_. Tengo que llenarlos”

Jensen suspiró y se inclinó para levantar la pizarra de su sitio contra la mesita de noche, además del marcador magenta de Jared y la sostuvo para que coloreé su último cuadro del día. Cuando terminó, Jensen le quitó el marcador de su mano, colocó la pizarra de vuelta en donde había estado y se movió a su lado de la cama, apagando el televisor a su paso. Ahí, se desvistió y metió bajo las cobijas, moviéndose hasta que estuvo cómodo. Jared estaba profundamente dormido, respirando lento y profundamente para cuando Jensen se había acomodado.

Sabiendo que le quedaba una casilla para el día, Jensen se alzó sobre un codo por encima de su esposo, deteniéndose a sólo centímetros de distancia ante la incómoda sensación de besar a Jared sin su consentimiento. Decidiendo que podía esperar hasta mañana, pasó suavemente la curva de un nudillo a lo largo del pómulo de Jared, a punto de alejarse cuando Jared se volvió hacia él, la punta de su nariz rozando la de Jensen y su calmada respiración abanicando la boca de Jensen.

Los podría, habría, _debería_ salieron por la ventana mientras miraba el rostro apacible de Jared y pensó, hey, estamos _casados_ y dejó que sus labios bajaran más, en el pequeño espacio entre ellos, para besar a su esposo. Cuando se apartó, retiró el cabello sobre la frente de Jared con un dedo y se recostó en la cama, quedándose dormido con la mano de Jared agarrando holgadamente el frente de su camisa.

 

***

 

Al día siguiente, su acuerdo continuó sin falta— tres besos cada uno.

Jared comenzó temprano, sentado en un banco de la isla de la cocina, metiendo cucharadas de cereal en su boca y masticando ruidosamente, mientras Jensen cortaba un plátano en rebanadas sobre su tazón, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia su esposo porque al parecer Jared estaba demasiado hambriento para esperar a que terminara. Cuando Jensen murmuró algo sobre estar casado con un niño, Jared se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó peligrosamente sobre la encimera para presionar su boca cerrada contra la de Jensen. Él le empujó antes de que Jared pudiera escupir su desayuno en su rostro y Jared rió, trozos de muesli volaron a través de sus dientes mientras rellenaba su primer cuadro.

Jensen le siguió arriba, sorprendiéndole con un beso en la parte de atrás del cuello mientras se vestía, causando que Jared se volviera hacia él tan rápido que casi perdió el equilibrio. Jensen le atrapó y lo acercó, deslizando sus brazos alrededor del cálido torso desnudo de Jared y besándolo de forma abierta y subida de tono, los hombros de Jared se pusieron tensos al sentir la lengua de Jensen humedeciendo su labio inferior, tan rápido que pensó se lo había imaginado. Jared se dejó caer en la cama cuando Jensen dejó la habitación, sus rodillas incapaces de sostenerlo por más tiempo.

Jared pareció fuera de sí por la mayor parte del día y Jensen sintió que talvez había ido demasiado lejos, tal vez había una regla sobre besar a tu esposo medio desnudo, en alguna parte que todavía no habían analizado y se inclinó para susurrar _‘Hey, ¿estás bien?’_ en su oído mientras estaban sentados en sus sillas del set, esperando a que los chicos de iluminación terminaran. Jared sonrió y le dijo que su tobillo estaba siendo una molestia; Jensen casi se da un manotazo en la frente porque, _por supuesto,_ su tobillo estaba adolorido— había estado enfrentado la situación todo el día, trabajando en sus escenas, superando su cojera como si no existiera y… Jensen se sintió como un esposo terrible.

Así que puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jared y le apretó, diciéndole que el día casi había terminado y que él le cargaría a donde fuera a partir de entonces. Jared se rió, con el ánimo levantado y enterró la nariz en la desteñida chaqueta verde militar de Dean, respirando el aroma de Jensen a través del almizcle de armario en su traje, hasta que fueron llamados.

 

***

 

Más tarde, cuando estuvieron en casa, Jensen limpiaba los recipientes de comida y agua de Harley y Sadie en el fregadero de la cocina y casi se le sale el corazón cuando el calor del cuerpo de Jared cayó a lo largo de su espalda, empujándole hacia adelante contra la encimera mientras su cabeza fue jalada a un lado por manos enérgicas acunándole suavemente. Jared aprovechó al máximo el hecho de que la boca de Jensen se había abierto de repente y cerró sus labios sobre esta, lamiendo su camino en el interior, sosteniendo la cabeza de Jensen en el ángulo que quería.

Jensen peleó dentro de su agarre, incapaz de alejarse y tan sorprendido por la lengua de Jared en su boca que no pudo evitar intentarlo. Fue la yema de su pulgar acariciándole una vena en el cuello, lo que le calmó lo suficiente para concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo y dejó que la sensación de la lengua de Jared provocando suavemente junto con la suya, encendiera sus terminaciones nerviosas. Mordiendo el arco del labio superior de Jensen, Jared dio un golpecito con el dedo contra el costado de su cuello y se alejó, destapando su marcador con los dientes y coloreando su segunda casilla antes de taparlo de nuevo, colocándolo en su ranura y entrando al salón con paso arrogante— silbando a su paso.

Jensen respiraba tranquilamente para sí, las manos remojadas en el agua del fregadero y los ojos fijos en las baldosas del suelo donde habían estado los pies de Jared.

 

***

 

Fue mientras comían la cena, viendo repeticiones de _Friends_ , que Jensen se la regresó.

Jared estaba absorto. Era el episodio que Chandler pasa en el interior de una caja de embalaje de madera, intentando probarle a Joey cuanto significaba su amistad y Jared estaba sonriendo en anticipación a la línea ‘¡Vive en una caja!’— su favorita— donde Mónica expresaría los fallos de cada uno en un solo aliento. Jensen lo sabía y observó su expresión oscilarentre la anticipación y la emoción, esperando secretamente por su señal.

Jared inhaló, como si estuviera listo para recitar la línea y Jensen saltó sobre él, sofocando el grito de sorpresa de Jared con sus labios. Jared se esforzó por empujarlo, apretando las manos en sus bíceps y Jensen sintió su murmullo de protesta vibrando en el fondo de su garganta. Envolvió sus brazos con fuerza alrededor del cuello de Jared y le besó hasta que terminó el dialogo, finalmente dejando a Jared empujarlo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y el comienzo de una risita haciendo cosquillas en sus amígdalas.

Jared jadeó sorprendido y ligeramente enojado- “Tú…”

Jensen se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la pizarra, agarrando deliberadamente su marcador y llenando _su_ segunda casilla- “La venganza es una _perra_ ”

-“Tú…”- la expresión de Jared se volvió una mirada asesina en toda regla- “ _Tú_ ”

Jensen le lanzó una mirada despreocupada, silbando para sí mientras se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

 

***

 

Más tarde, esa noche, Jared encontró a Jensen sentado en la terraza, iluminada en la oscuridad por las luces de hadas que Jared colgó a lo largo de la celosía hace una semana y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta trasera, simplemente observándole. Escuchó a Jensen hablando en voz baja, dándose cuenta que tenía su celular pegado a la oreja y escuchó por cualquier señal de con quién podría ser. Le desconcertó el verle tan resignado y escucharle suspirar suavemente después del buen día que tuvieron; su expresión— de lo que podía ver— preocupada y pensativa.

-“¿No has tenido ningún problema?”- oyó a Jensen preguntar a la persona que llamaba- “Eso es bueno. ¿Te la estas tomando con calma? ¿Qué dijo el doctor?”

Jared se dio cuenta, con su corazón latiéndole en el pecho, que Jensen estaba hablando con su padre. Reconoció los retazos del Jensen con el que había lidiado sólo un mes atrás; luego de escuchar que el padre de Jensen había sufrido un ataque al corazón; y vio destellos del mismo niño asustado en que se había convertido, aterrorizado de perder a su papá.

-“¿Todavía estás haciendo eso?”- preguntó Jensen, alzando la voz ligeramente- “¿Y qué piensa mamá? Estás poniéndote demasiado mayor para correr maratones, Pá… lo sé, pero… ¿Y si lo dejas? ¿Puedes dejarlo? Terminarás en el hospital de nuevo”

Jared le miraba con tristeza, viendo a Jensen molestarse más conforme la conversación continuaba.

-“No me importa. Fue tu entrenamiento lo que te puso ahí en primer lugar… Papá, por favor… ¿ _por favor_?”- rogó Jensen, haciendo un sospechoso ruido de sollozo- “Sólo… no más, ¿de acuerdo?”

Jensen se levantó de su asiento y dio vueltas de un lado a otro de la terraza, una mano sujetando el teléfono en su oreja mientras la otra pellizcaba el puente de su nariz. Sus hombros se movían con las respiraciones profundas que tomaba y Jared se acercó lentamente, decidiendo que no podía manejar verle así por más tiempo, sin hacer algo al respecto.

Al aproximarse, oyó a Jensen suspirar pesadamente, tenso por las emociones, pero su voz era más suave, más triste- “ _Estoy_ molesto. No quiero otra llamada de mamá diciendo que has tenido un infarto. ¿Y si sucede de nuevo y no consigo alcanzarte a tiempo?”

Jared tuvo la repentina y horrible sensación de que tal vez se estaba entrometiendo, estaba a un segundo de dar vuelta atrás cuando Jensen levantó la vista y lo inmovilizó con su mirada de ojos abiertos y vulnerables. Viendo el brillo de las lágrimas revistiendo los parpados de Jensen, se decidió, dando un paso hacia adelante. Jensen siguió sus movimientos mientras escuchaba a Alan hablar a través del teléfono.

Jared se adelantó y Jensen inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza— no alejándose, solo lo suficiente para mantener sus ojos en Jared— y Jared presionó su boca sobre la de Jensen, firme e inflexible, cerrando los ojos únicamente después de que Jensen los cerró. Acunó una mano alrededor de su barbilla, sosteniéndole suavemente y vagamente podía escuchar a Alan hablando a través del auricular sobre estar de acuerdo con los deseos de su hijo, antes de que Jared se alejara de él. Los ojos de Jensen se abrieron lentamente, sus labios entreabiertos y haciendo morritos ligeramente por el beso, su padre aun hablándole en la oreja.

Jared besó tiernamente la punta de la nariz de Jensen y le estrechó, con sus frentes tocándose, luego lo soltó por completo y se retiró. Mirando a su esposo por encima del hombro antes de desaparecer completamente en el interior de la casa, la mirada de Jensen permaneció sobre él, suave y considerada.

Su voz fue más fuerte cuando le respondió a su padre- “Está bien… Sí, Jared es genial”

 

Jared estaba dormitando, a minutos de quedarse dormido, cuando Jensen finalmente cerró la puerta de su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama detrás de él.

Jared se recostó contra él, acurrucándose- “¿Cómo está?”

Jensen suspiró cálidamente en el cuello de Jared- “Está bien. No más maratones”

-“Es una buena noticia”- respondió Jared- “¿ _Estás_ bien?”

Jensen deslizó un brazo por debajo del cuello de Jared y lo enroscó con fuerza respirando en la camiseta de Jared- “Estoy bien”

Jared volvió su cabeza hacia él- “¿Seguro?”

-“Si”- susurró Jensen, besando la comisura de la boca de Jared, antes de besarle en los labios- “Gracias”

Jared escuchó la gratitud en las palabras de Jensen, tan clara como el día, y se movió para apoyar su mejilla contra el bíceps de Jensen, metiendo su mano alrededor de brazo envuelto sobre su torso. Jensen siguió su movimiento, curvándose a su alrededor y acomodando su nariz en el cabello de la nuca de Jared.

 

***

 

Durante la semana siguiente, habiendo decidido aumentar otro beso a la cuota, Jared y Jensen completaban exitosamente su cuadrícula, cada día. Desafortunadamente, la conducta de Jared lentamente comenzó a cambiar y para Jensen se hizo evidente que había desarrollado algún tipo de adicción a la pizarra. Cuando besaba a Jensen, inmediatamente salía corriendo a colorear su casilla— lo cual era bastante normal— pero cuando Jared había llenado toda su cuadrícula en menos de una hora y luego, procedía a pasarse el resto de día moviéndose inquieto, Jensen supo que algo pasaba.

Probó esta teoría al día siguiente— después de que Jared completó su cuadrícula antes de que incluso salieran para el trabajo— con _no_ llenar sus casillas.

Para su crédito, Jared no cedió hasta después de que Jensen cargó el lavaplatos esa noche y le dijo- “Estoy molido. Me voy directo a la cama”

-“Pero tienes cuatro casillas en el tablero”- soltó Jared, sorprendido.

Jensen se detuvo en su camino para salir de la habitación, encogiéndose de hombros- “Puedo hacerlos mañana”

-“ _¿Qué?_ ”- Jared prácticamente chilló.

-“Estoy bromeando”- respondió Jensen, pasando los brazos perezosamente alrededor de las costillas de Jared y besándole durante un buen rato. Jared se acercó más, besándole con vehemencia y respondiendo con la misma intensidad. Cuando se separaron, Jensen jadeó en su rostro- “Eso debe cubrirlo. Nos vemos arriba”

Jared murmuró, aturdido y sin aliento- “Uh, si”

Cuando Jensen estaba en su camiseta sin mangas y pantalones de pijama, con aliento fresco de cepillarse los dientes y Jared _todavía_ no se le había unido, fue a investigar. Viéndole dibujar la cuadrícula de mañana en la pizarra, Jensen suspiró y subió cansadamente las escaleras, dejándole a ello.

 

***

 

Su muy necesitado día libre llegó y Jared malgastó sus casillas de cuota, besando a Jensen cada cinco minutos y luego se alejaba tambaleándose para garabatear en la pizarra. Jensen le observaba aturdido, incapaz de comprender como la extravagante, pequeña idea de Jared se había convertido en, quien lo hubiera dicho, una _adicción_ y tuvo que empujar a Jared cuando volvió cinco minutos después, sin falta, sonsacándole para tener otra oportunidad de dibujar en la pizarra.

-“No-oh. Ya has llenado tus casillas del día. _Mira_ ”- exclamó Jensen, señalando la pizarra- “No puedes hacerlo de nuevo hasta mañana”

Jared, quien ya tenía su marcador color magenta en el puño, a toda prisa destapó su plumón y dibujo otro cuadrado.

Jensen se quedó boquiabierto- “¡No puedes _hacer_ eso!”

Jared se estremeció- “¡Es mi pizarra!”

-“¡ _No_ vas a utilizarme para que alcances tu extraña satisfacción con la pizarra!”

Jared infantilmente pisó fuerte con un pie— ante lo cual Jensen enarcó una ceja— y viciosamente le dio golpecitos a la pizarra con el dedo- “¡Es demasiado tarde ahora, mira! ¡Hay otro cuadro! ¡Tengo que llenarlo!”

Jensen estiro el brazo y borró el cuadro recién dibujado con la palma de la mano.

Jared jadeó, estupefacto y en voz alta- “¡Tú… _no_!”

Jensen cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho- “No más cuadros. Problema resuelto”

-“Supongo”- respondió Jared, relajándose por un breve momento antes de tensarse de nuevo- “Aunque tú… tú todavía tienes casillas”

Jensen le dio un vistazo, asintiendo a su esposo- “Oh, así es. Ni siquiera las había visto ahí”

Jared se movió de un pie a otro, casi como si estuviera a punto de orinarse- “¿Puedo… si me besas, puedo… puedo rellenarlos?”

-“Pero son _mis_ casilla para que llene”- respondió Jensen, fingiendo seriedad en su tono.

Jared le miró, la tela de su camisa a cuadros temblando contra él mientras se movía con nerviosismo- “¿Por favor? Jensen, ¿ _por favor_?”

Jensen tendió una mano para el marcador de Jared- “Entrégalo”

Jared apartó de golpe la mano- “…No”

-“ _Jared_ …”

-“¡No! ¡Es mi plumón! ¡ _Mi pizarra_!”

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “De acuerdo entonces. Parece que mis casillas no van a llenarse esta noche”

-“¡No estás usando la pizarra en su plena capacidad! ¡¿Cómo se supone va a durar nuestro matrimonio su no juegas bien el juego?!”- explotó Jared antes de girarse de frente a la pizarra, borrando su lado con una mano- “¿Sabes qué? No necesito tus casillas. Es hora de las casillas de _mañana_ ”

Jensen le dio una fingida mirada de pena.

-“Déjame en paz”- murmuró Jared.

-“Esto se está convirtiendo en una enfermedad”

-“Supongo que ahora aplica la parte de la enfermedad de nuestros votos. Lidia con ello”- dijo Jared dibujando cuidadosa y meticulosamente su cuadrícula de cuota del día siguiente. Cuando el proceso no tomó tanto tiempo como esperaba, suspiró, mirando ansiosamente a Jensen junto a la pizarra- “¿Realmente lo vas a dejar así?”

Jensen asintió- “Sip”

-“Pero no será un cuadrado hasta que esté lleno, eso es sólo un contorno…”- razonó Jared, suplicando a Jensen con los ojos- “Vamos, hombre, has un cuadrado”

Jensen resopló y salió de la habitación, su risa resonando a través de la casa mientras subía las escaleras.

-“¡Ahora estas siendo _cruel_!”

 

_Veinte minutos después…_

-“¡Tío, _bésame_ carajo y _rellena las casilla_ , maldita sea!”

-“No”

-“ _¡Hazlo!_ ”

-“No”

-“Quiero el divorcio”

-“Bien. La respuesta sigue siendo no”

-“¡Agh!”

-“¿Sabes qué? Suficiente”- respondió Jensen, caminando decididamente hacia la pizarra y arrancándola de la pared.

Jared le miró boquiabierto, levantándose de un salto para detenerle- “ _¡Hey!_ ¿Qué estás—?”

Jensen salió caminando por la puerta trasera hasta el borde de la terraza y aventó la pizarra en el patio tan lejos como pudo.

-“Espera un min— ¡¡Aah!! ¡¿Qué estás _haciendo_?! ¡ _Esa es mi pizarra_!”

Jensen batió las palmas como sacudiéndose polvo imaginario de ellas- “Es lo mejor, Jared”

-“Pero—”- Jared se atragantó, divisando a Harley mientras corría a olfatear y rasgar el nuevo objeto en el césped- “¡Harley, _no_!”

-“¡No _le_ grites por tu problema!”- le espetó Jensen, lanzando las manos hacia arriba- “Empezamos muy bien; estábamos haciendo lo que querías. Y luego ¿qué? ¿Desarrollaste algún tipo de complejo de pizarra? ¿O era el olor de los marcadores lo que te colocaba? Todo este asunto fue _inútil_. Ahora tengo por esposo a un adicto”

-“¿De qué estás hablando?”

-“¿Una cuota de _besos_? Qué carajos, hombre. ¿Quién piensa en esa mierda?”- respondió Jensen- “De cualquier modo, ¿cuál era el objetivo de este juego? ¿Volverme loco?”

Jared frotó su pie con calcetines contra la terraza- “… así podríamos aprender a ser más cariñosos con el otro”

-“Y sin embargo, me cambiaste por una jodida pizarra”- escupió Jensen, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de cuan cabreado estaba en realidad, fulminándole con la mirada antes de volver a entrar- “Gran trabajo, amigo. _En serio_ ”

 

***

 

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Jensen bajo para empezar a hacer la cena, se detuvo en la escalera, descorazonado al ver la pizarra y los marcadores de vuelta en su antiguo lugar en la pared. Suspiró con cansancio, caminando con pesar los últimos escalones y entrando a la cocina. Hizo una pausa en su camino al pasar la pizarra y al no ver una cuadrícula de cuotas sino una parcial lista de compras, al lado izquierdo y una lista de ‘cosas por hacer’ en el derecho. No casillas, no conteos. Era sorprendente, por decir lo menos, y el alivio que fluyó fue sumamente bienvenido.

Tras una inspección más cercana, la lista de ‘por hacer’ incluía cosas como _‘renovar el registro de los perros’, ‘comprar una aspiradora nueva’_ y _‘hacer que a Jensen le agrade Jared de nuevo’_. El estómago de Jensen se entibió al leer lo último y fue interrumpido en sus meditaciones cuando Jared entró por la puerta de atrás, en zapatillas de deporte y pantalones de chándal, jadeando, la raíz del cabello salpicada con sudor y su torso desnudo brillando, obviamente recién dejó de usar la caminadora.

Jensen dio un paso atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que Jared seguía yendo hacia él- “¿Qué estás—? ¡ _No_ , Jar—!”

Jared caminó a paso tranquilo hasta él y lo empujó contra la pared, antes de tomar la cabeza de Jensen en sus manos y besarle con fuerza. Jensen fue golpeado por el concentrado aroma característico de Jared, igual que por el choque de los dientes de Jared tras sus labios. Jared abrió la boca y mordió el labio superior de Jensen, luego lo hizo con el otro antes de zambullirse dentro, inclinando la cabeza con Jensen y buscando su lengua, hundiéndose más contra el cuerpo de Jensen.

Jensen se relajó, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Jared le jaló alejándole de la pared para abrazarlo más, su boca abriéndose desesperadamente para aspirar urgentemente algo de aire en sus pulmones antes de volver por más. Fue Jensen quien se alejó de golpe, habiendo olvidado como usar sus pulmones y sin aliento. Las manos de Jared jugaban con la parte de atrás de la camiseta de Jensen, jalando del dobladillo entre sus dedos y los ojos de Jensen se cerraron cuando Jared extendió las manos a lo largo de la cálida piel de su espalda baja.

-“No necesito una maldita pizarra para besarte”- murmuró Jared sobre sus labios, mordisqueándolos de nuevo como buena medida antes de alejarse, pasando una mano por su cabello mientras subía las escaleras para darse una ducha.

Jensen vislumbró el estado de su desteñida camiseta de Journey; arruinada por los oscuros parches húmedos de sudor y gritó tras él- “¡Aún eres odioso!”

 

***

 

En la cama esa noche, mientras que, Jensen estaba leyendo una revista de deportes, Jared apagó la luz del baño y fue a reunirse con él en su cama, trepando sobre su esposo con intención. Jensen enarcó una ceja, apartando los ojos de la revista y quitando los brazos del camino mientras Jared continuó moviéndose y luego le besó, dulce y lento.

Era extraño. Jensen le miró, esperando que Jared saliera corriendo de la habitación y atacara la pizarra como un perro drogado, pero nunca ocurrió. En su lugar, Jared lo movió hasta que estuvo acostado diagonalmente sobre la cama y bateando la revista de su mano al piso; la lámpara de noche iluminando las puntas del cabello de Jensen y contrastando con las sombras a través de su rostro.

Jensen parpadeó hacia él, su voz suave- “¿Qué?”

Jared se inclinó sobre él, encajando sus piernas entre las rodillas de Jensen y bajó su cabeza hasta que su cabello hizo cosquillas a los bordes del rostro de Jensen, besándole de nuevo. Jensen cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sus bocas moviéndose al unísono y Jared quitó uno de sus brazos de la cama y rodeó su cuello con él; Jensen comprendió y curvó su otro brazo hacia arriba, elevando su torso de la cama para estrecharle. Jared deslizó sus brazos por debajo de él y le apretó con fuerza, girándoles a su costado.

Jared inclinó la cabeza, frotando su lengua sobre la de Jensen en perezosos remolinos y pasó sus manos por la parte de atrás de la camisa de Jensen, extendiéndolas tanto como pudo sobre el cálido musculo. Cuando hizo esto, Jensen se tensó curvándose, arqueando la espalda bajo las manos de Jared y gimiendo suavemente desde el fondo de su garganta, respirando con dificultad contra la boca de Jared cuando lo hizo de nuevo. Jared despegó sus labios con un audible chasquido, mirando a Jensen con curiosidad mientras contemplaba al jadeante y tembloroso hombre a su lado.

-“¿Qué demonios fue _eso_?”- dijo Jared.

Jensen parecía reacio a responder- “Tú tienes tus zonas erógenas. Yo tengo las mías”

-“¿Tu _espalda_?- preguntó Jared.

Jensen asintió, aun luchando por respirar- “Entre otras cosas”

Jared frunció el ceño- “Pero eso es tan… _aburrido_ ”

-“Dije _entre otras cosas_ ”

-“Si haces alguna tonta broma sobre cómo tu _polla_ es una zona erógena, voy a tener que golpearte”

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “No-oo”- acarició con un dedo la columna de su garganta- “Aquí también”

Jared miro de ida y vuelta entre el punto de cuello de Jensen y sus ojos- “Puedo trabajar con eso”

-“¿Si?”

-“Si”

Jared se acercó a él de nuevo, deslizando sus manos a lo largo de la columna de Jensen— ante lo cual el cuerpo entero de Jensen se arqueó de nuevo—y rozando experimentalmente su boca por su yugular. Jensen movió su cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle un mejor acceso y Jared le besó a lo largo de la piel, mordisqueando suavemente y rozando su nariz contra él, Jensen gimió en voz baja, pero no era suficiente. Jared expuso los dientes, raspando suavemente el cuello de Jensen y obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba; todo el cuerpo de Jensen se puso tensó y su gemido intensificado escapó de él como si no pudiera contenerlo.

Jared rió disimuladamente contra el hundimiento en la base de su cuello- “Jensen Ackles tiene un fetiche con los vampiros. ¿Quién lo diría?”

-“No lo tengo”- murmuró Jensen indignado, deslizando sus manos bajo la camiseta de Jared y tocando su vientre.

Jared gruñó, lanzándose hacia adelante, besándole con fuerza y girándolos de nuevo, hasta que Jensen estuvo acostado encima de él. Ahí, respiro a través del placer ardiendo en la boca de su estómago y disfruto de la manera en que se apretaba contra él mientras pasaba sus manos sobre la columna de Jensen, apretando la línea de músculos. Jared dobló una de sus rodillas al lado de la cadera de Jensen y jadeó cuando él se encajó entre sus piernas, alejando violentamente su boca para respirar, frustrado.

-“Detente”- jadeó Jared.

-“¿Qué?”- respondió Jensen, deslizando su mano más arriba, por debajo de la camiseta de Jared.

Jared detuvo su mano- “Necesitamos parar”

-“¿ _Qué_?”

-“Esta cosa de besarse fue una idea estúpida”

-“Fue _tú_ idea. Y prácticamente saltaste sobre mi”

Jared frotó sus manos sobre su rostro, suspirando- “-¡¿Qué estamos haciendo?!”

La cabeza de Jensen dio un movimiento repentino, entre mirar dos veces y negar con la cabeza- “¡Enrollándonos! ¡Estabas en ello hace cinco segundos!”

-“Voy a jodidamente estallar, si no me calmó de una puta vez”- dijo Jared.

-“¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Quieres que meta mi mano en tus pantalones?”

Jared frunció el ceño- “ _Tío”_

-“No, en serio. ¿Quieres que consiga que te corras? Haré que te corras”- dijo Jensen, resoplando en su rostro- “Sólo dilo y lo haré”

-“No puedes estar hablando en serio”

Jensen asintió- “Pruébame”

Jared frunció el ceño con escepticismo- “No”

-“Entonces deja de quejarte. Estoy en la misma posición aquí. ¿Me escuchas quejarme?”

Jared estampó sus manos sobre sus ojos- “No puedo decidir qué es lo más raro; el hecho de que estemos discutiendo tener una relación física o el hecho de que estemos _dispuestos_ a ello”

Jensen se apoyó sobre sus codos, cayendo sobre el mientras contaba con los dedos- “Amigo, lo tengo cubierto. ¿Uno? Estamos casados. ¿Dos? Ya hemos hecho esto antes. ¿Tres? Lo quieres. ¿Cuatro? Lo _quiero_ ¿Cinco? El tiempo para la incomodidad se terminó cuando comenzaste a darme la mierda sobre acosarte, lo cual, por cierto, me encantaría _seguir haciéndolo_ ”

Jared ignoró el sarcasmo en la voz de Jensen y murmuró- “Pero estábamos borrachos la última vez”

-“¿Ese es el problema? ¿Necesitas a José para darte un poco de coraje?”

-“Sólo…”- empezó Jared, rascándose nerviosamente el cuero cabelludo- “¿No estás, ya sabes… asustado?”

Jensen le miró a los ojos- “Aterrorizado”

-“Entonces, ¿cómo se supone haremos esto?”

-“Si esto es algo que podemos superar, algo que podemos hacer juntos… ¿no crees que vale la pena intentarlo? Hace cuatro meses, si me hubieses dicho que me casaría contigo y ahora estaríamos aquí, queriendo ponerme todo orgásmico contigo, me habría reído en tu cara… pero aquí estamos”- dijo Jensen, encogiéndose de hombros y lanzando sus palmas hacía arriba- “Sólo pienso que no debe descartarse por completo. Hombres heteros o no, estamos en una matrimonio gay”

-“¿Estás diciendo que deberíamos _gayizarnos_ del todo?”

Jensen resopló- “Por supuesto que no. El sexo es sexo. Sólo estoy diciendo que, si podemos manejarlo, bueno… eso hará el estar contigo por el resto de mi vida más fácil, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, te quiero hombre, pero por mi parte, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida sexualmente frustrado. ¿No quieres echar un polvo? ¿Ni siquiera un poquitito?”

Jared lo pensó por un momento- “Si, supongo”

-“Algo de entusiasmo Jared. No se cuan bueno podría ser en complacerte, pero estoy dispuesto a aprender. Tener a la polla contenta, por amor a todas las cosas, _por favor_. Si no por tu bien entonces por el _mío_ ”

Jared le miró, disfrutando de la comodidad de tener el estómago de Jensen expandiéndose contra el suyo conforme respiraba. Aplastó un mechón de cabello a un lado de la cabeza de Jensen- “¿Eso te hará feliz?”

Jensen asintió- “ _¡Sí!_ ”

-“¿Y si lo intentamos y no podemos? ¿Y si se pone demasiado raro?”

-“Lo resolveremos”- respondió Jensen- “Y si honestamente no podemos, entonces también está bien. Sólo estamos tratando. Hace dos semanas la idea de besarnos nos habría enloquecido. Míranos _ahora_. Somos profesionales”

-“Gracias a mi”- señaló Jared.

Jensen rodó los ojos- “Si, de acuerdo, gracias a ti”

Jared soltó el labio que tenía entre los dientes- “Está bien. Lo intentaremos”

-“¡Si!”- aulló Jensen, sofocando a Jared con un beso.

Jared le empujó con suavidad- “Ahora no”

-“¿Ahora… no?”- dijo Jensen, su rostro a mitad de un puchero.

-“Ahora no. Estoy cansado. Hora de dormir”- respondió Jared, saliendo de debajo de su esposo.

-“¿Bueno, cuándo?”

-“No lo sé” dijo Jared mientras se metía bajo las cobijas- “Pronto”

Jensen se sentó, aturdido y con el ceño fruncido- “Eres… _cruel_ ”

Jared apagó su lámpara de noche, riendo mientras lo hacía. Miró detenidamente a Jensen cuando no se había movido de estar acuclillado en la cama- “¿Mañana?”

-“¿Lo prometes?”

-“Si, por qué no”- dijo Jared, moviendo su cabeza sobre su almohada hasta que estuvo cómodo- “¿Crees que puedas aguantar hasta entonces, vaquero?”

Jensen se movió para meterse en la cama, murmurando para sí- “Es como tratar de llegar a primera base con Susie Clement de nuevo…”

-“Compararme con una de tus ex es una manera segura de nunca conseguir un orgasmo de nuevo”- dijo Jared.

-“Cierto”- respondió Jensen, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre su espalda- “Lo siento”

Jared sonrió alegremente al sonido del tolerante suspiro de Jensen acomodándose para dormir.


	10. Acción de Gracias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared y Jensen viajan a Texas para su primer Día de Acción de Gracias como hombres casados.

Jensen despertó a la mañana siguiente a la vista de Jared despojándose de su camiseta, acalorado y sudoroso debido a su carrera matutina con los perros. Jared giró para aventar su camisa en el cesto de la ropa sucia, el sol entraba por las ventanas y deslizándose en líneas a través de los planos de su espalda y se volvió para mirar a Jensen, sonriendo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba parpadeando hacia él entre la nube blanca de sus sabanas de cama.

-“Hey”- dijo Jared, con los hoyuelos y dientes totalmente expuestos.

-“Hmm”- murmuró Jensen, demasiado perezoso para restaurar el cerebro para algo más.

Jared se acercó y pasó la mano por el cabello de Jensen, su toque era cariñoso y sin embargo tan casual que a Jensen casi le sorprendió sentirlo- “¿Café?”

-“Hmm”- respondió Jensen, cerrando los ojos y moviéndose sobre su costado para acurrucarse más en la cama.

-“¿Quieres que lo traiga hasta aquí?”- preguntó Jared, levantando el cesto de ropa sucia y sujetándolo contra su cadera para llevarlo al piso de abajo.

Jensen tiro más de las mantas por encima de sus caderas, tratando de forma adormilada de ocultar su erección matutina- “… bajo en un minuto”

Jared comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta y se detuvo, notando la manera en la que Jensen se sostenía y se volvió hacia él- “¿Qué pasa?”

Jensen le miró- “Dame un minuto”

Jared colocó la canasta en el suelo al entender- “Tú, uh… ¿necesitas una mano?”

-“Que gracioso”

-“Si”- respondió Jared, rascando tímidamente la parte posterior de su cabeza- “Nadie puede hacer esa línea más tonta de lo que es”

Jensen suspiró pesadamente, rodando sobre el lado de la cama de Jared- “En serio, bajaré pronto”

Jared dio un paso adelante y subió a la cama, reptando sobre ella y levantando una rodilla así que estaba de cuatro patas encima de él- “En serio. Lo prometí ¿no?”

Jensen frunció el ceño, enojado- “Solo quiero entrar a la ducha y hacerme un paja en paz, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“¿Por qué? Tengo dos manos muy capaces aquí”

-“Bueno, _estás_ cantando una nueva canción…”

-“Tú también. Estabas a favor de esto anoche”

-“Estaba de _humor_ anoche”- respondió Jensen.

Jared imitó las palabras de Jensen de la noche anterior- “ _Jared, vamos a intentarlo. Vamos a hacer que se corra el otro, Jared_ ”

-“No sonaba así”

-“ _Estoy tan frustrado como un adolescente, Jared, por favor, vamos a ponernos sexuales, Jared_ ”

-“¡ _No_ sonaba así!”- gruñó Jensen.

Jared se burló- “Vamos, está bien”

-“¡Vete a la mierda, Jared!”- murmuró Jensen, tirando de las cobijas por encima de su cabeza.

Jared arrancó las cobijas del puño de Jensen y se metió dentro de ellas, arrojándolas sobre sí mismo y acostándose sobre el cuerpo de Jensen, lo cual le valió un fuerte golpe en el brazo y una letanía de protestas y maldiciones.

-“¡Quítate de encima! ¡Estas todo sudado!”

Jared dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en los labios de Jensen y lo calló- “Shhh”

-“¡ _Me_ dices!—”

-“ _Shhhh…_ ”

Jensen se dejó caer contra las almohadas- “Es demasiado temprano para está mierda”

Jared se inclinó y rozó con sus labios la piel bajo la mandíbula de Jensen, silenciándolo de inmediato. Allí, movió sus labios en suaves mordiscos bajando por su cuello al hueco de su clavícula, acariciando con la nariz a un lado del cuello de la camiseta de Jensen, lamiendo y saboreando su piel cálida por las horas de sueño. Jensen suspiró, enhebrando sus dedos en el cabello de Jared y rozando con sus uñas el nacimiento de sus omóplatos. Jared se movió hasta que sus caderas estaban acomodadas contra la forma de la pelvis de Jensen, bajando su peso y haciendo una prueba por una respuesta incómoda. Jensen gruñó mientras Jared se relajaba encima de él, pasando los labios desde la sien de Jared al corte de sus pómulos, a lo largo de donde se formaban sus hoyuelos hasta que pudo succionar la esquina de la boca de Jared.

-“Cristo, si me alteras y me dejas colgado como hiciste anoche, te daré un puñetazo en tu estúpido rostro”- susurró Jensen contra sus labios y Jared respondió a eso besándole con fuerza y metiendo su mano en la camisa de Jensen.

No había espacio para que Jensen se rozara contra él, estando sujeto a la cama por las caderas de Jared y gimió bajo y de forma poco elegante cuando Jared se apretó más. Jensen le tocó en la espalda y la cintura intentando persuadirle para algún tipo de movimiento. Jared rozó sus dientes sobre la manzana de Adán de Jensen y se apoyó en sus codos para mirarle, lo cual hizo que Jensen se quejara con frustración, golpeando sus manos sobre su rostro cuando se detuvo.

-“¿Cómo hacemos esto? ¿Qué quieres que haga?”- preguntó Jared.

-“ _Maldición_ , Jared”- dijo con los dientes apretados.

-“Hey, hey está bien, sólo dime que hacer”- dijo Jared, apoyando su peso en un codo, mientras que con la mano trazaba un camino hacia abajo, por la parte delantera de la camiseta de Jensen y la deslizaba bajo esta, sus dedos bailando a lo largo de su vientre- “Tú fuiste el guía la última vez. ¿Qué quieres?”

-“Toca mi jodida polla, Jared”- dijo Jensen, como si fuera la opción más obvia.

-“De acuerdo”- respondió Jared, observando su mano con vacilación, preguntándose brevemente como su amistad les había llevado a _esto_ de entre todas las cosas, antes de deslizar hacia abajo la cinturilla de los bóxer y pantalones de pijama de Jensen, su cabeza cayó a hacia un lado como en _‘uh’_ , ante la vista de su pene erecto. Rápidamente movió sus ojos al rostro de Jensen, sintiéndose un poco como que no debería mirar y pensando que si seguía mirando como un idiota las partes privadas de su esposo, iba a alucinar sobre lo que sea que estuviesen a punto de hacer- “¿Uh… algo más que deba tener en cuenta?”

-“No pares hasta que me corra”- murmuró Jensen, su vientre tensándose al sentir la mano de Jared rozando su polla.

Hubo un largo momento en el que simplemente se miraron fijamente. Jensen contuvo la respiración, esperando a que Jared tomara la decisión de cruzar esa línea en su relación— porque no había marcha atrás para algo como esto. Jared le devolvía la mirada, sintiendo como si hubiera llegado a un cruce en la carretera. Un lado estaba bien iluminado, brillante como el sol sobre agua transparente, con promesas de seguridad, felicidad y comodidad, lleno de todo lo que había llegado a conocer hasta este momento en su vida. En el otro lado todo era sombras y ominoso silencio, ofreciendo aterradoras cosas nuevas y potencial de fracaso— lo desconocido.

Jensen vio los pensamientos en su rostro, sintiendo lo mismo que él y fue eso lo que hizo que Jared se dirigiera al camino en las sombras, con la cabeza en alto y paso directo. Porque si tenía a Jensen a su lado, a pesar de estar tan aterrorizado como estaba, Jared podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Los dedos de Jared se cerraron alrededor de él y las caderas de Jensen se sacudieron ante el toque, su corazón latiendo salvajemente en su pecho.

Jared se inclinó y besó la mandíbula de Jensen, su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos cuando se levantó y miró hacia abajo, entre ellos, observando su mano mientras la movía en lentos giros a lo largo de la erección de Jensen. Jensen siseó al casi doloroso roce en seco de su mano, jalando la muñeca de Jared hasta retirarla. Levantó la palma de Jared a su boca, frunciendo los labios como si fuera a escupir.

-“Wow, wow, wow, wow, _wow_ ”- protestó Jared, tirando de su mano- “Amigo, ew”

-“¿ _Quieres_ escupir en tu mano, entonces?”- respondió Jensen, arqueando una ceja.

Jared dio un respingo, sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviera expulsando malos pensamientos y lanzó su mano alrededor en rechazo- “¡No habrá ninguna escupida!”

Jensen se recostó contra las almohadas y le dejó en paz, mientras que Jared suspiraba pesadamente y extendía la lengua a través de su palma en un par de largas pasadas, humedeciendo su mano y sosteniéndola para aprobación de Jensen antes de volver al trabajo.

Trató de recordar lo que él disfrutaba y comenzó a follar con el puño la cabeza de la polla de Jensen con rápidos y cortos movimientos. Jensen puso las manos en la parte superior de los brazos de Jared y dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, jadeando por el cambio de ritmo. Redujo la velocidad de nuevo y poco a poco, su mano bajó para abarcar más de la polla de Jensen en la subida hasta que estaba pajeándolo con movimientos largos y Jensen estaba girando las caderas

Jared escuchó como la respiración de Jensen salía en rápidos y superficiales jadeos, gimiendo cuando Jared aceleró su mano. Observó la polla de Jensen deslizarse a lo largo de su palma, sin saber cómo exactamente esperaba que luciera el pene de Jensen, pero descubriendo que aun así estaba sorprendido. Vio los músculos del estómago de Jensen ondear con cada respiración y le fascinó la suavidad de ellos, le gustó que fueran firmes pero no demasiado definidos, en comparación con sus abdominales duros como roca. Levantó la mirada al ceño de concentración en el rostro de Jensen, a sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, las fosas nasales dilatadas con la necesidad de más aire e intentó averiguar qué tan cerca estaba.

Jared aceleró hasta que estuvo masturbándole con tirones cortos y rápidos, Jensen murmuró un tenso _‘Si’_ por lo bajo, aparentemente inconsciente de lo que le rodeaba y empujándose en la mano de Jared con suaves ondulaciones. Al sentir los dedos de Jensen clavándose en sus bíceps y el sonido de su respiración reduciéndose a jadeos profundos, Jared se inclinó y succionó el cuello de Jensen. Todo el cuerpo de Jensen se quedó inmóvil, tensando su agarre sobre Jared antes de que la palma de su mano estuviera húmeda y cálida con semen.

Jensen suspiró ruidosamente, relajándose contra las almohadas y dejando que sus brazos se desplomaran en la cama, completamente agotado.

Jared se lamió los labios- “¿Cómo estuvo?”

-“Hmmmm”- murmuró Jensen, con los ojos cerrados mientras Jared se inclinó y besó su mejilla- “Estuvo bien”

Jared jaló la cinturilla del bóxer y los pantalones de pijama para subirlos de nuevo con las puntas de sus dedos, girando para salir de la cama y camino lentamente al baño para lavarse las manos. Se paró en el umbral de la puerta, mirando a su esposo mientras se secaba las manos y se dio cuenta que Jensen se había vuelto a dormir. Mirando hacia abajo, al ligero bulto en sus pantalones de chándal y pensando de nuevo en la noche anterior, donde se había ido a dormir dejando a Jensen con ganas, pensó: _‘Si, supongo que me lo merecía’_

 

***

 

Jared estaba caminando en el patio de atrás, cortando el césped cuando Jensen salió arrastrando los pies sobre la terraza, sus pantalones de pijama arrastrándose bajo sus pies descalzos y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras entrecerraba los ojos por el sol, apenas despierto. Jared terminó la última franja de pasto al final del patio, apagó la podadora antes de desenganchar el receptor y fue a vaciarlo en el montón de composta.

Jensen descendió los escalones de la terraza y se acercó al camino pavimentado, deteniéndose junto a la podadora y esperando a que Jared vuelva.

Cuando lo hizo, miró a Jensen, con un leve asentimiento para quitarse el cabello de los ojos- “Hey”

-“Hmm”- gruñó Jensen, sus labios formando un puchero mientras miraba fijamente alrededor del patio.

-“¿Siquiera estás despierto?- pregunto Jared, sonriéndole.

-“Hmm”- respondió Jensen, cerrando los ojos contra el resplandor del sol de mediodía.

Jared se rió entre dientes y metió la podadora a la cochera antes de regresar y deslizar un brazo alrededor de la espalda baja de Jensen, besándole en la sien- “Te haré un poco de café”

-“ _Hmm_ ”- respondió Jensen con un poco más de entusiasmo, apoyándose contra la calidez de Jared a su lado, mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

 

Jared le hizo a Jensen una taza de café mientras charlaba sobre su descanso de Acción de Gracias, a finales de la semana, prácticamente rebotando por la cocina con entusiasmo ante la idea de pasar tres días con su familia y su amada familia política.

Diciéndole lo que pensaba, enlistando las cosas que necesitarían llevar con ellos y la ropa que llevaría, su madre y hermana seguro le harían pasar un infierno si aparecía vistiendo su camiseta de los Vaqueros de Dallas y unos pantalones para correr. También se dio cuenta felizmente que era el primer viaje suyo y de Jensen como una pareja casada, desde la luna de miel. Sonrió para sí mismo al comprender que estaría viajando a casa, con Jensen, para todas las vacaciones importantes por el resto de su vida.

A mitad de su café, Jensen parecía mucho más vivo, con los ojos abiertos y observando mientras escuchaba hablar a Jared.

Cuando Jared se detuvo para tomar un poco de agua, Jensen deslizó sus manos alrededor de su taza y se aclaró la garganta- “Siento lo de antes”

-“¿Qué quieres decir?”- preguntó Jared inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para tragar el resto del contenido de la botella.

Un ligero sonrojo subió por las mejillas de Jensen y Jared sonrió ante la vista- “El, uh, asunto de quedarme dormido. Los orgasmos tienden a dejarme fuera de combate”

Jared sonrió- “No me había dado cuenta”

-“En fin… lo siento. Está como que fuera de mi control”

-“Lo tomaré como un cumplido”- respondió Jared- “Entonces, uh… ¿cómo estuvo?”

Jensen parpadeó y asintió- “Estuvo… bien”

-“¿Sólo bien?”

Jensen se sacudió la vergüenza de tener una conversación tan íntima con Jared. Estaba tan a gusto con su mejor amigo que compartían todo, discutían sobre cualquier cosa, excepto que esto era un territorio completamente nuevo. Ellos sólo habían hecho esto una vez hace un par de meses y eso sólo había sucedido porque habían estado muy frustrados sexualmente y ahogados en tequila. Jared había estado tan divertido, molestándole durante semanas hasta que finalmente se había aburrido. Hacerse bromas el uno al otro sobre su revolcón de borrachos fue, por mucho, toda la discusión que habían tenido sobre el tema.

Jensen se aclaró incómodo la garganta- “Uh… _realmente_ bien”

-“Me gusto”- dijo Jared con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa- “Eres tan diferente cuando estás a punto de correrte”

Jensen gimió y dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos.

Jared se echó a reír- No tienes que estar incómodo Jens. Sólo somos dos tipos echando un polvo, divirtiéndose… quienes resultan estar casados. ¡Amigos con beneficios!”

Jensen gimió de nuevo, dejando que su frente golpee la encimera de la isla de la cocina con un ruido sordo.

Jared arrugó la nariz- “Fue un poco extraño tener el semen de otro chico en la mano, pero aparte de eso, diría que fue un delirante éxito. Por supuesto, sin que perdieras el conocimiento frente a mí”

Jensen ahogó un grito debajo de sus brazos- “¡Dije que _lo siento_! ¿Puedes dejar de torturarme, por favor?

Jared lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

 

***

 

Jared tenía un llamado temprano al siguiente día, dejando a Jensen dormir hasta que fuera necesitado en el set a mediodía.

Se abstuvo de su carrera matutina con los perros y en su lugar lleno sus tazones con comida y agua, se duchó y puso el café molido a tostarse en la maquina sobre la encimera de la cocina, para que estuvieran listos cuando Jensen despertara.

Se movió en silencio por su habitación, empacando su bolsa para el día y la de Jensen, con su habitual cambio de ropa, dejando la de Jensen junto a la puerta de la habitación. Cuando escuchó el electrónico enrejado de metal de la puerta principal abrirse, se sentó en el borde de la cama y suavemente pellizco a lo largo del hueso de la nariz de Jensen hasta que soñoliento lanzó una mano para alejarlo.

-“Me voy a trabajar ahora, Jens”- susurró Jared.

Jensen exhaló ruidosamente por la nariz- “ns vmos”

Jared se inclinó, colocando las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Jensen y suavemente le besó en el arco de la frente, los parpados, mejillas y barbilla, antes de besarle en los labios. Jensen estaba— mayormente— todavía dormido, pero aun así hizo el esfuerzo de besar a Jared, incluso si pareció que apenas se movió. Jared se mostró bastante satisfecho, acariciando con el pulgar la línea del cabello de Jensen.

Jared susurró junto a la barbilla de Jensen- “Nos vemos en el set”

-“Hmm”- gruñó Jensen, moviéndose para extenderse en la cama una vez que Jared se había marchado.

 

***

 

Los padres de Jared se habían ofrecido a ser los anfitriones en Acción de Gracias para su pequeño clan conjunto Ackles-Padalecki, así que el miércoles, Jared y Jensen dejaron a los perros en su hotel para animales de confianza, cogieron un taxi al Aeropuerto Internacional de Vancouver y abordaron un vuelo rumbo a San Antonio.

Jensen notó algunas de las miradas que estaban recibiendo de las azafatas y rodó los ojos internamente cuando todas sonrieron de forma sexy y agitaron las pestañas, cada una saludándole a él y a Jared con una seductora variación de _‘Buenos días, Sr.’_ Jensen mostró indiferencia, reconociendo cortésmente el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Jared sonreía abiertamente, exhibiendo para cada una sus dientes blancos y hoyuelos juveniles mientras se dirigía a su asiento y se dejaba caer de manera poco elegante. Habiendo dejado que Jensen tomara el asiento de la ventana, Jared inmediatamente comenzó a jugar con todo a lo que pudo ponerle las manos encima— las luces del techo, las tarjetas de emergencia en la bolsa trasera del asiento frente a él y la bolsa de papel para vomito cuidadosamente doblada, en la cual sopló dentro. Jensen tuvo que arrebatársela de las manos antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerla estallar.

Una de las asistentes de vuelos inmediatamente los acorraló, su amplia y coqueta sonrisa dirigida a Jared, mientras que innecesariamente le decía que su nombre era _Amy_ y que si necesitaban cualquier cosa podrían tocar el timbre y ella iría corriendo. Jared le sonrió y agradeció mientras Jensen se acomodaba en su asiento, esperando tener una siesta antes de que aterrizaran.

A una hora de vuelo, Amy volvió con un par de mini botellas de Jack Daniels, agitándolas para que Jared vea- “Los chicos de Texas beben JD, ¿cierto?”

Sorprendido por su repentina aparición de la nada, Jared se movió para levantar la mirada, su mejilla apartándose de la parte superior de la cabeza de Jensen, mientras este dormía sobre el hombro de Jared. Sonrió educadamente, señaló hacía Jensen y susurró- “Él está inconsciente y me siento un poco mal de estar de fiesta sin él”

La vista de Amy cayó entre ellos, a donde Jared tenía su brazo enlazado con el de Jensen, sus dedos presionados ligeramente contra el pulso en la muñeca de Jensen; y le sonrió decepcionada pero sinceramente- “… Y el robo es una gran manera para que pierda mi trabajo. Los dejaré chicos”

Jared le sonrió cálidamente, articulando _gracias_ mientras se alejaba. Apoyó la boca en la coronilla de Jensen, donde la mantuvo durante el resto del viaje.

 

***

 

Cuando salían de la Aduana, Jensen se volvió hacia Jared mientras tiraba de su bolsa más arriba de su hombro, agachando la cabeza y hablando en voz baja- “¿Dónde estamos con el PDA?”

Jared le miró, arqueando una ceja- “¿Hmm?”

-“Sé que accedimos a mantener nuestra vida personal lejos del set, pero no hemos hablado sobre estar cerca de nuestras familias”- dijo Jensen, su incertidumbre sobre el tema era algo adorable.

Jared se mordió el interior de la mejilla y respondió en su propia voz baja- “Así que… PDA frente a la familia, ¿sip o nop?”

Jensen llegó a una parada y suspiró con un estremecimiento, como si estuviera esperando a que Jared lo derribara- “Voy a ir con el nop”

Mientras Jared pensaba sobre eso, Jensen se puso más ansioso- “Es todavía nuevo, ¿sabes? Todavía estoy lidiando con ello y sé que aún estas lidiando con ello y sólo pensé que… todavía no”- Al tic en el ceño fruncido de Jared, Jensen continuó rápidamente- “Si preguntan, no vamos a mentir, sólo como que quiero acostumbrarme a ello primero. No eres mi sucio secretito o algo igual de ridículo, solo quiero que esto sea entre nosotros por un poco más de tiempo… como _nuestro_ pequeño secreto, ¿sabes? Yo… _Jesús_ , Jared, me estás volviendo loco. ¡Di algo!”

Jared se encogió de hombros- “De acuerdo”

-“ _¿De acuerdo?_ ”- repitió Jensen, dando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor antes de continuar- “¿De acuerdo que? ¿‘De acuerdo, está bien’ o ‘De acuerdo, ya no voy a tocar tu polla’?”

Jared se rió entre dientes- “Está bien, Jens. Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Además…”- su sonrisa se convirtió en una mirada maliciosa- “A escondidas es más divertido”

Jensen le golpeó en el brazo, sorprendiéndole- “¡Tío!”

-“ _¡Qué!_ ”

-“¡No me hagas alucinar así de nuevo! ¡Y no digas esa mierda!”

-¡¿Por qué _no_?!”

Los ojos de Jensen miraron a lo lejos y siseó por lo bajo- “¡Porque tu hermano y nuestras hermanas están parados justo ahí!”

Jared siguió su línea de visión hasta donde Jeff le estaba dirigiendo una mirada de _‘¿podrían darse prisa?’_ y Megan y Mackenzie estaban rebotando con entusiasmo sobre sus pies, simplemente esperando por la oportunidad de abrazar a sus sinceramente extrañados hermanos.

Jared les hizo señas, su sonrisa amplia mientras hablaba en voz baja por la comisura de su boca- “No PDA. Pero si quiero acosarte detrás de puertas cerradas, eres presa fácil”

Jensen tragó y también hizo señas- “¿Quieres que intentemos liarnos en casa de tus padres? ¿No hay infiernos especiales para ese tipo de cosas?”

Jared pensó en la posibilidad de su madre o su padre atrapándolos en el acto, o peor aun dándoles el sermón de ‘con precaución y responsabilidad’- “Si, de acuerdo, buen punto”

-“En serio, ¿podrían apurarse? ¡Ya empezó el juego!”- gritó Jeff.

Jared rodó los ojos cuando se acercaba- “Hombre, también te extrañé”

-“¡Bueno, _vamos_!”- respondió Jeff, golpeando el hombro de Jared con una palmada cariñosa cuando los chicos les alcanzaron y se daban la vuelta hacia la entrada del aeropuerto.

-“Hey, JT”- le saludó Megan con una enorme sonrisa, que a Jensen le pareció casi idéntica a la de Jared, mientras echó los brazos hacia arriba, tan lejos como pudo llegar contra su silueta de 6'4''- “Te extrañé”

Jared gruñó alegremente mientras apretaba a su hermanita contra él, besándole con entusiasmo en la mejilla- “También te extrañé, preciosa”

Jensen recibió su propio abrazo de Mackenzie y ella soltó un chillido poco elegante cuando la levantó del suelo, ocasionando que otros ciudadanos del aeropuerto les miraran. Ella golpeó sus hombros y gruñó amenazadora— lo cual solo le hizo reír— en su oído- “Bájame, Jensen, bájame ahora, mierda”

La soltó y Megan lo agarró rápidamente, abrazándose cómodamente a su torso, suspirando feliz y con nostalgia- “Ha pasado mucho tiempo”

Jensen rió, apoyando la mejilla en la parte superior de su cabeza y abrazándola fuerte, usando el apodo con el que solo él podía salir bien librado- “Hey, princesa”

-“Hola. ¿Todavía feliz con Jared?”

Jensen sonrió- “Sip, todavía feliz con Jared”

Ella gruñó en su camisa, fingiendo enojo- “Solo verificando”

-“¡Hey!”- exclamó Jared para su hermana, besando a Mackenzie y rodeando sus hombros con un brazo- “¡Fuera de lo límites! ¡Encuentra el tuyo!”

-“¡Pensé que dijiste que podría tenerlo en las vacaciones!”- respondió Megan.

-¡¿Cuándo _alguna vez_ —?!”

-“Chicos, _chicos_ ”- interrumpió Jensen, acomodándose entre su esposo y su cuñada- “No peleen. Tengo suficiente amor para todos”

Jared le sacó la lengua a su hermana y pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jensen, mientras Megan se pegaba alrededor de su cintura.

Jeff apareció de nuevo en la entrada mientras se acercaban, sacudiendo las manos como si fuera a estrangularlos a todos- “ _¡¿Se apuran?!_ ”

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia Jeff ante su exasperado suspiro y Jared pinchó con un dedo el costado de Mackenzie, causando que ella gritara y le golpeara el brazo con el puño. Cuando salieron por las puertas, la ruidosa carcajada de Jared resonó en el brillante mediodía de Texas.

 

***

 

Tan pronto como el motor de la camioneta de Jeff se apagó, Jared y Jensen pudieron escuchar la anticipación de su llegada en la forma de sus madres chillando y saltando cuidadosamente los escalones de la entrada de la casa familiar de Jared, seguidas por sus madres, más tranquilos, pero igual de emocionados. Jensen sonrió y saltó de su lado de la camioneta, Jared detrás de él, y agarró a su madre entre sus brazos, besándola antes de también besar a su papá y abrazarlo fuerte. Jared estaba dando vueltas a su mamá en sus brazos, riendo ante sus chillidos poco femeninos y luego abrazando a su papá y besando a ambos.

En algún punto, se intercambiaron y Jensen estaba abrazando y besando a los padres de Jared y él estaba dando vueltas a la madre de Jensen y suavemente dándole un abrazo de oso al padre de Jensen, preguntándole como estaba, como se sentía.

Cuando finalmente entraron a la casa, Jared y Jensen subieron las escaleras hasta el viejo dormitorio de Jared para dejar sus maletas, Jensen se sentó en la cama matrimonial de Jared, sintiéndose más cercano a su esposo por estar cerca de la cama que le albergó a través de su adolescencia.

-“No es tan grande”- comentó Jared, observando a Jensen pasar una mano sobre el edredón.

-“Eufemismo”- dijo Jensen- “Creo que tu mamá espera que duerma _sobre_ ti”

Jared sonrió- “Prácticamente lo haces”

-“No soy tan malo”- respondió Jensen con una sonrisa- “No lo sé. No te parece un poco extraño que nuestros padres esperen que nosotros… ya sabes”

-“¿Compartamos la cama?”- preguntó Jared- “Estamos casados. Mi mamá, para empezar, nunca aprobaría camas separadas. Ella dice ‘compartir la cama es el fundamente de un matrimonio, ya que al hacerlo, te compartes a ti mismo y el uno al otro”

-“Si”- dijo Jensen, frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello- “Solo hace que me pregunte, qué _más_ esperan que estemos haciendo”

-“¿Crees que nuestros padres asumen que estamos teniendo sexo… regularmente?”

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “No sé qué pensar”

-“Eso es… si, no sé qué hacer con eso. Aunque, supongo que pronto lo estaremos”- acordó Jared, sentándose a su lado, los resortes de la cama chirriaron con un sonido metálico- “Uh… pero no en está cama”

Jensen resopló- “Ni por casualidad. ¿Quién duerme al lado?”

-“Jeff”

-“Si, definitivamente ni por casualidad”

 

***

 

Jensen observaba, sonriendo con diversión detrás de su botella de cerveza, mientras Jared miraba entre Sherri y Donna, quienes estaban sentadas a cada lado de él en el sofá, sosteniendo una de sus manos sobre su regazo, ambas tomando turnos para ponerse al día con él. Parecía que lo tenían acaparado, ya que también se sentó entre ellas en la mesa de la cena esa noche, entreteniendo y encantando a las dos damas, mientras tanto Jensen hablaba de golf con Alan y Gerald.

Fue mucho después de la cena, cuando Jensen terminó de ver el juego en ESPN con Jeff y su padre, que se dio cuenta que Jared había desaparecido. Tiró la novena botella de cerveza vacía en el bote de basura de la cocina y besó a Donna y Sherri en su camino a la puerta trasera, después de haber sentido la ligera briza de Texas circulando por la casa y le encontró sentado en la mesa del porche trasero, hablando y riendo suavemente con Megan y Mackenzie.

Sintiéndose ligeramente mareado, se metió en el espacio entre Jared y Mackenzie, no queriendo interponerse entre Jared y Megan, pero, no obstante, consiguiendo un ceño fruncido. Entrecerró los ojos juguetonamente por la leve protesta de su hermana y se agachó inclinándose al lado de Jared.

Jared se volvió hacia él y le sonrió cálidamente- “Hey”

-“Hey”

-“¿Me extrañaste?”

-“Siempre”- sonrió Jensen, mientras Megan y Mackenzie observaban el intercambio con tranquila fascinación- “Estoy molido, así que me voy directo a la cama”

-“¿Quieres que vaya?”

-“No, puedes quedarte”- dijo Jensen, hablando en voz baja, como si Jared fuera el único a su alrededor- “Sólo quería que supieras donde estoy”

-“Está bien”- respondió Jared- “No tardaré demasiado”

-“De acuerdo”- dijo moviéndose y besando a Jared antes de ponerse de pie y pasar una mano desordenando el cabello de su hermana, sorprendentemente sin recibir un puñetazo en el estómago por hacerlo- “Buenas noches, chicas”

Megan y Mackenzie miraron de Jared a Jensen, murmurando sus buenas noches al unísono en voz baja, mientras Jensen deambulaba de regreso al interior. Cuando se fue, ambas se volvieron hacia Jared, quien parecía bastante aturdido por la pequeña demostración de afecto de su esposo, que había hecho sin pensar en frente de sus hermanas y lanzó una mirada ansiosa entre las chicas, como si esperara un bombardeo de preguntas.

-“Ni una palabra”- dijo, con un tono de súplica y advertencia.

Mackenzie sonrió, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y acomodándose felizmente en ellos- “No iba a decir nada”

Jared enarcó una ceja hacia ella- “En serio”

Megan compartió una emocionada mirada con Mackenzie y suspiró hacia su hermano, mientras se calmaba- “Estoy tan celosa en este momento”

Jared se sonrojó, incluso mientras las chicas comenzaron a hablar efusivamente sobre lo adorables que parecían ser sus hermanos, como si él no estuviera muriendo de vergüenza entre ellas.

 

***

 

Cuando Jared se encerró en el interior del dormitorio, Jensen se dio la vuelta en la cama para mirarle en la oscuridad- “¿Tan pronto?”

-“No tenía ningún deseo de sentarme y escuchar a nuestras hermanas chillar sobre lo adorables que somos juntos”

Jensen pareció momentáneamente confundido- “¿Huh?”

-“Tu pequeño beso las tiró de espaldas”- dijo Jared, jalando de su camisa por encima de su cabeza y sacándose las botas- “Y luego _me_ _dejaste_ para lidiar con eso. Específicamente, después de que _dijiste_ nada de PDA delante de la familia. Originalmente dije si por tu beneficio, pero ahora estoy totalmente de acuerdo porque Megan y Mackenzie dan miedo como el infierno cuando interrogan”

Jensen se rió entre dientes- “¿Ups?”

-“¿ _Ups_?”- citó Jared, sacándose los vaqueros y deslizándose a su lado para acostarse sobre su espalda, ignorando los resortes chirriando bajo él- “¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Ups?”

Jensen acomodó las cobijas alrededor de ambos mientras Jared se acomodaba a su lado, sus costados cálidos y presionados firmemente en la pequeña cama- “Lo siento. No fue mi intención. Como que me acostumbré, eso es todo”

Jared parpadeó lento y cansado, sus ojos buscando a Jensen entre las sombras alrededor de su rostro- “Está bien”

Podía sentir las yemas de los dedos de Jensen delineando el hueso de su mejilla y mandíbula, su toque suave y aparentemente tierno en la oscuridad. Jared le acarició con la nariz haciéndose para adelante hasta que estuvieron frente contra frente y le dio un golpecito con la nariz a la de Jensen, lamiéndose los labios anticipándose a otro beso. Él se movió la pulgada entre ellos y tocó la boca de Jared, besándole lento y suave. A pesar de saber que no iban a ninguna parte, Jared lo sintió en lo más profundo de su pecho, sintió la calidez fluir a través de su cuerpo. Sostuvo la mano de Jensen entre las suyas, anidadas contra su estómago mientras se durmieron.

 

***

 

Cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente, con Jensen formando una cuchara pegado a la espalda de Jared y respirando en su nuca, fue para encontrar a Megan y Mackenzie de pie en la habitación con sonrisas gigantes en sus rostros— Mack con el pulgar entre los dientes.

-“Buen día”- dijo Megan alegremente, inclinando la cabeza para tener una mejor vista de Jensen mientras despertaba.

Jared estrechó los ojos hacia ellas, confundido y huraño- “¿Qué pasa?”

Jensen bostezó, quedándose inmóvil a medio estiramiento cuando vio a las chicas.

-“Se durmieron”- señaló Mackenzie.

-“Venimos a ver que los retuvo”- dijo Megan.

Jared suspiró y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de ellas— la cama hizo un gran escándalo cuando la cabecera chocó contra la pared- “Vete”

-“No es común que te duermas”- le dijo Megan a Jared.

Él gruñó en el brazo de Jensen- “Si no te vas ahora, voy a ponerte en la casa del árbol y te dejaré allí”

-“Voy a enviar a Mamá”

-“¡ _Vete_ Megan!”

-“¡Por Dios, eres un gruñón!”

-“¡Y tú eres un _fastidio_ , _Megan_!”

Jensen se estremeció y somnoliento se tapó los oídos- “Niños, niños—”

Mackenzie tomó a Megan por los hombros y la condujo hacia afuera de la habitación- “Vamos. Josh, Karen y Elle estarán aquí pronto”

-“De todos modos, es probable que tengan que encargarse de asuntos de _hombres,_ matutinos”- dijo Megan sonriendo con suficiencia y siendo empujada fuera de la habitación antes de que Jared pudiera lanzarle una almohada.

-“¡Cómo si _supieras_ , Megan!”

Jensen hizo una mueca- “¿Hombre, puedes dejar de gritarme en el oído? Estoy medio dormido, pero te _golpearé_ si tengo que hacerlo”

-“Lo siento”- suspiró Jared, moviéndose para apoyar su mejilla en el pecho de Jensen.

Jensen echó un vistazo adormilado hacia la manta sobre sus caderas, sintiendo la presión en su entrepierna desvanecerse a una leve pulsación- “¿Cómo te va por allá?”

-“Casi ha desaparecido”- murmuró Jared, relajándose más contra su esposo- “Las hermanas son un asco”

Jensen sonrió- “No hablas en serio”

-“Dile eso a mí polla”- se quejó Jared de una manera que hizo reír a Jensen.

 

***

 

Cuando los chicos bajaron, los ojos de Donna y Mackenzie casi se salieron de sus órbitas ante la vista del pecho desnudo de Jared, Sherry le dio una palmada y le dijo que estar medio desnudo no es de educación cuando tienes compañía y él subió a toda prisa las escaleras de nuevo. Jensen señaló con el pulgar por encima del hombro, en dirección a su esposo en retirada y sonrió mientras besaba la mejilla de la madre de Jared- “Se lo _dije”_

Mackenzie se llevó una mano al corazón como si se hubiera saltado un latido y la dejó caer cuando se dio cuenta que Donna estaba haciendo lo mismo- “¡Mamá! ¿Demasiado asaltacunas? ¡ _Eww_!”

Donna negó con la cabeza- “Bueno, ¡no estoy ciega!”

Jensen se estiró para besar a su madre y sonrió, reprendiéndola de buen humor- “Cuidado, es a mi esposo al que están tratando como un objeto”

Cuando Jared volvió a bajar, jalando una camiseta sobre su cabeza, abrazó a su madre y suspiró felizmente al aroma del pavo en el horno- “Huele grandioso, mamá. ¿Cuánto falta para que comamos?”

Sherri le golpeó en el brazo con alegría- “Siempre con la comida”

-“¡Qué! ¡Me perdí el desayuno!”- protestó Jared dejándose caer de golpe en un banco.

-“Hay cereal en la alacena, sírvanse”- dijo- “Vayan a ver el juego en el salón con los demás, tenemos un guisado que hacer. ¿Megan? ¿Dónde está esa chica?”

-“Aquí mamá”- respondió Megan, entrando por la puerta de atrás con Buster, el pastor alemán de los Padalecki. Sherri ahuyentó al perro de la cocina mientras Jared colocaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Megan y la levantó, casi pataleando y chillando, hasta su regazo. Ella lo golpeó- “¡Déjame ir torpe! ¡No soy una adolescente! ¡Ya no me puedes hacer esto!”

Jared la envolvió en sus brazos y la besó en la mejilla repetidamente, haciendo pedorretas en su piel y finalmente burlándose de su mal humor- “Nunca dejare de hacerlo mientras viva. Siento haberte gritado Meggie”

Megan rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro- “Bien, perdonado. Ahora, déjame ir”

Jensen habiendo servido dos tazones de cereal, para Jared y él, empujó uno a través de la encimera hacía él. Jared se rehusó a darle tregua y en su lugar frotó la mejilla contra las de su hermana- “¿Beso?”

-“¡Ugh!”- exclamó Megan, moviendo la cabeza y plantando un beso en la frente de Jared- “ _Ahora_ déjame ir”

-“Estás excusada”- dijo Jared, aflojando los brazos y dejando caer sus pies al suelo.

Jensen sonrió a sus cereales cuando fueron a unirse a los otros hombres en el salón- “Eres como un mono”

-“Te encanta”- le sonrió Jared, empujándole con el hombro.

 

***

 

Josh, Karen y Elle pronto llegaron para muchos abrazos y besos, y la familia se sentó a comer. Jared tomó la mano de Megan y Jensen entre las suyas, entrelazando los dedos con los de su esposo y acariciando sus nudillos con el pulgar cuando Allan dio las gracias, hablando claro y con reverencia, había sonrisas conmovidas en todos los rostros por la calidez detrás de sus palabras. Cuando Allan terminó, besó la mejilla de Donna y todos comenzaron a comer, excepto Jensen, quien se llevó la mano de Jared a los labios y la besó en el dorso antes de agarrar su cuchillo y tenedor. Jared sonrió, su corazón latiendo con satisfacción en su pecho antes de notar a Sherri, Donna, Megan, Mackenzie y Karen observándoles, cada una con su propia pequeña sonrisa. Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, escogiendo concentrarse en su comida.

Después del almuerzo, sus familias salieron al patio para sentarse en la mesa bajo el gran arce. Jared se sentó en una pesada silla de madera, los pies apoyados en el regazo de Megan, mientras ella platicaba animadamente con Mackenzie, sus voces difusas en el fondo mientras miraba hacia donde Jensen y Elle estaban jugando en el pasto.

Solía recordar un tiempo en que quería ser más grande que la vida, hacer algo consigo mismo, de tal manera que todo el mundo supiera quien era _Jared_ _Padalecki_. Tenía sueños de ser un astronauta, poner un pie en la luna y volverse amigo de extraterrestres. A medida que crecía y cuando Jeff le dijo que eso sería imposible, soñó con ser un bombero, siendo tan grande como para rescatar perros adultos y ganarse besos en las mejillas de chicas guapas como gratitud. En cuanto conoció a su maestro de Teatro en el Instituto, quien posiblemente fue la persona con mayor influencia que haya conocido; esos sueños se tornaron a la actuación— a tener la habilidad para sumergirse en otro personaje y ser lo bastante exitoso para encontrar un personaje en el que pudiera perderse completamente.

A los 27, tenía eso. Consiguió actuar el personaje que había estado esperando, logró trabajar con personas que le alientan e inspiran y, encima de todo eso, consiguió trabajar frente a alguien quien se ha convertido en su persona favorita del mundo entero.

Pero ahora, al ver a Jensen sentado ahí, en el mismo pasto en el que Jared corría mientras crecía, abrazando a su sobrina en los brazos y soplando un diente de león solo para ver su rostro iluminarse y agitar las manos para atrapar las semillas, las prioridades de Jared comenzaron a cambiar.

Y cuando Jensen le miró a los ojos y sonrió con serenidad, todo lo que Jared sabía era que quería a este hombre a su lado por el resto de su vida. El pensamiento era aterrador, por decir lo menos, y aun así encontró que no podía sentirse más correcto.

Más tarde, después de copas de vino y horas de conversación, todo el mundo volvió a entrar para la noche. Donna y Allan tomaron la habitación de invitados, igual que la noche anterior, mientras tanto Jeff se desplazó a la habitación de Megan, con ella y Mackenzie, dejando su habitación para acomodar a Josh, Karen y Elle.

Jared se encontró de nuevo mirando a Jensen, mientras él estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados, dormido solo hace unos minutos y quería estar más cerca, quería quedarse cerca tanto tiempo como pudiera. Se movió hacia adelante y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, acurrucándose junto a Jensen cuando éste envolvió un brazo a su alrededor y suavemente rozó con los dedos el cabello de la sien de Jared, siempre tranquilo y simplemente confiando en sus movimientos. Jared escuchó el constante latido llegando suavemente a sus oídos y cerró los ojos dejándose arrullar.

 

***

 

Después del almuerzo, al día siguiente, los chicos se despidieron de sus familias con besos y varios abrazos largos, deseando quedarse pero necesitando regresar a su hogar, en Vancouver, para una noche de sueño decente antes de que se requiera que vuelvan al set al siguiente día.

Tan pronto como llegaron a casa, un par de horas después, fueron directamente a la Land Rover de Jensen y condujeron a _Rex,_ _Hotel y Spa para perros,_ para recoger a Harley y Sadie. Jared de verdad era un amante de los perros, sí, pero incluso él pensaba que había formas extravagantes e innecesarias para cuidar de su mascota. Pero, debido a que su anterior cuidadora estaba empleada ahí, no tuvo reparos en hospedar a los perros.

Jensen felizmente los llevó a todos a casa, sonriendo de vez en cuando al espejo retrovisor, mientras Jared, sentado en el asiento de atrás, acariciaba a sus cachorros y los dejaba lamerle y tocarle con sus patas, amándolo tanto como ellos lo hacían.

Llegaron de nuevo a casa y Jared soltó a los perros en el patio de atrás, antes de decidir tomar una larga ducha en el baño de la habitación. Jensen se duchó rápidamente en el piso de abajo, simplemente deseando lavarse el cansancio de su viaje y relajarse en la cama, así que cuando terminó, se acomodó en la cama contra la cabecera y cambió los canales en la televisión.

Fue al ver a Jared recién duchado, llevando shorts grises con la cinturilla blanca de sus bóxer Calvin Klein asomándose mientras se secaba el cabello, que Jensen apagó la televisión y se arrastró a lo largo de la cama para estar frente a él.

Jensen sonrió felizmente- “Hola”

Jensen acarició los costados desnudos de Jared con las manos y movió su boca para apoyarla contra la suya- “Hey”

Jared ladeó la cabeza como un cachorrito curioso- “Así que, me acabó de duchar”

-“Si, eso veo”- respondió Jensen, succionado el labio inferior de Jared entre los dientes.

Jared le observó, arqueando una ceja mientras Jensen liberaba sus labios con un sonido húmedo- “¿Estaaa bien?”

Jensen acercó el cuerpo de Jared al suyo, cálida piel haciendo contacto con la piel húmeda y aspiró profundamente, la esencia a pepino y té verde del gel de ducha de Jared inundó su nariz mientras le besaba- “Hueles estupendo”

Los ojos de Jared se posaron en la boca de Jensen, besándole de nuevo- “Si, yo… acabo de _bañarme_ ”

Jensen murmuró en respuesta, curvando una mano en el cabello húmedo de Jared y cubrió su boca con la propia, deslizando su lengua en el interior, con lo que Jared dejo caer la toalla y le jaló para acercarle. Intercambiaron un intenso beso con la boca abierta durante algunos minutos antes de que Jensen se volviera y le empujara sobre la cama.

Jared rebotó sobre su trasero, mirando a su esposo- “¿Qué demonios te pasa?”

Jensen pasó sus dedos por su cabello, ligeramente nervioso- “Yo, uh, como que quiero intentar algo”

-“¿Si? ¿Cómo qué?”

Jensen le besó de nuevo, lentamente poniéndolo sobre su espalda y acostándose encima de él. Jared extendió las rodillas y las caderas de Jensen se ajustaron contra las suyas, mientras las manos de Jared se movían para acariciar la espalda de Jensen. La espiral de placer que hormigueó a través de su columna le hizo empujarse contra Jared y él gimió por la fricción de sus entrepiernas, besando a Jensen con fuerza y abrazándolo fuerte, deseando que Jensen se retorciera para frotarse contra él de nuevo.

Casi gimió en protesta cuando Jensen pareció retroceder, moviendo sus labios para besándole a lo largo del cuello y sobre su clavícula- “¿A dónde… a dónde vas?”

-“Sólo espera”- respondió Jensen, besando su esternón.

Jared le observó, una energía nerviosa bullendo en su estómago mientras Jensen hacia un camino de besos hacia su pezón derecho, dándole un golpecito con la lengua y mirando hacia él cuando bajó la boca para chuparlo. El pecho de Jared subiendo y bajando incesantemente por las atenciones de Jensen y tragó con fuerza mientras Jensen se movía a su otro pezón, mirándolo al mover la punta de su lengua alrededor de este.

Cuando la boca de Jensen se movió más abajo sobre su piel, dejando besos hasta que llegó a su ombligo, la espiral en el estómago de Jared estaba enroscada de forma tan estrecha que apenas podía respirar. Su cuerpo se tensó y la piel bajo la boca de Jensen se puso tensa, sus caderas sacudiéndose de repente al sentir la lengua de Jensen hundiéndose en su ombligo.

Jared enredó sus manos en su cabello húmedo, jalándolo mientras miraba hacia abajo, a Jensen, casi con incredulidad; su voz nada más que un susurro ronco en el aire- “Oh Dios mío…”

Jensen hundió su lengua una y otra vez, y Jared se echó hacia atrás y cubrió su rostro con las manos, respirando con dificultad entre ellas mientras el latido en su entrepierna se intensificaba. Se movió a trompicones hacia adelante, levantándose sobre sus codos cuando Jensen le besó aún _más abajo_ , arrodillándose en el piso entre los muslos abiertos de Jared y mordisqueando la piel por encima de la cinturilla de sus bóxer.

-“¡Qué estás— _Dios_ , qué estás—!”

-“Shhh”- le calló Jensen deshaciendo el botón y cremallera de los shorts de Jared y bajándolos hasta sus muslos. Jared observaba, su respiración fuerte y pesada, su rostro lleno de anticipación y confusión y los músculos de sus abdominales contrayéndose con cada respiración. Su boca se abrió y su respiración se detuvo cuando Jensen deslizó sus bóxer hacia abajo y su erección quedó libre, balanceándose suavemente ante los ojos de Jensen.

-“Wow”- dijo Jensen, mirando su longitud superior a la media y circunferencia, usando el mismo tono que usaba siempre que Jared hacía algo que le divertía- “Eres uhm… proporcionado”

Jared resopló, ahora completamente incrédulo- “¿Te estás… te estás _burlando_ de mí?”

Jensen levantó la mirada hacia él- “No, no, sólo va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba”

-“¿Qué… _qué_ será más difícil?”- preguntó Jared, su tono bordeando el lado de un importante friqueo.

Jensen escupió en su palma, haciendo una mueca por en realidad haberlo hecho y enroscó su mano alrededor de la base de la polla de Jared. Jared gimió desde el fondo de su garganta, sus hombros temblando y luchando por sostenerse mientras Jensen movía su mano en giros lentos pero firmes. Trabajo en ella, moviéndose para acariciar la cabeza en su palma con algunos tirones rápidos, lo cual tuvo a Jared acostándose y extendiéndose a lo largo de la cama, gimiendo en voz alta hacia el techo. Cuando Jensen se detuvo, Jared levantó la cabeza de golpe justo a tiempo para ver a Jensen bajar su boca sobre la coronilla de su pene.

-“Oh mi…”- suspiró Jared, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás y retorciéndose cuando la boca de Jensen se cerró sobre él- “… _Diosss_ ”

Jensen se movió arriba y abajo experimentalmente un par de veces, acostumbrándose al tamaño y peso en su boca, sintiendo la carne a lo largo de su lengua. No había nada extremadamente asqueroso sobre esto, sin tener experiencia previa y esperando un mal sabor u olor y no era diferente de succionar alguna otra parte del cuerpo, excepto que esta tenía una forma para penetrar. Queriendo evitar tener arcadas o ahogarse a cualquier costo— porque Jared estaba revolcándose y con su tamaño estaba seguro que haría eso si resultaba tener la garganta llena— Jensen ajustó sus manos a las muescas de la pelvis de Jared y lo retuvo.

Jared estaba jadeando, arañando las sabanas y suavemente meciendo sus caderas contra las manos de Jensen, deseando más pero intentando ser educado y conteniéndose. Normalmente no era del tipo que se ponía súper animado por las mamadas; una novia del Instituto lo intentó una vez en una fiesta y terminó vomitando en sus pantalones (y rompió con él una semana después), a Sandy no le había gustado hacerlo y era tan pequeñita que tampoco le agradaba la idea de dominarla de esa forma y Genevieve… bueno, ella había sido entusiasta, pero demasiado parecida a una mala actriz porno para disfrutarlo. Ahora con Jensen, siendo una nueva experiencia y todo, tenía un sentimiento de _sucio, equivocado y taboo_ que volvía todo muy, muy, _caliente_. Y con la forma en que Jensen continuaba mirándole, como si quisiera entrar en su cabeza y escuchar sus pensamientos, el sentimiento sólo se intensificaba.

Pronto, Jensen estaba moviendo su muñeca para acariciarle y succionando la cabeza, ahuecando las mejillas mientras lo tomaba dentro y Jared estaba gimiendo y jadeando, con su respiración acelerándose.

Jared se estiró para tocar la mano de Jensen, sintiendo el calor en su entrepierna erigiéndose a su pico.

-“Jens… Jens, voy— voy a—”- susurró, su voz interrumpiéndose cuando Jensen se apartó para mirarlo y abrió la boca contra la cabeza de la polla de Jared, frotando la punta de su lengua alrededor de la ranura en círculos firmes.

Con un agudo y largo gemido, Jared se corrió y Jensen jadeó, tirándose hacia atrás cuando las gotas salpicaron su labio y barbilla, luciendo completamente horrorizado.

Jared se quedó boquiabierto, extendiendo las manos a modo de disculpa ante el sorprendido disgusto transformando rápidamente el rostro de Jensen- “¡Oh Dios mío…! ¡Jens, lo siento tanto! Lo sient—”

-“ _¡Asqueroso!_ ”- gritó Jensen, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia el baño.

-“¡Mierda, _lo siento mucho_!”- gritó Jared, los sonidos de agua salpicando en el lavabo, viniendo de más allá de la puerta, mientras agarraba su toalla del piso y se limpiaba antes de jalar sus bóxer y abotonar sus shorts- “Lo siento mucho, _mucho_! ¡Traté de _advertirte_ , maldición!”

-“ _¡¡Te corriste en mi jodida cara, Jared!!_ ”

Y en realidad, _allí mismo_ fue que Jared cambio de completamente mortificado a doblarse sobre sí en una silenciosa risa, intentando drásticamente de no enfurecer más a Jensen, dejando que le escuche. Se dejó caer en la cama, jadeando aire en sus pulmones y estampando su mano sobre su boca cuando comenzó a reírse con nerviosismo de forma incontrolable. Jensen volvió a entrar a la habitación, después de haber lavado y secado su rostro, para ver a Jared desesperadamente sofocando su risa, incluso con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Cuando Jared miró hacia él y vio la sorprendida incredulidad en el rostro de su esposo, su sonrisa se ensanchó abiertamente mientras aullaba en dirección al techo, su rostro histéricamente enrojecido.

Jensen bajó la cabeza, lejos de la vista de la diversión de Jared y negó en dirección al piso, sus hombros temblando cuando él también cayó víctima de la risa. Se acercó y se dejó caer junto a Jared, acurrucándose a su lado, donde ambos rieron juntos hasta que no pudieron más.


	11. La Noche de Sexo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared y Jensen exploran el lado sexual de su matrimonio.

 

 

Habiendo terminado la semana, _Supernatural_ entró en completo hiato. Jared y Jensen habían filmado el final, que en su opinión era totalmente brillante— como si tuvieran alguna _duda_ — pero debido a que la serie estaba a mitad de temporada en la televisión, cualquier decisión sobre renovarla todavía estaba en el aire. El prospecto de _no_ ser elegidos para una sexta temporada, crecía más con cada día que pasaba y a pesar de sus quejas sobre los llamados a temprana hora y la falta de días de descanso, Jared y Jensen aún estaban muy involucrados en continuar.

El reparto y equipo estaban relajados en la fiesta de despedida, la cual se celebró en Reggie’s, un restaurante-bar de Vancouver que había sido completamente reservado para la ocasión. Jared se soltó, bebiendo hasta el olvido en un intento para ahogar las preocupaciones que tenía con respecto a una cancelación del programa. Jensen era una constante presencia a su lado durante toda la noche, no para disuadirlo, sino simplemente para mantenerle vigilado. Él tenía las mismas esperanzas, los mismos miedos, pero no quería la resaca que vendría con ello.

Sin embargo, le resulta difícil ver a Jared compartir esas esperanzas y miedos mientras se sienta con Shannon y Jeannie de Maquillaje y algunos camarógrafos. Todos, en su sopor etílico, estuvieron de acuerdo con que _Supernatural_ debería durar por siempre y cuando Jeannie comenzó a llorar al hablar de lo asombroso que era trabajar con todos, Jensen decidió intervenir al ver las lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos de Jared y, con suavidad, le quitó de la mano la botella de cerveza medio vacía, persuadiéndole en voz baja para irse a casa. Después de una ronda de abrazos de apoyo y la necesidad de Jared de decirle adiós a todos, Jensen finalmente les metió en un taxi. Jared pasó el viaje a casa con la frente pegada a la ventana y los ojos cerrados, con un aspecto de totalmente derrotado, Jensen le observaba desesperado y con el corazón en la garganta.

En casa, Jared llegó a su habitación dando traspiés, sacándose las botas y aterrizando en un montón sobre la cama y se acurrucó sobre su costado. Jensen le llevó una botella de agua e insistió en que la terminara toda antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Cuando terminó, Jensen colocó la botella vacía en la mesita de noche y le miró detenidamente, viendo las lágrimas corriendo por debajo de sus pestañas. Le acarició para quitarle el cabello del rostro, quitándose las botas y acostándose con él, poco dispuesto a dejar a Jared de lado el tiempo suficiente para desnudarse.

Jensen observó la tristeza lentamente desvanecerse del rostro de Jared mientras era arrullado por la suave repetición de la mano de Jensen moviéndose por su cabello. Cuando Jared estaba respirando profundamente, en largas y tranquilas aspiraciones, Jensen le dio un suave beso donde su nariz se unía a su mejilla, dándole una última mirada antes de que él también se quedara dormido.

 

***

 

A pesar de la ligera somnolencia que permaneció en Jared por todo el siguiente día, las cosas estaban mejorando. Una vez más Jared estaba con al ánimo más ligero y Jensen se ocupó en mantenerlo de ese modo, sugiriendo cosas como ir de compras navideñas y conseguir un árbol. En el patio de árboles, mientras Jared vagaba alrededor reduciendo sus opciones a unos pocos que parecían épicos árboles de Navidad, Jensen había recibido una llamada de su agente, quien le dijo que el departamento de Los Ángeles finalmente se había vendido— y por encima del precio de venta.

Jensen puso su iPhone de vuelta en su chaqueta y se volvió a Jared- “Hey, ¿quieres conseguir una piscina spa?”

La sonrisa con la que respondió Jared y el alegre movimiento de su puño, sólo había vuelto más brillante la sonrisa de Jensen.

 

***

 

Las dos semanas que siguieron, Jensen se había comenzado a poner un poco ansioso.

Había terminado con sus compras navideñas, pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo tratando de encontrar algo que Jared necesité o no tenga; su _asombrosa_ nueva piscina spa estaba instalada en el patio de atrás en su propia y nueva palapa de último modelo (que Brian, Pete y Cody lograron hacer una vez más; felices de tener un poco de dinero extra para las vacaciones) y su vuelo a Texas estaba reservado y listo para llevarles a casa con sus familias para pasar la Navidad. Eso no parecía ser el problema.

La cosa era que Jared y él no habían echado un polvo desde que habían vuelto a casa después de Acción de Gracias.

Ahora, Jensen quería a Jared, le adoraba por completo en todos los sentidos; pero aún tenía bastante de un chico para pensar que si iba a complacer a Jared— digamos, dándole al hombre una mamada— tal vez debería obtener algo a cambio de sus esfuerzos. Sin embargo, hasta ahora nada— y parecía que incluso las otras cosas que habían probado también se había detenido. Estaba confundido por decir lo menos.

Le había dado mucha importancia a iniciar algo de acción, pero imaginó que con la forma en que habían hecho las cosas, ahora era el turno de Jared con el balón. Y maldita sea, él no lo estaba tomando”

 

***

 

La Víspera de la Navidad llegó y los chicos volaron a Dallas, los Padaleckis convergiendo en la casa de los Ackles para las fiestas. Jensen se olvidó rápidamente de su falta de vida sexual y en su lugar se concentró en estar con su familia.

Jensen se sintió relajarse mientras más se instalaba de nuevo en su casa familiar, Texas le inyectaba nueva vida a sus huesos. Ser parte de la cena familiar, estar sentado junto a Jared y ambas familias, le trajo de nuevo un sentido de pertenencia, que venía sólo por detrás de la vida y hogar que Jared y él compartían en Vancouver. Observar a Jared encantar y entretener a sus familias combinadas, como siempre, solamente parecía hacerle tomar consciencia de cuanta suerte tenía.

Los padres de Jared se quedaron en la habitación de invitados y con Josh en su propia casa con su esposa e hija, Jeff durmió en la que era la vieja habitación de Josh, mientras que Megan se quedó con Mackenzie en la suya. Jensen y Jared durmieron en su vieja cama matrimonial; despatarrados y relajados en la oscuridad, con la suave brisa refrescante acariciándoles desde la ventana abierta. Cuando el aire en la habitación fue demasiado frío para ser cómodo, Jensen se movió hacia atrás contra el costado de Jared y él— en sus sueños— giró hacia Jensen y estiró un brazo, ofreciéndole su calidez a su esposo.

El día de Navidad estuvo lleno de emoción. Jared y Jensen le dieron a Josh y Karen tarjetas de Home Depot, para ayudarles a tener su casa lista para el bebé número dos y obsequiaron a Megan y Mackenzie con una lujosa estadía de dos semanas en Paris— las chicas se habían convertido en buenas amigas y quería viajar juntas a Francia.

Sus padres les dieron juegos de sábanas, así como hordas de ropa interior y calcetines (una broma de mucho tiempo), mientras que Jared y Jensen le dieron a Allan la serie completa en DVD de _M*A*S*H_ , a Donna un nuevo set de jardinería, a Gerry todas las viejas grabaciones de Willie Nelson y a Sherry una tarjeta de regalo de Borders por 500 dólares. Sus madres estaban avergonzadas de que hayan gastado tanto, pero ambos hombres le restaron importancia con gentileza, diciendo que tenían el dinero y ¿qué mejor manera de gastarlo que en su familia? Jeff tuvo que estar de acuerdo, habiendo recibido Band Hero para Playstation 3… junto con un Playstation 3.

Jared y Jensen se sentaron en el columpio del porche esa tarde, finalmente teniendo algo de tiempo a solas para intercambiar sus regalos. Jensen le dio a Jared una botella de su Merlot favorito y 500 dólares de regalo en iTunes para volverse loco, mientras que Jared— las grandes mentes piensan igual y todo eso— le dio a Jensen una botella de su Shiraz favorito y la colección en DVD de _The West Wing_ , _Madmen_ y _The Big Bang Theory_ , el último de los cuales no había visto aún, pero lo había estado deseando.

Cuando terminaron, Jensen se puso nervioso, tamborileando con una mano en su rodilla antes de hablar- “Yo, uh… tengo una cosa más para ti”

-“¿Si?”- preguntó Jared, su sonrisa ampliándose y suspiró con alivio- “También tengo algo más para ti”

Jensen soltó una risita- “¿En serio?”

-“En serio”

-“Está bien, tú primero”

Jared estaba demasiado emocionado para discutir y en su lugar, sacó una pequeña caja azul marino del bolsillo de sus vaqueros- “De acuerdo. Aquí está”

Jensen miró a Jared, sonriendo cuando agitó sus manos y rebotó en su asiento para que lo abriera. Al hacerlo sus ojos se posaron en una estrecha muñequera de plata con acabado mate.

-“Pruébatelo”- urgió Jared.

Jensen deslizó su muñeca izquierda en el hueco de la banda, colocando el metal junto al reloj que Jared le había comprado hacía unos años y felizmente, levantó el brazo para observarlo. En efecto, realmente iba con él y mientras más lo miraba, más le encantaba.

Jensen le sonrió a su esposo- “Es genial, Jared. Gracias”

-“De nada”- sonrió Jared- “Pensé que era hora de darte una pieza de joyería. Sin diamantes, poemas grabado ni nada, sólo algo que puedas usar y sepas que fue de mi parte”

Jensen sonrió- “Es estupendo”

Jared le sonrió- “Bueno, ¡ahora es mi turno! ¡Mi turno!”

Jensen resopló y sacó la pequeña bolsa de terciopelo de su bolsillo y se la entregó. Jared jaló de los cordones para abrirla y volcó el contenido de la bolsita en su palma abierta, revelando una cadena de plata. Jared la levantó y se concentró en el pequeño colgante cuadrado de plata al final, mientras este giraba lentamente en frente de él. Puso el colgante sobre la yema de su dedo e inspeccionó la palabra grabada en la parte posterior de este.

-“Es uhm…”- murmuró Jensen, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza- “No es poesía, ni nada, pero si, es una especie de grabado. Pero así venía, lo juro”

Jared resopló, completamente sorprendido y sintiendo sus entrañas volverse gelatinosas mientras leía la palabra una y otra vez: _Hogar_.

-“Lo vi y… bueno… pensé en ti. Aburrido, pero eso es todo”- dijo Jensen, dejando caer la mano sobre la rodilla- “Podría inventar alguna historia genial acerca de lo que significa y como amas el hogar, o tal vez, incluso salir con algún comentario acerca de que tú, yo y los perros somos una familia, pero… si”

Jared deslizó el collar sobre su cabeza y metió el colgante bajo el cuello de su camisa, colocando la mano en su pecho y sintiendo el metal frío presionado en su piel, cerca de su corazón. Sonrió para sí mismo, tocando con los dedos el pendiente a través del algodón de su camisa a cuadros, pensando en todas las maneras en las cuales esto tenía un significado, mientras que Jensen se quedó sentado en silencio junto a él, su nerviosismo desdibujándose a curiosidad conforme el silencio se prolongaba.

Pensó en la palabra en sí— _Hogar_ — y como despertó cariñosos recuerdos familiares y sentimientos de seguridad y satisfacción, pensó en el pendiente cerca de su corazón, del mismo modo que el concepto de hogar y familia estaban para él, incluso pensó en que era un regalo de Jensen que podría mantener a su lado en todo momento, pero la idea que más destacaba, en su opinión— la cual probablemente era la más simple— era la única que Jensen expresó.

-“Viste la palabra _Hogar_ y pensaste en mi”- dijo Jared, sonriéndole a Jensen de la forma en la que lo hacía cuando estaba cansado y saciado de comida, sus ojos conmoviéndose.

Jensen le dirigió una sonrisa torcida- “Si, más o menos eso hice”

Jared suspiró- “Mi regalo parece un poco soso comparado a eso”

-“No, no lo es, me encanta”- respondió Jensen, mirando fijamente a su muñeca y acariciando con el pulgar el metal antes de mirarle de nuevo y sonreírle- “Además, si realmente te sientes de esa manera, puedes compensarme de otras maneras”

Jared se partió de risa, riendo con el rostro levantado hacia el sol de la tarde- “Oh, estoy seguro que si”

Jensen levantó su botella de vino del suelo y comenzó a quitar el sello de aluminio de la parte superior. Jared hizo lo mismo, agarrando su Merlot, rompiendo el sello y girando la espiral del corcho antes de sostener los pulgares detrás de este y hacerle salir disparado a través del pasto. Cuando el vino se asentó, chocaron sus botellas y bebieron; Jensen dejando escapar un suspiro satisfecho, mirando la etiqueta de la botella.

-“Hablando en serio”- dijo Jared, tocando el pendiente a través de su camisa de nuevo, sonriéndole con sinceridad- “Me encanto, Jens. _Te_ quiero, hombre”

La sonrisa de Jensen creció lenta pero segura, viendo el avellana en los ojos de Jared brillar- “Yo también, hombre”

Bebieron y observaron el sol perderse detrás de los árboles, sus brazos cálidos y presionados juntos.

 

***

 

Más tarde esa noche, Jensen estaba acostado con su pantalón de pijama en la cama, hojeando un libro que había leído cuando era adolescente mientras Jared regresaba de tomar una ducha. Tirando la toalla en el piso, Jared trepó a la cama y se acomodó encima de Jensen, riendo cuando Jensen lo vio venir y rápidamente tiró el libro a un lado, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Jared, sonriéndole.

Jared le besó lento y profundamente, extendiendo su cuerpo para cubrir el de Jensen y bajando su peso en todos los lugares correctos. Poniendo pecho contra pecho, los brazos apoyados a ambos lados de la cabeza de Jensen, inclinándose hacia uno y otro lado, mordiendo y chupándole la boca mientras ondulaba suavemente las caderas. Jensen subió las manos por los músculos de la espalda de Jared, recogiendo su camiseta en el camino antes de pasarla sobre su cabeza. Se rió profundamente entre dientes cuando los pliegues se atascaron alrededor de sus orejas y Jared soltó una risita, tratando de besarle a través de la tela antes de arrodillarse para quitársela. Jensen sacó las piernas de abajo de Jared y enganchó las pantorrillas alrededor de sus caderas, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza y sonriéndole a su esposo. Jared se inclinó y le besó en el estómago antes de acostarse sobre él de nuevo, deslizando las manos bajo sus omoplatos y sujetando sus muñecas con las manos, conectando sus bocas.

Jensen se retorció cuando Jared se movió contra él, encendiendo el placer en sus entrepiernas y resoplando impaciente mientras Jared se ocupaba de su propio orgasmo, jalando hacia abajo de sus pantalones de pijama, succionando la piel del esternón de Jensen y follándose contra él hasta correrse. Cuando Jared soltó las muñecas de Jensen y levantó la cabeza para mirarle, sus ojos casi negros en la habitación poco iluminada, mientras jadeaba en su rostro y se subía los pantalones del pijama, Jensen frunció el ceño- “¿Qué demonios fue _eso_?”

-“Fui de primero porque si te corrías, te quedarías dormido y no me quedaría más opción que mi mano”- respondió Jared, bajando provocativamente por su cuerpo y Jensen se quedó con los ojos abiertos cuando Jared _lamió_ las manchas de semen en su estómago. Observó, respirando profundamente, como Jared lamía un camino hacia su polla, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros para lanzarle una mirada.

-“¿Algún consejo?”- preguntó Jared.

Jensen respiró- “No hagas demasiado. Tu mandíbula se cansará. Aunque por otro lado, con la manera en que _parloteas_ …”

-“Ja ja”- respondió Jared, manteniendo los ojos en el rostro de Jensen mientras bajaba la boca a su polla.

Jensen inhaló ásperamente, con el estómago estremeciéndose- “Sólo la cabeza”

Jared obedeció, abriendo los labios alrededor de la punta de la polla de Jensen y succionando experimentalmente, quitándose con un pop- “Hey, no te corras en mi cara, hombre”

-“Vete a la mierda”- gruñó Jensen y Jared rió disimuladamente, curvando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza. Tensando los labios en un anillo alrededor de él y succionó, acariciando firmemente la base con la mano por unos momentos.

Sentado en cuclillas y mirándole, Jared giró la muñeca, pajeándole mientras hablaba- “¿Vas a correrte pronto?”

Jensen le lanzó una mirada enojada- “No, si sigues hablando”

Jared quitó la mano- “¿Quieres que me detenga?”

-“¡ _No_!”

-“¡Entonces, se amable!”- respondió Jared, tomándolo en la mano de nuevo.

Los sonidos de los padres de Jensen, Mackenzie y Megan subiendo por las escaleras para acomodarse por el resto de la noche, hicieron que Jensen se quedara inmóvil y mirando boquiabierto la puerta de la habitación, como sí esperara que entren de un momento a otro. Jared resopló una risa ante la expresión afligida en su rostro y continúo acariciándole con firmes tirones.

-“Tendrás que ser silencioso”- susurró Jared, enarcando una ceja con picardía.

El corazón de Jensen golpeaba dolorosamente en su pecho, dividido entre alejar a Jared de un manotazo y desear correrse, jadeó cuando su madre exclamó a través de la puerta un _‘¡Buenas noches, muchachos!’_. Jared respondió con un _‘¡Buenas noches, Mama!’_ , disfrutando todo el tiempo de la mirada horrorizada que su esposo estaba lanzándole. Con la mano formando un puño en la cabeza de la polla de Jensen, le acarició con bombeos rápidos, observando las caderas de Jensen elevarse para encontrarse con su mano y la manera en que su respiración se había uniformizado, los músculos bajo el suave vientre tensándose mientras exhalaba.

Jared bajó la cabeza una vez más, hablando a Jensen en voz baja- “Avísame cuando vayas a correrte”

-“Oh Dios”- gimió Jensen por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dejando que la sensación de la mano de Jared y las que estaba creando cayeran sobre él.

Cuando sus caderas vacilaron, Jared le miró- “¿Ahora?”

Jensen asintió, su expresión adolorida mientras jadeaba por la nariz y Jared lo tragó lo más que pudo, levantando un dedo hacia él, como para decirle que permanezca en silencio. Jensen casi salió disparado de la cama, luchando contra el gemido gutural surgiendo de sus labios y mirando a lo largo de su cuerpo, se tapó la boca con una mano, conteniendo la respiración mientras se corría en la boca de Jared. Cuando terminó, dejo escapar un chorro de aire y miró a Jared que lentamente deslizaba sus labios hacia arriba y se apartaba, sonriéndole a su vez.

-“ _Jesucristo…_ ”- jadeó Jensen.

Jared abrió su boca, mostrándole a Jensen el desastre en su lengua, Jensen se pasó las manos por el cabello, tratando desesperadamente de mantenerse en el presente mientras sentía el llamado del sueño anclando sus extremidades a la cama. Vio a Jared mirando a su alrededor, pensativo, como tratando de decidir qué hacer con ello antes de tragarlo con una mueca, lamiéndose los labios- “Mi sabor es más dulce que el tuyo”

-“Probablemente es por todo el dulce que comes”- murmuró Jensen, con los ojos cerrándose- “Y eso es simplemente… _raro_ ”

Jared resopló- “Leí en alguna parte que tu sabor se basa en lo que comes. Deberías comer más dulces”

-“No, gracias”- respondió Jensen adormilado.

Jared sonrió divertido- “¿Te estás quedando dormido?”

-“Hmm”

Jared subió los pantalones de Jensen y suavemente le empujó hacia su costado- “Vamos, date la vuelta”

Jensen lo hizo de buena gana, curvando el brazo debajo de su almohada y deslizándose hacia su costado, doblando una rodilla. Jared sonrió encantado y se estiró detrás de él, tirando de las mantas por encima de ellos y relajando la espalda contra la cama.

-“Buenas noches Jens”- susurró Jared en su oído, obteniendo un leve suspiro en respuesta antes de darle un apretón cariñoso a la parte posterior del cuello de Jensen, luego se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormido.

 

***

 

De vuelta a casa en Vancouver, unos días después, los chicos pasaban una tarde descansando en el sofá con los pies sobre la mesita del café mientras veían Discovery Channel. Para decirlo correctamente, _Jensen_ , veía el Discovery Channel, interesado en un documental de la vida marina sobre ballenas, delfines y tiburones, mientras que Jared estaba sentado junto a él— inquieto y muerto de aburrimiento.

-“De algún modo, no creo que los Reyes del Océano hayan cambiado mucho desde el último documental que viste”- dijo Jared, la imagen perfecta de una aburrida aversión, con los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago.

-“Me gustan los delfines”- respondió Jensen, inclinando la cabeza en dirección de Jared mientras sus ojos permanecían pegados a la pantalla del televisor.

-“Los delfines son gays”

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “Me gustan”

-“¿Por qué? Son gays”

-“Me gusta como los tiburones están destinado a ser los depredadores del mar y aun así, le tienen miedo de los delfines. Es… no lo sé, un clásico ejemplo del indefenso superando al bravucón del patio de recreo”- explicó Jensen, moviendo su pie para patear el de Jared.- “Así que, jódete. Los delfines son de cuidado”

Jared le pateó en respuesta- “Los delfines son _sosos_ ”

Jensen le golpeó con el hombro- “ _Tú_ eres soso”

-“Tu cara es sosa”- respondió Jared con un codazo en el estómago.

-“Tu _culo_ es soso”- respondió Jensen, poniendo la palma de su mano en la cabeza de Jared y empujándola.

-“¡Mi culo es perfecto y lo sabes!”- exclamó Jared, pinchando con un dedo el costado de Jensen. Abruptamente, Jensen soltó una carcajada ante el rápido golpe en una de sus zonas con cosquillas— una de las cuales había, en vano, intentado mantener oculta de la mayoría de la gente a lo largo de los años y que Jared había, extraordinaria y desgraciadamente, descubierto en los primeros meses de su relación de trabajo.

Los dos habían estado en la fila de la tienda del servicio de buffet, listos para el almuerzo, cuando Jared se había movido inesperadamente detrás de él y le pinchó con los dedos a un costado de su cintura. Jensen había saltado unos centímetros en el aire y se apartó, girándose para exhibir unos asustados ojos vedes y un rostro rosa brillante a su compañero. Jared le había mirado pensativo, cogiendo una papa frita de una fuente sobre la mesa junto a él y metiéndola a su boca mientras asentía, murmurando para sí mismo, pero siendo lo bastante audible para que Jensen escuchara, _‘Interesante’_

Ahora, la lucha estaba en marcha. Jensen fue directo a matar— porque alguien como Jared, tan irritantemente ignorante del término ‘espacio personal’, resultó que _tenía_ que carecer de cualquier zona de cosquillas— empujándole y sentándose en su cadera, lidiando con los brazos agitándose. Jared soltó una risita por sus esfuerzos, tratando de conseguir llevar una mano hacia su cintura para otro asalto, pero Jensen tenía sus muñecas firmemente en las manos y estaba esforzándose para sujetarlas contra el brazo del sofá.

-“¡ _Dios_ , pesas!”- gruñó Jared, respirando a través de su sonrisa cuando Jensen hizo lo que quería y soltó una de sus manos para torcer su pezón- “¡Ahh! ¡Jajajaja!”

Con su mano derecha libre, agarró el costado de Jensen y hundió los dedos fuerte, retorciéndolos como buena medida, lo cual tuvo a Jensen saltando a su extremo del sofá y estallando en un ataque de risillas vergonzosas, intentando desesperadamente de alejar sus manos. Jared estaba riendo histéricamente, el franco sonido de las risotadas de Jensen estimulándole y le acorraló con su cuerpo, decidiendo que si Jensen iba a continuar riéndose _así_ , iba a estar en ello un buen rato.

Sin aliento y desarrollando un calambre en el estómago, Jensen se curvó hacia atrás y levantó las piernas para colocarlas alrededor de las costillas de Jared, luego fue más allá al engancharlas sobre sus hombros cuando le cogió por sorpresa. Con la cabeza de Jared atrapada entre sus muslos, arrancó los dedos de Jared de sus costados y los sujetó al brazo del sofá bajo su espalda.

Incapaz de moverse, la risa de Jared murió dando paso a una amplia sonrisa mientras observaba a Jensen dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás y jadear, intentando calmarse y llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones.

-“Te odio”- jadeo Jensen.

-“Y yo no creo nada de tus mierdas”- respondió Jared, totalmente pagado de sí mismo.

Jensen levantó la cabeza para mirarle- “En serio, me la chupas”

Jared sonrío, mordiendo la cremallera de los vaqueros de Jensen- “Pues sí, lo hago”

Jensen suspiró- “Si te suelto, ¿me atacarás de nuevo?”

-“¿Por qué quieres soltarme? Me tienes justo donde me quieres”- dijo Jared con un obsceno movimiento de cejas- “En realidad si, déjame levantarme. La sangre se está yendo a mi cabeza y estoy comenzando a marearme”

Jensen le liberó y Jared apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, parpadeando furiosamente- “Wow un subidón”

-“Lo siento”

-“Está bien, sólo dame un minuto”- respondió Jared, cerrando los ojos.

Jensen esperó pacientemente a que Jared volviera a la conversación, sus piernas atravesadas sobre las rodillas de Jared mientras inspeccionaba ausentemente sus uñas, un parche desgastado en su camisa de AC/DC y luego la pantalla de la televisión, cuando un gran tiburón blanco desgarraba el vientre de una ballena, soltando carne y nubes rojas en la superficie del océano.

-“Entonces…” dijo Jared- “¿Qué tienes en mente?”- Jensen lanzó una mirada hacia él y Jared se encogió de hombros- “Tu rostro está… _en blanco_ ”

Jensen volvió su atención a sus uñas y Jared les dio un manotazo, sujetando fuerte la mano de Jensen hasta que le miró a los ojos- “Yo, uhm… quiero algo de regularidad. Con nuestros polvos”

-“¿Cómo qué? ¿Apartamos una noche al mes para el otro?”

-“Estaba esperando una vez a la _semana_ ”

Jared pensó en ello unos momentos antes de responder- “Si, está bien. Podemos hacerlo. ¿Qué día te viene bien?”

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “Tú elige”

Jared vio la indiferencia en el rostro de su esposo y frunció el ceño- “¿Ese es el verdadero problema? Porque no pareces muy entusiasmado”

Jensen dudó por un breve momento antes de hablar de nuevo- “Me estaba preguntando hasta qué punto estamos planeando llevar esto”

Cuando Jared volvió a hablar, después de un momento de incómodo silencio, colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla de Jensen y le instó a mirarle a los ojos- “¿Quieres intentar tener sexo de verdad?”

-“Sólo si tú quieres”- respondió Jensen.

Jared asintió- “Si quiero. Si tú estás dispuesto, si”

-“¿En serio?”

Jared sonrió, como si no entendiera del todo la incertidumbre de Jensen- “¿Por qué no? Si hubiese alguien con quien podría tener mi primera experiencia gay en toda regla, ese serías tú. No hay nadie mejor para el trabajo. Somos un equipo, Jens. Estás a salvo conmigo y sé que estoy a salvo contigo”

Jensen dejó caer los hombros, como si hubiese estado tenso por ser rechazado y respondió a la tranquilizadora sonrisa de Jared con una propia. Jared deslizó una mano por detrás del cuello de Jensen y le acercó, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza a su alrededor en un gran abrazo- “Los martes pueden ser nuestra noche”

Jensen se alejó- “Pero hoy _es_ martes”

Jared sonrió- “Claro que lo es”

Jensen se conmovió ante eso, agradecido de que Jared esté tan dispuesto y abierto, silenciosamente envió un agradecimiento al cielo para cualquier fuerza que los haya unido en primer lugar. Porque querer a alguien tanto como quería a Jared y descubrir que disfrutaba estar junto a él del mismo modo que hace cinco años— deseando más y más su compañía conforme pasaban los días, a pesar de estar 24/7— todavía le sorprendía. Esperaba que nunca hubiera un día donde se encontrara deseando algo más. Creía que Jared y él eran un asunto de para siempre y esperaba que se probara tenía razón.

Jared asintió hacia la televisión- “¿Estás viendo eso?”

-“Nop”

-“¿Cama?”

Jensen sonrió- “Si”

Los chicos apagaron las luces, cerraron la casa y Jared levantó a Jensen sobre su hombro y lo llevó por las escaleras, sonriendo ante las indignadas protestas de Jensen mientras subía.

 

***

 

Comprando en el supermercado, ese fin de semana, Jared y Jensen se pararon frente a la selección de condones. Jensen miraba de un lado a otro entre su paquete habitual en el exhibidor y el hombro de Jared, inseguro de agarrarlos y no deseando parecer demasiado entusiasta, ni asumir. Jared parecía estar en guerra en el interior de su propia cabeza, ojeando su compra usual y escaneando la selección de lubricantes. ¿Tenían botellas con las palabras _‘Estrictamente para Sexo Anal’_ donde todos puedan verlo? No estaba seguro.

-“Tal vez podríamos ordenar en línea”- ofreció Jared con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

Jensen suspiró- “Esto es estúpido. ¿Cuáles usas?”

Jared hizo un gesto con la mano y agarró la caja de sus condones- “Sólo vamos a salir de aquí”

Jensen cogió uno de los suyos y miró las filas de lubricantes, girando uno entre sus dedos por encima del exhibidor y viendo que era a base de agua, arrojó algunas botellas en su carrito de compras lleno.

-“¿Cuántos polvos piensas que vas a conseguir?”- preguntó Jared, bajando la cabeza para hablar al oído de Jensen.

-“Se llama estar preparado”- respondió Jensen en voz baja, empujándole para que empiece a caminar- “Si vas a estar _follándome por el culo_ , voy a querer _montones de lubricante_ ”

 

***

 

En casa, Jensen se sentó aturdido en su cama, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado— lo mucho que ambos habían cambiado— y aun así no se sentía diferente en alguna manera. En vez de meditarlo hasta morir, lo adjudicó todo a la lenta evolución de su relación. Ellos habían estado avanzando desde la boda— tal vez incluso antes de eso— y ambos estuvieron juntos en todo el camino, nunca dando incluso el más pequeño de los pasos hasta que ambos estuviesen 100% listos. Quizás es por eso que a pesar de los contratiempos y momentos difíciles, encontró que el crecimiento de su matrimonio fue, en cierto modo, sin interrupciones. Porque al final del día, se cubrían las espaldas. Estaban en esto juntos.

Jared entró con una bolsa de plástico, habiendo guardado el resto de las compras y abrió el cajón superior de la mesita de noche, dejando caer los condones y botellas de lubricante en su interior. Arrugando la bolsa vacía en una mano y cerrando el cajón con la otra, se volvió para sentarse junto a Jensen.

Le miró por unos momentos en silencio, antes de hablar con suavidad- “¿Qué estás pensando?”

Jensen sonrió, ofreciéndole una respuesta menos cursi- “Estoy pensando en quien va a ser el pasivo la primera vez”

Jared se rió- “¿Piedra, papel o tijeras?”

Jensen asintió y los dos chocaron los puños- “Activo el que gane”

Agitaron los puños de arriba-abajo 1 _, 2, 3_ y mostraron sus elecciones, Jared apretó sus dedos en forma de tijera a cada lado de la mano extendida de Jensen: _Tijeras cortan el papel_.

Jared levantó el puño de nuevo- “Dos de tres”

De nuevo, movetearon los puños y Jared suspiró, chocando su mano cerrada en las dos puntas de los dedos de Jensen: _Roca vence a tijeras_.

Jensen suspiró, moviendo su cabeza en un ligero asentimiento resignado- “Está decidido entonces”

Jared negó con la cabeza- “Jens, no tienes que hacerlo. Yo puedo hacerlo”

-“No, está bien. Eventualmente tendré que hacerlo, si vamos a turnarnos y todo, ¿cierto? Sólo estoy…nervioso”- respondió Jensen, riéndose de sí mismo otra vez- “Hombre, no creo que estuviese así de nervioso al perder mi _virginidad_ ”

Jared asintió quitándose el cabello de los ojos y sonrió cuando Jensen estiró un dedo para colocarlo detrás de su oreja- “Técnicamente, _somos_ vírgenes para este tipo de cosas. Al menos que hayas estado con chicos y no sepa sobre eso”

Jensen le devolvió la sonrisa y lo golpeó en el hombro- “Estoy nervioso, sí, porque es algo que no he hecho antes. Pero, al mismo tiempo, _no_ estoy nervioso porque estaré _contigo_ ”

Jared se inclinó, apretando su brazo con el de Jensen- “Tenemos algunos días hasta que el martes llegue. Tenemos tiempo para acostumbrarnos a la idea”

Jared le observó por alguna de las señales habituales que le dijera que Jensen simplemente estaba pretendiendo estar bien, pero no encontró ninguna. Se inclinó y beso la comisura de los labios de Jensen, deteniéndose allí por unos segundos. Antes de que pudiera alejarse, Jensen le oprimió con su boca, cerrándola sobre la de Jared en un beso más firme y profuso. Tenía casi decidido subirlo completamente de tono y conseguir acabar con todo el asunto, pero Jared no lo entendió. En su lugar, estiró el brazo al regazo de Jensen y sostuvo sus manos, acariciando suavemente con el pulgar el dorso de ellas mientras le besaba con mordiscos lentos y suaves.

-“Voy a empezar la cena”- dijo Jared, finalizando su pequeño momento con algunos besos dispersos en la mejilla de Jensen antes de levantarse, con la bolsa de plástico en la mano y salió de la habitación.

 

***

 

Desde que se decidió que el próximo martes iba a involucrar propiamente sexo, parecía que era todo en lo que Jensen podía pensar. La anticipación estaba haciendo que se quiera subir por las paredes, poniéndolo inquieto y frustrado, Jared hizo su mejor esfuerzo para relajarlo, hacer que parezca que iba a ser sólo otra de sus aventuras sexuales, nada importante. Hizo eso, por supuesto, iniciando una seducción al azar, atrapando a Jensen con la guardia baja, hasta convertirlo en un incoherente desastre y descubrió que mientras más lo hacía, más lo disfrutaba. Peleaban por la dominancia, provocándose entre sí, forzándose a reírse del otro a cada posible oportunidad, sólo para hacerlo mucho más fácil y empujándose hasta al borde de sus límites. Era casi un juego.

El domingo en la noche trajo consigo un relajado remojón en la piscina spa. Lo que comenzó con los dos tomando una cerveza y relajándose con los chorros de agua del hidromasaje, pronto cambió a salpicarse inmaduramente y un inevitable combate, el cual tardó unos decentes cinco minutos antes de que Jensen se encontrara sujeto contra el lado de la pila con Jared presionado detrás de él.

Jensen se había enderezado, apoyándose hacia atrás en Jared y pasando sus ojos por encima del hombro para mirar su rostro cuando experimentalmente frotó su culo contra la entrepierna de Jared. Él exhaló ásperamente, apartando a Jensen del costado de la piscina y dándole la vuelta antes de apretarse entre sus piernas y con eficacia restregarse hasta que sintió el bucle del orgasmo en su estómago. Sin embargo, antes de que alguno pudiera alcanzar su liberación, Jared se desprendió de las garras de Jensen, saliendo de la piscina y Jensen fue dejado para ver el culo de Jared moviéndose en su mojado traje de baño mientras caminaba hacia la casa.

-“¿Qué _mierda_ , hombre?”- gritó Jensen- “¡Vuelve aquí!”

-“No en el spa”- exclamó Jared en respuesta, tirando la toalla sobre su hombro.

-“¿Por qué no?”

-“Porque no quiero tener que limpiarlo”- respondió Jared, girando sobre sus talones y con gracia, saltando a la terraza de nuevo- “¿Vienes o qué?”

Jensen colocó una mano a un lado de la tina, saltó con un sonido de agua salpicando y lo persiguió al interior de la casa.

En el interior, Jared había acorralado a Jensen en el baño de la habitación y abrió la ducha sobre él, quitándose los shorts mojados. Jensen también se había quitado con entusiasmo su bañador y le había seguido a la ducha antes de ser presionado contra la pared. Jared cerró la mano de Jensen alrededor de su polla guiándole en cómo le gustaba hasta que se corrió, para luego ponerse de rodillas, las manos apoyadas en la cadera de Jensen mientras seguía sus indicaciones y se la chupaba. Jensen se corrió sujetando el rostro de Jared en las manos, mirando los riachuelos de agua bajando por sus mejillas y cuello, mientras sentía sus brillantes ojos moverse a través de su piel.

Jensen era incapaz de sostenerse por mucho tiempo, por lo que Jared se puso de pie y le envolvió con los brazos, apoyando su peso en la pared con el cuerpo mientras le violaba la boca con besos cansados y perezosos. Jensen enroscó los brazos alrededor y suspiró dentro de su boca, saboreándose a sí mismo en la lengua de Jared, incluso cuando sentía que se estaba quedando dormido en el fuerte abrazo de su esposo. Jared lo sacó de la ducha y lo secó, con un brazo rodeando su cintura en todo momento mientras Jensen le observaba con párpados pesados.

-“Jare…”

-“Te tengo”- respondió Jared, su voz baja y cálida de afecto, arreglándoselas para ponerle un par de bóxer- “Vamos”

Jensen fue confiadamente, abrazándose al pecho de Jared mientras le llevaba a la cama.

El lunes, cuando Jensen había estado comiendo su desayuno— y haciendo un poco de desastre con ello— Jared se le había abalanzado y lamido el rastro de leche goteando por su barbilla, sujetándole entre su cuerpo y la encimera de la isla de cocina. El ruido de indignación sorprendida de Jensen se había convertido en un murmullo complacido cuando Jared le había envuelto completamente en sus brazos y besado hasta que estaba luchando por respirar, meciendo sus caderas contra las de Jensen en círculos firmes, hasta que ambos se estaban corriendo en los pantalones.

Jensen había permanecido en los brazos de Jared mientras recuperaba el aliento, diciendo- “Wow. Nos estamos volviendo buenos en eso”

-“Mmm”- murmuró Jared en respuesta, mordiendo suavemente a lo largo de su cuello.

Jared se había reído cuando encontró a Jensen tomando una siesta en el sofá media hora después.

 

***

 

El martes llegó y el estómago de Jensen comenzó un rítmico asalto de volteretas en anticipación a esa noche, intensificándose conforme avanzaba el día. Jared estaba todo sereno y tranquilo, sonriéndole a Jensen perezosamente durante todo el día, como si su cómodo pequeño mundo no estuviese a horas de cambiar permanentemente.

Jensen se duchó en la tarde, sintiendo la necesidad de estar limpio, hidratado y afeitado, para ponerse presentable de alguna forma. Se sentía ridículo estar actuando así, pero también se sentía como algo grande y ocupándose por cualquier medio que pudiera ayudaba, en gran medida, a aliviar un poco su ansiedad.

La cena llegó temprano en forma de comida tailandesa para llevar y ambos se sentaron en el sofá pretendiendo ver la televisión, intercambiando o robando del contenedor del otro mientras comían. La media hora que siguió estuvo forjada con tanta tensión, que Jensen sentía que incluso respirar fuera de turno le valdría algún tipo de punto negro kármico para su alma. Y para su disgusto, Jared no parecía tan preocupado, como si todo lo que Jensen estaba sintiendo fuera exactamente eso— lo que _Jensen_ estaba sintiendo. Eso le hacía querer golpearle en la cabeza.

Por lo que cuando Jared rozó su boca en la comisura de la de Jensen, en un toque que apenas estaba ahí, Jensen casi saltó de su piel. En vez de pronunciar palabra, Jared se movió a través de los tenues rayos del sol de la tarde, todavía abriéndose paso por las ventanas y se detuvo en la entrada, teniendo la osadía de levantar una ceja como diciendo _‘¿Vienes?’_ , antes de caminar despreocupadamente por las escaleras. Jensen tragó y se alisó la camiseta sobre el torso antes de reunir el coraje de ponerse de pie y seguirle.

Mientras ambos subían las escaleras, Jared le miró por encima del hombro, deslizando una mano por la barandilla y sonriendo. Jensen estrechó los ojos, convencido de que Jared se estaba burlando de él y rápidamente saltó los escalones restantes para taclearle en la entrada de su habitación.

Jared se río, capturándole en sus brazos y los dos tropezaron y cayeron en la cama en un montón confuso y riendo. Jared luchó desde abajo, haciéndole cosquillas a Jensen en los costados y arrojándolo a un lado antes de colocarse encima de él. Jensen fue con el giro y enganchó su pierna en el muslo de Jared, tratando de seguir con el impulso y dominarlo de nuevo, pero Jared gruñó, sonriendo hacia su rostro mientras se afianzaba en la cama. Jensen suspiró y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla— no fuerte, pero tampoco suave— riendo ante la expresión de sorpresa que apareció en el rostro de Jared antes de que resoplara y cubriera la boca de Jensen con la suya.

Jared se sentó sobre sus piernas y se quitó la camiseta, lanzándola por la habitación antes de pasar sus palmas a lo largo de la tela de los vaqueros en los muslos abiertos de Jensen, sonriéndole. Movió sus cejas ridículamente mientras trabajaba con el cinturón y cremallera, Jensen le dirigió un resoplido divertido, moviéndose rápida y descuidadamente para sacarse la camiseta sobre la cabeza.

-“¡Ah!”- gritó Jensen, el cuello de su camiseta apresando dolorosamente sus orejas y nariz.

Jared se inclinó para ayudarle, introduciendo suavemente las manos entre la camiseta y la cabeza de Jensen y quitándosela, sus manos se detuvieron en las mejillas de Jensen. Sus ojos capturados, mirándose el uno al otro, ambos maravillados por el hecho de que realmente estuvieran haciendo esto— haciéndolo _juntos_ — y cuando se reducía a eso, no era tan escalofriante. Claro que Jensen seguía aterrorizado en alguna parte en su interior; donde todavía podía sentir la tensa oleada de anticipación y nervios formando espirales en su estómago; pero mirando al rostro de Jared, viendo la tonta sonrisa intentando eclipsar la evidente devoción en sus ojos, se sintió relajarse y animarse.

Iban a ser el primero del otro en esta manera y Jensen pensó que eso sólo podía solidificar su relación, su vínculo, aún más. Y decidió que no había absolutamente nada malo o atemorizante en eso.

Jensen le sonrió- “¿Vas a acojonarte?”

Jared le dirigió una amplia sonrisa- “No en tu vida”

-“Bien”- respondió Jensen, su sonrisa ampliándose.

Jared rió y continuó con los vaqueros de Jensen, bajándolos por sus piernas y jalándolos para sacarlos de alrededor de sus tobillos. Jensen se recostó, sus ojos echándole un vistazo- “Desnúdate, zorra”

Jared se rió de nuevo pero le complació, dándose la vuelta y lanzando su expresión ‘blue steel’ por encima del hombro, meneando el trasero al compás de la melodía en su cabeza mientras se desabrochaba los vaqueros. Jensen se dobló sobre sí mismo soltando risitas sin poder contenerse, riendo más fuerte cuando Jared comenzó a agitar su cabello con excesiva extravagancia y jalaba hacia debajo sus bóxer, pasándolos por encima de la redondez de su culo.

Jared comenzó algún tipo de interpretación que requería ‘manos de jazz’, pero se rió e interrumpió para unirse a Jensen en la cama.

-“Eres un idiota”- se rió Jensen entre dientes, enlazando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

-“Soy _tu_ idiota”- sonrió Jared, fijando su boca sobre la de Jensen.

Se besaron y rodaron, luchando y acariciándose, esforzándose por meterse más en el momento, volcándose completamente en lo que estaba justo frente a ellos. Jared deslizó el bóxer de Jensen por sus piernas y lo lanzó a un lado, enganchando las manos alrededor de sus muslos mientras se precipitaba hacia abajo para tomar su polla en la boca. Jensen se estiró sobre la cama, extendiendo los brazos de placer y girando las caderas en suaves ondulaciones con la boca de Jared. Cuando bajó la cabeza para chupar sus pelotas, Jensen pensó en su culo y en cómo Jared iba a estar en su interior muy pronto y si, ahí es donde la parte atemorizante llamó a la puerta de nuevo.

Él había perdido el ‘piedra, papel o tijeras’ con todas las de la ley, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era el hecho de que iba a tener una polla en el culo. No le apetecía mucho sentirse como un cobarde, pero tampoco se sentía listo y él y Jared siempre habían hecho las cosas con un cien por ciento de seguridad. Pero lo habían decidido; no había marcha atrás e incluso si pudieran, Jensen no tenía idea de cómo pedirlo. Estaba seguro que eso arruinaría el momento de inmediato y él como que _de verdad_ quería tener sexo.

Así que estuvo un poco confundido cuando Jared no fue directamente a la mesita de noche. En su lugar, trepó de nuevo por Jensen y succionó a lo largo de su cuello, con lo que Jensen se relajó, dejando al descubierto su garganta para que Jared bese y muerda. Jared le envolvió en sus brazos y los giró hasta que Jensen estuvo encima, besando su cuello y amasando los músculos de su espalda, lo cual tenía a Jensen arqueándose contra él en un roce de cuerpo entero. Buscó la boca de Jared y le besó con fuerza, gimiendo en ella y Jared cerró sus brazos a su alrededor con un férreo agarre, alineando sus caderas con las de Jensen.

Jared jadeó contra los labios de Jensen- “Yo lo haré”

Jensen le besó de nuevo- “¿Qué?”

-“Seré el pasivo”- murmuró Jared, con los ojos brillantes y casi vulnerables mientras le miraba.

-“Pero—”

-“No estás listo”- le interrumpió Jared- “Lo vi tan pronto arrasé con tu culo dos veces al hilo”- se echó a reír abruptamente- “Sin doble sentido”

Jensen resopló una carcajada, aliviado e incluso un poco más nervioso- “¿Estás seguro?”

Jared asintió, con una sonrisa de confirmación- “Estoy seguro. Coge el ‘jugo’”

-“Ew, tío. _Ew_ ”

Jared rió y Jensen agarró un condón y una botella de lubricante del cajón, quitando el sello de plástico de la botella con manos temblorosas- “Maldita mierda…”

Jared estaba acostado pacientemente a lo largo de la blanca ropa de cama, su cuerpo largo y moreno en la calidez del horizonte asomándose por las cortinas, una imagen de completa calma mientras le observaba. Jensen consiguió abrir el lubricante y le sonrió- “Mírate”

-“¿Qué?”

-“No podrías estar más relajado si estuvieras en una playa en _Hawái_ ”- respondió Jensen.

-“Estoy a punto de tener sexo por primera vez en… mucho tiempo”- dijo Jared con una sonrisa, deslizando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jensen y acariciándole con la nariz- “Aunque debo advertirte, mis expectativas son bastante altas. Y hay mucho en juego aquí, una hipoteca, un _matrimonio_ …”

Jensen le dirigió una fingida mirada enojada incluso mientras mordisqueaba su boca- “Ja ja”

-“Entonces, mejor que sea bueno”- respondió Jared, su sonrisa ampliándose- “O sea, si me quieres conservar”

Jensen rodó los ojos- “ _Ahora_ la prima-donna sale a la superficie, cinco años después del hecho”

Jared rió, extendiendo las rodillas, mientras Jensen se dedicó a recorrer su torso con la boca, mordisqueando y chupando zonas a lo largo de la parte más baja de su vientre, sintiendo la polla de Jared alojada cálidamente junto a su cuello. Besó el eje con suaves picos, lo cual tenía el calor en la entrepierna de Jared ardiendo lentamente y el latido de su pecho pulsando cálido y pesado. Jared movió las caderas, apoyando sus pies en la cama para permitirle un mejor acceso; Jensen roció el lubricante en su dedo y lo esparció a lo largo del pliegue del culo de Jared, causando que saltara y se quejará de la sensación fría. Aplicó más, presionando la punta de su dedo al interior, metiéndola y sacándola un par de veces antes de usar más lubricante e introducir su dedo hasta el nudillo.

Cuando el dedo de Jensen estuvo totalmente dentro, levantó la mirada al rostro de Jared- “¿Cómo vas?”

Jared crispó la nariz mientras se concentraba en profundas respiraciones relajantes- “Estoy bien”

Jensen quitó su dedo, vertiendo más lubricante y lo metió de nuevo, entrando y saliendo poco a poco- “¿Cómo se siente?”

-“Raro”- respondió Jared con un bufido de risa- “Manejable pero… _raro_ ”

Jensen sonrió, sintiendo los músculos alrededor de su dedo relajarse después de unos momentos. Quitó la mano y usó más lubricante antes de bordear el interior con la punta de dos dedos. Jared se tensó de nuevo, tratando de relajarse y Jensen introdujo los dedos, girándolos de un lado a otro. Cuando llegó el momento de tres dedos, Jared soltó un gruñido de dolor y Jensen tomó la cabeza de su polla en la boca, intentando aliviar la intrusión mientras presionaba dentro. Jared se concentró en el húmedo calor alrededor de su polla e ignoró la incomodidad de los dedos explorando, moviéndose y frotándose en su interior.

Cuando Jared estaba balanceando sus caderas hacia arriba en la boca de Jensen y presionando hacia abajo contra sus dedos, Jensen se apartó- “¿Todavía bien?”

Jared suspiró, pasando las manos por su cabello y dejándose caer hacia atrás contra la cama- “Si. Puedes…”

-“Si, si, está bien”- respondió Jensen y Jared se sentó para ayudarle con el condón, frotando sus pulgares a lo largo de la dureza del eje de Jensen una vez que estuvo puesto.

-“¡Jesús!”- rió Jared- “¡Podrías partir rocas con esa cosa!”

Jensen apartó su mano de un golpe- “Cállate”

-“¿Muy excitado?”- sonrió Jared.

Jensen se detuvo a mitad de frotar el lubricante sobre su polla- “ _Cállate_ , Jared”

-“Absolutamente quieres mi culo”

-“ _Jared_ ”

-“Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando, vaquero?”- preguntó Jared, mordiendo su lengua entre su sonrisa y reclinándose sobre sus manos- “Fóllame”

-“Oh lo haré, confía en mi”- respondió, lubricando un dedo y deslizándolo en el interior de Jared, dando unas sucias embestidas- “Veremos si sigues hablando _luego_ , ¿sí?”

Jared movió las caderas hacia abajo, sobre la mano de Jensen, su sonrisa siempre presente- “Te apuesto 50 dólares a que te convierto en un desastre retorciéndose y terminó teniendo que hacerme acabar por mí mismo”

Jensen sonrió- “Apuesto 50 a que hago que te corras _primero_ ”

Jared se recostó cuando Jensen quitó la mano y se movió hacia adelante tocando con su polla la entrada de Jared- “Venga”

Jensen sujetó la cadera de Jared con una mano y guio su polla con la otra, empujando desesperantemente lento porque, a pesar de toda la charla de macho, todavía estaba nervioso de lastimarle. Gruñó cuando finalmente atravesó, respirando a través del placer de los cálidos músculos rodeándole y se inclinó sobre Jared mientras empujaba hasta el fondo. Jared estaba acostado, rígido y temblando, las manos tensas en los brazos de Jensen, sujetándole dolorosamente y su boca se abrió en un silencioso gemido

Jensen se preocupó- “¿Estás bien?”

-“Oh _dios_ …”- Jared gruñó por lo bajo en una ráfaga de aire, haciendo una mueca por el ardor.

Jensen llevó una mano a su rostro, viendo lo que parecía dolor en sus ojos- “¿Qué pasa? Dime. ¿Debería...?”

-“No, está bien, sólo…”- dijo Jared, con voz tirante- “Es mucho. Apenas puedo respirar”

-“Trata de relajarte”- instó Jensen, estirando una mano hacia abajo para acariciar suavemente el vientre de Jared y darle a su polla unas pocas caricias firmes.

Jared respiró, alargando la espalda y concentrándose en la mano de Jensen mientras le tocaba y sus labios le besaban a lo largo de la mandíbula. Cuando la quemazón se calmó y la presión se hizo manejable, Jared agarró la cabeza de Jensen con las manos y juntó sus bocas en un abierto y húmedo lío de lenguas, enganchando las rodillas alrededor de sus costillas. Jensen comenzó a mover las caderas con embestidas superficiales y Jared respiró fuerte y áspero entre los besos, sonriéndole, el placer finalmente abriéndose paso y comenzó a encontrar las caderas de Jensen con la propia.

Jensen sonrió, considerándolo un _‘que comience el juego’_ y puso sus manos en la parte de atrás de los muslos de Jared, empujándolos hacia su pecho antes de salir casi por completo y entrar de nuevo. Jared gimió en el largo tramo, exhalando siseos entre dientes. Cuando Jensen lo hizo una y otra vez, Jared resopló- “¿Eso es todo? ¿Es todo lo que tienes?”

Jensen ladeó la cadera y dio en el blanco, chispas de placer se encendieron en la entrepierna de Jared y sirvieron para excitarlo más. Habló sin aliento y petulante- “De verdad, quiero el divorcio”

Jensen rió antes de apoyar las manos en la cama, a cada lado de los hombros de Jared y comenzó a penetrarle en serio. Ambos jadeando pesadamente, gimiendo el uno al otro mientras Jensen se lo follaba y Jared pasaba las manos por su espalda, encajando las palmas en la pendiente por encima del culo de Jensen, hundiéndolo en él.

-“Ah, joder”- gruñó Jared cuando fue demasiado y Jensen bajó el ritmo, ondulando las caderas en largos roces.

Se extendió encima de él, sintiendo la polla de Jared bajo su vientre y pasó los brazos por debajo de sus omóplatos mientras se movía, besando toda la piel a su alcance. Jared aprovechó la oportunidad para rodarlos y Jensen le siguió con cuidado, deslizando una mano hacia abajo para guiarse de nuevo al interior, una vez que Jared estuvo sentado encima. Jensen le miró, completamente satisfecho con el cambio de posición y jadeó por el peso— y el placer— cuando Jared empujó hacia abajo.

Apoyando las manos en los muslos de Jared, le dejó cabalgarle a su propio ritmo disfrutando de la sensación y sonriéndole perezosamente cuando empezó a rotar sus caderas en pequeños ochos. Jared sonrió, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, atrapado en su propio placer— y la ridiculez de que habían estado realmente _preocupados_ por hacer esto— miró a Jensen mientras se movía, las manos acariciándole el pecho. Jensen le observó, tragando y jadeando en voz baja cuando Jared comenzó a cabalgarle a un ritmo más regular, dobló las rodillas apoyando los pies en la cama y las manos en las caderas de Jared comenzando a embestirle. Jared sintió que comenzaba a sudar y presionó los dedos en la piel de Jensen, aferrándose a él mientras este le follaba por debajo. Gruñó y cerró con fuerza los ojos ante el empujar y jalar en su culo, jadeando cuando la mano de Jensen envolvió su polla para acariciarlo.

Las esperanzas de hacer que esto dure salieron por la ventana, siendo reemplazadas con la sensación del orgasmo aproximándose en la distancia y simplemente deseando que los consuma. Jared respiraba en bruscas exhalaciones, gruñendo y encontrando las embestidas de Jensen- “Ah… ah, _joder_ …”

-“¿Vas a correrte?”- jadeó Jensen moviendo la mano sobre la polla de Jared.

-“No antes que tú, cabrón”

Jensen se rió, absolutamente eufórico y penetrándole más fuerte y más rápido, sacando una sucesión de gemidos guturales de su esposo. Jared gimió desde el fondo de su garganta, tratando de aguantar el mayor tiempo posible, a pesar de sentir el calor en sus extremidades palpitar insoportablemente. Jensen giró la muñeca y bombeó su polla en rápidas sacudidas, sintiendo las uñas de Jared clavarse en su piel.

-“Oh dios, oh dios…”- murmuró Jared, aguantando la respiración por varios minutos antes de dejarla salir en una larga ráfaga- “¡… _Dios_!”

-“Vamos”- gruñó Jensen, jadeando y temblando contra la cama cuando sintió el culo de Jared cerrarse a su alrededor- “ _Joder_ ”

Jared gimió largo y bajo al correrse sobre el estómago de Jensen, cabalgando su orgasmo con unos cuantas embestidas superficiales mientras Jensen le acariciaba durante ello. Cuando se desplomó hacia atrás, dejando caer su peso sobre su culo— sintiendo a Jensen todavía en su interior— abrió los ojos y le dio un vistazo a su esposo, poniendo una tonta sonrisa mientras recuperaba el aliento- “La mejor apuesta que he perdido”

Jensen serió, rozando las manos contras sus costados- “¿Vas a ayudarme a terminar?”

-“Jared asintió y sonrió, agarrando la sábana y limpiando el vientre de Jensen- “¿Cómo me quieres?”

-“Contra la cabecera”- respondió Jensen. Jared arqueó una ceja y se levantó de él antes de moverse para pasar al otro lado de la cama. Jensen colocó las manos sobre las de Jared y las apoyó en la cabecera, llegando por detrás y articulando junto a su oído- “Así”

Jared se apoyó en su toque, gruñendo cuando Jensen se empujó dentro de él una vez más, movió las manos de Jensen para colocaras en su vientre y cerró las suyas en la cabecera, de la forma que Jensen quería. Se echó hacia atrás contra él, dejando caer la cabeza entre los brazos y respirando a través de ello. Jensen pasó las manos por el pecho y el estómago de Jared, relajándolo mientras le follaba con rápidos e intensos golpes de cadera. Muy pronto, Jensen se tensó y quedó quieto contra la piel sudorosa de su espalda mientas se corría, jadeando su liberación en la parte posterior de su cuello y besándole ahí cuando se retiró.

Jared volvió la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Jensen atar el condón y levantarse para desecharlo en el bote de basura del baño. Jared se movió para estirarse en la cama, abriendo los brazos con cansancio para cuando Jensen volviera y los envolvió a su alrededor cuando colapsó a su lado en la cama.

-“En serio, no hay tal cosa como demasiado lubricante”

Jensen rió disimuladamente con cansancio en la piel del pecho de Jared, el olor embriagante de su sudor combinado llenando sus fosas nasales- “¿Estuvo bien?”

Jared le besó en la coronilla- “No tengo ninguna experiencia previa para compararlo, pero diría que sí, _definitivamente_ podemos hacerlo otra vez”

-“Hmm”- fue la respuesta de Jensen, su cuerpo relajándose contra el de Jared.

Jared lanzó un vistazo a la ventana, dándose cuenta de que ahora estaba oscuro y se sentó para tirar de las sabanas por encima de ellos, antes de acostarse de nuevo, acurrucándose cerca de él- “Jens…”

-“Hmm…”

-“No te duermas”- dijo Jared mientras rozaba su nariz contra el rostro de Jensen- “Quédate conmigo un poco más”

-“Estoy tratando”- murmuró Jensen, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados.

Jared se movió y le dio un beso, Jensen estiró una mano para acunar la parte posterior de su cuello, mientras respondía el beso perezosamente, abriendo la boca mientras Jared succionaba y daba mordiscos suaves en sus labios. Jared juntó su frente con la de Jensen cuando le sintió ponerse laxo- “¿Jens?”

-“Estoy aquí”- murmuró Jensen.

-“Quédate conmigo”

-“No estoy yendo a ninguna parte…”

Jared sonrió- “No te vayas a dormir”

-“Estoy cansado”

Cuando Jensen perdió la pelea contra la inconsciencia— lo cual Jared sabía que ocurriría eventualmente— Jared conectó su boca con la de Jensen y tiró de los brazos de su esposo a su alrededor, besándole durante unos momentos antes de ser arrullado por el aliento de Jensen soplando en su mejilla.

-“Quédate conmigo”- susurró Jared mientras se dormía, sus palabras llevando ahora un significado diferente.


	12. La Revelación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared se da cuenta de sentimientos que no estaba consciente de tener.

 

Cuando la consciencia de Jared comenzó a filtrarse, escuchó el constante ruido del latido de un corazón y sintió el ligero golpe de este bajo la piel de su mejilla. Se deleitó con el peso relajado de sus extremidades y disfrutó el suave subir y bajar de su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jensen. Era pacifico, como la sensación de flotar en el agua oscilando.

Abrió los ojos a la tenue luz de la mañana, la habitación aún oscurecida por la suave lluvia que podía ahora escuchar más allá de las ventanas y lo que estaba seguro sería el cielo nublado. Echó un vistazo al reloj digital en la mesita de noche y supo que Jensen estaría dormido por otro par de horas como máximo, así que muy cuidadosamente se salió de la cama y se vistió.

Cuando él y los perros estuvieron fuera de la casa y corriendo por la calle, Jared entró en piloto automático, su cuerpo viajando en la dirección de su ruta habitual de ejercicio, mientras que su cerebro caía en un trance. De algún modo se sentía diferente, más ligero y más pesado al mismo tiempo, como si una parte de él que nunca había usado— que nunca supo que existía en primer lugar— hubiese sido removida. Se sentía más viejo, más sabio, como si hubiese perdido otra parte de su inocencia para siempre. Por encima de todo eso, estaba la necesidad de hacer a toda velocidad su carrera matutina y llegar a casa tan rápido como fuera posible. Quería estar ahí cuando Jensen despertara.

Al volver, Jared estaba jadeando mientras se abría paso por la casa hasta la puerta de atrás para dejar salir a Harley y Sadie. Agarró una botella de agua del refrigerador y la bebió en cuatro tragos, esforzándose por calmar su respiración antes de lentamente subir las escaleras. Se quitó los zapatos de correr y jaló la sudadera y camiseta por encima de su húmeda mata de cabello, Jared se apoyó en la entrada y contempló la imagen ante él.

Jensen dormía sobre su costado, los brazos abrazando la almohada en su cabeza, mientras que el borde de las sábanas cubría sus costillas. Dormía profundamente; despreocupado, los labios suaves y sueltos, y el estado de paz en el que parecía estar tenían a Jared deseando envolverse a su alrededor, quedarse ahí y ser absorbido en ello. En vez de eso, Jared se acercó y cuidadosamente se sentó al borde de la cama. Le observó por varios minutos, simplemente disfrutando de la calma en la habitación y la suave respiración de Jensen antes de besar el hombro desnudo de Jensen y jalar la sábana para cubrirle. Acarició con el pulgar el fino cabello en su sien y se inclinó para seguirlo con los labios, besándole ahí. Un tranquilo momento más tarde, Jared se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

En la ducha, estudió la situación, revisándose por cualquier evidencia física de que, de hecho, era diferente, pero no encontró ninguna hasta que estuvo de pie frente al espejo del baño con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Volvió la cabeza a la derecha, encontrando una apenas perceptible mancha color rojo a lo largo del músculo justo encima de su clavícula, que de no haber estado específicamente buscando, no la habría encontrado. Era la seña de un pellizco con los labios, nada más, aun así funcionó para disminuir la leve agitación de sus entrañas— Jensen le había marcado, posiblemente sin querer, pero estaba ahí y era real— Jared no podía precisar cómo le hacía sentir, las emociones flotando a través de él estaban tan enmarañadas que le dejaban difuso, vago.

De regresó a su habitación, se puso unos bóxer y un par de bermudas negras. Se secó el pelo con una toalla y la arrojó en el cesto de ropa sucia antes de llevarla con él al piso de abajo y dejarlo junto a la lavadora. Allí, se dedicó a separar lo de color de lo blanco y comenzó un ciclo de lavado, luego fue a la cocina para preparar café. Mientras que la máquina hacía su magia, Jared se apoyó contra la encimera y cerró los ojos al sol entrando por la ventana, dejando que la calidez le bañara y el olor del café flotando en el aire se encontrara con su nariz.

Cuando escuchó el sonido revelador de pies descalzos bajando lentamente las escaleras, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se giró de cara a la puerta, los nervios hormigueando suavemente por su sistema. Jensen deambuló al interior, sujetando la cinturilla de los short que se había puesto y rascando su cabello con una mano, deteniéndose cuando sus adormilados ojos aterrizaron en Jared. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, aparentemente estupefactos por unos incómodos minutos hasta que Jared sonrió tímidamente.

-“Buen día”- dijo.

Jensen parpadeó, permaneciendo inmóvil por otros segundos— ante lo que la sonrisa de Jared comenzó a decaer— antes de cerrar sus ojos, arrastrar los pies por el suelo de baldosas hacia Jared y perezosamente, lanzar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Jared suspiró, casi temblando con alivio y le abrazó, apretando fuerte a Jensen.

Jensen gruñó con el placentero crujir de su columna, respirando fuerte y profundo contra el cálido hombro desnudo de Jared- “Buen día”

Jared reacomodó sus brazos y extendió las manos en la espalda desnuda de Jensen, como si tratara de abarcar más de él- “¿Cómo estás?”

-“Estupendo”

-“¿Dormiste bien?”

-“Hmm”- murmuró Jensen- “Como un tronco”

Jared se viró hacia la mejilla de Jensen, sonriendo amplio y sin preocupaciones en su piel, mientras Jensen se hundía más contra él, enterneciéndose al toque de las manos de Jared alisando su espalda. Jensen levantó la cabeza para acariciar con la nariz los labios de Jared, con los ojos todavía cerrados- “¿Y tú? ¿Te sientes bien?”

Jared sonrió, su boca rozando la punta de la nariz de Jensen- “Estoy bien”

-“¿No… _adolorido_ ni nada?”

-“No puedes romperme, Jens”- respondió Jared y Jensen presionó su sonrisa de respuesta sobre sus labios, sin dar señales de que fuera a soltarle pronto— lo cual estaba más que bien con Jared- “Confía en mí. Pruébame todo lo que quieras”

Los ojos de Jensen se abrieron, destellando en las comisuras y brillando con cálida diversión, la sonrisa ampliándose en su rostro- “Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Jare. Ese tipo de cosas puede poner ideas en la cabeza de un tipo”

-“Tal vez, esa fue la idea”- respondió Jared en voz baja, con fuego en las profundidades de su tono.

La atmosfera estaba cargada de repente, su íntima escena matutina convirtiéndose rápidamente en sofocante, pequeña, llena con tensión y excitación. Jared le observó, sus ojos pasando por la apenas visible pizca de pecas surcando la nariz de Jensen, la mirada acalorada que le regresaba y la forma en que sus labios estaban entreabiertos, esperando por un beso. Se movió, sus labios rozando los de Jensen justo cuando la cafetera explotó repentinamente en ruidos y vapor, salpicando café en la jarra antes de disminuir a su normal rocío constante.

Jensen suspiró- “Necesitamos una nueva cafetera”

-“Hmm”- respondió Jared, su amplia sonrisa atenuándose mientras la tensión disminuía en la habitación y los brazos de Jensen caían de su cuello- “No creo que pueda manejar nuestra sexy charla”

El rostro de Jensen se dividió en dos al reír despreocupado, pareció que iluminaba toda la habitación con él cuando el sol finalmente salió. Giró a Jared de frente a la maquina con un empujón- “Hazme un maldito café, tonto”

-“Si, está bien”- respondió Jared con una sonrisa, ocupándose en agarrar las tazas y el recipiente de azúcar.

Se quedó quieto, apoyando sus manos en el borde de la encimera cuando sintió a Jensen acercarse detrás de él. Las manos de Jensen se deslizaron a lo largo de su vientre, apretándolo en un abrazo y Jared cerró los ojos cuando Jensen le besó en la nuca con la boca abierta y caliente. Jared se movió hacia atrás contra su peso sólido, volviendo la cabeza hacia él y simplemente apoyando su rostro, la calma del ferviente beso que Jensen dejó en su mejilla sólo siendo perturbada por el excitante roce de sus dedos por el estómago de Jared.

-“Voy a darme una ducha rápida”- murmuró Jensen en su oído.

-“Hmm”- suspiró Jared, conteniendo el aliento cuando Jensen le apretó una vez más antes de soltarle y salir de la habitación. La tonta sonrisa que arqueó las comisuras de sus labios era deslumbrada y duradera.

 

***

 

El resto del día lo pasaron haciendo pequeñas cosas domésticas, como jugar con los perros en el patio trasero, hacer su entrenamiento con pesas en la cochera, finalmente decidiéndose a reemplazar la bombilla quemada del pasillo— para poder alcanzarla Jensen se sentó sobre los hombros de Jared— y ver la nueva colección de Jensen con los DVD de _The Big Bang Theory_ , durante lo cual se río largo y alto para inmenso placer de Jared.

También pasaron el resto del día captando los ojos del otro. Más de una vez, Jensen vio la alegría en el rostro de Jared devolviéndole la mirada, como cuando Jensen se había reído hasta enrojecer en el momento servilleta-Leonard Nimoy de Sheldon y cuando había estado rodando en el césped con Sadie, acariciándola perezosamente. Jared casi se había sonrojado con la manera en que Jensen lentamente paso los ojos por el cuerpo de Jared, apreciativamente e impresionado, cuando Jared le había bajado al suelo después de cambiar la bombilla.

El aire alrededor de ellos estaba forjado con tensión. Era seductor— era _divertido_ — y resultó una enorme sorpresa para ambos cuando se dieron cuenta que realmente estaban _coqueteando_. Por supuesto, toda su amistad consistía en descarado flirteo de una manera u otra, pero ahora… ahora era algo serio. Ahora tenía el potencial de convertirse en algo.

Y se convirtió en algo.

Cuando llegó el momento de irse a la cama, se desvistieron y se metieron en ella. Jared se recostó sobre su costado mirando al techo, la anticipación enroscándose en el interior de sus costillas mientras Jensen se movía hasta estar cómodo. Pasaron varios momentos en silencio hasta que Jensen se contoneó hasta el lado de la cama de Jared y se lanzó hacia él. Jared le rodó sobre su espalda, besando a Jensen con una hambrienta mezcla de lenguas enroscándose y succión de labios, tomándose su tiempo y devorándole hasta que Jensen estaba moviendo las caderas hacia arriba contra las de Jared y jadeando por más aire del que podía conseguir.

-“Fóllame”- suspiró Jensen, sus manos revolviendo y sujetando el cabello de Jared- “Fóllame ahora”

Jared separó su boca de la barbilla de Jensen- “¿Si?”

-“Si”- respondió Jensen, su mirada segura y confiada en la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche.

Jared se tomó su tiempo para prepararle, ignorando los impacientes murmullos de Jensen de que no se rompería y en su lugar concentrándose en hacerlo bien. A pesar de la charla de tipo duro, Jensen estaba nervioso— y Jared podía verlo, tan claro como el día, así que giró a Jensen sobre su costado, poniéndolo cómodo y se deslizó lenta y cuidadosamente en su interior, calmándose e ignorando la necesidad de empujar y Jensen se esforzó en relajarse, moviendo el culo hacia atrás y tomando a Jared por completo cuando estuvo listo.

Jared le follaba lentamente, siguiendo religiosamente las indicaciones de Jensen. Le abrazó, besando y succionando ruidosamente la sensible piel detrás de sus orejas y trazando un camino con los labios a lo largo de su cuello y mandíbula mientras se movía dentro de él. Cuando enganchó una mano bajo el muslo de Jensen, levantando su rodilla más arriba de la cama, la profundidad de las penetraciones que siguieron le tenía gimiendo desesperadamente en voz baja y desde el fondo de su garganta.

Cuando Jensen se corrió, con la mano de Jared masturbándole con caricias rápidas y firmes, Jared se salió y le giró sobre su espalda, elevando las rodillas de Jensen para colocarlas alrededor de su cintura- “No vas a dormirte”

-“Te lo dije”- murmuró Jensen, consiguiendo controlar su respiración- “Te corres conmigo o para nada”

-“A la mierda, te vas a quedar despierto”- respondió Jared, guiando su polla al interior de Jensen con una mano- “No puedes dormirte si te estoy follando”

-“Vamos a poner a prueba esa teoría”- respondió Jensen, ahogando un bostezo con el puño.

Jared comenzó a embestir con profundidad, en trazos completos, apoyando sus manos sobre la cama- “Apóyate en mí”

Jensen hizo lo que le dijo, cerrando las manos detrás de su cuello y observándole, parpadeando y sonriéndole con cansancio. Jared lo follaba, cambiando el ritmo cada vez que veía a Jensen cerrar los ojos. Penetrándole con lentas y superficiales inclinaciones de su cadera, mientras Jensen suspiraba y murmuraba adormilado. Enganchó más las piernas de Jensen a su alrededor, embistiendo contra él rápido y fuerte, sonriendo con la forma en que los dedos de Jensen se agarraron a la parte posterior de su cuello y la manera en que gemía y jadeaba, como si estuviera atrapado entre tener demasiado y querer más.

Jared se inclinó por la boca de Jensen y le besó mientras él le envolvía con los brazos y piernas, abrazándole más a tiempo que se movían como uno solo. Cuando Jared sintió el profundo tirón de su orgasmo, Jensen lo vio venir.

-“Salte”- resopló Jensen, empujando a Jared.

-“¿Qué?”

-“¡Salte! Sólo…”- murmuró Jensen mientras se retorcía a lo largo de la cama bajó él, palmeando las caderas de Jared- “Ven aquí”

Jared permaneció donde estaba, arrodillado en la cama mientras Jensen se abrió paso hacia abajo, hasta estar cara a cara con la polla de Jared. Le despojó del condón y lo acarició con movimientos largos y rudos, observando los músculos en el vientre de Jared contraerse y sonriendo a sus jadeos de sorpresa antes de tirar de sus caderas hacía él y tomarlo en su boca tan dentro como pudo. Jared cayó hacia adelante y apoyó las manos en el colchón, liberando un interminable gemido tembloroso mientras se corría en pulsos, sintiendo la garganta de Jensen tragar alrededor de la punta de su polla y sus manos empujarle más profundo.

Cuando la atención de Jared volvió al presente y calmó las respiraciones jadeantes que estaba tomando, se arrastró hacia abajo y beso a Jensen con fuerza, metiendo la lengua en su boca hasta que ya no pudo probarse más.

Acomodando a ambos en las almohadas, Jared suspiró pesadamente- “Te quedaste despierto”

-“Es un poco difícil conciliar el sueño si estás tratando de follarme a través del colchón”- murmuró Jensen, frotando una mano sobre sus ojos antes de estirarla y quitar un mechón de cabello del rostro de Jared- “Y eres en cierto modo fascinante de observar”

Jared bostezó y sonrió- “Te refieres a que tengo una cara fea durante el sexo”

Jensen se rió con cansancio- “En absoluto, Jared. En absoluto”

-“Entonces, ¿Qué te pareció?”- preguntó Jared, apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

Jensen se acurrucó en el pecho de Jared y sonrió- “Podemos hacerlo de nuevo”

Jared rió y acarició con el pulgar la línea de cabello de Jensen- “Ahora puedes dormir”

-“Gracias”- respondió Jensen, cerrando los ojos y tiró del brazo de Jared- “Únete a mi”

-“Será un placer”- respondió Jared, acercando más a Jensen y acurrucándose con él.

 

***

 

La vida siguió normalmente durante el siguiente par de meses.

Jensen y Jared se abstuvieron de cualquier compromiso de actuación, escogiendo tomar un tiempo para descansar antes de que necesitaran volver al set de _Supernatural_ a mediados de marzo para la sexta temporada.

El día que fue anunciado, Jared y Jensen estaban de pie en la cocina con Eric en el altavoz del teléfono, charlando de temas superficiales, sin querer sacar el tema en caso de que Eric tuviera malas noticias. Cuando suspiró simulando cansancio por el altavoz y sombríamente les dijo que no se excedieran en las vacaciones porque Sam y Dean estaban de vuelta para otra temporada, Jared se desplomó contra el banco de la isla de la cocina, dejando que su cabeza golpeara la encimera y Jensen envolvió sus brazos sobre él, soltando risitas y acariciando su espalda. Jared suspiró pesadamente, recomponiéndose y lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su esposo, tan increíblemente aliviado y feliz de que todavía estaban en el juego.

 

***

 

La primera mañana de marzo llegó y Jared despertó totalmente pegado al cuerpo de Jensen, la mejilla apoyada en la nuca de Jensen, el vientre presionado contra su espalda baja y la polla situada contra el pliegue de su culo. Jared se acurrucó más cerca, envolviéndole con los brazos y apretándole más contra su pecho. Jensen suspiró por la nariz, el cuerpo relajado y pesado por el sueño, siguiendo los movimientos de Jared confiadamente.

Jared besó suavemente la línea del hombro de Jensen, acariciando su brazo con la mano en un movimiento relajante y frotando el rostro contra sus omóplatos, aspirando profundamente el aroma de la piel de Jensen en sus pulmones. Jensen se estiró adormilado, arqueando la espalda hacia él en todas las formas correctas y Jared presionó la polla contra su culo, sintiéndola endurecerse mientras sus manos se movían hacia abajo por el pecho y estomago de Jensen. Movió a Jensen para ponerlo completamente sobre su estómago, besándole el cuello y alrededor de su mandíbula, jadeando contra su piel cuando Jensen presionó el culo contra la entrepierna de Jared, dándole todo el permiso que necesitaba.

Buscó en el cajón junto a la cama y se colocó un condón antes de agarrar una botella de lubricante y exprimir un poco en su palma, acariciando su longitud. Una vez hecho esto, cubrió sus dedos antes de tapar la botella y tirarla de vuelta al cajón. Se inclinó, besando los hoyuelos en la base de la columna de Jensen antes de arrastrarse hasta estar a horcajadas en los muslos de Jensen y colocó las manos en la carne de su trasero, separando las nalgas y revelando su entrada, todavía húmeda de la noche anterior. Exploró con sus dedos el interior para facilitar el camino, luego se limpió la mano en las sabanas y se alineó, deslizándose lento y con facilidad, jadeando ante la calidez que le recubría mientras Jensen gruñía adormilado en su almohada.

Jared entraba y salía con un suave giro de sus caderas, las manos descansando en la caída de la espalda de Jensen. Jensen sintió el cosquilleo enroscarse en su columna mientras Jared subía sus manos a lo largo de sus músculos y las bajaba por sus costados, apretó su rostro en la almohada y deslizo los brazos debajo de ella, jadeando por el placer de su cuerpo dilatándose y de Jared empujándose más profundo.

Jared cambio su peso sobre sus manos, apoyándolas en la cama, empujando las caderas en largos trazos ocasionales. Jensen gimió, lanzando a ciegas una mano para agarrarse a las sábanas y empujando hacia atrás las caderas para encontrar sus embestidas. Jared mantuvo el mismo ritmo, sabiendo que Jensen lo prefería de esa forma y se reclinó sobre sus piernas, usando sus manos para acariciar la extensión de la espalda de Jensen mientras se movía dentro de él, de forma perezosa pero profunda mientras la presión se erigía entre ellos.

Jared levantó de la cama las caderas de Jensen y movió una mano alrededor para acariciar su polla con rápidos y apretados tirones. Cuando Jensen se corrió, todo su cuerpo endureciéndose, apretando los músculos por todas partes que Jared podía ver y levantando la cabeza de la almohada con un jadeo sorprendido. Jared se acostó sobre él, envolviéndole en sus brazos mientras embestía un poco más rápido. Se quedó quieto, empujándose tan profundo como pudo y se corrió, su respiración caliente y pesada contra la parte de atrás del cuello de Jensen, las caderas sacudiéndose con cada pulso.

Se salió, colocando los brazos alrededor del pecho de Jensen y tirando de él hasta que estaban acostados de lado, suspirando ante la sensación de agotamiento en su cuerpo. Jensen hizo un sonido bajo desde el fondo de su garganta mientras se acurrucaba en su almohada, doblando una rodilla para ajustarse a Jared cuando le abrazó desde atrás. Jensen volvió a dormirse y Jared se quedó allí con él, escuchando los sonidos de la respiración de su esposo hasta que fue hora de levantarse y llevar a los perros a correr.

Cuando Jensen despertó un par de horas más tarde esa mañana, estaba entusiasmado, lleno de emoción y ansioso por ver lo que su primer cumpleaños como hombre casado traería. Habiendo sido agasajado con un orgasmo hasta el momento, no podía esperar para ver que más había planeado Jared.

Jared le saludó con su usual abrazo y beso de buenos días, lo cual Jensen logró extender a una gran sesión de manoseo mientras Jared le hacía café. Pero su entusiasmo y expectación murió gradualmente a través del día cuando se dio cuenta que Jared asombrosamente había olvidado todo sobre su cumpleaños. Eso no tenía ningún sentido— Jared nunca olvidaba un cumpleaños o aniversario, usualmente él era quien le recordaba a Jensen el aniversario de la boda de sus padres cada año— y Jensen se sintió, bueno, un poco apachurrado.

De alguna manera, Jensen fue capaz de ser indulgente, negándose a enfurruñarse por el hecho de que Jared no haya mencionado, ni una vez, algo remotamente relacionado. Incluso consiguió cubrir su desilusión con una sonrisa cuando lanzaba indirectas y Jared las pasaba por alto sin darle importancia.

-“Hey Jare, ¿qué fecha es hoy?”- preguntó Jensen, con la factura de electricidad en la mano como trampa, lanzando una mirada a Jared por el rabillo del ojo, quien mordía la manzana en una mano y con la otra arrojaba galletas al recipiente de los perros.

-“Uh, es…”- Jared se enderezó, dirigiendo sus ojos bien abiertos y llenos de pánico hacia él-“¡Mierda, es primero!”

El corazón de Jensen dio un salto, pensando que Jared finalmente había recordado y asintió, doblando la cuenta en sus manos y dejándola caer con las demás. Se volvió hacia Jared se paró frente a él, listo para darle el discurso de _‘puedes recompensarme con favores sexuales’_ y aceptar cualquier disculpa que le diera y Jared… se estiró en torno a él y agarró el montón de cuentas en la encimera de la cocina.

-“¡Harley tiene cita con el dentista hoy!”- exclamó Jared, encontrando la tarjeta de recordatorios del veterinario de Harley y suspirando con alivio- “Lo siento, es el _once_. Falsa alarma. ¡Fiuf!”- Jared se inclinó para acariciar detrás de las orejas a ambos perros- “Estuvo cerca, amigo. Papi es un gran tonto, _si lo es_ ”

Mientras Jensen contuvo la rabia bajo la superficie de su calmado y sereno exterior y fue a descargar el lavavajillas, sintió el cosquilleo de la sospecha comenzando a crecer.

 

***

 

Cuando Jared lo arrastró al supermercado esa tarde, cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, la furia estaba siendo difícil de contener.

Se encontró hablándole bruscamente a Jared en el pasillo de comida congelada, cuando éste estaba tratando de conseguir que elija entre las zanahorias de tamaño normal y las baby, porque de cualquier modo iban a ‘ _cortarlas para saltear_ ’.

-“Escoge las que carajos quieras, Jared. Pasa de importarme”- gruñó Jensen.

Jared frunció el ceño- “¿Qué te pasa?”

Jensen suspiró, comprimió la rabia una vez más y le lanzó una rápida sonrisa poco convincente en dirección de Jared- “Nada. Agarra las normales”

-“Pero me gustan las bebés”- respondió Jared, sacudiendo la bolsa para más énfasis- “Son tiernas”

La sonrisa falsa de Jensen se tensó- “Entonces agarra las baby, Jared”

-“¿Estás seguro?”

-“Oh, estoy seguro”

Jared levantó otra bolsa- “¿Qué opinas de _chícharos_ bebés?”

 

***

 

Cuando llegaron a casa, Jensen irrumpió en la casa con bolsas en sus manos mientras que Jared le seguía feliz y sin enterarse, encendiendo las luces y hablando a mil por hora sobre los niños del Instituto de su mamá, de los que al parecer ella le había hablado unos días antes. Jensen le ignoró, prácticamente echando humo por la nariz cuando fue a guardar los víveres en sus respectivas alacenas.

Cuando terminaron, Jared dio una palmada- “¿Podrías dejar entrar a los perros, Jens?”

-“Lo que digas, princesa”- murmuró Jensen, rodando los ojos y dirigiéndose a la puerta de atrás, le quitó el seguro y la abrió, silbando ruidosamente en la oscuridad- “¡Harley, Sadie vengan aquí!”

Cuando no vinieron, salió a la terraza y cuidadosamente camino hacía el borde, entrecerrando los ojos hacia el patio. Podía distinguir siluetas pero parecía que ni siquiera la cirugía con láser podría mejorar su visión nocturna.

-“¿Dónde están chicos?”- gritó Jensen. Casi saltó de su propia piel cuando sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de su tobillo- “¡ _Buu_!”

El patio trasero se iluminó de repente en rápida sucesión, las luces y lámparas de jardín siendo descubiertas por todas partes— junto con casi un centenar de personas, quienes gritaron al unísono con entusiasmo: “¡Sorpresa!”

Jensen jadeó, notando los muchos rostros sonrientes y risueños de su familia, la familia de Jared, su familia de _Supernatural_ y amigos cercanos— Jason Manns siendo el maniaco sonriente unido al brazo que estaba unido a la mano alrededor de su tobillo.

Jensen suspiró, elevando el rostro al cielo- “Oh, gracias a _Dios_ ”

-“¡Feliz cumpleaños, cielo!”- le gritó su madre, rebotando sobre la punta de sus pies con entusiasmo, mientras algunas personas chiflaban y abucheaban entusiasmadas detrás de ella.

-“¡Deberías haber visto tu rostro, chaval!”- exclamó Kane con una sonrisa estrechando sus mejillas, riendo y señalándole. Golpeó con la parte posterior de su mano el pecho de Steve- ¡Míralo!”

Steve sonrió- “Alguien consígale una bebida al chico del cumpleaños”

Jensen negó par sí, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose inútilmente mientras veía a la fiesta cobrar vida a su alrededor. En alguna parte, un equipo de sonido comenzó a tocar baladas de rock y todo el mundo pareció volver a las conversaciones que habían suspendido para la gran revelación. Vio a su familia reunida con los Padalecki, todos esperando porque él se les uniera.

Jensen se volvió para lanzar un vistazo por encima del hombro a Jared, con los ojos aliviados, cuando él se inclinó para hablarle en voz baja al oído- “Realmente pensaste que me había olvidado de tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?”

-“Me habías convencido por un momento, si”- respondió Jared- “¡Estaba listo para patearte el _culo_! ¡Me estabas sacando de quicio!”

-“¿Qué puedo decir, Jens? Soy un _actor_ ”- se rió Jared.

Jensen le empujó con fuerza, suspirando antes de jalarlo bruscamente para abrazarlo. Se relajó contra Jared, todo el enojo y la desilusión desapareciendo completamente de su sistema como si nunca hubiese estado ahí en primer lugar.

Jensen siempre percibió a Jared como el abrazador más fenomenal que hubiese conocido. Abrazaba con pasión, estirando los brazos para abarcar tanto como pudiera, envolviendo fuerte a la persona que abrazaba, ciñéndose contra su cuerpo tanto como se atrevía y extendiendo ampliamente las manos, como si estuviese intentando contener tanto de ellos como fuera posible. Jensen no era pequeño, bajo ningún concepto, pero cuando Jared le abrazaba, le sentía por todas partes. Le cubría, rodeándole como una manta cálida durante una tormenta, apretándole y meciéndole con diferentes niveles de entusiasmo, dependiendo el humor— meciéndose suave para consolar y con un balanceo vertiginoso cuando estaba emocionado. Durante los últimos cinco años, Jensen los había experimentado todos y no había un solo abrazo que le hiciera sentir menos que los demás.

Éste no era diferente— Jared le estaba sujetando fuerte, como si intentara empujar su consuelo y confortación dentro de él y estaba rozando uno de sus pulgares de un lado a otro a través del músculo en el hombro de Jensen, apretándole y meciéndolo suavemente mientras la fiesta continuaba a su alrededor.

-“¿Es por eso que nos tomó casi _dos horas_ el supermercado?”- preguntó Jensen y Jared soltó una risita en su oído- “En serio, por mucho que lo intentaba no podía comprender por qué estabas siendo tan insufrible. Estaba a punto de estrangularte”

Cuando Jared se apartó, descansando sus manos en las caderas de Jensen, le sonrió con timidez- “Lo siento. Era un mal necesario, tenía que colar a todos aquí _de alguna manera_. ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme y disfrutar de la asombrosa fiesta que organicé para ti?”

Jensen asintió, mirando a Jared con renovado interés- “Estás perdonado. Totalmente perdonado”

Jared sonrió con los ojos suaves y cálidos- “Feliz cumpleaños, Jensen”

Jensen le devolvió la sonrisa, su voz un roce de aire entre ellos- “Gracias”

-“Vamos, tienes gente con la que ponerte al día”- dijo Jared, dándole la vuelta a Jensen por lo hombros hacia su familia.

Bajaron los escalones de la terraza y Jensen fue directamente a abrazar a sus padres, saludándoles con alegría mientras ellos se adelantaban. Jared les observó, mirando a su esposo mientras reía y abrazaba a su familia, sintiendo su propia felicidad brotar desde su interior. Se tambaleó hacia adelante ante la inesperada palmada de Christian en su espalda y se volvió hacia él.

-“Lo hiciste bien, chico”- dijo Christian con una sonrisa- “ _Mi_ cumpleaños es en Junio. Solo digo”

Jared rió y le empujó, lanzando un furtivo vistazo al rostro sonriente de Jensen antes de dirigirse a conseguir una bebida.

 

***

 

Jensen rápidamente se encontró en un torbellino de socializar, dando sorbos a la bebida que Christian le había preparado y compartiendo buenas pero breves conversaciones con sus amigos, compañeros de trabajo o familia hasta que era llevado en otra dirección para hablar con alguien más. Durante los momentos de calma en el constante latigazo de ser pasado por ahí como un juguete nuevo, Jensen miró rápidamente por todo el lugar en busca de Jared, encontrándole sentado con la mezcla de sus familias combinadas, platicando felizmente con Mackenzie. Consiguió llegar hasta él en algún momento, saludando a su hermana con un beso y colocando su botella vacía en la mesa antes de que Jared destape una cerveza fresca y se la entregue.

Jensen entrecerró los ojos- “Estás tratando de emborracharme”

-“Todos lo están haciendo”- respondió Jared, sonriéndole a su esposo- “Es la regla de Chris y Steve. _El chico del cumpleaños debe estar acompañado por una bebida en todo momento_ ”

Jensen se estremeció- “Hombre, voy a sentir esto mañana”

-“Claro que lo harás”- dijo Jared- “No te preocupes. Tener resaca cae dentro del voto de enfermedad, ¿no? Estoy seguro que puedo balancear algo de TCC*”

-“Más te vale”

-“¡ _Aquí_ está!”- les llegó el gritó de Jason, mientras aparecía detrás de un grupo de invitados- “¡Chris, lo tengo!”

Jensen dio un grito ahogado cuando Jason lo arrastró por encima de su hombro- “ _¡Jesús!_ ”

Jared le sonrió mientras levantaba su propia botella de cerveza hasta sus labios, canturreando fingida extravagancia- “¡Diviértete cielo!”

Jensen alzó la cabeza y lo señaló- “¡Si no me salvas, me divorciare de tu culo!”

-“Lo siento, mi traje de caballero con brillante armadura está en la lavadora”

-“¡Ugh!”- Jensen resopló, agitándose inútilmente.

 

***

 

Eventualmente, Jensen se dio por vencido de luchar y escabullirse de sus amigos, concretamente porque estaba haciéndolo terrible en primer lugar y porque cuando Steve y Christian estaban confabulados, era más sencillo ir con la corriente— la resistencia resultaba inútil.

Cuando habían hecho las rondas y llegaron finalmente a la mesa de Christian, que Steve y Jason habían reclamado como suya, la novia de Christian, Dylan, saltó de su asiento- “¡Feliz cumpleaños Jensen!”

Jensen la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó, meciéndola de un lado a otro antes de alejarse a la extensión de sus brazos- “Gracias encanto. ¡Cristo, mírate! Estás toda _elegante_ y formal”

Christian la miró con apreciación mientras deslizaba una mano alrededor de su cintura- “ _Deslumbrante_ ”

Dylan pasó sus manos por su vestido de coctel negro entallado, abrazando la curva de su cintura- “No dejes que esto te engañe. Los tacones están lastimando todo mi cuerpo igual que a mi tarjeta de crédito y creo, _creo_ que este vestido está intentando sofocarme. ¡Pero mira la nueva camisa que le compré a Chris!”

Jensen sonrió con superioridad a Christian y a su camisa negra a medida, la cual estaba desfajada sobre la cintura de sus desaliñados vaqueros y desabrochada en el cuello- “ _Huh_ ”

Christian lo empujó en el hombro- “Ni siquiera lo digas, amigo”

Dylan se movió de manera provocativa y se ciñó al costado de su novio, pasando la palma de la mano por encima de su camisa- “¡ _Qué_! ¡Es una bonita camisa!”

Christian le sonrió, abrazándola e ignorando el movimiento de azotar un látigo que Jensen hizo a espaldas de Dylan- “Es una _gran_ camisa, cariño”

Dylan le dio a Christian un rápido beso en los labios antes de volverse a Jensen- “¿Puedo quitarme los zapatos ahora? Algunas veces la belleza realmente _no_ vale el dolor”

-“Adelante, encanto”

-“Gracias a _dios_ —”

-“Suéltate el cabello también, cariño”- dijo Christian, ganándose una palmada en la mano cuando jaló una de las horquillas que sostenían su cabello y sonrió con cariño, viendo a su novia gruñir y dar saltitos de forma poco elegante cuando se quitó los zapatos de tacón altos- “Estás tan sexy en este momento”

Dylan le sacó la lengua mientras serpenteaba por el pasto con los pies descalzos, quitando las horquillas de su cabello y los tacones colgaban de su mano.

Cuando Christian se volvió hacia Jensen, con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, Jensen estaba sonriéndole burlón por detrás del cuello de su botella de cerveza- “¿Qué?”

-“Amigo…”

-“Cállate”- le interrumpió Christian, picándole con el dedo- “Y no te burles de la camisa. Es estupenda”

-“Hombre, es una gran camisa”- respondió Jensen- “La chica tiene buen gusto. ¿Así que, ahora te está comprando ropa?”

-“Quería que combinara con su vestido”- respondió Christian, dándose cuenta de repente de la manera en que eso sonó- “Cállate”

Jensen simuló toser en su puño- “ _Sometido_ ”

-“Chaval, con una mujer como Dil, ¿cuándo sería algo malo?”- le sonrió Christian.

-“Hmm”- murmuró Jensen- “Buen punto”

 

***

 

Una hora más tarde, Jensen estaba sentado sobre la rodilla de Jared, charlando de todo y nada con Steve, mientras Jared acariciaba su espalda con la mano, escuchando como bromeaban sobre los pros y contras de ser un Autobot frente a un Decepticon— Steve había salido recientemente de bajo su roca y visto _Transformers: La venganza de los caídos_ , a la cual Jared se había negado.

Steve comenzó a discutir la ventaja de tamaño de los Decepticons, ante lo cual Jensen contra argumentó con el hecho de que los Autobots tenían a Optimus Prime— para total incredulidad de Jared— Steve interrumpió la conversación para ir por otra bebida y Jensen se levantó para unírsele.

-“¿Quieres algo? ¿Otra cerveza?”- preguntó Jensen.

Jared sonrió al ligero acento texano de Jensen- “Nah, solo apúrate a volver”

Jensen rodó los ojos y se inclinó, alisando con las dos manos el cabello de Jared y besándole descuidadamente en la parte superior de su cabeza- “Eres tan ñoño”

-“Tú eres ñoño”- respondió Jared, acunando el rostro de su esposo en sus manos.

Jensen presionó su sonrisa en la boca de Jared y enroscando los dedos en su cabello, resoplando feliz cuando Jared le empujo del cuello y le besó. Cuando sus labios se separaron, lenta y provocativamente, Jensen le dio un mordisco a la boca de Jared una vez más antes de marcharse para conseguir otra bebida. Jared dejó que sus ojos siguieran el contoneó de las arqueadas piernas de su esposo, sonriendo tontamente cuando Jensen le guiñó un ojo por encima del hombro.

Fue apartado de su contemplación por el suspiro soñador que sonó desde el otro lado de la mesa, cortesía de la madre de Jared, quien había presenciado el intercambio.

-“Es bueno verte feliz, cielo. Ustedes lucen más enamorados cada vez que los veo”

Jared se volvió para mirarla- “¿Qué dijiste?”

-“Es bueno verte feliz”- repitió Sherri, moviéndose para sentarse cerca de su hijo y apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro- “Diablos, es bueno verte en una relación otra vez. Siempre eres más feliz cuando estas—”

Jared frunció el ceño- “No, no, la eh… la otra cosa”

Sherri sonrió- “Tú y Jensen. Tienes esa mirada soñadora que tenías con Sandy. Es bueno verla de nuevo”

Jared soltó una carcajada- “Tú… ¿crees que estoy enamorado de Jensen?”

Sherry negó con la cabeza confundida- “¿Quieres decir que no lo estás?”

Jared observó la espalda de su esposo, mientras él abría una nueva cerveza y chocaba su botella con la de Steve. Si era completamente honesto consigo mismo, en realidad ni había pensado mucho en eso. No había pensado mucho en _nada_ , había estado demasiado atrapado en la comodidad de su matrimonio, en la satisfacción de estar casado con su mejor amigo y el descubrimiento de nuevas cosas con él, para analizar cada pensamiento o sentimiento que haya tenido. Su matrimonio estaba basado en la compañía— en simplemente estar juntos.

No descubrió el concepto de estar enamorado de Jensen como algo emocionante, ni tampoco le resultaba repulsivo, simplemente se sentía como si hubieran apartado una cortina y la luz del sol iluminara las esquinas oscuras de una habitación para que, de repente, pudiera ver la imagen completa. Era desconcertante, sorprendente y en todo lo que podía pensar, además de estar completamente estupefacto, era: _¿Es eso lo que es?_

 

***

 

Muy pronto se hizo obvio que Jensen estaba, a falta de una mejor palabra, borracho.

Además de eso, parecía que aparte de Mitch, uno de los jefes de maquinistas* de Supernatural y Gary, un operador de cámaras, todo los demás asistentes a la fiesta estaban igual de idos— y eso incluía a sus propios padres. Steve y Jason estaban cantando juntos escandalosamente, mientras que Christian pulsaba y rasgaba las cuerdas de la guitarra acústica de Jensen, intercambiando sonrisas con Dylan, quien se sentó pegada a su lado con la barbilla sobre su hombro.

Jared y Jensen se sentaron con sus familias, bebiendo y hablando con entusiasmo, riendo disimuladamente de su guardaespaldas, Cliff, quien hablaba arrastrando las palabras con Megan y Mackenzie, junto a ellos. Melanie, su cuidadora de perros, se aproximó agradeciéndoles por una adorable noche, pero necesitando irse porque tenía un compromiso familiar al día siguiente.

Steve la escuchó desde su mesa a unos cuantos metros y se puso de pie con esfuerzo- “¡No! ¡Todavía no puedes irte! ¡Jenny tiene que dar un discurso!”

Jensen frunció el ceño- “¿Oh, qué? ¿Tengo que dar un discurso?”

-“¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Necesitas actuar como el anfitrión de la fiesta y…!”- el pie medio dormido de Steve casi no resistió- “¡… agradecer a todos por venir!”

Melanie se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ante el aspecto desaliñado por el alcohol de Jensen- “Podría quedarme para el discurso”

-“Oh, _vamos_ …”

-“¡Que hable!”- gritó Steve, ahuecando sus manos alrededor de su boca y dirigiendo su voz hacia el gran patio- “¡Que hable!”

Christian dio un grito de entusiasmo y colocó con cuidado la guitarra contra una de los asientos de la mesa- “¡Sí! ¡Que hable!”

Jensen rodó los ojos por los vítores y silbidos de respuesta, incluso Jared se inclinó- “Supongo que tienes que dar un discurso”

-“Pero yo no…”

Jared le pasó su botella de cerveza casi llena- “Trágate esto. Estarás bien”

-“Creo que”- Jensen parpadeó y levanto la botella nueva en su mano- “demasiado de esto fue lo que me metió en este lio”

Jared sonrió- “Estarás bien”

-“Creo que voy a vomitar”

-“Estarás bien—”

-“Vamos, chico del cumpleaños, hora de dirigirte al público”- dijo Steve, jalando a Jensen hacia la terraza. Jared le silbó y aplaudió con el grupo de gente a su alrededor hasta que Jensen les hizo una seña para que se quedaran en silencio.

-“Wow, hay un montón de gente aquí…”- murmuró Jensen, tambaleándose hacia atrás contra el hombro de Steve, mientras miraba a sus amigos y familia- “Podría ser porque estoy viendo doble, no lo sé…”

La risa de Jared fue una de entre las muchas que extinguieron la quietud de la noche.

-“Yo, uh, no sé qué decir, además de gracias a todos por venir. Tengo a todos los que quiero justo aquí y… es genial, en serio. El mejor cumpleaños de todos. Yo, em, supongo que debo todo eso a Jared”- dijo Jensen, haciendo un vago gesto a su esposo y sonriendo ampliamente. Suspiró profundamente- “En serio, hombre, eres increíble, _siempre_ me asombras. Y me habías completamente convencido de que olvidaste mi cumpleaños, a pesar de que eso no tenía ningún sentido”

Jared sonrió mientras los invitados reían a su alrededor.

-“Justo cuando creo que no podías ser más perfecto para mí, vas y te superas a ti mismo. Supongo que _realmente_ eres mi pareja perfecta ¿eh?”

La gran sonrisa en el rostro de Jared disminuyó suavemente, mientras Jensen continuaba con lo bueno que era estar con su familia de nuevo. Jared colocó su botella de cerveza en la mesa más cercana, con una intención clara en cada uno de sus pasos se abrió camino cortésmente a través de la multitud antes de saltar los escalones de la terraza.

-“¡Y Chris y Steve, _Jesús_ , chicos me alegra que pudieran tomarse algo de tiempo libre de ser unas malditas estrellas de rock y venir a pasar tiempo conmigo!”

-“¡Cállate la boca, nene!”- Jared escuchó responder con cariño a Christian a la distancia, en medio de la confusión de risas.

Jared atrapó a Jensen en sus brazos, envolviéndolo contra él tanto como pudo y acercándole para un beso- “¡Nuestro pobrecito pmmghh—!”

Jared escuchó a sus amigos y familias unirse en un estallido de una masiva cantidad de ruido, la exclamación femenina de ‘ _¡awww!_ ’ y comentarios similares de cuan adorable y romántico era todo enfrentándose con las estruendosas voces y silbidos de todos los hombres. A pesar de todo eso, la absoluta concentración de Jared estaba en el asunto en cuestión— en la forma que Jensen estaba luchando por mantener los pies en el suelo y la manera en que sus manos sujetaban con fuerza la parte de atrás de la camisa de Jared, la boca abierta en un jadeo sorprendido.

Jared tiró de él para enderezarlo, estabilizándolo y Jensen calmó el pánico de posiblemente quedar tirado, sabiendo que Jared no le dejaría caer. Jensen le apretó, acercándole más, ladeando la cabeza y dejando que sus ojos se cerraran mientras Jared le besaba más cómodamente. Jared lo mantuvo fuertemente abrazado y Jensen jadeó silenciosamente contra sus labios, olvidándose de la gente a su alrededor ante el sentimiento de la boca de Jared sobre la suya y sus brazos apartándose de su abrazo para sostener delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos.

El suave ruido que hizo Jensen cuando separaron los labios envió un choque de excitación a través de la calma en las venas de Jared y suspiró con satisfacción contra él, disfrutando de la cercanía, de ellos juntos apretados y respirando suavemente en el rostro del otro.

-“¡Consíganse una habitación!”- gritó Jason, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-“¡No!”- exclamó Dylan, tambaleándose contra el costado de Christian, con un vaso de vino y haciendo una seña para que continúen- “¡Sigan!”

Jared sonrió tímidamente a los entusiastas rostros sonrientes mirándole con felicidad, antes de volverse a Jensen, viendo la expresión de aturdida sorpresa y diversión, filtrándose a través de su confusión intoxicada.

-“Tú…”- Jensen tragó y recorrió sus labios con la lengua- “Sencillamente me besaste frente a todos los que conocemos”

-“Si”- respondió Jared con un estremecimiento- “Siento eso. Como que no pude detenerme”

Jensen apretó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Jared y presionó todo su cuerpo contra el de su esposo- “No lo sientas. Sólo hazlo otra vez”

Así que Jared lo hizo.

 

***

 

Cuando la fiesta se calmó y todo lo que quedó de sus invitados fue un Steve bebiendo tranquilamente una cerveza, unos Christian y Dylan sobrios y acaramelados y un Jason quedándose dormido en la mesa de la cocina; Jared y Jensen estaban tomados de la mano, borrachos y arrastrando las palabras cuando se despidieron de todos con un buenas noches.

-“Siéntanse libres de quedarse fritos”- murmuró Jensen, tropezando suavemente contra Jared mientras él le conducía a las escaleras- “Todas las camas están listas”

Steve les dirigió una rápida sonrisa de medio lado- “Buenas noches, chicos”

-“Buenas noches”- exclamaron Dylan y Christian con cansancio. Jason dio una sacudida desde donde estaba desplomado contra la mesa.

Cuando Jared les llevó hasta arriba y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, Jensen se acomodó en la cama, observando con ojos adormilados como Jared desabrochaba su camisa y se sacaba las botas.

-“Estoy tan contento de que nuestras familias decidieran ir a un hotel para pasar la noche”- murmuró Jensen, sus ojos siguiendo las manos de Jared mientras desabrochaba su cinturón. Sonrió- “Tan contento”

Jared sonrió, quitándose la camiseta mientas hacia un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta, su cabello golpeando ligeramente su rostro- “Sabes que ellos nos escucharán si hacemos algo”

Jensen suspiró con cansancio, estirando las manos hacia su esposo, quien se acercó a él- “En realidad, no me importa”

Jared se inclinó para dar un corto beso a sus labios- “A mí tampoco”

 

***

 

En la cocina, Steve se tambaleó hacia el sonido de un fuerte golpe viniendo del piso de arriba. Cuando volvió a pasar, Jason dio un respingo en sueños.

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Christian, apretando sus brazos alrededor de Dylan cuando ella levantó la cabeza para mirar al techo- “¿Qué pasa amor?”

-“Yo…”- frunció el ceño, escuchando el golpe de nuevo, luego una vez más, y escuchó como este comenzaba a ser un lento y constante traqueteo a través de las paredes del pasillo.

Steve resopló, levantando su cerveza en un saludo silencioso.

Christian dio un rápido vistazo entre ellos, exasperado- “ _¿Qué?_ ”

-“¿No escuchas eso?”- preguntó Dylan, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-“¿Escuchar qué?”- preguntó Christian mientras escuchaba atentamente, tratando de oír más allá de los ronquidos de borracho de Jason. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, oyó un débil gemido entrecortado viajando por las escaleras y jadeó, con los ojos abiertos como platos- “ _Nooo…_ ”

Steve sonrió burlón- “Esos chicos”

Dylan puso una mano sobre su boca cuando el ritmo del golpeteo aumentó- “Oh Dios mío…”

 

***

 

-“Oh Dios”- Jared cerró sus manos contra la cabecera, con un fuerte gemido siendo arrancado de su garganta mientras Jensen le golpeaba con fuerza desde atrás- “Oh _Dios_ … _Jens_ …”

Jensen se afianzó sujetándose del sudoroso y tembloroso cuerpo de Jared, pasando la palma de las manos a lo largo de los músculos que se encrespaban en su espalda, mientras movía las caderas al mismo tiempo que Jensen se empujaba en su interior, tomándolo hasta el fondo.

Cuando Jensen comenzó a embestir con abandono, prácticamente empujándole de cabeza sobre el colchón, Jared jadeó y gimió ruidosamente, lanzando sus manos para agarrarse a las sabanas, la mesita de noche— cualquier cosa sobre lo que pudiera poner las manos para anclarse. Jensen gruñó cuando la lámpara de noche y el reloj cayeron al suelo, jadeando con cada estocada mientras Jared apoyó el brazo entre su cabeza y la cabecera, sus gemidos surgiendo en torrentes.

Era descuidado, frenético, disperso y debido a que ambos estaban desinhibidos por su noche de consumo de alcohol, también era _ruidoso_. Jared parecía no poder callarse, balbuceando ruidos sin cesar y eso sólo parecía incitar a Jensen, volviéndole más ruidoso, más entusiasta, más ansioso por complacer. Sus relaciones de alcoba siempre habían sido basadas exclusivamente en la satisfacción de las necesidades del otro— quid pro quo— era sobre tener un orgasmo y en el mejor de los casos, hacerlo tan placentero para el otro como fuera posible.

Pero en alguna parte del camino, dejo de ser sobre dar y se convirtió en tomar, en tener tanto como pudieran ofrecer al otro. Jensen pasaría las manos a lo largo de la piel de Jared y besaría todas las pendientes de músculo correctas porque Jared lo disfrutaba, pero ahora Jensen se descubrió haciéndolo porque a él le gustaba como se sentía. Le gustaba como la piel de Jared siempre era cálida, tensa e increíblemente suave— que era lo último que esperaba— y cuando usaba su boca en él, los ruidos apreciativos y la forma en que Jared le aferraba por más, sólo funcionaba para excitarle. El cuerpo de Jared tenía una manera de arquearse, como si estuviera magnetizado con las manos de Jensen, que era fascinante de observar, sin mencionar intensamente erótico. Jensen se había convertido en fan de todo eso.

Ahora, mientras se follaban el uno al otro, con todo el entusiasmo de dos hombres borrachos, cachondos, felices y sobrecargados de testosterona, toda su atención estaba en simplemente tener al otro, en _tomar_ — y mientras que esto no era probablemente su más atenta tentativa de sexo, definitivamente era una de las más explosivas.

Cuando se acostaron lado a lado, aturdidos y sucios, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento, Jensen le sonrió con cansancio- “El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida”

Jared rió entre dientes, dejando caer un brazo para tocar la cálida y húmeda piel del vientre de Jensen- “Por nada”

Jensen enhebró su mano en el cabello de Jared, sonriendo cuando Jared rodó encima de él y se estremeció cuando empujó perezosamente su usada polla contra él, disfrutando la sensación. Tiró de Jared hacia abajo para un beso y con cansancio, deslizó sus piernas por la parte de atrás de los muslos abiertos de Jared, murmurando dentro de su boca ante el cosquilleo del vaivén de sus lenguas.

Jared apartó sus labios y le miró con ojos oscurecidos y pensativos, Jensen estiró una mano para apartarle el cabello del rostro con una caricia y colocarlo alrededor de su oreja- “¿Qué?”

Jared parpadeó, como si despertara de un sueño brumoso- “Nada”

-“¿Seguro?”

Jared asintió, poniendo la cabeza sobre el pecho de Jensen y relajándose sobre él- “Hmm”

Jensen le rodeó con los brazos y suspiró ante la sensación de sus extremidades en el colchón, inconsciente de los pensamientos y sentimientos en conflicto, agitándose en el interior de su esposo.

 

***

 

La tarde siguiente, Jared agarró su celular y deambuló por la terraza trasera para sentarse en el sol.

La mañana había sido normal. Había despertado con Jensen roncando en su oreja— como la hacía siempre que estaba borracho y profundamente dormido— y se había levantado para hacer el desayuno. Cuando Jensen se le unió en la cocina, atontado y apoyándose contra él, mientras hacía café para todos en la casa, Christian y Steve entraron, mientras Jason se bañaba y Dylan recogía sus cosas.

Christian se había acercado a lado de Jensen con una gran sonrisa pícara, agradeciéndoles por sus ‘actividades extra’ de la noche anterior. Al principio Jensen se había puesto nervioso, avergonzado de que sus amigos les hubieran escuchado, a él y a su esposo, teniendo sexo y después había soltado una franca carcajada cuando Christian les dijo alegremente, con toda el entusiasmo de un adolescente calenturiento, que eso había puesto a Dylan de un humor ‘rabioso’. Cuando Dylan entró a la cocina más tarde, les sonrió a todos, luchando por mantener el contacto visual e intentando no enrojecer— y fallando miserablemente.

Después de enviarlos camino al aeropuerto bañados, resacosos y llenos de cafeína, las familias Padalecki y Ackles pasaron para comer antes de continuar a Texas, lo cual llevaba a Jared a donde estaba ahora.

Se sentía cauteloso, inseguro en su propia piel y la única manera de aliviar eso era llamar a alguien con quien pudiera hablar del tema. Así que recorrió la pantalla de su teléfono con el pulgar y se desplazó por su lista de contactos, encontró el nombre que buscaba y pulsó el botón de llamada. Colocó el teléfono en su oreja y escuchó el tono de llamada y luego el clic al ser contestado.

-“ _¿Hola?_ ”

-“Mi mamá piensa que estoy enamorado de Jensen”

Después de una larga pausa, la voz de Sandy llegó a través del auricular, precavida y cautelosa.

-“¿ _Crees estarlo?_ ”

-“No lo sé”- respondió Jared, suspirando con agotada exasperación- “No lo _creo_. No se siente igual a cuando estaba contigo”

-“ _Cariño, por supuesto que no._ _Ustedes son diferentes_ ”

-“Sandy…”

-“ _Es la verdad._ _Eso siempre estuvo en el fondo de mi cabeza, al observarlos_ juntos _, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Simplemente había esta… tácita familiaridad, como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos. Ustedes tienen la mayoría de las cosas en común y las que no, sólo les hace estar más interesado en el otro”_

-“Pero te amaba Sandy”- dijo Jared, pasándose una mano por el cabello- “Quería casarme contigo”

-“ _Sé que lo querías, cielo, yo también_ ”- respondió- “ _Pero lo que tienes con Jensen… es innato. Comenzó desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez. Por mucho que nos amaramos, sin importar cuan correcto se sintiera estar juntos… eso no se compara_ ”

-“Sandy…”

-“… _Hice las paces con ello_ ”

-“Es sólo que… no siento nada diferente. Fuiste mi verdadero amor y Jensen… se siente igual que siempre”

-“ _Pero ustedes son diferentes ahora_ ”

-“No diría eso exactamente. Todavía somos camaradas—”

-“ _Pero estas acostándote con él, ¿verdad?_ ”

Jared se sonrojó, pero se negó a responder. Hablar con su ex novia sobre la vida sexual que disfrutaba con Jensen, estaba seguro que era cruzar algún tipo de línea y, mientras estaba seguro de que implícitamente podía confiar en Sandy, no tenía deseos de hablar de ello. Lo que Jensen y él tenían era entre ellos. Si fuera al revés, sabía cómo se sentiría si descubriera que Jensen estaba hablando con Danneel sobre sus asuntos de alcoba.

-“¿Honestamente, qué piensas? Me conoces mejor que nadie”- preguntó Jared, con voz suplicante- “¿Crees que estoy enamorado de él?”

-“ _Jared, estas empezando a preocuparme. ¿Qué está pasando?_ ”

Jared arrastró el talón de sus pies a lo largo del camino- “Sólo… responde la pregunta”

-“ _No puedo decirte cómo te sientes, Jared_ ”- dijo haciendo una pausa lo bastante larga para que Jared deje caer los hombros.

Levantó la mirada al segundo piso de la casa, aquietando sus pasos y esperando por el destello de movimiento que originalmente había notado. Observó detenidamente y se sintió conteniendo el aliento al ver a Jensen sin camisa y cambiando la ropa de cama, sus músculos flexionándose a lo largo de sus brazos desnudos mientras lanzaba una sábana.

-“ _Sólo… pregúntate esto_ ”-continuó Sandy- “ _¿Cómo te sentirías si Jensen se enamorará de ti?_ ”

La inmensa punzada de anhelo que le golpeó como un puñetazo en el pecho fue tan inesperada, que casi le movió físicamente de su postura en el camino. La _idea_ de Jensen queriéndole como algo más de lo que era, le tenía poniendo una mano sobre su corazón, presionándola sobre su piel casi dolorosamente como para evitar que su pecho se abriera de golpe. Dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa cuando lo entendió, lo bastante bajo para que Sandy asumiera que simplemente era mala recepción del celular.

Era como si su corazón haya escuchado algo que le agradaba, algo que había estado esperando una eternidad para escuchar y esa brutal paliza bajo su casa torácica era su forma de decirle, por fin, que tome nota. _Que escuche_.

-“ _¿Jared_?”

Se tambaleó hacia atrás para sentarse al borde de la terraza, acercó sus pies, cruzándolos en los tobillos y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas levantadas, enredando una mano en su cabello mientras los nervios repentinos— la incertidumbre, la aprehensión— lentamente irrumpían en su sistema.

-“Creo que estoy jodido”

-“ _¿Jodido?_ _Oh, cariño, ¿por qué?_ ”

Jared parpadeó hacia el cielo, sintiendo el ardor de las lágrimas que se aproximaban hormigueando en la esquina de sus ojos. Su voz se redujo a un susurro. Asustado. Perdido.

-“Porque esto cambia todo”

 

***

 

Vagando abatido por la casa, Jared prácticamente arrastraba los pies por la alfombra del salón, sintiéndose pesado y letárgico. Se detuvo a la vista de la foto enmarcada colocada en la cima del sistema de entretenimiento y se acercó, tomándola en sus manos.

Devolviéndole la mirada estaba la fotografía de ambos en su luna de miel, él y Jensen acostados en su cama del hotel Marina di Carrara: Jensen a mitad de un a risa histérica mientras Jared le miraba con fascinación. Cuando Jared la descubrió por primera vez, hace casi cuatro meses, Jensen le había explicado que él enmarcó la foto mientras había estado esperando que Jared volviera a casa, después de su masiva pelea por sus ex novias.

Jensen le había dicho que era algo que su padre solía hacer cuando él y su madre discutían. Enmarcaba una foto feliz y la colocaba en algún lugar de la casa por el que ella pasaría más tarde y le recordaría que a pesar de las estupideces por las que pelearon o estaban en desacuerdo, eso no cambiaba la manera en que la amaba. En ese momento, Jared había estado abrumado con afecto y lo había demostrado en la mejor manera que conocía— recordándole a Jensen lo chica que podía ser algunas veces. Ahora, Jared quería decirle a Jensen lo mucho que le quería— porque _por supuesto_ que lo hacía— y deseaba escucharlo de vuelta y que significara lo que él sentía.

Pero mientras sabía que Jensen le quería, como ellos siempre se habían querido, no estaba seguro sobre la parte de estar _enamorado_. Acababa de ponerse al tanto de sus sentimientos, reconociéndolos por lo que eran ahora que alguien les había puesto una etiqueta— ¿Jensen lo había hecho? ¿Se sentía incluso de la misma manera? Habían estado hombro con hombro a través de todo en los últimos cinco años y ahora… Jared había dejado crecer sus sentimientos y no estaba completamente seguro que Jensen estuviera con él. Imaginarse eso dolía más de lo que habría pensado.

La idea del _desastre_ que crearía si Jensen se enteraba y no sentía lo mismo, sólo sirvió para agobiarlo más. ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Jensen estaría lo bastante incómodo para querer irse? ¿Dios, iba a querer el _divorcio_? ¿O Jensen sería la persona sacrificada y desinteresada que Jared sabía que era y se quedaría por mantenerle feliz? No sabía que opción le hizo sentir peor.

Jared intentó sacudirse todo eso de encima cuando escucho los pasos de Jensen por las escaleras, todo fuerza, gracia, hombros anchos y Jared se volvió hacía él, sus ojos delineando inmediatamente los contornos de su pecho desnudo.

Jensen señaló con el pulgar en dirección a la cocina- “Voy a hacer el almuerzo. ¿Qué quieres?”

Jared levantó la mirada de los suavemente definidos músculos del estómago de Jensen y le miró a los ojos, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas ante la mirada conocedora que vio ahí- “¿Jared?”

Jared parpadeó- “Lo siento, ¿qué?”

Jensen le sonrió con suficiencia, su bíceps abultándose cuando apoyó el codo al final del barandal- “¿Almuerzo?”

-“Si”- respondió Jared después de una larga pausa, asintiendo y suspirando- “Si, podría comer algo”

-“Eso no fue lo que pregunté”- se río Jensen y se acercó, sus bermudas haciendo un suave sonido susurrante- “¿Qué pasa?”

-“Nada”- contestó Jared, sus ojos siendo atraídos por el ligero vaivén de las caderas de Jensen mientras caminaba y conteniéndose a mitad de la oración antes de que pudiera decir la palabra ‘hermoso’— porque sabía que Jensen no le dejaría olvidarlo- “Sólo eres realmente… algo bueno para mirar”

Ambos hombres se sonrojaron al momento que lo captaron, Jared porque estaba avergonzado de dejar que su boca se le adelantara y Jensen porque estaba atrapado entre sentirse apenado y halagado.

Jensen gimió, tratando de esconder su sonrisa y dejándolo en un suave empujón- “Amigo, cállate”

Jared se quebró bajo la presión, mientras Jensen tímidamente se abría paso con los hombros en el círculo de sus brazos, una pequeña sonrisa torcida creciendo en el rostro de Jared a pesar del agitado aleteo en su estómago. Jared puso las manos en la suave piel de la cintura de Jensen, sus pulgares en el hueco de su cadera, lo cual hizo sonreír a Jensen y moverla sinuosamente para presionarla sugestivamente contra él.

Jensen se acercó y le besó, suspirando silenciosamente para sí mismo cuando Jared le atrajo a su pecho y respondió el beso, lenta y apasionadamente. Cuando se apartaron, Jensen parecía la imagen de la inmoralidad, labios carnosos y pupilas dilatadas. Jared le miró a los ojos, sintiendo las olas de lujuria pasando entre ellos, pero por encima de todo eso, había la arraigada fascinación y el anhelo de estar tan cerca de Jensen, pero nunca lo suficientemente cerca.

Jensen sintió el cambio de humor y pasó las manos tiernamente de arriba abajo sobre el torso cubierto de Jared- “¿Seguro que estás bien?”

Jared asintió distraído, la euforia y agonía que floreció dolorosamente en su pecho sirviéndole como recordatorio de lo que tenía en sus brazos y de lo que podía perder si no se andaba con cuidado.

Decidiendo mantener sus sentimientos encerrados en su interior, donde no pudieran causar daño alguno, Jared sonrió de forma poco convincente a Jensen, incluso a sí mismo- “Estoy bien”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si tenían algún a duda:
> 
> _TCC_ se refiere a tiernos y cariñosos cuidados, traducción de las siglas TLC (tender loving care)
> 
> _Maquinistas_ se refiere al Key Grip, el Gran Jefe del departamento de Grip. Quien dirige, controla y supervisa todo el proceso de instalación del grip, de acuerdo al plan de rodaje y guion técnico. Y se conoce como Grip a todos los sistemas de agarre tanto para fotografía, cine y video.


	13. La Admisión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared se encierra en si mismo y Jensen está desconcertado sobre que hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!!

 

 

Fue un par de días después, cuando Jensen despertó extendido a lo largo de su súper King, estiró ostentosamente sus miembros y suspiró con satisfacción. Dejo que sus ojos se cerraran al sonido del agua chocando contra el piso del suelo de la ducha y frotó sus pies contra las sábanas, simplemente disfrutando la suavidad de su ropa de cama de alto conteo de hilos. Estaba dormitando ligeramente cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y volvió la cabeza contra la almohada para darle un vistazo al espectáculo que era su esposo.

Jared entró a la habitación y se acercó a sus cajones de ropa, sujetando la toalla amarrada a sus caderas y concentrado en escoger un par de pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta.

-“Hey, tú”- le llamó Jensen, su voz matutina ronca y cariñosa. Cuando Jared le miró por encima del hombro, Jensen sonrió y estiró una mano hacia él- “Ven aquí”

Incapaz de resistirse a la adorable imagen que era Jensen, abriendo y cerrando sus manos hacia él, le sonrió y se movió para sentarse a su lado, inclinándose al mismo tiempo que Jensen tiraba de él hacia adelante.

Jensen jaló a Jared contra él, acariciándole con la nariz a lo largo de su cálido cuello y haciendo un sonido de gusto ante la fresca esencia cítrica de su champú- “Hmmm. Hueles bien”

-“Claro”- respondió Jared, sosteniéndose encima de Jensen con sus codos- “Me acabó de bañar. ¿Vas a levantarte en algún momento de hoy?”

Jensen miró el reloj con los ojos entrecerrados- “Son las nueve”

-“¿Y?”

-“Y, empezamos a trabajar de nuevo en menos de dos semanas. Estoy tratando de disfrutar todas las horas de sueño que pueda”- dijo Jensen, deslizando sus manos sobre los músculos de la espalda de Jared- “ _Necesitas_ volver a la _cama_ ”

Jared le sonrió- “¿Y por qué sería eso?”

Jensen sonrió, la punta de sus dedos arrastrándose para rozar justo por debajo de la orilla de la toalla- “Piénsalo muy bien, Jared”

Jared dejó que su boca se cerniera provocativamente sobre los labios de Jensen, respirando sobre ellos. Jensen sacó su pierna más cercana de debajo de las sábanas y la extendió encima de los muslos de Jared, intentando encerrarlo- “Déjame ponerlo en términos muy claros. Te estoy seduciendo”

Jared negó con la cabeza- “No se puede, cosa sexy. Tenemos cosas que hacer”

-“Pueden esperar”- respondió Jensen, bajando la voz a un obsceno susurro y ondulando las caderas contra el costado de Jared. La punta de su lengua asomando por entre sus dientes era un divertido y descarado espectáculo de seducción que tenía a Jared luchando, sin éxito, contra una sonrisa.

Jared rodó los ojos, a pesar de que sentía la descarga de excitación desplegarse por su cuerpo- “Tenemos ropa que lavar, _montones_ de ropa que lavar—”

Jensen colocó sus manos en la parte de atrás del cuello de Jared y aplicó presión suavemente, tratando de atraerlo hacia él- “Puede _esperar_ ”

-“Hacer la _compra_ —”

-“ _Jared_ ”- le interrumpió Jensen, sus ojos descendiendo a su boca- “Vuelve a la cama”

Y con la manera en que Jensen estaba restregándose contra él y mordiéndose el labio— y pareciendo para todo el mundo que si no tenía a Jared en este _instante_ , iba a tener la madre de todas las rabietas— Jared suspiró y se lanzó a ello. Hundiéndose contra el cuerpo extendido de su esposo y besando las profundamente satisfechas risitas escapando a borbotones de su boca. Cuando arrancó la toalla de su cintura y gateó debajo de las sábanas, Jensen estalló en carcajadas, teniendo a Jared entre sus piernas y lanzando las sábanas por encima de sus cabezas.

 

***

 

Pasó una semana y todo pareció cambiar. Para el ojo inexperto nada parecía fuera de lugar. Para Jensen, la diferencia era casi tan sutil como mirar por el cañón de una pistola cargada.

Jared había estado más callado y pensativo últimamente y eso en sí mismo era una enorme señal de advertencia. Había sonreído y reído, pero nunca abarcaba sus ojos. Jensen también había notado que pasaba más tiempo en el celular. En lugar de dejarlo sobre la mesa o en su habitación, Jared lo tenía con él como si fuera un salvavidas. Lo sacaba del bolsillo, tecleaba un mensaje y lo regresaba, algunas veces intentando ser sutil y otras demasiado afligido para concentrarse en algo más.

Incluso se había despertado unas cuantas noches atrás para encontrar el lado de la cama de Jared, frío y vacío. Por instinto, Jensen se había levantado para asomarse a través de las cortinas en la ventana y había encontrado la figura de Jared bajo la luz de la luna, sentado en la terraza con su teléfono en la oreja. Había vuelto a la cama con los latidos del corazón lentos y pesados, cuando Jared se metió entre las sabanas media hora después, Jensen fingió que estaba dormido.

A pesar de todo eso, eran mayormente pequeños momentos, Jensen sentía que tal vez podía dejarlos pasar como algo que, simplemente, estaba mal interpretando. Como cuando, esa mañana, había entrado detrás de Jared a la ducha esperando prolongar la intimidad que habían compartido la noche anterior, y sintió los músculos en los flancos de Jared tensarse bajo sus manos por el más pequeño de los momentos, cuando Jared miró por encima de su hombro, el aire de su sonrisa parecía un poco triste, un poco apagado.

Jensen pensó que tal vez Jared quería un respiro y aunque estaba un poco desilusionado, tenía sentido. Habían estado en el espacio personal del otro mucho más de lo acostumbrado, últimamente— su cercanía en la alcoba fluía a otras partes de sus entrelazadas vidas— se había ofrecido para salirse y dejarlo estar. En vez de eso, Jared había mordisqueado el costado del cuello de Jensen y le envolvió entre sus brazos. Jensen le abrazó, acariciándole y acomodando sus dedos a la curva de sus músculos, la presumida satisfacción gradualmente convirtiéndose en preocupación conforme el silencio se prolongaba. Ninguno se movió hasta que el agua se enfrió y los dientes de Jensen comenzaron a castañear.

Tan pronto como estuvieron vestidos, el frio extremo dio paso a una exagerada alegría. Jared se deshacía en sonrisas, se tiraba pedos y trataba de besar a Jensen mientras masticaba una ridícula cantidad de cereal. Su constante charla sobre todo y nada inundaba la casa, pero sonaba forzada; en lugar de hablar porque sí, se sentía como si estuviera llenando el silencio para evitar las preguntas evidentes en los ojos de Jensen. Para cuando Jared se excusó para pasear a los perros, a Jensen le dolía la cabeza por tratar de determinar qué diablos estaba pasando exactamente.

Jensen había estado sentado en lo escalones de la entrada, teléfono en mano, intentando decidir si llamarle o no cuando Jared deambuló hasta la casa tres horas después. Observó, con el enojado latir en su pecho ralentizándose, mientras Jared presionaba el timbre para cerrar y colocar el seguro en las puertas delanteras, ambas correas de los perros en su mano izquierda mientras que la otra sostenía su celular en su oreja. Vio a Jared mirarle por debajo de su cabello, aproximándose a la casa y terminando la llamada, metiendo el teléfono en el bolsillo de su sudadera con capucha.

Jensen se mordió la lengua, tratando de soltar el enojo que había acumulado mientras daba vueltas por la casa por las últimas _tres horas_ antes de que pudiera matizar sus palabras- “¿Dónde estabas?”

-“Llevé a los perros al parque”- respondió Jared, haciendo un vago gesto hacia el bolsillo donde acababa de poner el teléfono- “Mi mamá llamó. Como que perdí la noción del tiempo”

Jensen tenía una discusión lista sobre cómo había estado actuando Jared toda la mañana y entonces va y se _desaparece_ sin una llamada o mensaje, pero murió en su lengua cuando Jared se rascó el cabello y sonrió con una mueca tímida- “Lo siento, hombre. Te habría llamado, pero ya sabes, el teléfono estaba pre ocupado”

Jensen entrecerró los ojos en el opaco sol de la tarde- “¿Estás bien?”

Jared sacudió la cabeza, como si la idea le hubiese desconcertado y divertido al mismo tiempo, lo cual habría sido bastante convincente si sus ojos no estuviesen rozando el suelo bajo sus zapatos deportivos- “¿Por qué no lo estaría?”

La sonrisa de respuesta de Jensen fue breve y falta de emoción- “No lo sé”

Jared se aclaró la garganta y con pasos largos pasó junto a Jensen en las escaleras, apiñando a los perros junto a él y terminando la conversación de forma efectiva- “Vamos a comer. Estoy hambriento”

 

***

 

En lugar de comer y hablar en la mesa del comedor como lo hacían cada vez que estaban en casa, se sentaron en el sofá con sus platos de comida en sus regazos, la televisión llenando el silencio entre ellos.

En la cama, cuando el silencio y las preguntas corriendo frenéticamente en la cabeza de Jensen fueron demasiado, se giró de cara a Jared listo para confrontarle.

-“Jared—”

Jared le calló con un dedo sobre sus labios, el cual reemplazó pronto con su boca.

Jensen lo estudió, trazando delicadamente la cansada inclinación de sueño en sus ojos con los pulgares— esperando una señal, algo que le dé una idea sobre lo que realmente estaba pasando entre ellos, por qué era diferente. Pronto fue fácilmente distraído, suspirando placenteramente cuando Jared le tomó firmemente en los brazos, envolviéndolo completamente y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran ante el roce de la legua de Jared contra la suya y la cálida presión del muslo de Jared contra su entrepierna. Sus pensamientos y preocupaciones salieron volando por la ventana y él estaba demasiado ansioso por olvidarse de ellos.

Follaron de esa manera— en los brazos del otro con apenas una respiración entre ellos; las piernas de Jared elevadas alrededor de las costillas de Jensen. Fue intenso e increíblemente en silencio, lo más silenciosos que habían estado; los únicos sonidos en la habitación fueron el susurro de las sabanas, el deslizamiento de manos sobre la piel y los increíblemente fuertes y pesados jadeos haciendo eco en las paredes en medio del silencio. Jensen se sintió como si estuviera viajando en el peligroso borde de un precipicio, como si un movimiento en falso fuera hacer añicos el momento. Observó a Jared cuidadosamente, de forma abierta y preocupada mientras Jared se arqueaba a través de las almohadas, pendiendo de un hilo y perdido en las sensaciones, los ojos cerrados. Desconectado.

Cuando Jared se corrió, fue con un estremecimiento y un jadeo, las uñas enterradas en la carne y el cálido aliento húmedo rozando la piel del cuello de Jensen. Él le siguió poco después, gruñendo y embistiendo desesperadamente, como si fuera toda la energía que le quedaba. Jared le sujetó a través de ello, rehusándose a soltarle. Se quedó dormido agotado, desgastado y envuelto en el sudoroso círculo del cuerpo de Jared.

 

***

 

Jensen estaba cautelosamente optimista al día siguiente, esperando que tal vez, lo que sea que estaba alterando el humor de Jared se hubiese terminado de una vez por todas. Comenzó a descubrir que estaba cuestionando su propio juicio— que tal vez simplemente estaba sobre reaccionando, quizás se estaba preocupando más de lo normal porque de verdad estaba involucrado en esta relación. Había aceptado hace mucho tiempo que esto era todo para él, que Jared y él iban a estar juntos hasta que estuvieran viejos y arrugados. Ahora, más que nunca, quería que eso sucediera.

Trató de recordar sus relaciones anteriores, buscando señales y similitudes. Recordó que una de sus novias del Instituto había hecho lo mismo—estar rara, caminando por ahí con una sonrisa falsa y una más falsa risa, usando excesivamente la frase _estoy bien_. Resultó que estaba embarazada de uno de los chicos del equipo de futbol, porque aparentemente salir con un corredor de pista no había sido lo suficientemente genial. Jensen se deshizo de esa comparación— dudaba enormemente que Jared estuviese embarazado.

También recuerda a Joanna haciendo la misma cosa una vez. Estaba muy callada, triste, mirándole cono si esperara que él entendiera por qué. Se había rehusado a ser manipulado, dejándola estar enfurruñada por casi una semana antes de que finalmente explotara con él al respecto. Para el momento que consiguió sacárselo (aparentemente, en una fiesta había hablado con una mujer, a la que no podía ni recordar, por quince minutos— Joanna los había contado), la razón pareció patética.

Ese fue el comienzo de una serie de argumentos que pusieron fin a su relación. Jensen descubrió que a ella le gustaba el drama, el tenerle tranquilizándola. Se cansó de tener que hacerlo. En realidad fue una pena— de verdad había estado feliz con ella.

Jared no era de ese tipo. Si él había hecho algo mal, Jared le habría llamado la atención tan pronto como sucedió y con certeza no habría sido una discusión. Lo cual le llevaba de nuevo al punto de inicio.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Jared y él habían estado sentados en silencio en la isla de la cocina, toda la mañana. Tranquilamente se aclaró la garganta- “¿Jared?”

Jared levanto la vista del periódico, tocando nerviosamente con el pulgar el asa de su taza de café vacía- “¿Hmm?”

Jensen escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente- “Me preguntaba si todo está bien”

Jared vio la pared que se alzó de inmediato tras los ojos de Jared, incluso mientras lo negaba- “Todo está bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?”

Jensen no le creyó ni por un segundo y divisó las protecciones de Jared colocarse en su sitio- “Has estado raro los últimos días, eso es todo”

Jared se retractó y Jensen sintió el más breve momento de alivio— no estaba siendo paranoico— antes de que la preocupación se arraigara de nuevo. Jared se encogió de hombro, hablando con un agotado aire sobrecargado- “Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado. No es nada en realidad”

-“Si tú lo dices”- respondió Jensen con gesto cauteloso. Era una excusa aceptable, después de todo- “Si _hubiese_ algo mal, ¿me lo dirías, verdad? Me refiero a que, quiero que hables conmigo. ¿Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, cierto?”

-“Por supuesto”- le respondió Jared, exhibiendo una media sonrisa que fue demasiado trivial para ser realmente sincera.

Jensen vio todo. Sintió como que Jared lo estaba aislando— lo cual _nunca_ antes había pasado— y sintió una punzada en su pecho ante la constatación de que Jared le estaba _mintiendo_ en la cara. Lo que le preocupó más fue el brillo conocedor en los ojos de Jared, como si supiera que Jensen no le creía ni una palabra, pero de cualquier manera no tuviera otra opción. Tanto Jensen como Jared sabían que era un pésimo mentiroso; era simplemente una de las desventajas de tener un rostro transparente. Llevaba sus emociones nítidas para que todo el mundo las vea.

-“Sólo, no lo sé… tengo la sensación de que—” Jensen hizo una pausa, frotándose ansiosamente la parte posterior del cuello, de repente le resultaba difícil decirlo- “…te estoy perdiendo o algo así. ¿Puedes explicarlo?”

La implícita disculpa en los ojos de Jared hizo que el estómago de Jensen se sintiera pesado, observó a Jared moverse alrededor de la encimera para besarle. Jensen le devolvió el beso desesperadamente, como si pudiera sacarle el problema, incluso cuando su cerebro le decía que parara y exigiera respuestas. Antes de darse cuenta, Jared le estaba besando de la forma en que Jensen amaba ser besado— hambriento, incontenible y atrapado contra su cuerpo sin forma de escapar. Las manos por todas partes, dentro de la ropa, tocando la piel mientras el placer se erigía y ardía.

Cuando Jensen sintió que podía respirar de nuevo, estaba apoyado descuidadamente contra la encimera de la cocina, con los vaqueros y bóxer alrededor de sus muslos, el fulgor de su orgasmo aún cálido en su interior.

Es sacudido del agradable adormecimiento cuando Jared pasa a su lado con las correas de los perros- “¿A dónde vas?”

La respuesta que obtiene es totalmente inesperada- “Llevaré a correr a los perros”

-“¡Hey!”- gritó Jensen, su voz ronca. Acomodándose la ropa de nuevo en su sitio- “¡Vuelve aquí!”

Cuando Jared regresa con los perros moviéndose rápidamente por la cocina, Jensen lo atrae hacia adelante por las caderas y le besa a lo largo del hueco de su garganta- “¿Qué hay de ti?”

-“Estoy bien”- respondió Jared, dándole un beso en la mejilla y quitando sus manos de su camisa- “Más tarde”

Jensen cayó sobe su banco aturdido, observando ausentemente a Jared dar un chasquido con las correas de los perros antes de que salgan de la habitación. Escuchó el emocionado jadeo, las uñas de los perros repiqueteando en el piso de madera del pasillo y el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse detrás de ellos.

Jensen se sintió como si hubiese sido rechazado y golpeado en el corazón al mismo tiempo.

 

***

 

-“¿ _Él qué?_ ”

-“Simplemente se fue”- explicó Jensen, sosteniendo el teléfono en su oreja- “Agarró a los perros y salió corriendo por la puerta como si le hubiese prendido fuego en el culo”

-“ _¿Él… rechazó una mamada?_ ”

Jensen se estremeció- “Eso es extraño, ¿verdad?”

Christian se quedó en silencio por un instante- “ _Quizás él_ _— sí, ni si quiera puedo inventar algo para eso. Yo no rechazaría una mamada ni siquiera en mi_ lecho de muerte _”_

-“Algo no está bien. He estado intentando desestimarlo como melancolía por las vacaciones, pero ha estado pasando durante más de una semana. Está previsto que volvamos al set en pocos días y no puedo dejar que esto se meta en la serie”

- _“Hmmm”_

Jensen suspiró, su garganta repentinamente tensa, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello- “¿Qué voy a hacer?”

- _“No sé si soy el mejor hombre para preguntarle. No soy el tipo más atento del mundo y no estoy seguro de cómo funciona un matrimonio gay_ ”

-“No somos—”- Jensen dejó que su reacción automática muriera en el aire, dándose cuenta que estaban más allá del punto de etiquetas sexuales y su negación- “Normalmente le acorralaría hasta que se rindiera, pero no está cediendo. Y parece tan triste por eso. No sé cómo lidiar con ello. Sólo quiero saber cuál es el problema, para que pueda arreglarlo y sigamos adelante”

- _“Entonces pregúntale directamente”_

-“¡Lo _hice_! ¡No está hablando! Y está usando el sexo como un arma, lo cual es completamente nuevo e inesperado. Un segundo estoy listo para confrontarle y al siguiente—”

- _“En realidad no necesito los detalles, hombre”_

-“Se me sigue lanzando como si fuera a pasar de moda—”- Jensen hizo una pausa, la comprensión y preocupación un fuerte peso en su pecho- “O como si no tuviéramos suficiente tiempo”

Christian se quedó callado unos momentos al otro lado de la línea- _“No sé qué decirte hombre”_

-“Se está alejando, eso es lo que está haciendo”- Jensen negó con la cabeza, sin importarle si Christian podía verle o no. Indicios y señales cayendo en su lugar, mientras pensaba en las diferentes conductas de Jared a lo largo de los años hasta que finalmente encontró una que encajaba. Cuando lo hizo, su voz apenas logró salir de su garganta- “Hizo esto con Sandy… antes de que…”

- _“Vamos, el chico no está rompiendo contigo. Él no lo haría_ _—_ _”_

-“¿Si? ¿Cómo lo llamarías tú?”- murmuró Jensen, las ganas de pelear en sus palabras había desaparecido.

- _“Hombre… sólo trata de llegar a él, ¿de acuerdo? Sigue intentando. Ya sabes cómo se pone. Ese chico es propenso a preocuparse y pensar las cosas de más. Sea lo que esto sea, no será capaz de mantenerlo para sí mismo por mucho tiempo y probablemente ni siquiera sea malo. De hecho, apuesto a que estarás más enojado de que haya hecho que te pongas como una chica por eso. ¿Tengo razón?”_

Jensen suspiró- “Tal vez. Eso espero”

 

***

 

En ocasiones, Jared era culpable de sentirse inseguro y eso siempre era doloroso, preocupante y extremadamente irracional. Cuando se enfrentaba a la idea de Jensen amándole como deseaba ser amado, todas las señales basadas en la razón y evidencia apuntaban en felices direcciones optimistas, pero sin importar cuan seguro se sintiera algunas veces sobre ciertas cosas, muy en el fondo siempre había espacio para la duda.

Esa duda, por pequeña o breve, tendía a convertirse de un carámbano a un glaciar conforme más lo pensaba. Por lo general, Jensen estaba ahí para darle un manotazo en la cabeza y decirle _basta ya_ ; pero por primera vez, en cinco años que llevaban de conocerse, esto era algo con lo que no podía recurrir a Jensen. Lo cual lo llevaba a donde estaba ahora— en el malecón del parque Stanley mirando el paisaje de Coal Harbour, sentado en el pasto con los perros y hablando por teléfono con su exnovia por décima vez en ocho días.

-“ _¿Tú qué?_ ”

Jared se estremeció ante la horrorizada incredulidad en la voz de Sandy- “Se cómo suena…”

-“ _Lo abandonaste_ ”

-“No lo abandoné”- protestó Jared, luego rodó los ojos para sí- “Está bien, si lo hice, pero los perros necesitaban salir a correr”

-“ _Y no podías haber esperado quince minutos”_

Jared suspiró, arrancando una hoja de hierba del suelo frente a él. Miró a Sadie y Harley mientras se echaban a su lado, las lenguas colgando mientras recuperaban el aliento de su carrera- “Quería salir antes de que las cosas se pusiera incómodas”

-“ _Si las cosas son incómodas, Jared, es porque tú las haces de esa manera”-_ el suspiró de Sandy se filtró a través del auricular- “ _No puedo ni imaginarme lo que Jensen debe estar pensando_ ”

-“No era mi intención”- se defendió Jared, apenas reprimiendo el lloriqueo en su voz- “No estoy lidiando muy bien con esto, y él sabe que estoy agobiado y ahora _él está_ agobiado y eso era lo último que deseaba. Sólo quiero algo de tiempo para superar esto por mi cuenta”

-“ _¿Superarlo? Esto no es algún flechazo, Jared, estás enamorado de él_ ”

-“Si, ¡y mira lo que nos está haciendo!”- exclamó Jared, bajando la voz cuando una pareja de ancianos, que caminaba, se volvió para mirarle- “No puedo soportar sentirme así. No puedo soportar saber que le estoy preocupando. ¡No puedo soportar saber que estoy jodiendo todo!”

-“ _¿De verdad piensas que no sentiría lo mismo?_ ”- preguntó Sandy- “ _Él siempre te ha querido, lo sabes, y cualquiera que tenga ojos también lo sabe. Incluso cuando apareciste con la idea de casarte con él, en el altar de entre todos los lugares, tan confundido e inseguro como apuesto que estaba, obviamente estaba lo bastante seguro acerca de ti para decir que sí. Y si eso no fuera suficiente, se está dando a ti en formas que, de lo contrario, un amigo varón, hetero y platónico no haría. Después de todo eso, ¿honestamente crees que no sentiría lo mismo?_ ”

Jared reprimió la esperanza que estaba peligrosamente intentando renovarse- “Sólo… no estoy seguro”

-“ _Entonces, asegúrate. Pregúntale_ ”

-“¿Cómo?”

La voz de Sandy paso de cálida preocupación a seco sarcasmo en segundos- “ _No lo sé, Jared._ _Tratando de abrir la boca, ¿quizás?_ ”

Jared estrechó los ojos- “Ja, ja. Graciosa”

-“ _Te digo que, si todo lo que has dicho es verdad, Jensen siente lo mismo. Y le estás haciendo a tu relación un gran perjuicio al no hacer nada al respecto_ ”- dijo, su voz volviéndose distante, melancólica- “ _¿En serio cariño, cómo puede_ no _amarte?_ ”

Jared sonrió tristemente para sí, sintiendo una vez más que el apoyo de Sandy le quitaba otro peso de sus hombros- “Estoy siendo estúpido, ¿no?”

-“ _Más allá de toda duda razonable, sí. Necesitas dejar de holgazanear. Y por Dios santo, deja de mentirle. Eres un mentiroso terrible y él va a darse cuenta, lo que es peor. Todavía no puedo creer que le dijeras que era tu mamá_ ”

-“Lo sé, no quise hacerlo, no quise que nada de esto pasara, sólo entre en pánico. Estoy… realmente, _realmente_ , volviéndome loco. Quiero esto”- Jared se removió ansiosamente- “Mucho”

-“ _Sé que lo quieres, cielo. Si él no siente lo mismo, entonces no será cruel sobre ello. Le conoces mejor que nadie. No va a herirte de ninguna manera, pero realmente no creo que llegue a eso. Ustedes chicos son algo único_ ”

Embriagado en la breve felicidad que venía con la paz mental, Jared asintió para sí mismo, la decisión hecha- “Está bien. Hablaré con él pronto. Sólo tengo que armarme de valor”

-“ _¿Qué vas a hacer hasta entonces? Jensen va a estar preocupado hasta el tope_ ”

-“No tengo idea. Disculparme, supongo, tratar de ser normal. Me preocuparé por mi gigantesco amor por él mañana”

Sonando insegura y un poco desilusionada de él, Sandy habló de nuevo- “ _Lo haces sonar como si fuera un encargo que tuvieras que hacer_ ”

La boca de Jared se torció en una parodia sin gracia de una sonrisa- “Es la única manera de evitar que duela”

 

***

 

Cuando Jared volvió a casa, liberando a los perros para que corran a la puerta de atrás, que estaba completamente abierta permitiendo que una briza fresca atravesara la cocina, sintiéndose maravillosa contra la piel caliente y sudorosa de Jared. Colgó las correas de los perros en la pared, en su sitio habitual, y lanzó una mirada de añoranza hacia la puerta trasera, captando un leve aroma a humo de cigarro vagando por la casa antes de dirigirse al piso de arriba para una ducha, pero no sin antes enviarle a Sandy un mensaje de texto descorazonado: _Está fumando_. Su respuesta fue rápida y simple, representando los sentimientos de Jared en la forma de un emoticono de cara triste.

Duchado, vestido y sintiéndose bastante cobarde, Jared se obligó mentalmente a salir de su habitación y bajar las escaleras. La casa aún estaba vacía y con el persistente aroma de cigarro, obviamente había sido sustituido por otro.

Salió con pasos suaves a la terraza, vio a Jensen sentado en una de las sillas grandes para asolearse, con los pies sobre el asiento mientras exhalaba un flujo constante de humo blanco y golpeó su cigarro en el borde del cenicero colocado en el amplio reposabrazos de la silla.

Jared se acercó con cautela, lo bastante audible para no tomar por sorpresa a su esposo, pero lo suficientemente tranquilo para ser educado. Se detuvo cerca de él y lanzó una mirada al cenicero, contando algunas colillas de cigarro- “Desearía que no hicieras eso”

Los ojos de Jensen permanecieron donde estaban, en algún lugar en la distancia de su gran patio. Cuando habló, su voz era hosca y cansada- “Si, bueno, no siempre conseguimos lo que queremos”

Jared se molestó aún más consigo mismo ante la mirada de absoluto abatimiento en el rostro de Jensen y la idea de que él la había causado. Rápidamente tomó la decisión de arreglar el desastre entre ellos y cuidadosamente se movió para sentarse en frente de Jensen, en la extensión para las piernas de la silla, estremeciéndose cuando Jensen apagó su cigarrillo con golpes contundentes.

Con indecisión, estiró una mano para alisar la mezclilla cubriendo las piernas dobladas de Jensen y levantó la vista para verle devolviéndole la mirada, casi ausentemente. Jared se aclaró la garganta, moviendo su otra mano para unirse en la caricia de las rodillas de Jensen- “Siento estar raro”

La cabeza de Jensen se ladeó ligeramente, simplemente mirándole por unos momentos antes de decidirse a hablar- “¿Vas a decirme que está pasando?”

Jared suspiró suavemente, asintiendo- “Eventualmente. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo”

Jared observó a Jensen mientras pensaba por un largo minuto, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. Cuando Jensen habló de nuevo, estaba tranquilo- “¿Sucedió algo en casa?”

-“No, nada de eso”- le aseguró Jared, negando con la cabeza- “Sólo necesito resolver algunas cosas en mi cabeza antes de expresarlas, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?”

Jensen asintió, su mirada suavizándose conforme más tiempo se miraban- “¿Hay algo qué pueda hacer?”

Jared esbozó una sonrisa triste- “Realmente, me vendría bien un abrazo”

La media sonrisa de respuesta de Jensen contenía el mismo tipo de pena- “Podría hacerlo”

Después de un momento de duda, Jared se movió hacia adelante y Jensen bajó las piernas sobre sus rodillas, encontrándole a medio camino. Jensen colocó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, apretando su torso lo más posible en el abrazo. Jared le abrazó fuerte, estrujándole contra él con las manos abiertas y apoyando su boca sobre el hombro de Jensen, simplemente respirando.

Jared frotó sus manos sobre la espalda de Jensen en suaves líneas de arriba abajo- “Estamos bien, ¿verdad?”

-“Si”- respondió Jensen, dándole un apretón- “Estamos bien”

Después de disfrutar el abrazo durante unos minutos, Jensen levantó la barbilla de su lugar en el hombro de Jared y se movió para mirarle a los ojos. Jared vio como su mirada se posaba en su boca y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran con satisfacción, disfrutando de la sensación de sus manos acariciándole el cabello en la nuca y los mechones detrás de las orejas. Cuando Jensen no hizo ningún otro movimiento, Jared estrujó suavemente la parte delantera de su camisa y le acarició con la nariz, acercándose, besándole con un pico.

Las manos de Jensen se trasladaron a acunar la mandíbula de Jared y abrió la boca, suspirando contras los labios de Jensen cuando se movió hacia adelante para otro beso. Intercambiaron pequeños besos suaves y prolongados, inmersos en su alivio. Los minutos pasaron con descuido y sin pensar, con Jared escuchando el constante latido del corazón de Jensen bajo su mejilla. Permitiéndose tener esperanza, sintiéndose calmado y pacifico por primera vez desde la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jensen.

No sabía por qué eso aún le sorprendía. El mundo de los brazos de Jensen siempre había sido el lugar tranquilo de Jared.

 

***

 

El resto del día lo pasaron juntos, haciendo labores domésticas alrededor de la casa, dejando el lugar ordenado. Tenían citas durante el siguiente par de días, con sus dobles y coordinadores de escenas peligrosas, para entrenar una masiva escena de lucha en el estreno de la temporada que debían comenzar a filmar el lunes. Ambos hombre habían descubierto que un hogar limpio era ideal y extrañamente reconfortante durante la primera semana de vuelta al trabajo.

Jared, para inmenso alivio de Jensen, parecía más relajado y feliz de lo que le había visto en toda la semana. Su sonrisa— pese a ser un poco tímida— era cálida de nuevo, la luz de sus ojos había vuelto en todo su esplendor y por donde sea que caminara en la casa, su entorno parecía brillar alrededor de él.

Jared también le estaba mirando. Más que unas cuantas veces esa tarde, Jensen le había dado un vistazo a Jared para descubrirle mirándole. Sus ojos se encontraban brevemente y los labios de Jared esbozaban una sonrisa antes de que, eventualmente, bajara la mirada. Era un poco desconcertante, pero no del todo desagradable— cuando Jared le miraba, las mariposas que revoloteaban en el estómago de Jensen, parecían estremecerse y estallar en pequeñas chispas calientes, como petardos en miniatura. Eso lo tomó completamente desprevenido, ocasionando que se distrajera a media frase o que su corazón latiera fuera de ritmo. Se sentía como estar en el sexto grado de nuevo, experimentando el torbellino de su verdadero primer amor. Era emocionante. Se sentía bien.

Después de una hora de miradas tímidas e intercambiar sonrisas, Jared consiguió el valor para estirarse y tocar a su esposo, fue breve, sólo una mano en la cadera para alejarlo suavemente de la alacena con las tazas de café a la que se dirigía, pero les tuvo a ambos deteniéndose y conteniendo la respiración. Jensen estaba ocupado tratando de comprender la agudizada intensidad entre ellos, la diferencia en la química. El corazón de Jared se disparó en su pecho, emocionado y anhelante, y por un momento, sintió como si su amor estuviese siendo recibido y correspondido con el mismo entusiasmo.

Mientras Jensen estaba en el piso de abajo haciendo café, Jared pensaba sobre su predicamento actual, tumbado en su cama, los ojos cerrados ante el sol entrando a través de las cortinas. Después de una larga deliberación y auto persuasión, decidió que mañana finalmente sería el día que se sinceraría. Le diría a Jensen como se sentía.

Minutos más tarde, Jensen le encontró dormitando pacíficamente sobre su ropa de cama impecablemente blanca; se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta por unos momentos, simplemente contemplándolo antes de aproximarse para unirse a él.

Jared despertó, siendo empujado mientras Jensen subía a la cama y suavemente se acostaba sobre él, susurrando- “Sólo soy yo”

Jared suspiró moviendo sus brazos para curvarlos a su alrededor. Pasando la punta de los dedos por la nuca de Jensen, cerrando los ojos de nuevo cuando él acomodó la cabeza bajo su barbilla y la mano sobre su corazón. Se acostaron de esa manera hasta que el sol se atenuó más allá de las ventanas, sin palabras, sin preocupaciones.

Cenaron en la mesa, bromeando el uno con el otro con tentativos golpecitos, sonriendo y riendo libremente. Después, pasaron la noche viendo televisión, sus manos tocándose y acariciándose ausentemente en el sofá. Cuanto más tiempo se sentaban juntos, más se apoyaban el uno en el otro. Para el momento que Jensen sugirió fueran a la cama, estaba pegado al costado de Jared con sus dedos entrelazados sobre su muslo.

Se ocuparon de cerrar la casa y apagar las luces, luego se encontraron al pie de las escaleras, donde una vez más se tomaron de la mano y subieron las escaleras uno al lado del otro.

Una vez instalados en la cama, Jared se durmió con los brazos alrededor de sí mismo. Jensen le miró con ternura, contemplando la relajada línea de sus hombros y el mohín de sus labios, y le acarició la mejilla con la nariz, deslizando sus manos por la parte de atrás de la camisa de Jared y apoyándolas en la parte baja de su espalda antes de que él también se quedara dormido.

 

***

 

 

En la mañana, Jensen sintió el momento en el que Jared se movió para salir de la cama y le agarró por la muñeca, gruñendo y tirando de él hacia atrás.

Escuchó la suave risa de Jared- “Solo iba a ducharme”

Jensen entreabrió un parpado, procediendo a empujar a su esposo de vuelta a él- “La ducha más tarde”

Jensen suspiró felizmente cuando cedió, extendiendo las piernas para que Jared se acostara entre ellas. Cuando se las arregló para abrir los dos ojos, encontró a Jared mirándole tan decididamente, calidez y amor dándole brillo al verde-azul de sus ojos. Sintió que se quedaba cada vez más sin aliento conforme más tiempo le miraba y se arqueó para besarle, levantando su espalda del colchón lo suficiente para que Jared deslizara sus brazos debajo de él.

Jared le empujó hacia abajo y abrió la boca sobre la de Jensen, las líneas de sus cuerpos uniéndose. Jensen acarició con el pulgar la pendiente de sus pómulos mientras le besaba, moviéndose contra sus caderas y jadeando cuando el placer se disparó a lo largo de su columna. Cogió el dobladillo de la camiseta de Jared y comenzó a tirar de ella para pasarla sobre su cabeza, Jared sacudió el pelo para quitárselo de los ojos antes de hacer lo mismo con Jensen, dejando que las palmas de sus manos se deslizaran a lo largo de su piel cálida por estar durmiendo.

Se quitaron los pantalones de pijama y los lanzaron a un lado de la cama, acurrucándose juntos, moviéndose, besándose y jadeando hasta que ambos estaban desesperados y frustrados. Cuando Jared metió la mano en el cajón de la mesita de noche para su habitual botella de lubricante, Jensen se negó a tomarla, empujándola de vuelta a manos de Jared.

Jared iba a hablar pero Jensen le interrumpió- “Mi turno”

-“¿Seguro?”- preguntó Jared, untándolo en sus dedos abundantemente luego del asentimiento de Jensen.

Jensen colocó alto sus piernas alrededor de los costados de Jared, estremeciéndose al sentir un dedo abrirse paso, a pesar de estar relajado contra la cama. Jared se inclinó, distrayéndole con exhaustivos e intensos besos mientras empujaba entrando y saliendo, teniendo cuidado de ir lento porque sabía que Jensen lo prefería de esa manera. Jared se había acostumbrado a la fricción de ser penetrado y en realidad le gustaba el calor que creaba. Sin embargo Jensen, no estaba tan inclinado a ello.

Jared una vez describió el placer que derivaba de eso como algo similar al de una comezón que se rasca— si bien no era un tipo de placer obvio, eran los dedos de los pies curvándose por la intensidad y una profunda sensación de hormigueo debajo de la piel. Jensen en sí, nunca se había acostumbrado a la sensación de ser preparado y necesitaba paciencia y cuidado para disfrutarlo. Dicho eso, Jared nunca fallaba en hacerle tener un orgasmo de una forma u otra, y disfrutaba más de su vida sexual porque era con su mejor amigo. Jared era familiar y una increíble comodidad para perderse. Cuando se trataba de Jared, Jensen sabía sin dudas que estaba en buenas manos.

Jensen se aferró a Jared por la parte posterior de su cuello, jadeando en su boca mientras Jared le estimulaba con los dedos y, al mismo tiempo, movía las caderas hacia abajo contra él.

-“¿Listo?”- suspiró Jared, observando la columna del cuello de Jensen arquearse hacia su encuentro cuando empujó sus dedos profundamente.

Jensen gimió largo y bajo, asintiendo mientras Jared dejaba un sendero de besos desde su sien hasta su barbilla. Jared sacó los dedos y cogió un condón, deteniéndose y frunciendo el ceño con preocupación cuando Jensen agarró su muñeca con la mano.

-“Te quiero a ti”- suspiró Jensen, apartando el cabello del rostro de Jared con una caricia. Sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras observó a Jared mordisquear la yema de su pulgar.

Jared se inclinó y movió la boca sobre la mandíbula de Jensen, dejando que su barba incipiente le hiciera cosquillas en los labios. Cerró los ojos y suspiró para sí mismo por cuan ciertas eran sus siguientes palabras- “Me tienes”

-“No, te quiero a ti”- reiteró Jensen, empujando a Jared de nuevo hasta que pudo ver su rostro- “Sólo a ti”

-“Yo—”- dijo Jared, la expresión en su rostro era de sorpresa una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente se estaba discutiendo- “¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro?”

-“No ha habido nadie más”- jadeó Jensen, con la repentina necesidad de que Jared le tranquilizara- “No habrá nadie más. ¿Qué hay de ti?”

Jared frunció el ceño y confundido sacudió la cabeza- “No, nadie más”

-“Entonces ven aquí”- suspiró Jensen, instando a Jared a acercarse.

Jared le lanzó varias miradas mientras se aplicaba más lubricante, tratando de comprender los pensamientos que podía ver, tan claros como el día, rondando detrás los ojos de Jensen. Al acomodarse sobre él, Jensen le empujó en un beso profundo que pronto fue interrumpido cuando Jared entró en él.

Una vez más, Jared le distrajo durante ello, besándole el rostro, cuello y la línea de su clavícula mientras entraba poco a poco. Cuando estuvo totalmente adentro, tuvo que tomarse un momento para recuperar el aliento. Pese a que estar dentro de Jensen no era una experiencia nueva, era la primera vez desde que tuvo idea del alcance de sus sentimientos y sin una capa de látex entre ellos. El placer era mucho más nítido y el cuerpo de Jared estaba temblando con ello.

Pronto establecieron un ritmo que era bastante cómodo para ambos. Jared era un flujo constante de gemidos y jadeos ahogados, y Jensen, silenciosamente abatido por el alivio de tener Jared conectando físicamente con él de nuevo, parecía no poder apartar sus ojos. Estaba caliente y fuertemente afectado por la pasión que Jared estaba expresando con sus manos, ojos y los susurrados _Jens_ que dejaba escapar en medio de sus respiraciones compartidas.

Cuando Jared comenzó a acariciarle entre ellos, observó a Jensen ávidamente mientras lanzaba la cabeza contra las almohadas y gemía, oscilando sus caderas hacia arriba contra las manos de Jared y hacia abajo sobre su polla. Jared jadeó, empujándose en sincronía con sus movimientos. Usó un poco más de fuerza, sintiendo los inicios del orgasmo hirviendo a fuego lento en su bajo vientre y deseando sentir a Jensen deshacerse alrededor de él.

-“Joder”- jadeó Jensen, abriendo los ojos de golpe para observar a su esposo- “Oh _joder_ , Jared”

Jared persiguió su nombre con un beso, follándole con la lengua y sofocando el gemido que pronto le siguió. Jensen agarró el cabello de Jared con las manos y ladeó su cabeza para mejor acceso, respirando entrecortadamente por la nariz mientras su propio orgasmo se construía.

Jensen apartó la boca y envolvió los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Jared, disfrutando el sentimiento de Jared sosteniéndolo, estando con él. Era lo más cerca que alguna vez habían estado físicamente y cuando se combinó con la forma en que Jared seguía mirándole, con algo que se parecía mucho al amor, Jensen pensó fugazmente— mientras su orgasmo y su respiración fueron arrancados de él— que  estaban mucho más allá de simplemente teniendo sexo, de simplemente _conseguir un orgasmo_.

Jared tenía sus brazos alrededor de Jensen tan pronto como le golpeó, embistiendo, frotándose y estrujándolo completamente fuera de él y cuando Jensen susurró su nombre sin aliento en su hombro, el corazón de Jared estalló en su pecho. Cuando Jared se corrió, Jensen apartó el cabello de su rostro y observó el orgasmo bailar a lo largo de sus facciones, aparentemente fascinado con la forma en que sus ojos permanecían sobre él mientras aguantaba. Cuando todo terminó, Jared se desplomó hacia adelante con un gemido en el cuello de Jensen, articulando las palabras en la punta de su lengua a lo largo de la piel sudorosa de Jensen: _Te amo_.

Saliendo con suavidad, Jared se acomodó sobre él y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Jensen. Se quedaron ahí durante varios minutos, recuperando el aliento; Jared cerró sus ojos ante la comodidad de las acariciantes manos de Jensen moviéndose de arriba abajo en su espalda.

-“Realmente odio matar el momento”- murmuró Jensen, acariciando con la nariz la nuca de Jared- “Pero mis piernas se están quedando dormidas”

Jared sonrió y se despegó, haciendo una mueca por sensación pegajosa entre sus vientres- “Hora de una ducha”

-“Definitivamente”- respondió Jensen, presionando su mano en el frio desastre sobre su estómago y deliberadamente frotándolo a través del pecho de Jared.

-“¡Ugh!”- exclamó Jared boquiabierto, dándole una palmada en la mano cuando lo intentó de nuevo- “¡ _Basta_!”

Jensen soltó una risita- “Ve a empezar la ducha, perra”

-“ _Tú_ comenzaste”- respondió Jared, empujándole juguetonamente, a pesar de que ya se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

Cuando Jared abrió la llave de la ducha y ajustó la temperatura, sintió a Jensen venir detrás de él, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jared y besándole entre los omóplatos. Jared se sintió ligero como el aire, alegre y optimista sobre la confesión que haría hoy. Ahora era cuestión de esperar el momento adecuado— decirle a Jensen que albergaba un gran y femenino amor por él mientras se lavaban el semen del cuerpo, sin embargo, no era exactamente el escenario que tenía en mente.

Se bañaron, lavándose a sí mismos y el uno al otro entre ataques de besos y abrazos. Era un patrón irregular; en un momento se estaban enjabonando y platicando casualmente; al siguiente no podían apartar las manos del otro. Cuando Jensen logró estar limpio, Jared lo arrinconó contra la pared de la ducha, besándole y frotándose contra él solo por diversión. Jensen peinó con los dedos el cabello mojado de Jared, apartándolo de su rostro, sonriendo cuando el estómago de Jared rugió.

-“Ve a empezar el desayuno”- dijo Jared- “Voy a terminar aquí”

-“Si, señor”- respondió Jensen, alejándose de los brazos a regañadientes y obligándose a salir de la cabina de la ducha antes de que el beso que Jared le estaba dando pudiera írsele de las manos.

Jensen se secó en el dormitorio, el celular de Jared vibró sobre el tocador y repiqueteó su tono habitual de mensaje de texto. Suspiró infelizmente a los muchos pensamientos y sentimientos que comenzaron a arruinar con efectividad su feliz estado de ánimo, dándose cuenta de que quien sea que estuviese al otro extremo probablemente era la persona con la que Jared había estado al teléfono toda la semana. Por un lado sentía curiosidad, por el otro— si fuera completamente honesto consigo mismo— estaba celoso. Quienquiera que fuese había logrado tener la atención de Jared cuando él no podía. Le molestaba un montón, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por perdonar y olvidar.

Cuando el teléfono vibró de nuevo, impacientemente, Jensen lanzó una mirada indecisa hacia el baño. Representó en su cabeza el cliché de _la verdad que encuentres puede no ser la que estás buscando_ , con todas sus variaciones, sopesando los pros y contras de leer el mensaje. Después de mucho restringirse y los gritos en su cerebro diciéndole que no, cedió y agarró el teléfono del tocador.

 

Remitente: Sandy

_¿Hoy?_

 

Jensen frunció el ceño, inseguro de lo que significaba. Reflexionó confusamente sobre ello por unos momentos antes de— _estúpidamente_ — responder el mensaje con: _¿Hoy qué?_

La respuesta fue rápida y ominosa.

Remitente: Sandy

_¿Vas a decirle?_

 

¿Decirle qué? Jensen no entendía lo que estaba leyendo y mucho menos el contexto en el que estaba, pero dejó que la sensación de pesadez en el estómago y el golpeteo de su corazón le empujaran a curiosear en el teléfono de Jared.

Tres llamadas perdidas, seis salientes, cinco entrantes. Todas de y para Sandy.

Estaba estupefacto. ¿Jared había estado en obsesivo contacto con Sandy? ¿Su ex _prometida_ , Sandy? Quizás lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que la bandeja de mensajes estaba completamente vacía. Lo que sea que fueran, lo que habían contenido— Jared había pensado en eliminarlos.

En toda su relación nunca tuvieron secretos. Jared era una bola de burbujeante energía curiosa en el peor de sus días y Jensen aprendió rápidamente que lo que era suyo pronto terminaría siendo de Jared— eso incluía su iPod, Nintendo Wii (el cual estaba en el armario inferior de su centro de entretenimiento al lado del Xbox 360 y Playstation 3 de Jared) y por supuesto su celular. Aún recordaba la primera vez que había descubierto a Jared jugando con su teléfono. Jared había estado relajándose en su silla del set mientras esperaban para reiniciar una escena.

-“Ahm, ¿qué estás haciendo?”

-“Derrotando tus puntajes más altos”- había respondido Jared, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla y sonriendo alegremente- “Todos y cada uno de ellos”

Jensen frunció el ceño- “Pero—”

-“Tu mamá dice hola, por cierto. Le mande un mensaje de texto de tu parte”

Fue entonces cuando Jensen se dio cuenta que, de ahí en adelante, así sería su relación; sin secretos, ni _privacidad_ , viviendo en el espacio del otro como si fuera el propio. Jensen se había dado un momento para asimilarlo antes de encogerse de hombros y dejarse caer en el asiento, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Jared- “Te apuesto una cerveza que no puedes vencer mi puntuación más alta de Tetris”

Jared le había sonreído, ya viendo la victoria en el horizonte- “Hecho”

Y había sido así desde entonces. Hasta ahora.

Jensen estaba mirando la duración de las llamadas de Jared, la más larga fue de 2 horas y 53 minutos. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o enfermo, sólo sabía que su respuesta de lucha estaba ganando y que necesitaba salir antes de que provocara una pelea con información que no entendía.

Puso el teléfono de Jared de regreso sobre la cómoda y rápidamente comenzó a vestirse con una camiseta, chaqueta y pantalones para correr, escapando de la habitación cuando escucho la ducha cerrarse. Cogió sus llaves, su teléfono y salió de la casa, ignorando el ‘ _¡Espero hicieras panqueques, idiota!’_ de Jared, mientras volaba hacia su Land Rover y retrocediendo por el camino de entrada como alma que lleva el diablo.

 

***

 

Después de 10 minutos de conducir hacia ninguna parte, y decidir que era más seguro detenerse en algún sitio que estar conduciendo en el estado en que estaba; Jensen se estacionó a un lado de la carretera bajo la sombra de unos árboles cercanos y apagó el motor, mirando a sus temblorosas manos antes de desplomarse en su asiento.

Obligarse a hacer frente a la situación trajo toda la frustración, enojo y dolor de vuelta a la superficie. ¿Qué estaba planeando decirle Jared? Después de todo, Jensen estaba asumiendo que era el ‘él’ en la pregunta. ¿Y por qué diablos Sandy sabía de ello? Jensen adoraba a esa mujer, casi tanto como Jared lo hacía, y no tenía en su cuerpo un solo hueso hostil hacia ella, pero la realidad del asunto es que Jared había estado en contacto con ella, más de lo que era normal para él y mientras que había estado con su ex prometida, Jensen, su esposo, había estado en casa preguntándose que había hecho mal. Eso era extremadamente injusto y Jensen se sentía, para ser muy franco, engañado. Destrozado.

Tampoco podía evitar la sensación de realmente estar siendo _engañado_. Conocía la historia de Jared y Sandy, los pormenores de su relación y había visto cuan afectado estuvo Jared cuando ellos decidieron, de mutuo acuerdo, que su relación no iba por donde esperaban. Jensen había estado ahí para recoger los pedazos de la mejor forma que supo— maratones de películas, cerveza, pizza y dejando que Jared le pateara el culo en cada juego de su colección— y como resultado, con mucho orgullo, había sacado a Jared de su depresión. Sabía que él aún quería a Sandy, todavía pensaba en ella con frecuencia e incluso le llamaba de vez en cuando para hablar, porque todavía eran amigos.

Más que eso, Jensen sabía que él era importante para Jared, sabía que Jared se preocupaba por él en formas que aún no había dicho y sabía que no era del tipo infiel, pero la parte irracional de su naturaleza estaba lanzando acusaciones a diestra, siniestra y al centro. Simplemente no sabía que pensar.

Agarró su celular y después de encontrar el nombre que buscaba, presionó el botón de llamar. Cuando escucho cortarse el tono de llamada, fue directo al punto sin esperar un saludo.

-“Jared ha estado llamando a Sandy en secreto”

La respuesta de Christian fue instantánea- “ _Voy a matarle”_

-“ _Sabía_ que debería haber llamado a Steve”- respondió Jensen rodando los ojos antes de colgar.

 

***

 

Después de explicarle todo a Steve; los cambios que había notado, las llamadas telefónicas, los mensajes, la extraña incomodidad entre ellos; estaba tan confundido como él.

- _“No tiene ningún sentido, hombre. Ustedes dos eran la imagen de enamorado hasta la médula. Tiene que haber una explicación razonable. Jared puede ser muchas cosas, pero infiel no es una de ellas y ambos sabemos que eso es un hecho_ ”

-“Lo sé. Pero está hablando con ella, cuando debería estarlo haciendo conmigo”- replicó Jensen.

-“ _Es como mi mamá solía decir_ _— casarte con tu mejor amigo parece la mejor idea en principio, pero ¿con quién te quejas cuando tu mejor amigo hace algo estúpido?_ ”

-“No he _hecho_ nada estúpido”

-“ _Ya lo sé, pero tal vez es algo sobre lo que no puede hablar contigo_ ”

-“Me cuenta todo”

-“ _Quizás necesita la opinión de una chica_ ”

-“¿La opinión de su ex novia?”

-“ _Me estoy quedando sin ideas, hombre_ ”- suspiró Steve-“ _¿Lo quieres_?”

Jensen frunció el ceño- “Por supuesto que sí”

-“ _No, me refiero a si lo_ quieres”

Tan pronto como la voz de Steve completó esa línea, Jensen supo sin duda que era verdad. No había duda en él, solo la renovada necesidad de querer arreglarlas cosas- “Si”

-“ _Entonces, tienes que saber, ¿no?_ ”- Jensen suspiró pesadamente mientras Steve continuó- “ _No lo sé, hombre. Si nos basamos en la forma en que te miraba en la fiesta, diría que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Por otra parte, es Jared. Adoro a ese chico pero puede ser una especie de imbécil. Y todos sabemos lo que sentía por esa chica suya_ ”

Jensen dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el asiento- “¿Qué voy a hacer?”

-“ _Habla con él_ ”

-“Lo he intentado. Se cierra en banda. Cada vez que trato de conseguir respuestas, termino echando un polvo”

-“¡ _Entonces controla tu polla y vuelve a intentarlo! Esto no puede continuar, lo sabes. Ponle una trampa, átalo si tienes que hacerlo. Ve sin anestesia sobre su culo, sólo consíguelo. Te enfermarás de preocupación si no lo haces_ ”

-“Lo sé”- respondió Jensen en voz baja.

-“ _Y tal vez, dile cómo te sientes mientras estás en ello. Por todo lo que sabemos, él podría estarse preocupando y preguntándose por qué no lo has dicho. Ya sabes lo cursi que es_ ”

-“Pero…”- comenzó Jensen, sintiendo su garganta tensa repentinamente- “¿Y si le digo y resulta que va a dejarme por Sandy? No sé lo que me está ocultando, pero si me declaró y todo va mal no seré capaz de soportarlo. No puedo…”

La respuesta de Steve fue suave y compasiva- “ _Entonces, habla con él. Sal de dudas. Pon tus cartas sobre la mesa y dale una patada en el culo. Ese chico te ama, Jensen. Podría no estar seguro de muchas cosas, pero estoy seguro de ello”_

-“De acuerdo”- dijo Jensen, tragando las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer y asintiendo para sí. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora en el tablero, se enderezó en su asiento- “Mira, debo irme. Jared y yo tenemos entrenamiento en 20 minutos”

-“ _Está bien, hombre. Déjame saber cómo va todo_ ”- respondió Steve con calidez- “ _Jared no es el único que se preocupa por ti_ ”

Jensen sonrió- “Gracias hombre. Y no dejes que Chris haga algo estúpido como venir aquí para patearle el culo a Jared. A pesar de la creencia popular, Jared le ganaría”

Steve se rió- “ _Anotado_ ”

Jensen se estremeció- “Y ni se te ocurra decirle a Chris que dije eso”

Cuando Steve terminó de reírse, Jensen pudo escuchar la enorme sonrisa en su voz- “ _Siempre y cuando no le digas a Chris que estoy de acuerdo contigo_ ”

 

***

 

Cuando Jensen regresó a casa, Jared estaba esperando silenciosamente en los escalones de la entrada, vestido en una sudadera con capucha y pantalones de chándal, luciendo cauteloso y avergonzado. Jensen bajó la ventana del lado del conductor, con el toque de un botón, y le miró por detrás de sus lentes de sol.

Jensen se levantó de un salo y se acercó, su rostro demostrando agonía y sus manos haciendo un gesto de súplica- “Jensen, lo sie—”

-“Sólo entra al auto, Jared”- respondió Jensen con calma- “Llegaremos tarde si no nos vamos ahora”

-“Pero—”

-“No vamos a hacer esto ahora. Entra”

Jensen vio a Jared dejar caer los hombros mientras caminaba al lado del pasajero y subía, ignoró el tembloroso suspiró que escuchó a su lado, puso el vehículo en reversa y rápidamente condujo hacia atrás.

 

***

 

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por aparentar su usual comodidad entre ellos, su coordinador de escenas peligrosas y los dobles notaron el aire de tensión entre ellos, apenas entraron al centro de entrenamiento. Pasaron los primeros 20 minutos calentando suavemente antes de dividirse con sus dobles para trabajar las escenas de acción básicas. Jensen lanzó una mirada hacia Jared mientras este caminaba a través del acolchado para estrechar la mano de Mike, su doble de acción, ambos entablando una ligera conversación. Jensen chocó el puño con su propio doble, Todd, antes de empezar a practicar la escena.

Él y Jared habían estado con anterioridad en varias escenas con múltiples dobles de acción, pero nunca habían participado en una pelea coreografiada con nueve actores a la vez. De acuerdo a Todd, Jensen iba a tener que apuñalar a uno, darle un cabezazo y una cuchillada al siguiente, antes de patear a un doble contra un armario de vidrio de azúcar. Eso iba a ser seguido por una combinación de cinco golpes contra dos actores— uno enfrente y el otro detrás de él. Jared iba en contra del resto con bloqueos y contraataques antes de que Jensen le lanzará el cuchillo mata-demonios, permitiéndole acabarlos a todos con rápidas estocadas. Aparentemente, Kripke y los demás escritores de la serie querían un inicio explosivo en la sexta temporada.

Trabajaron la escena por separado, hablando sobre lo que se sentían cómodos haciendo y lo que dejarían para sus dobles. Jensen estaba bastante dispuesto a hacer todo hasta tener que ser arrojado contra la pared, donde Todd podría intervenir y hacer la toma. Jared no tenía escenas potencialmente dolorosas así que estaba bastante dispuesto a realizarlo todo él mismo.

Cuando practicaron la escena completa sin ningún tipo de interferencia, Lou, su coordinador de escenas peligrosas, ordenó un ensayo de ambos contra los nueve actores. Pasaron la siguiente media hora actuando la escena por fragmentos antes de que la hicieran en su totalidad. Sintiéndose lo bastante cómodos y confiados, Lou les ordenó a Jensen y Jared tener un combate suave para enfriarse.

De pie, uno frente al otro, en posición de pelea, Jared lanzó un puñetazo hacia adelante, lo suficientemente lento para que Jensen lo bloqueara de lado. Pelearon durante unos minutos antes de que Jared suspirara y finalmente hablara- “Sobre antes—”

-“Ni lo intentes”- murmuró Jensen, lanzando un gancho al estómago de Jared y conectando suavemente con su cuerpo.

Jared lanzó un golpe cruzado hacia adelante- “Cuando estábamos—”

-“Ni lo _intentes_ ”- repitió Jensen, su voz baja en advertencia mientras rechazaba el brazo de Jared con un golpe un poco más fuerte- “Aquí no”

-“Sólo necesito saber lo que estás pensando para que pueda decirte que estás equivocado”- dijo Jared, dando un golpecito fuerte con el pie, en la parte posterior de la pantorrilla de Jensen.

Las fosas nasales de Jensen se ensancharon mientras inhalaba, atrapando el pie de Jared en la siguiente patada que le lanzó y empujándolo al otro lado del acolchado- “Dije _aquí_ no”

Jared cerró la boca y lanzó otro golpe cruzado, Jensen atrapó su bíceps con una mano y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho con la otra. Jared decidió esperar y tratar de engañarle con algunos saltos hacia Adelante y atrás, cuando Jensen mordió el anzuelo y lanzó un puñetazo, Jared lo detuvo con la mano— su palma le dolió por la fuerza de éste— y le empujó hacia atrás, viendo la creciente ira en el rostro de Jensen.

-“Maldición, cálmate, Jensen”- le rogó Jared, mirándolo.

-“No me digas qué carajo hacer”- espetó Jensen.

-“Tienes razón, no deberíamos hacer esto aquí”- respondió Jensen, apenas consiguiendo alejar de un golpe el siguiente puñetazo de Jensen, antes de que pudiese conectar con su rostro.

-“No sé qué me jode más”- gruñó Jensen, dando otro fallido golpe cruzado- “El hecho de que hayas estado mintiéndome toda la semana o que hayas ido a escondidas con _ella_ ”

Jared sintió una punzada de rabia por la manera en que la voz de Jensen había mencionado a Sandy, agarró al vuelo el brazo de Jensen y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, golpeándole con una fuerza que no había sido su intención. Observó con creciente horror como Jensen jadeó y se dobló con un brazo sobre su vientre- “Mierda, Jens, no quise—”

Los fieros ojos verdes de Jensen fueron un simple destello antes de que Jared golpeara el piso acolchado, el dolor explotando a través de su pómulo derecho. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Jensen de pie junto a él, el pecho agitado y el puño cerrado a su lado, su rostro la imagen de la frustración desvaneciéndose.

-“Eh, chicos”- dijo Lou, quien había estado atento de los procedimientos- “Tal vez, deberían ir a las duchas”

Jared dio un vistazo a los dobles de acción en los alrededores, todos tratando de parecer indiferentes, pero obviamente habiendo visto su discusión de pareja desarrollarse. Rodó hasta estar sentado y palmeó la pulsación en su mejilla, el pánico alzándose en su pecho cuando Jensen dio media vuelta y se alejó.

-“¿Jensen?”- suplicó Jared- “Por favor…”

El sonido de las puertas dobles abriéndose y cerrándose de golpe, fue un estallido digno de temer que resonó en toda la sala e hizo que se le llenaran lo ojos de lágrimas.

 

***

 

Minutos más tarde, Jared encontró a Jensen junto a la SUV, fumando un cigarro con manos temblorosas. Le observó en silencio durante varios segundos antes de que Jensen lo apagara pisándolo con sus zapatos deportivos, subiera al vehículo y se encerrara en él. Jared se acercó a la camioneta con mucho recelo, viendo claramente a través del parabrisas la fuerza con la que Jensen sujetaba el volante en sus nudillos blancos, mientras esperaba que él entrara.

Abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero, subió y evadió los ojos de Jensen; temeroso de intentar mirarle, sabiendo que Jensen no lo haría.

 

***

 

En casa, Jared siguió a Jensen al interior hasta el salón. Antes de que Jared pudiera abrir la boca— aunque no estaba seguro de qué decir— Jensen se había sumergido en el congelador y sacado un paquete de chicharos congelados, los cuales arrojó hacia él. Jared la removió entre sus manos durante un momento y luego suavemente la presionó sobre su mejilla dolorida.

-“Tenemos que hablar”

Jared enarcó una ceja sin humor- “No me digas”

Sabía que esto iba a pasar, lo había visto en las miraditas suplicantes que Jensen le había estado lanzando durante la semana pasada. Ponerse su traje de actor y pretender que había olvidado el cumpleaños de Jensen había sido fácil, pero para cuando se trataba de pretender que sus entrañas no se estaban retorciendo ante la posibilidad de perder todo lo que había llegado a amar… bueno, era malísimo. Jensen había visto a través de él, esperando su momento para emboscarle y ahora no tenía donde esconderse.

Jared paseó inútilmente sus ojos a lo largo del tejido de la alfombra bajo sus pies, optando por permanecer en silencio. Podía sentir los ojos de Jensen sobre él, su mirada perforándole, y él solo quería volver a la noche del cumpleaños de Jensen. Si se hubiera levantado de la mesa para ir con él a conseguir una bebida, entonces su madre no le habría comentado cuan _enamorados_ se veían esa noche y aún seguiría cómodamente ajeno a ello. Quizás entonces, ellos se habrían enamorado juntos y él no estaría atrapado en la sensación de que estaba a punto de arruinar su matrimonio.

Escuchó a Jensen dar un tembloroso suspiro por la nariz y levantó la mirada hacia él, sorprendido de ver las reveladoras señales de lágrimas de enojo siendo contenidas.

Jensen habló, con voz baja y herida mientras miraba a Jared a los ojos y se mordía el labio- “¿Vas a decirme?”

El latido en el pecho de Jared se sintió, repentinamente, lento y pesado. Abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido.

Jensen asintió al suelo, cruzando los brazos sobre su torso, como protegiéndose- “Estabas en la ducha esta mañana y tu teléfono sonó. Todos mis instintos me dijeron que no lo haga, pero habías estado tan hermético últimamente y sólo quería saber qué estaba pasando”- volvió a mirar a su esposo, el aire a su alrededor era cada vez más tenso- “Vi las llamadas, los mensajes… todo”

Jared removió la bolsa de chicharos de su mejilla, cogiendo el paquete en sus manos con nerviosismo- “Jens…”

-“¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?”- preguntó Jensen, su voz alarmantemente calmada.

Jared tragó- “¿Decirte qué?”

-“Lo que sea que Sandy te sigue exhortando a que me digas”- respondió Jensen- “¿Estás terminando conmigo? ¿Es eso? ¿Vas a volver con ella? ¿Debería empacar mis cosas e irme?”

Jared se quedo boquiabierto, completamente atónito- “¿Qué?”

-“Te dije que si alguna vez sentías que querías algo más, tenías que ser directo conmigo. Te lo _dije_ ”- respondió Jensen, su voz baja y amenazante. Una mirada a Jared y tenía su labio curvándose, el rostro surcado con tristeza- “Pensé que éramos… pensé que eras feliz conmigo. ¿Estaba equivocado?”

-“¿Crees que estoy…? ¡no! ¡ _No_ , Jensen! Eso no es—”

-“Explícamelo entonces. Dime que no vas a volver con ella”- dijo Jensen, lanzando cualquier intento de ser razonable por la ventana, demandando ser asegurado- “Dime que lo entendí mal”

-“Lo entendiste mal, _muy_ mal”- suspiró Jared- “Ella ha sido un apoyo. Ha estado ayudándome”

-“Bueno, ¡y eso no es una enorme bofetada en la cara!”- gritó Jensen- “¡Yo aquí estaba penando que fue _conmigo_ con quien te casaste! Y no pretendas que no has estado mintiéndome en la cara. ¡Lo has estado haciendo toda la _semana_!”

Jared hizo un gesto nervioso, mirando alrededor de la habitación por algo en lo que concentrarse- “No te estaba mintiendo, simplemente estaba omitiendo ciertos datos importantes… sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para resolver cosas”

Jensen le miró fijamente con una mezcla de furia y ansiedad- “Dime qué está pasando. Sólo… ¿me estás dejando?”

Jared miró al techo con lágrimas en los ojos antes de fijarlos en su esposo- “No, no te estoy dejando. Nunca”- el enojo desapareció del rostro de Jensen, ablandando su ceño fruncido- “Pero no puedo garantizar que _tú_ no medejarás”

Jensen cerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza para sí. Con voz entrecortada y pequeña dijo- “Dime. Por favor, sólo…”

Jared esperó a que abriera los ojos y cuando lo hizo, Jared miró directamente a ellos por unos pesados segundos antes de una buena vez, _finalmente_ admitir- “Estoy enamorado”

Se necesitó unos momentos para una reacción, pero cuando llegó, reforzó todos los miedos que Jared había estado considerando toda la semana. El rostro de Jensen se derrumbó lentamente, los ojos tristes se cerraron con fuerza mientras negaba de nuevo— como si estuviera en negación o evadiendo las lágrimas, Jared no estaba seguro, pero verlo le golpeó en el estómago de la misma forma- “… de _ti_ , Jensen. Me enamoré de ti”

Tan rápido como eso, la agonía en el rostro de Jensen se disipó a un completo shock. Jared le observó, encontrando la suelta expresión sorprendida de Jensen con una asustada de las suyas. Necesitando simplemente llenar el escalofriante silencio con _algo_ , Jared hizo lo que mejor hacía. Se sentó suavemente en la mesita de café detrás de él y comenzó a hablar.

-“Siempre te he querido, de alguna manera u otra. Hombre, en el momento que nos conocimos me miraste de esta forma— como si me estuvieras evaluando y tratando de averiguar la mejor manera de lidiar conmigo— y supe, en ese justo momento, que iba a quererte”- dijo Jared, dejando los chicharos junto a él y entrelazando sus dedos mientras observaba la expresión cautelosa de Jensen- “Amo tu pasión por el trabajo, tu encanto y profesionalismo. Luego comencé a amar la forma en que describías las cosas cuando hablabas, la forma en que me mirabas algunas veces, como si estuviera loco, pero como que te agradaba de todos modos”

Jared vio que todavía no había ningún cambio en su esposo y nerviosamente prosiguió, balbuceando cada vez más conforme continuaba.

-“Amo como te preocupas por las personas, como te preocupas por mí y los míos. Me encanta la forma en que eres un mal perdedor, las rabietas que haces sobre cosas que no importan en lo absoluto y lo _calmado_ que puedes estar cuando lo hacen. Amo tu sonrisa y tu risa de chica, y amo como siempre me haces sentir más de lo que soy”- dijo Jared, sonriendo dudosamente para sí mientas continuaba- “Me encanta estar casado contigo, ir a casa a visitar a nuestras familias, me encanta cuando nuestras familias se reúnen. Amo todo de ti. Y cuando no creo que haya nada más que conocer de ti, siempre surge algo y comienzo a amarlo también”

Jared vio el momento cuando Jensen comenzó a absorber todo y continuó, con la necesidad de dejarlo todo al descubierto antes de que Jensen tenga la oportunidad de condenarlo.

-“Me encanta despertar a tu lado e ir a la cama contigo. Me encanta estar de pie junto a ti, sólo para tenerte cerca de mí”- dijo Jared, su voz comenzando a suavizarse- “Me encanta besarte y abrazarte y tenerte devolviéndome los besos y abrazos como si te gustara de igual manera. Y… _Dios_ … me encanta tener sexo contigo. Nunca pensé que siquiera iba a _intentarlo_ , pero me encanta y me encanta la forma en que es contigo. Y supongo que en algún lugar de todo esto, todo ese sentimiento creció de manera silenciosa en segundo plano, ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí. Cinco años, hombre…”

Jared se detuvo, suspirando y pasando la mano por su cabello, dejando que el silencio ahogara la habitación antes de explicar el resto.

-“La he estado llamando, sí, pero en busca de _consejo_. Quería saber qué era lo que faltaba, por qué esto no se siente igual que cuando la amaba. Ella estaba _ayudándome_ ”- suspiró Jared- “Resultó que conoce más sobre mis sentimientos que _yo_. Piensa que estaba por suceder desde hace un tiempo. La razón por la que se siente diferente es porque tengo mezclado la forma en que te amo, con la manera en que siempre te he querido. Eso nunca cambió; sólo se hizo más fuerte, así que ni siquiera lo cuestiones. Y luego mi mamá vino y dijo lo enamorados que parecíamos y de repente había una etiqueta para ello. El más grande amor que he sentido y ni siquiera sabía que eso era. ¿Cuán idiota crees que me siento?”

La voz de Jensen era ronca y tranquila cuando finalmente habló- “¿Ibas a mantener esto en secreto?”

Jared asintió- “Iba a lidiar conmigo mismo. No quería arruinar nada. Pero el lío que habría resultado de eso si alguna vez te enterabas sería tan malo, no habría vuelta atrás”- Jared resopló una triste risa- “¿Qué tan irónico es eso? Me enamoró de mi esposo y _eso es_ lo que va a arruinar nuestro matrimonio”

Jared suspiró, frotando sus temblorosas manos sobre su rostro y por su cabello, odiando el silencio. Se arriesgó a dar un rápido vistazo en dirección de Jensen y no vio ninguna diferencia, ninguna emoción. Razonó con el pánico creciendo en su garganta, diciéndose que era la misma mirada que Jensen ponía cuando estaba pensando a fondo sobre algo, mirándolo desde todos los ángulos e internamente discutiendo los pros y contras consigo mismo.

-“Y estoy asustado a muerte. El amor es jodidamente aterrador, hombre; eso es definitivo. Voy a terminar dándote todo mi corazón porque eso es lo que hago y confío en ti; _Dios_ , confío en ti con mi _vida_ ; pero esto… me refiero a que, cuando uno de nosotros iba, el otro siempre le había seguido, ¿sabes? Siempre hemos estado una al lado del otro a través de todo. Siempre estuve seguro de ti, de que siempre podría contar contigo y siempre me he enorgullecido de ser tu mejor amigo. Pero esto es un riesgo, porque tú eres la única persona a la que he querido entregarme por completo y no estaba consciente de que _quería_ eso hasta hace poco. Esta vez, estoy perdido, hombre. Realmente no tengo idea de que va a ocurrir con todo esto y eso realmente me preocupa, porque deseo tanto que estés en la misma página conmigo—”

La voz de Jensen sonó tan pequeña y cansada que atravesó el pequeño discurso de Jared con una sacudida- “Voy a detenerte justo ahí”

Después de varios segundos de escuchar el latido de su propio corazón martillando en sus orejas, Jared asintió y obedeció.

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “Eres… eres tan _idiota_ ”

Jared palideció- “¿Qué?”

La postura de Jensen permaneció rígida, a pesar de que su voz sonó suave- “Me escuchaste. Eres un idiota”

Las diferentes señales confundían a Jared, sin poder saber si estaba enojado, triste o desilusionado. Bajó la cabeza y se disculpó- “Lo… lo siento”

Jensen dejó caer los brazos a sus costados- “¿Crees que no siento lo mismo?”

Jared levantó la cabeza de golpe- “¿Quieres decir que… lo _sientes_?”

-“Esto es tan tú”- murmuró Jensen, comenzando a caminar por el espacio donde el salón se unía a los azulejos de la cocina- “Armas una montaña de un grano de arena y te pones histérico sin razón—”

-“ _Jensen_ ”- suplicó Jared, las lágrimas claras en su voz y Jensen se volvió para mirarlo, el enojo desapareciendo completamente ante la entristecida y suplicante mirada _esperanzada_ con la que Jared le estaba observando- “¿Lo haces?”

Jared observó cuidadosamente a Jensen mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba delante de él. La suave mirada de regaño, pero todavía de fascinación, con la que Jensen le miró pareció penetrarle por completo. Jared la sintió en su alma, enrollándose y acariciando su corazón, calentándole por todas partes, al igual que el amor en la voz de Jensen cuando susurró- “Jared, tú… gigante _tonto_. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?”

Jared estaba abrumado. Su triste expresión se derrumbó y las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos se derramaron por sus mejillas, mientras dejaba escapar un tembloroso sollozo. Las manos de Jensen estuvieron allí al instante, limpiando las lágrimas con los pulgares y apartando su cabello.

-“¿De verdad piensas que no lo haría?”- preguntó Jensen, con voz baja pero firme- “Después de todas las cosas que hemos hecho juntos, de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿piensas que te dejaría ir sin mí? De ninguna manera, hombre”

Jared levantó la mano para agarrar el cuello de la camiseta blanca de Jensen, bajando la cabeza y ahogando un sollozo- “Dios, lo… lo siento tanto, Je—”

-“Hey, ahora, nada de eso”- le interrumpió Jensen, acercándole más- “Creo que el puñetazo en la cara nos deja a mano”

Jared hipó esbozando una media sonrisa- “No lo conviertas en un hábito. Esta mierda duele”

-“¿Vas a hacerme pasar por esto otra vez?”

Jared negó con la cabeza- “Nunca”

-“Entonces estaremos bien”- respondió Jensen, besando suavemente la ligera hinchazón en el pómulo de Jared- “También lo siento”

Jared cerró los ojos ante la tierna presión de los labios de Jensen, moviendo sus manos para acercarlo más, mientras suspiraba temblorosamente sus últimas lágrimas.

-“Y por favor deja de llorar”- dijo Jensen contra su piel, una sonrisa en su voz- “Le está dando a mi ego señales mezcladas”

Jared rió húmedamente, secándose rápidamente el rostro. Jensen tomó sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos en el regazo de Jared. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo rato, disfrutando de la calidez del alivió y de la felicidad palpable viajando a través de sus cuerpos separados para brillar en sus ojos, intercambiando la misma sonrisa suave y amorosa.

Jared se inclinó, disfrutando la manera en que los ojos de Jensen brillaban y se suavizaban— como siempre hacían— antes de suavemente tomar su rostro entre las manos y besarle. Sintió el usual calor ondulante en su estómago cuando Jensen se empujó hacia adelante con el más pequeño gemido vibrando detrás de sus labios, cerrando las manos bajo los codos de Jared como apoyo. Se quedaron allí, besándose con suavidad, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, hasta que las rodillas de Jensen comenzaron a dolerle.

 

***

 

El silencio en su habitación era pacifico, infinito, mientas estaban sentados envuelto uno alrededor del otro, con las frentes apoyadas juntas, simplemente respirando. Jensen sentado a horcajadas sobre Jared, sus dedos suavemente enhebrándose y enroscándose en su cabello en lentas y rítmicas ondulaciones, mientras Jared disfrutaba de ello, acariciándole tiernamente con la nariz a lo largo de la suave sonrisa y los costados de Jensen.

Jensen suspiró con placer, encorvando los hombros cuando Jared movió la mano hacia arriba sobre su espalda y le respondió con un beso, sonriendo a la mirada soñadora en los ojos de Jared cuando los abrió. Jared le observaba mientras recorría lentamente de arriba abajo sus costados, mientras él acariciaba con sus pulgares los pómulos de sus mejillas.

Perdidos el uno en el otro— en las suaves caricias, castos besos y abrazos que dificultaban su respiración— el tiempo pasaba sin que lo notaran. Fueron las sombras oscureciendo el verde en los ojos de Jensen lo que le dijo a Jared que afuera estaba oscuro.

Sellando un beso en la cálida piel bajo la quijada de Jensen, Jared subió las manos por el vientre de su esposo, recogiendo su camiseta con ellas antes de suavemente jalarla por sobre su cabeza. Le apretó contra él, su corazón palpitando maravillosamente mientras apoyaba la mejilla en el pecho de Jensen, disfrutando del acompañamiento de sus brazos rodeándole. Pasaron otros minutos con Jensen enroscando sus manos por el cabello de Jared y besando la parte superior de su cabeza, moviéndose suavemente hacia adelante en su regazo ante la sensación de los dedos bailando a lo largo de su espalda.

Los dedos de Jensen se tensaron en el cabello de Jared, cuando este comenzó a besarle el pecho y su respiración se volvió más pesada conforme Jared tiraba más de él, la pasión finalmente tomando las tiendas de su tranquila intimidad de la tarde. Empujado hacia adelante para un beso, que rápidamente se volvió hambriento, Jensen jadeó cuando Jared le agarró por la parte posterior de los muslos y le levantó, maniobrándoles para dejarlos extendidos sobre la cama.

Ahí, con un acuerdo tácito, miradas cálidas y sonrisas sin aliento, Jared y Jensen hicieron el amor.

 

***

 

Algunas horas más tarde, en la quietud de la luz de la luna en su habitación, Jared estaba acostado sobre su espalda con Jensen acurrucado en el hueco de su brazo, observándole mientras dormitaba agotado. Inseguro de cuánto tiempo llevaban acostados así, sin moverse, tranquilos; Jared sintió su respiración saliendo en tranquilas y relajadas exhalaciones cuando los ojos de Jensen parpadearon abriéndose, devolviéndole la mirada sin vacilar.

Jensen sonrió y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo, la exhalación de su susurro rozando con suavidad los labios de Jared- “Deja de observarme”

Jared suspiró, descarado- “No puedo”

El sonrojo de Jensen fue un simple broche de oro de calidez contra el hombro de Jared.

-“Te amo”- dijo Jensen, su voz un cariñoso susurro.

Jared sonrió a su vez, su amor un suave aleteo bajo la superficie de su piel- “ _Te_ amo”

Jensen acarició con la nariz el hombro de Jared y lo besó antes de girar todo su cuerpo hacia adelante, para ajustarlo al costado de Jared. Jared le observó mientras se acomodaba y se dormía, abrazándole. Con un amplio bostezo, besó el espacio entre las cejas de Jensen y pronto se unió a él.

 

 

 

~~~~ *** ~~~~

 

 

 

Casi nueve meses después, los chicos se encontraron en la Convención de Chicago— la primera desde su boda— en una habitación llena de fans de Supernatural, siendo golpeados con la primera de muchas preguntas inevitables.

-“¿Es verdad que te casaste?”- preguntó a Jensen una mujer educada a mitad de sus cuarenta.

Jensen asintió y sonrió- “Si, me casé”

Lo cual, por supuesto, tuvo a toda la habitación en un repentino frenesí, mezcla de entusiasmo y desilusión.

La siguiente en preguntar fue una señorita que amablemente se presentó a ambos chicos como Amanda.

-“Hey, Amanda”- corearon Jensen y Jared

-“Está es para Jensen”- dijo, luchando contra su sonrojo- “¿Estar casado ha hecho el trabajo más difícil porque no puedes estar con tu esposa todo el tiempo?”

Jensen le lanzó una rápida mirada a Jared, quien estaba de pie junto a él y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-“No, en realidad no”- respondió Jensen, estirando la mano y dándole un golpecito a Jared en el estómago, una amplia sonrisa grabada en su rostro para que toda la habitación la vea- “Me casé con el Sasquatch aquí, ¿sabes?”


End file.
